


The Heart of a King

by grimmlin



Series: Hearts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bobby has a crush on Ellen, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dragon Castiel, Dragons, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Human Dean Winchester, I want there to be surprises, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Shape shifter Castiel, Sorry Not Sorry, War, graphic violence against people we love, more characters that aren't tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 119,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: This is the second installment in my Hearts Universe. If you have not read The Heart of Everything, I recommend you do so before beginning this work.For over half of his life, Castiel has been kept imprisoned and tortured by his eldest brothers. Denied the throne he was born to hold and beaten into submission, Castiel had never dreamed he would escape. Until he did with help from an unexpected source. He quickly met Dean, and together they set out to discover a better life and escape the dreary existence they had both been surviving. In The Heart of Everything, they discovered who Castiel truly is and his importance to the people who would call him their Prince while building their relationship and learning just how important they are to each other.Now, they face new challenges. While preparing for war and seeking allies, Sam has gone missing and fallen into the hands of the last person any of them would dare to face. Along the way they discover their entire cause may be in danger and those close to them scramble to pick up the pieces before Michael and Lucifer close in on Dean and Castiel.





	1. The Bath

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is mostly sweet and lighthearted with a touch of angst. I couldn't bring myself to hurt the boys right at the beginning. I added a flashback near the end, I hope you don't mind. I want to build some context for Michael and Lucifer instead of them just being evil for no good reason. Michael is forcing me to do more of these throughout the story since he needs you to understand his point of view. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. I've also considered writing a sexy outtake between Dean and Castiel that would be posted as a separate work. Would anyone be interested in such a thing?

Dean sucks in a deep breath before he hits the ground, hard, and rolls with an arm outstretched; already reaching for his sword. His breath is punched from his lungs with the impact, but the air helps cushion his landing. His ribs are already bruised enough. The cold of the rock beneath him bites through his thin shirt, the sheen of sweat over his body making the light blanket of snow feel that much harsher against his skin. His palm is wet from pushing himself over, the white fluff surrounding him obscuring the view on the hilt of his weapon even as he feels the smooth steel against his fingertips. His hand slips, so he grips tighter. He raises the sword in tandem with his rise to his feet, graceful and well-practiced. He keeps low to the snow dusted ground, scanning what little he can see through the haze of white.

A loud roar shatters the silence of the mountain side, helping him pinpoint his target through the swirling haze around him. He crouches, eyes skyward as he waits with his heart beating wildly in his chest. Fierce green eyes squint through the flurry of white, seeking the flash of blue that he knows is approaching. The flap of wings gives Benny away and Dean’s muscles tense as he spins to face the great blue dragon lowering from the sky.

Dean sees the spark of flame before its loosed and he rolls out of the way. He may be immune to Castiel's fire, but the same cannot be said for that belonging to any other dragon. The blast singes the hem of his shirt, narrowly missing Dean as he resets himself; scowling at Benny for getting so close.

Benny lands with enough force to make the earth tremble, straightening his neck to put Dean in his line of fire once again. Dean sees the edge of his shield sticking out of the snow and he dives for it, raising the sigiled barrier just as hot flame washes over him. "You're getting too close Benny!" Dean shouts, wishing for a reprieve. His muscles scream in protest but he pushes forward still. Giving up is not an option.

Benny obliges by swiping a claw across the shield, tearing it from Dean's grasp. He runs, attempting to flank Benny and get behind the massive dragon before more fire can be breathed in his direction. He needs to get in the blind spot. His boots slip in the ankle-deep snow and his fingers grow numb from the cold despite his exertion. Dean sees Benny's tail swinging through the air and ducks, sliding onto his side before the spikes can connect with his tender, human, flesh.

Dean reaches his target just as Benny begins to spin, he lays flat to the ground on his stomach, pressing himself into the snow to stay away from the tail swinging wildly above him. Benny takes a step back, now standing directly over Dean and the human grins. He can't believe Benny fell for it. He readies his sword, silently pushing onto his hands and knees and Benny spins, searching for him.

Dean waits, letting Benny search. Benny is standing over him, breathing heavily. Dean hears the low rumble building in Benny's chest, the sign he's been waiting for. Dean creeps forward, towards Benny's front legs. The snow muffles any sound he might make and his target is nearly in reach when Benny suddenly rears back, lifting onto his rear legs and flapping his wings hard enough to clear the ground around Dean of snow. Dean doesn't have time to react before Benny slams back down, pinning Dean beneath his giant claws and sending his sword skittering across the hard rock.

"Ugh" Dean flops back, letting the fight bleed out of him as he relaxes against the hard granite of the mountain. "You got me. Again" He shakes his head. He and Benny have been sparring for _weeks_ and Dean still can't get close enough to hit the soft flesh of a dragon's underarm.

The air shimmers and suddenly a very human looking Benny is reaching a hand down to help Dean up. "You're getting closer, brother" He laughs, shaking his head in amusement with Dean's scowl.

"You knew exactly where I was" Dean shakes his head, still breathing heavily, reaching a hand up to brush the snow out of his hair.

"Every dragon will assume their heart is what you're trying for" Benny gestures to his own underarm.

Dean nods, "I need to create a distraction". He wanders towards his sword, groaning at the stiffness in his muscles as he bends to reach for it.

"Exactly" Benny grins, nodding. "How about we call it a day, brother. While you can still walk" Benny claps a hand down on Dean's shoulder with a taunting laugh.

"Screw you" Dean gripes playfully, swatting his friend's hand away.

"Fly or walk?" Benny asks despite knowing Dean's answer.

Dean raises a brow, giving Benny a pointed stare. "What do you think" He slides his sword back into his scabbard and crosses his arms over his chest.

Benny rolls his eyes dramatically and gestures for Dean to follow. "You know we'd be back so much faster if you'd just fly with me"

Dean scowls, falling into step next to the other man. "But that would involve flying. In the air. Where humans don't belong"

Benny huffs a small laugh, shaking his head. "You're mated to a dragon, brother. Flying comes with the territory"

Dean's scowl refuses to fade despite his blush. He tries not to think of Cas as his mate. That sounds so permanent and not human. Boyfriend sounds better. He certainly isn't ready for the word husband even though he can't imagine ever not having Castiel by his side. Being attached at the hip with a dragon has not eased Dean's discomfort of having his feet off the ground. He's tried flying with Cas, more than once, and the thought of being high in the air terrifies him more than facing Michael by himself would. "I will if I have to" Dean gripes, shaking his head. "And what was with you trying to torch me?! You saw I didn't have my shield" He feigns insult, changing the subject.

"Your enemies aren't gonna care if you're protected or not. In fact, they'd prefer it if you weren't" Benny explains, gesturing with his hands to emphasise his point. "I can't hold back with ya and then have you get torched in your first battle. Castiel would have my head if you got hurt"

"Still, you got a little close there" Dean holds the hem of his shirt up to prove his point. The edge is singed and frayed, Benny doesn't look the least bit remorseful.

A pair of loud roars sound above them, causing both Benny and Dean to look to the sky. Immediately they see a blur of tarnished gold being chased by a larger black dragon. Gabriel twists and dives, coaxing Castiel to try and outmanoeuvre him. Dean can feel Cas' frustration through their bond and he can't help but laugh at the silent names Castiel is calling his brother. Both Benny and Gabriel are surely hearing his litany of creative curses as the two dragons fly higher and higher in the sky, circling the mountains surrounding them.

The morning after they had met with the Resistance, Gabriel took Cas and Dean north; towards the kingdom of Alahai. He has control over another system of caves, in yet another mountain where they would be safer to train. Benny came with them, of course, as did a select handful of Gabriel's most trusted.

"Dean Winchester! You get in here and out of that cold right this second!" Ellen shouts to him from the opening of the cave as he and Benny make their approach. Castiel is still flying high above them, chasing Gabriel in circles. Dean's eyes snap to where the woman is standing with her hands firmly squared on her hips, kitchen towel thrown over her shoulder.

Dean learned quickly not to disobey the stern older woman. Gabriel may be officially in charge, but nothing happens without Ellen's approval. He sees Jo slinking back from the cave entrance at the sight of her mother's imposing figure and Dean shakes his head. He's spent quite a bit of time training with Joanna, he was right when he guessed that she was just a little younger than himself. Her father had trained her to fight before he was killed by Oiad soldiers. She and her mom joined Gabriel's ragtag group not long after. She is a formidable force, despite her age, and he struggles to hold his own against her. He's steadily improving though, thanks to everyone who has been routinely kicking his ass for the past month.

He picks up his pace at the sight of Ellen's foot beginning to tap. He's learned better than to keep the motherly woman waiting. He's greeted by a cuff to the back of his head and the snap of Ellen's towel to his ass. "Move it mister. You go get out of those wet clothes right now. You will not catch cold on my watch!" She gripes, glaring at both Dean and Benny.

"An don't you go laughing LaFitte" She points a finger into Benny's chest and the man's laughter dies instantly. "You are not above getting a whooping if this 'un gets sick"

"Yes Ma'am" Benny nods, sidestepping Ellen and quickly joining Dean in his rush to escape. "Want a bath?" Benny offers. Dean quickly discovered that hot baths for dragons are so much easier than what he's accustomed to. They've developed a system of channels through the rocks of the caves that funnel water to where they require it. No hauling buckets from the nearest stream. Even Dean can fill a tub in only a few minutes with just a pull of a stopper.

They've also forged large wash tubs out of iron, and a quick dousing with their dragon fire has the water hot and ready almost instantly. Dean can't heat the water for himself, being human; but someone is always willing to stumble all over themselves in their haste to help him.

"I think I'll wait for Cas" Dean smiles, hoping that maybe he and Cas can finally take advantage of the two tubs side by side in the main wash room. Alone time is scarce in their cramped quarters, and in the three weeks they've been here they've hardly had time to themselves except for when they're too exhausted to do anything more than sleep.

 The dragons insist on attempting to pamper Castiel to the point where they won't even let him heat his own bath. Castiel is irritated by the coddling but is too polite to voice his complaints to anyone other than Dean. Castiel's instincts drive him to take care of Dean, and not being permitted to heat their own baths has become a bit of a sore spot with the dragon. They've been too busy training and meeting with messengers coming and going with information to spend much time together at all, and that has become a sore spot with Dean.

Benny gives him a knowing look before his expression devolves into a lewd wiggle of his brows and smirk. Dean balks, playfully punching Benny in the arm. "Pervert" Dean gripes, shaking his head and turning off towards the room he shares with Castiel. Their room is directly across from Benny's and the two part ways at their doors.

Dean quickly strips down, tossing his wet clothes to the basket next to the ornately carved dresser. Washing his own clothing is yet another privilege the dragons insist on taking from him, but it is one that he really doesn't mind. He throws on some clean clothes, the finest he's ever had. Gabriel had snatched away the threadbare clothing he and Castiel had arrived in as quickly as he could get away with, replacing them with fine fabric that was freshly made. His new trousers were stiff in the beginning, and he had tried to resist Gabriel's charity; but the older dragon refused to budge. Castiel shrugged and took the clothes while Dean nursed his pride. After a few weeks of wear, the fabric is much softer, a tightly woven cotton that Gabriel had called denim. Dean will readily admit; the material is much stronger than the linen he was accustomed to and a lot more comfortable than leather.

The shirt Dean shrugs over his shoulders is a deep burgundy that never fails to have Cas biting his lip when he sees Dean wearing it. The sleeves are tailored closer than any shirt Dean has ever owned, and the buttons lining the front are so small that he fumbled with them at first. He rolls the sleeves up to his elbows, baring his forearms and leaves the buttons open, letting his black undershirt show through. He blends in with the dragons dressed like this, and he can't help but admit that he's fond of the look.

Castiel is still training with Gabriel, and Benny's absence outside his door makes Dean think the dragon has joined them. He wanders towards the kitchen Ellen had built near the outside of the mountain. He can smell the delicious aroma of fresh baked bread and meats drifting through the wide tunnel as he walks, following that tantalizing scent.

This system of caves is much the same as the first, the largest difference is temperature. They're a few hundred leagues further north than Dean has ever been, and even though the dragon caves are nothing like one would think caves ought to be; he still feels the bite of the cold in the air whenever he wanders to the main tunnel. The smaller branches stemming from that main tunnel all have heavy doors to ward away the chill, but flakes of white still swirl through the area he finds himself in now.

He ducks into the warmth of Ellen's kitchen, opening the door just enough to slide though and he's quickly met by a set of raised brows that threaten disembowelment if he lets too much cold in air in to ruin Ellen's bread dough. "Sorry" He mutters. "How can I help?" Offering help is the easiest way to avoid getting snapped by Ellen's towel.

"That still needs kneading" She points towards a large lump of dough on the worn wooden table. Everything in these caves seem well aged and equally well cared for. He has no doubt the grain of this table has been worn smooth by decades of dragons working dough across the surface, slowly smoothing and polishing the light toned wood.

He quickly sets to work, not minding the bits of flour clinging to his clean clothes and working its way up his arms. He enjoys helping Ellen, the older woman is sharp and brusque but he has no doubt she would do anything to protect those she considers to be hers. This kitchen is a place where he can just be himself, where no one expects him to be all noble and princely.

Ellen wipes her hands clean and slings her ever present towel over her shoulder. "That’s the last of it for the day" She pats Dean's shoulder as thanks for the help. "I gotta go check the schedule. Give the stew a stir in a few minutes would ya?" She claps her hands down twice on his shoulder and Dean smiles.

"Yes ma'am" He nods, continuing with kneading the dough. Ellen slips out, leaving Dean alone in the small kitchen. This is easily his favorite place in the caves, it nearly feels like home with the wooden benches and workspaces. The large kettle swung over the fireplace and the delicious smells wafting from rich stew within give him a sense of peace and belonging. Working the smooth, tender dough beneath his hands reminds him of the simple life he once had. Not that he misses scraping and working himself to exhaustion just to keep Sam fed and clothed, but in the myriad of changes he's endured, the comforting reminder helps to keep him grounded. He's half thought of asking Ellen if they could make pie, but he doesn't want to impose on her space. For now, he's thankful to be allowed in.

 He looks up when he hears the door open. Jo slides in sneakily but Dean barely pays her any attention. She's always running errands for either her mom or Gabriel. He watches her with minimal interest as she approaches, running her hand along the work bench and through the dusty flour scattered there. His suspicions begin to raise when she refuses to meet his eyes, her expression a careful mask of neutrality. He considers greeting her but decides against it. He doesn't want to encourage whatever scheme is forming in her mind.

She steps closer, her steps falling silently as her hips sway with the motion. Dean glances through his lashes towards her, not missing the smirk playing across her lips as she approaches.

"Hey!" Dean feigns indignation when Jo pats him firmly on his back, leaving a large floury handprint on his favorite shirt.

"Aw, sorry Dean" She smirks, voice drawn out in imitation of remorse. "I didn't see you there" She swipes again with her flour coated hand, this time right across the tip of his nose.

Dean sneezes at the dusty contact, managing to turn his back on his work just in time to avoid ruining Ellen's dough. "Why you little...." He huffs and Jo squeals, running away from the cloud of flour he throws at her. His laughter comes easily as he chases her around one work bench to another, trying to mark her with the white flour cupped in his hands.

"Joanna Beth and Dean Winchester!" Ellen snaps, hands square on her hips and the two to freeze mid step from chasing each other around the small space.

Dean gulps, thankful for at least the dozenth time that Ellen does not know his middle name. To be three named by Ellen would mean he is in for a world of hurt. "She started it!" He grins his most boyish, devil may care smile while pointing at Jo.

A smirk flutters across Ellen's face before she regains her ire, shooting her daughter a firm glare before turning back to Dean. "If you're not going to help, then leave" She glares and Dean stares back, fighting the smile threatening to overtake him. Ellen's lip quirks upwards, the first sign that Dean may have a chance at victory.

Suddenly, a mass of flour explodes against the side of Dean's head and he turns, sputtering against the cloud of white. "JOANNA!" Ellen shrieks, turning to take her laughing daughter to task while Dean runs for his life.

He can't help his deep belly laugh as he takes his chance to flee. "Good luck Jo!" He calls over his shoulder as he ducks out of the kitchen. The solid thud against the door at his back may or may not be one of Ellen's many wooden spoons missing its intended target. Jo may have won that round, but Dean feels like the real winner. He's the one who escaped. He laughs to himself, grinning like a fool as he leans against the cool wall trying to catch his breath.

"Dean?" A gravel rough voice questions from behind him and Dean spins, smile growing wider when he takes in the tousled dark hair and bright blue eyes staring at him in bewilderment.

Castiel looks exhausted and the beginnings of a large bruise are beginning to show across his cheek. "Come on Cas" Dean laughs, holding out his hand to the other man. Cas reaches hesitantly towards Dean but the green-eyed man lacks patience. He quickly grips Cas tightly and tugs him down the tunnel towards their room.

Castiel laughs, the sound deep and rich as Dean pulls him along at a jog. "Dean, why are you covered in flour?" He questions as he grins, his bright blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

"The battle of the bread Cas! I narrowly escaped, poor Jo was trapped; I had to leave her behind to face Ellen alone" He tells the tale as if it were a dire situation and Castiel's grin grows wider despite his exhaustion.

"Mmm. Sounds serious. How ever did you manage to escape?" Castiel humors him, his voice dipping lower as he whispers in Dean's ear; pressing him against the door of their room. Cas raises his arms, bracketing Dean in place as he invades the other man's space.

Dean's smile fades, losing himself in those too blue depths. "I uh...ran after Jo pelted me with a flour bomb" He swallows thickly, gaze dropping to Castiel's lips. "She sacrificed herself so that I might escape".

"Uh huh" Castiel smirks back, clearly enjoying Dean's reaction to his closeness. "Remind me to thank her for her selfless act" Castiel's voice dips low as he nips at Dean's earlobe. "And now you need a bath" Cas nods, pulling back with his jaw set firm.

Dean nods as he struggles to breath. Cas knows exactly what he does to Dean. "I was hoping...maybe we could..." He swallows hard.

Cas frowns, making a show of studying the man in front of him. "Hmmm. I don't know...." Castiel turns his head, pinching a frown to keep his expression serious.

Dean licks his lips, reaching his hands forward to rest his hands on Castiel's hips. Cas turns back to look at him and Dean takes the opportunity to flash him his most confident grin.

Cas sighs, shaking his head. "You are impossible, Dean Winchester" He takes a half step closer, so they're nearly touching chest to chest.

Dean's grin turns into a smirk. "I think I'm adorable" He is so focused on losing himself in Castiel's deep blue eyes, that he fails to notice Castiel's hand drop from the space it had claimed on the door until Dean is falling through the suddenly open space. Cas narrowly catches his arm, keeping Dean from stumbling backwards and falling onto the floor as he barks out a laugh.

"You're lucky that you are, Dean" Castiel shakes his head, spinning the man around and giving him a playful shove towards the dresser. He misses how red Dean turns at the open compliment and Dean is glad he does.

No matter how comfortable they've gotten with each other, Dean still can't handle Castiel complimenting his looks without embarrassment. "Do we have any meetings tonight?" Dean coughs the question, trying to change the subject at hand as gracefully as he can muster.

Cas steps up behind Dean, plastering himself to the man's back as he reaches his arms to clasp over Dean's stomach. His chin rests on Dean's shoulder and the green-eyed man leans into him. "Want me to heat up your bath?" Cas mutters, ignoring Dean's question with his chin pressing gently into Dean's shoulder with each syllable.

Dean nods, hearing the trace of tempered excitement in his soft whisper and he takes Castiel's clasped hands in his own to keep his dragon close. "Only if you take one too. There's the bath with the two tubs, I thought maybe we could get some time to ourselves" Dean voice comes out as unsure, the veneer of his confidence falling away. He still struggles with accepting that Castiel is his, and he is Castiel's. He needs Castiel, and that makes him even more terrified or losing him.

Cas squeezes him tighter. "I think we can manage that" He pulls back and Dean suddenly feels cold without Castiel's touch. "We're expecting a messenger sometime after supper, we have a few hours until then" Cas turns to the dresser, pulling out some fresh clothes for the both of them while Dean grabs the large swaths of fabric he's come to know as towels.

Dean had never had the luxury of special, thicker pieces of fabric solely for the purpose of drying himself. With every new luxury, Dean feels another pang of regret for not having been able to do better for Sam. He hadn't even known all of this could exist! All these things the dragons have given him, the things Castiel had once been accustomed to; remind Dean of how pitiful his existence was. How horrible Cas must have thought of him when they met and all Dean had to offer was rags?

"Stop it" Castiel pulls Dean close once again, somehow sensing Dean's tumbling emotions. "You know whatever you're telling yourself isn't true" Cas runs a hand through Dean's hair and his eyes slide closed at the touch.

"How do you know?" Dean rasps, his voice hitching as he fights down the emotions he knows Castiel hates so much.

Cas runs a finger under Dean's chin, drawing his eyes up until their gazes meet. "Because, you are strong" Cas kisses the tip of his nose. "Loyal" Dean's left cheek is kissed next. "Kind" A gentle peck to his right cheek. "Generous" Dean's eyes slide closed as Cas lifts onto his toes to kiss his forehead. "Even when you had nothing, you gave me everything" Cas runs a thumb across Dean's cheek bone and Dean's head tilts into the touch. "You worked yourself to exhaustion, sacrificed your childhood and gave everything you could to raise your brother. You didn't once complain" Cas presses a gentle kiss to Dean's lips and the human can't help the whimper that escapes. "You never gave up." Wonder colors Castiel's tone and Dean's eyes slide open to see the pure adoration on his dragon's face. "You are a wonderful man, and I'm proud to call you _mine"_

Dean's heart flutters at the words that he never tires of hearing. The words he needs to hear to keep his mind from spiralling out of control. He swallows hard and all he can do is nod in response.

Cas gives Dean a sad smile as he takes a step back and Dean can’t help but hate that his insecurities bleed over into Castiel. Their bond picks up on every hint of emotion, projecting the feeling directly to the other’s heart. There is no privacy, no hiding.

Dean turns away from those knowing blue eyes and rummages through the drawer yet again for something to wear., forgetting that Castiel already has fresh clothes in his hands. “Dean” Cas stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Talk to me” His voice is quiet and unsure, Dean can feel the hesitation and he kicks himself for making Cas feel this way.

Dean shakes his head, turning and burying his face in Cas’ shoulder. “M’sorry Cas”

Cas hums, gently prying the clean clothes from Dean’s grip. “We were having fun and then you dropped on me” He cards his fingers through Dean’s hair absently. “What happened?”

Dean groans, not wanting to explain but knowing that Cas won’t let it go. Castiel has stubborn down to an art form. “You’re right Cas. I had nothing. And now I have all this. You” He pulls away, shakings his head and gesturing all around them. He’s certain that a Prince would never understand. “I…it’s just hard to adjust” He huffs, shoulders slumping.

Cas nods, closing the distance between them once again. “After everything I’d been though, everything we’ve been through together; I never thought I would have any of this. I thought I would die a prisoner, Dean. I thought I would never meet my mirror, I thought Michael had killed you and I mourned losing you before we even met.” He shakes his head, dropping his gaze to the floor. “When we did meet, I was terrified that it was all a trap. That Michael or Lucifer was going to swoop in any moment and take you away. I knew who you were to me the moment our eyes met in the woods and you had no idea who I was. What we were” Cas raises his gaze to meet Dean’s, keeping a full step away from Dean. Dean’s heart clenches at the pain in his boyfriend’s voice and the sadness in his eyes. "And yet you still took so much time and care to help me. A complete stranger who could do nothing for you except wear your clothes and eat your food" Castiel shakes his head with a small smile.

Dean shakes his head and tries to take Cas into his arms, but the other man holds him back with a raised palm. “Cas” Dean mutters. “I felt drawn to you even then. Sure, I didn’t _know_ ; but I felt something” He hates seeing Castiel hurting, especially when it’s his fault.

Cas gives him a half smile. “You know what Pamela said to me? She was the first dragon to touch my mind and allow me to touch hers in _years,_ Dean. You have no idea how good it felt to be able to talk to someone, even just through a link in our minds. She told me to be patient and not wait too long to tell you what I am” He huffs a laugh. “I thought she was crazy, I thought you would push me away as soon as you knew that I wasn’t human”

Dean hates himself just a little bit more. “I almost killed you”

“And you could have" Castiel's sad eyes lift to meet Dean's. "Being my mirror, you could have killed me with that knife as easily as you did that pig" He gives Dean a strained smile. "But you didn’t” Cas finally steps forward and reaches for Dean’s hand. “I was so happy that you let me stay, let me come with you; that I was terrified to tell you the rest. Even when Crowley has us cornered and he blurted it out I played dumb. Like I didn’t know you were my soulmate. I was so afraid of losing you”

“Baby you’ll never lose me” Dean pulls Cas close and wraps his arms tightly around the other man. “I’m going to struggle sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you. I will always want you” Cas is so good to him, Dean can hardly stand it sometimes. He feels like he has nothing to give in return but he tries to find something anyways. “Are we ok?” Dean mutters against Cas’ hair, needing to move on from this conversation.

Cas nods. “We are. Just talk to me when you’re feeling overwhelmed, ok. It feels too much like you’re running from me when you keep it to yourself”

“Promise” Dean agrees, resolving to do better. “Baths?” He forces a ridiculous grin and Cas laughs. Not the full body laugh that Dean loves so much, but the laughter that results of tension snapping.

Castiel’s expression suddenly goes serious. “We need to sneak down there. A covert mission” He glances from side to side as if looking for spies. “No one can know our plans” His voice drops into the register that sends tingles down Dean’s spine and Dean coughs to cover his reaction.

“Right. So, how are we going to avoid detection” Dean forces himself to take this issue as seriously as if they were discussing how best to infiltrate Gabriel’s chambers and raid his candy stash. Which is to say, this could be a matter of life or death.

“Very very quietly. I’ll gather the towels. You take our clothes and go first. Meet me there in five minutes. Don’t let anyone see you” Cas whispers, leaning close to Dean. Their tension of only moments ago still dances in the front of their minds, but they both make serious effort to move beyond it.

“You’re the boss” Dean winks and a deep blush rises in Castiel’s cheeks. Dean knows exactly what he’s doing. He grabs their clothes from where Cas had dropped them and holds them tight to his chest. “If I’m intercepted, tell Sam I was lost for a good cause” He gives Cas a firm nod and slips out the door without waiting for a response.

Dean tiptoes down the tunnel as quietly as his boots will allow, glancing side to side frantically. He may be twenty years old, preparing to fight in a war; but the time he’s spent here with Castiel has been the only time in his life since his Mom died that he’s been able to act like a child. He and Cas take full advantage of that freedom between training, sparring and meetings.

 He sneaks as quiet as a mouse, wide green eyes darting to every corner and ears finely tuned to any possible intruder. He skirts close to the wall, stepping lightly. He hears the sharp click of hard soles on rock and narrowly manages avoid Ash, hunching down and turning down the next tunnel just as the man comes into view. He breathes a deep sigh of relief at the near miss. His mission continues. Honestly, he’s pretty sure that Ash saw him sneaking and ducking around the corner like some sort of lunatic; if the snort of laughter from the dragon is anything to go by. Thankfully, Ash is just as amused by their antics as Dean is and is more than willing to let them play while they can. Gabriel or Ellen would not be so forgiving.

Dean hurries, the door he’s seeking clearly in sight down the softly lit tunnel. This far off the main branch, the tunnel is only wide enough for two people to pass side by side. An adult in dragon form would have no chance of squeezing this far in, except maybe for Lilith whose dragon is barely larger than Charlie.

Dean’s ears perk up at a new echo bouncing down the halls, someone’s coming, and the jaunty whistle easily warns Dean that the lurker is Gabriel. Dean hastens his steps, the door is in sight. He’s almost there, reaching for the handle…

“Dean-o! What do I owe this honor of running into you without my baby bro by your side?” Gabriel calls far too playfully to signal anything good for Dean.

Dean’s hand drops as his shoulders sag. Gabe leans against the door to the wash room, twirling a lollipop around his tongue as he smirks at Dean. “Just goin to get cleaned up” He shrugs, gesturing the flour covered shirts he’s still wearing.

The glint in Gabriel’s eye sets Dean’s teeth on edge as the dragon rakes his gaze up and down Dean’s body with amusement. “Ellen get mad at you?” He tugs the sucker from his mouth and points it to Dean’s chest with a flourish.

Dean huffs a laugh. “Me and Jo both” He purposefully uses his free hand to smack some of the flour from his lose outer shirt.

“Hmmmm” Gabe hums as if lost in deep thought. Dean knows better than to believe that.

“I’d like to wash up now” Dean urges, trying to step around Gabe to get to the door.

The dragon pushes off the door to let Dean pass. “Need a hand?” He asks. Dean knows he’s offering to heat the water for him and nothing more. Dean would almost be touched by Gabe’s apparently sympathy, but he knows better.

Dean would trust Gabriel with his life. He has no doubt that the dragon would do anything he possibly could to keep both Dean and Castiel from harm if the need came for it. But. And it’s a big but. Dean does not trust Gabriel in day to day life. The man takes too much joy in tormenting others with his jokes. Dean especially. “No. Thank you Gabriel” Dean forces a smile and reaches for the door handle. Cas will be following any moment and Gabe needs to go. Now. He quickly pushes the door open and ducks inside without another word, plastering himself to the back of the cool wood to calm his pounding heart. He’s not afraid of Gabriel per say, but he would prefer to keep direct contact to a minimum.

Dean presses his ear to the door, listening to Gabriel’s renewed whistle fade as the dragon wanders away. He knows Cas will be along any minute, so he wanders towards the two, side by side, iron tubs in the large cavern. A fireplace keeps the space warm, and the room is large enough for a dragon to shift. He watched Cas preen his scales once, and his laughter at the dragon’s contortion was quickly silenced by a haughty glare from two saucer sized blue eyes and huff of steam. He had offered to help, but when Cas turned onto his back and wiggled along the floor like a dog; he had ended up getting doused with freezing cold water by a very annoyed dragon and then swept off his feet by the swipe of a perfectly placed tail. He learned then, that laughing at Castiel was an intolerable offense. He hasn’t been invited to watch again since.

The channels in the mountain have been bored out to empty from the walls right behind the tubs and Dean makes short work of sliding the heavy iron door that holds the water back. Dean hears the door open and thud closed as he’s closing the second door. He hears the lock slide into place and he turns with a large smile on his face as he watches Castiel cross the room towards him.

Cas quickly sets the towels on the small changing table and starts stripping off his own clothes. Dean watches with rapt attention as Cas shrugs out of his over shirt and then tugs his white undershirt over his head. His hands drop to the waist of his trousers when he stops, arching a brow at Dean. “Are you going to undress or just watch the show?”

Dean shrugs his deep red shirt off his shoulders without taking his eyes off Castiel’s bare chest. He wants to close the distance between them and run his hands up and down the smooth expanse of Castiel’s sides and squeeze his fingers into those hip bones, but he resists. “I, uh, was gonna wait till after you shift back” He feels a blush creeping up his cheeks. He loves Castiel and is awed by his dragon form; but that doesn’t mean he wants to be naked next to a giant, fire breathing, creature.

Sadness flits across Castiel’s expression before he nods his understanding. “You know I’ll never hurt you, right? My fire can’t even burn you” His mouth presses to a flat line and he looks anywhere but at Dean.

Dean is quick to close the space between them, half tempted to strip down to nothing just to prove to Cas that he knows he’ll never hurt him. “I know baby” He take Castiel’s hands in his own briefly before releasing them to run his palms up Cas’ arms and down his shoulders. Dean takes a deep breath, trying to keep his promise of just a few minutes ago and tell Castiel what the problem really is. He feels redness creeping into his cheeks before a single word leaves his mouth. “It’s just….I dunno. Never mind. It’s stupid” He shakes his head and tries to turn away.

Cas stops Dean’s progress with a firm grip on the man’s wrist. “Dean” One word serves as both a plea and warning.

“I’m….shy” Dean looks at the floor, hoping that Cas will understand. Castiel barks a laugh.

“Really? That’s it?” Castiel’s eyes light up with mirth as he tugs Dean’s wrist and draws the man closer. “That’s OK Dean” He lifts a hand to cup Dean’s cheek. “Just, stand by the door so I can shift without hitting you with my tail” He doesn’t say another word about Dean’s discomfort and Dean is glad for it.

 He already feels ridiculous for feeling shy to be naked before the giant black dragon, even though he knows that it’s Castiel. Somehow, the forms are just different, and he can’t quite get past it. He tells himself that he just needs time.

Castiel’s shifting has come easier since he’s been able to practice, but the transition still isn’t as smooth or as fast as the other dragons. He tries to avoid shifting in front of Gabriel, his brother’s pained and pity filled looks cut deep into his feeble self confidence and make Castiel feel guilty about his own abuse. Benny and Ellen are much easier to practice with. Benny for his support and Ellen for her good-natured ribbing. He turns his back towards Dean, so he can focus without those perfectly green eyes threatening to steal his composure.

Dean watches as the air shimmers once again and human Castiel is quickly replaced by dragon Castiel. Dean’s breath still stills at the sight those black scales blinking into existence and he marvels at how any of this is possible. Dean had never believed in magic until he met Castiel and was introduced to the world of dragons.

Castiel crouches down, folding his four legs underneath him as he lowers his head. He blinks at Dean once or twice and the man can feel a pulse of inquiry come from the dragon. He gives Cas a smile and nod, trying his hardest to send a stroke of affection towards the dragon in front of him. Communicating across forms has been something they have been working hard at since they discovered that they could share that sort of bond. Secretly, they’ve been trying the same thing when Cas is in human form, knowing that being able to hold a silent conversation could prove to be useful.

The message must come across, because Castiel turns back towards the wash basins and shimmies into position. He lowers his head, aiming, and Dean can feel the excitement pouring off Castiel. Dean manages to hold back the laugh building in his chest at the feeling coursing through him. The sense of usefulness emanating from Castiel as his fire builds shoots through Dean like the rush he feels when Castiel is taking him apart piece by piece in the quiet darkness of their bedroom. He has quickly discovered that Castiel loves taking care of him in all aspects of their lives, and Dean has endeavoured to allow himself to be cared for as much as he cares for Castiel.

Cas lets loose his bright blue flame. His fire burns so hot that it turns white at the center; invisible if not for the strain and distortion the heat causes in the air.

Dean watches as the iron tubs are washed in flame. A few seconds pass and the iron begins to glow. Dean edges closer to Castiel as his eyes widen at the edges of the tubs beginning to slump. Water runs rapidly over the tops as the iron sinks further and Dean’s heart threatens to seize. “Cas!” Dean jumps onto Castiel’s spiked tail before he takes the time to consider his actions. He scrambles up, using the wide spines as a ladder to reach the dragon’s back. Castiel stops his fire and scrambles backwards, but he’s too late. The damage is done.

Boiling water flows freely over the floor and molten iron puddles underneath what is left of the wash basins. Castiel rears onto his hind legs, narrowly avoiding the scalding water and Dean clings tightly to the dragon’s back spewing a litany of curses interspersed with demands to know if Castiel is ok.

Cas whines, high in his throat and embarrassment crashed through him. Dean immediately stokes those smooth and glossy scales. “It’s ok. We’re ok. Just an accident” Dean mutters but Castiel’s whine doesn’t stop. His tail thumps against the lock of the door, effectively smashing it and he mentally nudges Dean into climbing down and getting out danger.

The somber and mournful sound coming from Castiel is heartbreaking and Dean can’t make it stop. No amount of reassurance is helping, and the cry is so loud that the others have undoubtedly heard. “Are you hurt?” Dean climbs further up Castiel’s back, reaching the base of his dragon’s neck. He lays himself flat, hugging Cas as best he can.

“Dean!” A voice calls from the now open door. Dean hadn’t even noticed the door being flung open. “Come this way Dean. He can’t shift with you up there” Dean turns his head to see Benny standing with his hand outstretched, his wide eyes darting between man, dragon and the mess on the floor. “Come on brother” Benny urges, and Dean feels Cas prodding him to go.

Reluctantly, Dean follows their directions and scoots himself backwards. Cas crouches as low he can without touching the still steaming water underneath him to make Dean’s journey easier. Benny grabs Dean, lifting him off as soon as he’s in reach. As soon as Dean is off his back, Castiel shifts back to his half naked human form; his complexion as white as the snow outside.

“Dean” He breathes, his blue eyes wide and watering. His hands roam over Dean, searching for injuries and Benny takes a step back.

Ellen comes running down the hall, breathing heavily. She’s quickly followed by Ash, Jo, and Gabriel, each of them looking terrified with worry.

“Cas, I’m fine. None of it came near me” Dean clasps Castiel’s face between his hand, forcing the man to look at him. “Are you ok?” Cas nods dumbly.

“Cassie….?” Gabe questions. “What happened?” He peers around the pair into the wash room and his eyes grow wide at the damage. “Dammit Castiel” He gripes, tossing his arms in the air. “I told you not to heat the water yourself!” He chastises but is quickly silenced by a gasp from Ellen when Castiel turns his back to her to glare at his brother.

Cas hangs his head and Dean hurries to plaster himself to the dragon’s back. Neither need to be told what has caused Ellen’s reaction.

“Oh my god” Jo gasps, bringing her hands to cover her mouth. Dean presses himself tighter to Castiel. No one other than Dean has seen his scars and now they’re in the open for everyone to gawk at. Castiel tenses, stiffening against Dean as they turn to face everyone.

“What? Cassie, are you hurt?” Gabriel’s tone is still angry, but a small twinge of concern colors the edges. “Dean, move. Let me look at him” He roughly pulls Dean away and Cas spins towards his brother angrily.

Dean lashes out, shoving Gabriel back, but not before the dragon gets a glimpse of Castiel’s mutilated back. Gabe ignores Dean’s push in favor of focusing on Castiel. “Cassie” He squeaks, ignoring the flames lighting his little brother’s eyes as he forces him around. His hands clasp Castiel’s shoulders, holding him in place while he scans the damage from their older brothers.

“Jo, come on” Ellen calls softly to her daughter, grabbing her by the elbow and tugging her away to give the brothers some privacy. Ash follows, and Benny hangs back, close but not watching, waiting to be sure that neither Dean or Cas need him.

Castiel breathes heavily, allowing his brother’s inspection. Gabe jerks him back around roughly and drags him into a tight embrace. He doesn’t say a word and Castiel goes limp in his brother’s hold, knowing that it was one thing for Gabriel to hear about what had been done; and another entirely to see the evidence.

Dean hangs back, letting them have their moment despite the anger coursing through him. He doesn’t like Gabe on a good day, and this one has been too back and forth for him to tolerate much more from the older dragon.

“I told you not to heat the water” Gabe mutters, his tone much softer now that his anger has been rattled by the confrontation of Castiel’s scars.

Cas pulls away with a frown and glances back towards Dean. Dean can feel the embarrassment oozing from Castiel and he hates every once of it. “You didn’t tell me why” Cas shakes his head sadly. “I thought it was because of who we are that no one was letting me”

Gabe huffs a laugh at that and shakes his head fondly. “I suppose I should have been clearer, I assumed you would understand” He reaches a hand to ruffle Castiel’s hair. “Your fire is just too hot kiddo” He smiles and Cas blushes. “Seriously though, are you two ok?” Gabe finally look to Dean, half an apology in his eyes.

“Fine” Dean frowns, staring around Gabriel at the melted iron now coating the floor and the now cooled water extending from wall to wall.

Gabriel waves a hand. “We’ll deal with it later. Cassie, no more trying to heat your own baths, ok?” Gabe raises a brow, his joking nature nearly returned. Cas nods his agreement, cheeks reddening once again. “Grab your stuff, I’m sure Benny’s already gotten the other bathing room set up for you” He waves a hand and Dean doesn’t doubt that Gabriel is right. Benny is always one step ahead of them. “We’ve got messenger due back sometime tonight. I’ll send someone to let you know when she gets in, I’m sure you’ll want news from your brother?” Gabe turns his gaze to Dean with a smirk.

Dean’s eyes widen with excitement and he nods vigorously. “Yes!” He had no idea that today’s messenger is from the envoy they had sent to speak with the human Kings and Queens about their plight. He hasn’t heard from Sam in over a week and the lack of contact has slowly been driving him to distraction.

Gabriel turns on his heel and marches back towards the main tunnel, leaving Castiel and Dean to stare after him. Dean notices that the usual bounce to Gabriel’s step is diminished somehow and he can only imagine how he would feel in the man’s place. If Sammy had been hurt like Castiel has been, he would stop at nothing to destroy his brother’s abusers.

Cas pulls Dean from his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder. The other man shrugs his over shirt on, pulling the buttons closed to hide his naked skin as they turn to Benny. “It’s seems like we just can’t win” Dean shakes his head and tries to smile. Cas snorts beside him as if to inform Dean just how much of an understatement that is, but he reaches down to grasp Dean’s hand regardless.

“Let’s go get the other bath chamber ready for you, eh chief?” Benny drawls, keeping his eyes down.

Cas shakes his head and Dean can sense his desire to just return to their room to hide from the world. “Come Cas, lets go get cleaned up” He gives Cas’s hand a squeeze before leaning in closer to whisper “You kinda stink”.

Castiel snorts a laugh despite himself and playfully punches Dean in the shoulder. “Like you have room to talk” He mockingly holds his nose and pushes Dean away with a small grin.

Dean is satisfied with that. Playful Cas is a happy Cas. Benny wanders ahead, preparing their baths before they even arrive. He slips out as they enter, nodding his head and wishing them well.

Their playful mood from earlier is dampened but they still take the time to relax and enjoy each other’s company. Dean tries with all his might to will sexy thoughts into Cas’ mind, but he can’t even get so much as a blush from the other man. All his hard work is for nothing.

\----

Twenty three years ago….           

He’s so excited! He’s about to be a big brother for the third time and Mom says it will he his job to protect this new little one. Luci sits in his favorite chair and glares at Gabriel while Michael paces in their play room. Gabriel sits in the floor, stacking their wooden blocks and knocking them down over and over again. Lucifer growls at the noise, his irritation with their youngest brother growing to the point that Michael fears they may argue.

“Lucifer, stop it” Michael snips, taking his role as eldest seriously. He’s too old for silly children’s games, and so is Lucifer.

“He’s doing it on purpose Mikey! I don’t know why we even have to put up with him! He’s not like us” Lucifer pouts, leaning forward in his chair to glare at his older brother.

Michael moves to stand in front of Lucifer while Gabriel watches intently, scooting away from his two older brothers. “He’s our brother, Lucifer. What do you think Dad would say if he heard you speaking like that? What would mother say?” Michael challenges, standing taller in front of his brother.

Luci huffs, shaking his head. “Dad is a fool to put up with _him”_

“Don’t you dare speak of our father like that!” Michael’s blue eyes spark to life, the orange flame flickering in threat towards his brother. Lucifer returns his glare, flame for flame.

Gabriel sets his blocks aside, standing to move against the far wall. The tension in the air is thick and he wants no part of it. Not when Lucifer is this angry. Michael won’t let Luci hurt him though, he trusts his oldest brother to protect him.

“Fine” Lucifer spits, leaning back in his chair. His glare dims just enough for Michael to accept his submission, but he is in no way apologizing.

Michael turns to Gabriel, and the younger boy shrinks back and bows his head. “Be quite Gabe. Don’t provoke Lucifer” He orders with a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Yes Michael” Gabe nods and resolves to be still while Michael resumes his pacing.

 Mom went into labor hours ago, but they won’t tell any of the brothers anything. Michael lets his mind wander while he paces the room.

Michael is going to be King someday. His Dad told him so years ago, and he’s been training and learning and trying so hard! Now he’s 14, almost fully grown and he can hardly wait to take his new little brother or sister under his wing and teach them everything they need to know.

Lucifer has just turned 12, and Gabriel 10. His parents hadn’t planned on having another baby, but they were so happy when they found out. Michael has tried to pretend that he isn’t excited either, he’s not a little kid anymore and needs to be more serious. He wants to prove that he will be a good King someday, he wants his Dad to be proud of him. He is the first born, he has the right colors. Becoming King and serving Oiad is all he wants. He won’t disappoint his parents. He will be a good King. But first, he gets to be a good big brother!

Lucifer pushes him so hard, tries to get him to break his composure with his open dislike of Gabriel. Gabe is annoying, but he’s their brother and their parents love him. It is not their place to question the King and Queen. Michael would never hurt Gabriel, but he knows Lucifer would. Lucifer has when no one was there to protect their little brother. He doesn’t understand why his brother is so angry all the time!

A door opens and Michael jumps to see who might be coming for them. A serving girl, Pamela is her name, pokes her head in with a smile. “My Princes         . Your new baby brother is here. Would you like to come meet him?” Her dark hair frames her face in curls and her smile is so friendly. Michael can’t help but like the young woman. She’s always so warm when she talks to them, not cold and stuffy like the other servants.

Michael notices something odd in her smile though, and she looks at him funny, but he doesn’t care. He gets to meet his new brother! “Come on guys” He whines, annoyed by how slowly Luci is getting up. Gabriel follows Michael closely, lollipop hanging out of his mouth and his brown eyes looking up to his oldest brother with wonder. Michael has never understood how Gabriel has brown eyes when everyone else in their family has blue eyes, but his Dad told him that Gabe’s eyes are fine, and Michael isn’t to argue with the King. He takes his little brother’s hand, like a good big brother is supposed to; and leads them towards their parent’s chambers.

“Mamma!” Gabriel grins with a grin and darts away from Michael as soon as they’re through the doors. Lucifer brushes ahead of Michael towards their father but Michael holds back, stuck in place. He squares his shoulders and raises his chin, fighting down his nervousness. What if his new brother doesn’t like him? What if he isn’t a good big brother? Can he handle taking care of three little brothers? He swallows hard, trying to shove down his fears and he finally succeeds when his Mom reaches a hand towards him, beckoning him closer.

Her soft blond hair hangs around her shoulders and she smells of fresh flowers, Gardenia he thinks it’s called. He smiles as he approaches, eyeing the tiny bundle in her arms. “Michael, sweetie, this is your new baby brother. His name is Castiel” She smiles. Baby Castiel looks up to Michael, a mop of dark hair and bright blue eyes, brighter than his own and the newborn coos and whimpers his greeting. His hair is wrong, it should be blond. He can’t be the royal gold if he has black hair. Michael shifts uncomfortably under those bright blue eyes. Something doesn’t feel right to him, but he doesn’t know why.

“Hello Castiel” Michael greets, brushing a finger over his new brother’s cheek. He notices his Mom glancing to her husband with worry in her eyes, but Michael assumes she’s simply tired from bringing this new baby into the world. He knows that having a baby is hard work, painful to, even though he’s never seen it happen. His mom must be exhausted. He glances to his Dad and Lucifer standing beside him, he wears a soft smile but tension in his eyes that Michael recognizes from when the King must tell someone something they aren’t going to like. “He’s wonderful” Michael smiles despite the unease building in his gut. Something is wrong. Is Castiel ok?

His mom shifts so that Michael can brush his fingers through the fine black hairs on Castiel’s head. “You’ll take good care of him, won’t you sweetie?”

“I promise Mamma”


	2. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday everyone! I think I'm going to try to update this every Wednesday from here on out. There aren't any special warning for this chapter, but I will warn you in advance that all hell breaks loose after this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos really do make my day! Thank ya'll for reading.

Sam bows deeply before King Cain and fights the urge to tug at the tight collar of his new shirt. Sam can’t remember ever having new clothes that fit him perfectly, and the style of the capital city is so restrictive that Sam feels he may suffocate within the confines of the stiff fabric. The King’s scruffy beard, flecked with gray, twitches in amusement at the young man in front him. Sam feels with a strong sense of clarity that his discomfort must be loudly written across his face. “Your majesty” Sam is nearly shaking with nervousness at standing before his king. Rufus coached him well, but nausea churns in his stomach at the thought of making a fool of himself. Apparently, he already is.

                “My advisors tell me that you requested an audience, Mr….” The King starts, gesturing for Sam to continue.

                “Winchester, my lord; but please, call me Sam” He forces a smile, stomach somersaulting.

                “Very well, Sam” Cain smiles gently despite his shrewd gaze studying the young man in front of him. “Now, tell me. Why are we here?”

                Sam takes a deep breath and hopes that his King knows of the existence of dragons. “Sir, I have been asked to bring you news regarding the Kingdom of Oiad” He bows his head and waits.

                Cain huffs a laugh. “And what would that be, boy” He stands, and Sam drops his gaze further, hunching his shoulders to appear smaller.

                “Do you believe in Dragons, sir?” Sam forces himself to raise his chin, meeting the King’s eyes with forced confidence.

                Cain laughs, his eyes nearly squeezing shut as he bends over. The falsly happy sound has Sam cringing as it echoes around the large chamber, but the King pays him no attention. Eventually he slows. “Dragons” He shakes his head, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

                “I’m serious my lord. I hadn’t believed in them myself until I found myself traveling with one” Sam bows his head with respect, staring down at the ornately tiled floor.

                “I know about Dragons, boy” The King sobers, shaking his head. “It is my duty to know what creatures roam my Kingdom. My question is, why do _you_ know of them. This dragon who revealed themselves to you in this Kingdom has committed a crime by doing so”

                Sam starts at the sudden change in the man in front of him. He really wishes Bobby was here with him. “Sir, are you aware of the conditions in Oiad? Of the dragon soldiers crossing our borders and attacking your people?” Sam does not want to mention Castiel or his brother’s relationship with him quite yet.

                “I have heard rumors, evidence has yet to be presented” The Kings nods for Sam to continue.

                “King Michael of Oiad is going to attempt to overthrow you my lord. He has been sending more soldiers across the great fire. My party was attacked by two such soldiers, and then rescued by other dragons who stand in opposition to Michael. Sir” Sam explains. “They requested that I speak with you, to ask for your assistance in retaking their Kingdom”

                “What claim do they have to the throne to overtake Michael?” Cain raises a brow. “I have no interest in siding with usurpers”

                “The leaders of the opposition are the brothers of King Michael. The youngest, Prince Castiel, had been the crown prince before Michael had their parents murdered and Castiel imprisoned. King Michael and Prince Lucifer tortured Prince Castiel for well over a decade, sire. King Michael has been starving their people, torturing, and murdering dissenters.” Sam explains, hoping that he isn’t overplaying his hand.

                “Prince Castiel is alive?” Cain rises to his feet, his tone curious and measured as he steps towards Sam. “And you’ve seen him?”

                “I traveled with him for a month sir. He and my brother….my lord, are you familiar with the concept of mirrored hearts in dragons?” He swallows thickly, heartrate increasing at the King’s proximity.

                “I had heard that the young Prince’s soulmate resided here in Coasg. The King and Queen of Oiad approached me twenty years ago requesting permission to search for her and offer an alliance in exchange for the child. Now you’re telling me they should have been searching for a boy instead?” Cain quirks a disbelieving brow as he rests a hand on Sam’s shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze as he moves to stand behind the boy.

                Sam’s heart begins to race, thumping erratically in his chest. Something feels wrong. “Yes, my lord” Sam tries to swallow but the muscles refuse to cooperate.

                “That is good to hear. There may be a chance for a truce with Oiad still” Cain claps Sam on the shoulder and resumes his throne. Cain studies Sam once again, his calm blue eyes giving nothing away.

                Sam glances down, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth before forcing himself to meet eyes with the King. “No, my lord. Not while Michael sits on the throne. He is bent on usurping your throne, sire”

Cain frowns at that. “Do you have evidence of such?”

“I do not on my person, sire” Sam shakes his head. “But my purpose here is to attempt to secure a meeting between you and the members of Michael’s opposition. They have evidence that you may find convincing.”

 “What would the resistance have me to do?” He steeples his fingers together, regarding Sam coolly.

                The rising panic in Sam’s chest lurches. He had purposefully not mentioned the Resistance. Is it possible that Cain is simply talking about the opposition that Sam mentioned? Or does he know more than he’s letting on? The fact that Cain knows about Dragons is unexpected, the resistance didn’t mention knowing that the King would be aware of the existence of dragons. “The opposition is still formulating a plan, as far I know” Sam ducks his head, heart threatening to hammer out of his chest. He can’t shake the feeling of wrong, wrong, wrong but he forces himself to stay rooted to the spot.

                “If they have yet to formulate a plan, then what do they want with my resources?” Cain cocks his head as he settles forward in his throne.

                Sam forces his shoulders to square as he raises his chin to meet the King’s gaze. “They wish to inform you of the impending threat Oiad poses to your Kingdom, sire. They wish to seek an alliance to fight the threat posed by Oiad and return Prince Castiel to his birthright”

                “Very interesting” Cain settles back. “You wager some hefty accusations against King Michael and Oiad. I trust you will understand if I need time to consider the information you have brought me” He pushes to his feet with a smile and steps towards Sam. “If you are willing, I would prefer it if you would stay within the castle while I make my decision”

                Sam forces himself to shake his head. Charlie and Garth will worry if he doesn’t return. “I have a room in the village sire, I will happily await your decision there” He forces a smile.

                “Oh nonsense boy, there is no need to waste your coin on a rented room when I’m willing to offer you one here” He smiles, returning his hand to Sam’s shoulder.

                Sam feels he has no choice. How can he deny a king? “As you wish, my lord”

                Cain claps his hand on Sam’s shoulder gently. “Good boy” He smiles, walking towards a silken rope hanging next to one of the many painting to the side of his throne. He gives the rope a solid tug and a deep chime sounds from somewhere in the next room. In a matter of seconds, a well-dressed woman slips through a door Sam hadn’t noticed before.

                The woman is short and petite, her black hair hangs just below her shoulders and she gives Sam a predatory smile.

Sam instinctively takes a step back, intuition demanding he run but he’s stuck, and he knows it. Instead, he nods a greeting.

“Dagon, my dear, would be please show Mr. Winchester to a guest chamber? He will be staying in the castle for the time being” Cain gives the woman a knowing smile and she gives a firm nod in response.

“My lord, could I please send a message to my companions? They will be wondering where I am.” Sam has to get a message to Rufus, so he can contact Bobby. He has the sinking feeling he’s walked into a trap.

“Certainly. You can pass any message you wish to Dagon, she will see it delivered” Cain smiles, waving them away.

“This way” Dagon says shortly, leading Sam back through the heavily guarded doors of the throne room. Sam follows without question, eyes seeking a way out before he’s led too far into the castle. They climb several sets of stairs and Sam relaxes marginally as they gain altitude. Dungeons are down, if he were being imprisoned; surely, she wouldn’t be leading him upwards.

“These chambers should be suitable. Food will be brought to you. You are not to wander outside of your rooms until you are summoned by the King. Do you understand?” She pinches a frown as if judging him harshly for no reason other than he poses an inconvenience.

‘Yes, my lady” Sam nods, ducking his head politely.

Dagon pushes open the gilded doors of the rooms and Sam’s jaw nearly drops. Maybe he was worrying for nothing? The room is dressed in golds and reds, a giant four poster bed poses a commanding presence off to one side and a roaring fire occupies the largest fireplace Sam has ever seen. He enters, scanning the room with wide eyes. “Write your note quickly. I have things to do” She crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently.

Sam hurriedly crosses to the desk in the room and locates parchment. Instead of the coal pencils he’s accustomed to, he finds a quill and pot of ink. He stares at them with hesitation before grasping the white plumage of the quill. He writes the note quickly, dusting it with powder to dry the ink. He folds it neatly, wishing he had a means to seal the contents from prying eyes. He made sure to include the code phrase they had agreed upon to signal distress, for them to hightail it out of Holly and back to the resistance.

He hands the note to Dagon, informing her of where to find Rufus. He hopes that revealing his location wasn’t too stupid of a move, but he doesn’t know what other choice he has.

After Dagon leaves, Sam searches the room for an escape. He can’t shake the feeling that coming here was a mistake. The King knew more than the resistance had claimed he would and the question of how refuses to quiet in Sam’s mind. He searches each nook and cranny the room has to offer. He even tugs gently at the edges of paintings and the panels in the walls searching for a hidden door. He finds nothing. The windows are even sealed tightly shut.

After a time, a grand platter of food is delivered; containing more food than Sam has ever seen intended for one person. The servant enters and leaves without a word, the locking clicking to place behind her. Sam studies the offered food, the roasted hen in the center is surrounded by a generous selection of potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables. A basket of fresh bread rolls sits in a bowl to the side and two pitchers accompany the dishes. Sam sniffs one before daring to take a sip. Mead. His nose wrinkles as he sets it aside and turns to the other earthen jug. He’s pleased to find it to be only water and he quickly pours some into the stemmed chalice and takes a hearty drink.

He piles a plate high with the delicious looking food, the tantalizing aroma making his mouth water. He tucks in and moans around the delicious taste, wishing Dean was here to try this. His brother would love the rich and hearty fare. The vegetables are so tender and flavorful, clearly cooked with the hen so that they soaked up all the wonderful juices. The bird is tender and the meat nearly falling off the bone as he picks up a leg. No one is here to comment on his manners, so he doesn’t really care when the juice runs down his chin before he can wipe it away with his napkin.

He begins to feel overwhelmingly tired as he finishes the plate. He must have eaten too much. He sets the remains of his meal near the door, assuming someone will collect it eventually, and wanders towards the bed. He begins to think something is wrong when his vision blurs and his steps begin to wobble. The bed seems so far away, and the room refuses to hold still for him. He grabs at the side of a table to steady himself, but his hand slips and he drops to a knee.

He wavers, turning to reach for the table once more but his limbs begin to feel like lead and his head swims. His shoulders hit the floor before he realizes what is happening, drugged, he thinks as he blinks up at the ceiling.

The door opens, and someone slips inside but Sam can’t turn to see who. Someone leans over him; long dark hair swaying around their face. He squints, trying to focus. “Dagon” He croaks but he can barely hear his own voice. The world goes blurry again, just before going dark.

\---

                “What do you mean Sam has disappeared!” Dean yells at the messenger, angrily clenching his fists at his sides. If he had something to throw, he would have smashed it to smithereens against the stone wall by now.

                “Sir, he had an audience with King Cain in Holly. He was detained at the King’s request and then disappeared from the castle” The messenger, a young dragon by the name of Inias, refuses to look Dean in the eye. “He never checked in with Rufus. The only reason we learned anything is because the King is furious. He’s certain Sam intentionally disobeyed him and fled”

                Dean growls, anger and fear bubbling inside him until his eyes begin to glow. “Sam would never do that!” He screams, his voice going deep into a deadly register.

                “Dean!” Castiel rushes into the large chamber. He had been on training with Gabriel and Ellen and had been miles away when the messenger arrived. “I felt your anger. What’s happened?” His wide blue eyes glance between Dean, Benny and Inias.

                “Cassie! What the hell!” Gabriel runs into the to hall panting. “You took off like a crazy dragon!” He takes quick stock of the room, noting the heavily silence. “What the hell is going on!” He demands, turning Inias.

                “I’ll tell you what’s going on!” Dean grates. “My brother has been captured!” He glares at Inias as if the messenger is somehow to blame before turning his glare to Gabriel.

                Gabe holds up a hand, demanding quiet. “Repeat your message” He directs to Inias as Castiel crosses the room to drag Dean into his arms.

                “Sir. The younger Winchester had an audience with King Cain in Holly. He failed to check in with Mr. Rufus and Ms. Charlie. Sir. He has disappeared, and the King believes he fled after the lies he had told against Oiad” Inias lowers his gaze.

                “We’ll find him Dean” Cas rubs a hand up and down Dean’s back, but the man jerks out of his reach.

                “Sam is all I have! We damn well better find him!” Dean rages, turning his glowing green gaze to Castiel.

                Flames spark in Castiel’s eyes and his jaw firms. “I’m going to choose to believe your words are due to fear for your brother. But don’t you dare forget for one instant that Sam is _not_ all you have” Castiel growls, pushing himself into Dean’s space and forcing the human back. “Sam is my friend too and we will find him!” Castiel glowers, the flames in his eyes beginning to glow and fear spreads across Dean’s features.

                “I’m…Cas” Dean gapes, willing words to come but they refuse. His features crumple. “We have to find him” His voice drops to a near whimper so quiet that none but Castiel can hear.

                “We will Dean” The flames die in Castiel’s eyes and his expression softens. He backs away from Dean and they both turn to face the messenger. “Was Charlie able to pick up a trail?”

                Inias shakes his head. “There was another dragon, but no one sent to investigate could identify her” He frowns, hesitating. “Sirs, if I may” He pauses, glancing between Dean and Castiel uncertainly.

                Gabriel rolls his hand forward, urging Inias to continue. “Well, out with it” He huffs, impatient.

                “Sirs, I…it is above my station to say” He swallows hard. “In fact, Naomi has forbidden me from mentioning; but I feel that I must, my Princes” He shifts to kneel, angling himself to face the area between Castiel and Gabriel. Castiel and Gabriel wait for the man to continue, exchanging a puzzled glance between them. Castiel’s tight grip on Dean’s arm keeps the man in place, despite his desire to step forward and yell. “I have reason to believe that King Cain may be compromised, sirs. I have heard rumors that one of Lucifer’s Knights has been stationed in the castle for the last several years” He bows his head, trembling.

                “HOW IS IT ABOVE YOUR STATION TO TELL US SAM WALKED INTO A TRAP!!!” Dean breaks free from Cas and steps towards Inias. The messenger ducks his head further, making himself a smaller target.

                “DEAN” Gabriel barks, stepping between the man and dragon. Castiel tugs Dean back but he fights the dragon’s grip. He shrugs Castiel away and spins towards Gabriel.

                “You knew. Didn’t you. You knew my brother would be walking into a trap and you didn’t stop him. You had the lists!” Dean throws his arms up for emphasis and Castiel once again tries to pull Dean back.

                “I knew nothing of the sort! Do you really think so little of me that you’d believe I would encourage _anyone_ to walk into a trap? Do you believe me to be that callous?” Gabriel steps into Dean’s space, glaring up at the human with bright golden flames flickering in his eyes. “You are out of line human!” Gabriel flicks his angry gaze to Castiel, demanding he get Dean under control.

                Castiel takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. “Inias” He turns back towards the messenger. “Where have you gotten this information?” He forces his tone to be calm and even as his bright blue eyes bore into Inias.

                “Information gathered by the Resistance my lord” He answers, still staring a spot on the floor in front of him.

                Castiel frowns. If the resistance knew this was a possibility, why weren’t they alerted? “Have you heard a name for this supposed Knight who has been implanted in the royal household?” Behind him, Dean and Gabriel are still locked in standoff. Dean has no chance of harming his brother, and Gabe wouldn’t dare harm Dean. Castiel isn’t worried.

                “The rumor I heard, sir, the Knight is a woman named Dagon” His voice trembles slightly.

                “Dagon? Are you certain?” Gabriel interjects, brushing Dean aside and stepping forward. “Why hasn’t the resistance passed this information forward?” He demands, his tone dropping into a dangerous register.

                “Who’s Dagon?” Dean pushes forward, shoving at Gabriel’s shoulder.

                “Dean. Shut. UP!” Gabriel turns on him, planting his hands firmly on Dean’s chest and shoves. Gabe’s eyes glow with the royal fire, his last shred of patience for the human snapping.

                Benny finally steps forward, catching Dean in an iron grip before Gabriel’s shove lands him on the floor. “Dean, brother, come on. We won’t be able to go rescue your brother until we have all the information we can gather” He holds a hand out to Dean, beckoning him forward. “Let your boy and his brother handle this. Then we can go get Sam”

                Dean deflates and Castiel shoots Benny a look of gratitude. The green eyed man allows Benny to draw him back and hold him in place with a heavy hand on his shoulder.

                “Do you know who Dagon is?” Dean turns to Benny, forcing himself to take deep, calming, breaths.

                Benny leans forward to whisper in Dean’s ear without relinquishing his hold on the man’s shoulder. “From what I’ve heard, she is Lucifer’s third in command. Crowley already killed Azazel, he was number two. General Ramiel is the first, last I knew he was stationed to oversee the fire. The only other Knight we might have to worry about is Asmodeus. Rumor is, he had a falling out with Lucifer and disappeared. He might be dead, but I doubt it”

                The soft drawl of Benny’s voice in his ear works to calm Dean, a few deep breaths later and he begins to pay attention to the conversation Castiel and Gabriel are having with Inias.

                In the time it took for Benny to help Dean calm down, Inias has been convinced to move from the hard-stone floor to a wooden chair. Castiel and Gabriel sit across from him and they appear deep in conversation. Dean watches intently, but he cannot hear a word they’re saying. He sends Castiel a pulse of apology and inquiry, hoping that Castiel can feel his regret.

                Castiel must sense his apology because he turns his head to give Dean a wry smile and nod before turning back to Inias. Dean forces himself to relax despite the fear clawing at him, tearing his insides to shred as he stands here doing nothing.

                “Dean. If you can stay calm, you are welcome to join us” Gabriel offers through clenched teeth and Dean has no doubt that Castiel is behind the turnaround.

                Dean nods, accepting the offering. Benny releases his shoulder and Dean steps up to the table. Castiel scoots closer to Gabriel, allowing Dean to take the chair next to Castiel and still have the three of them centered across from Inias. Cas leans over to whisper. “Inias has been telling us about tension within the Resistance. He believes that certain senior leaders wish to keep humans out of our war despite the need for assistance”

                “Who?” Dean whispers back, fighting down his immediate anger.

                “He says that Naomi directly forbade him from saying anything to us. She told him that the intelligence gathered regarding Dagon was faulty, and he had no reason not to trust her until Sam went missing” Castiel continues and Dean glances to Inias.

                “Why did you decide to go against your orders and bring this information to us?” Dean asks as calmly as he can muster, green eyes meeting Inia’s pale blue ones.

                Inias breaks the contact briefly before returning Dean’s gaze with newfound certainty. “She misunderstood my loyalties. I am loyal to the resistance, yes, but I am more so to my future King” Inias dips his eyes, turning towards Castiel.

                Dean can feel Castiel tense beside him but Inias continues. “I had not realized the extent of my superior’s distrust of the humans who would help us regain our home”

                “And that distrust has gotten my brother captured” Dean narrows his eyes, wanting to lash out but finally recognizing that the dragon in front of them is trying to help.

                “Words cannot express my regret, sir” Inias dips his head towards Dean, bringing a hand to cover his heart. Dean has come to recognize this gesture as one of the sincerest apologies that can be offered in Dragon culture, and the weight of the meaning is not lost on Dean.

                “I understand your actions and accept your regret” Dean nods towards the dragon, raising a hand to his own heart; granting his forgiveness. Dean can feel Castiel’s pride shooting through him in a smothering wave, but he resists turning to offer his lover a pleased smile. His lessons with Ellen are paying off.

                Inias glances up in surprise, clearly not expecting Dean to respond as a dragon would. His blue eyes sparkle with pleasure and confidence that he has made the correct decision in sharing what little information he has.

                Gabriel watches the exchange with a stern and unreadable expression. Dean knows that he is on perpetually thin ice with Gabriel, and he can’t fault the dragon for his hesitance.

                “Will you return to the resistance?” Castiel asks, drawing attention back to himself.

                “I will go as you command, my Prince” Inias declares his loyalty. “I would pledge my heart to your service if you wish it of me”

                Castiel pinches his lips and furrows his brow. Doubt colors his expression as he considers. Gabe leans over and whispers something that Dean can’t make out into Castiel’s ear. Inias awaits his decision with downcast eyes. Castiel clears his throat. “And would you not betray a former pledge by doing so?” He questions, doubting Inias’ sincerity.

                “No, my lord. My heart belongs to none but myself” Inias rests his hand over his heart once more.

                Castiel squares his shoulders, decision made. “Then I would accept your pledge”

                Dean smiles inwardly despite his worry for Sam. His heart swells with pride that he hopes Castiel can feel through their bond. Castiel reaches under the table and gives Dean’s thigh a gentle squeeze, showing that he can feel Dean’s pleasure.

                Dean glances to Gabriel, seeing that the dragon is proud to bursting at his little brother’s acceptance. Castiel has been reluctant to accepts pledges of fealty with the same hesitancy he accepted his role as Prince. He still maintains he has no desire to sit on the throne and become King, and Dean does his best not to pressure him.

                Castiel rises first, quickly followed by Gabriel and Dean. Inias rises last, moving to kneel before Castiel.

                “My Prince and future King. I pledge my heart, my loyalties and everything that I am to your service” He bows his head, awaiting direction.

                “I accept and appreciate your pledge of service, Inias. Please rise” Castiel nods, touching the kneeling dragon’s shoulder gently.

                Inias pushes to his feet and Castiel steps forward to take the other dragon’s hands in his own. “I would have you return to the resistance and become our informant. Naomi has proven that she cannot be trusted to have the best interests of our population at heart and I wish to keep eyes on her. You will report directly to me. If I am unavailable, Dean will be your second report and Gabriel your third. Do you understand?”

                “Yes, my lord” Inias nods and soft orange flames begin to dance in his eyes. A faint spark of blue appears, marking him as Castiel’s. Castiel nods firmly at the sight and the flame disappears as soon as Castiel releases the man’s hands. Dean watches with fascination, glancing back to Benny with an arched brow. He had noticed the hint of green buried within the fire of his friend’s eyes but assumed it had always been there. Now, he isn’t certain.

                “Stay and have a meal before returning to the Resistance. We have much to discuss amongst ourselves” Castiel dismisses Inias and the dragon hurries from the room.

                Dean waits impatiently until the door has shut behind him before turning to Benny. “Benny…” He begins, but his friend holds a hand up to silence him.

                “Yes. Dean. The green in my eyes belongs to you. I earned the privilege of carrying a shadow of your fire when I pledged myself to you” His drawl softens and Dean’s heartrate spikes.

                Dean shakes his head. “But I don’t have fire, I’m not a dragon” He can’t believe that Benny’s pledge was anything other than symbolic. Benny can’t really be bound to him, can he?

                Benny smiles and Gabriel shakes his head. “You do brother, where do you think your glow comes from? A dragon’s fire is an expression of our souls, our very essence is hidden in the flames. Hence why Castiel’s flames cannot burn you even thought they destroy everything else they touch” Benny pauses to give Castiel a soft, slightly apologetic look. Castiel blushes, remembering the incident only yesterday in the wash room.

                Dean shakes his head. “I thought it was just because he cares for me” He glances to Castiel, swallowing hard.

                Gabriel chuckles and Cas shoots him a stern look. “No Dean-o” Gabe shakes his head in amusement. “When we say your hearts are mirrored, we don’t mean just figuratively. The essence of Castiel’s soul that resides in his fire recognizes you as one and the same. It’s the same reason a dragon can’t burn themselves with their own fire. If you were a dragon, your fire wouldn’t burn him either.”

                Castiel cocks his head at his brother, considering, before turning back to smile at Dean. “I had not considered that before, but it does make sense”

                Gabriel snorts shaking his head. “Really Cassie? For being twenty-three, you are so much like a hatchling”

                Cas spins towards his brother with a frown. “I apologize that I spent my formative years secluded and imprisoned” He spits, and Gabriel looks instantly cowed.

                Dean decides to ignore Gabriel's rudeness and turns back to Benny. “So, if the flame in your eyes from me is green; does that mean I would have green fire?” Besides Castiel, he hasn’t seen any dragons with fire other than shades of red or orange.

                Benny nods. “You are reflections of each other. Castiel is blue for the power of the sky, you are green for the earth”

                “That means his mirror _had_ to be human, doesn’t it? Earth bound” Dean wonders.

                “You got it, brother” Benny smiles approvingly.

"What else do you two know that you haven't told us?" Dean glances to Benny and then glares at Gabriel. He feels as if he's been lied to, having this information withheld from him and Castiel. He expected more from Benny and judging by Castiel's glare at Gabriel; he's feeling much the same.

Gabriel has the nerve to look sheepish, scuffing his boot on the hard stone beneath their feet. "You have to be King, Cassie" He looks up, his whiskey brown eyes bright as he meets his brother's glare.

Castiel shakes his head. "We talked about this. I want nothing to do with the Throne!" His voice is deceptively even and Dean feels a storm brewing underneath that calm façade.

Gabe glances to Dean with a sad shake his of head. "I know" He swallows hard. "But without you, the order of our species will devolve into chaos. It's already begun with Lucifer. I know you don't remember, but Michael wasn't always bad. Lucifer's hatred infected him, and that infection will spread until none of us are left unless you stop them. The most powerful dragon must lead, and that’s you baby bro"

"Why don't you do it? You would be a good King" Castiel insists, shaking his head in denial of Gabriel's reasoning.

Gabriel laughs at that. "Cassie, I'm the weakest of the four of us. Look at my eyes. If it weren't for the tarnished gold of my scales, Benny here would be stronger than I am."

"You're not weak, Gabriel" Dean speaks up, stepping towards the older dragon. Benny huffs and shakes his head but doesn't say a word.

Gabe smiles as he shakes his head. "Compared to you maybe" He snorts. "But Castiel? I may as well be a hatchling. The only thing I have on him is experience. Michael and Lucifer, they've always been stronger; like our father. No no, it's ok. I've known this since I was a toddler. I was never meant to be King"

Castiel's widened blue eyes shine with unshed tears as he steps towards his brother. He shakes his head, but words refuse to come. Dean touches Castiel's shoulder, to remind him to speak. Sometimes, Castiel still forgets and reverts to the silence he had been so accustomed to. "We can worry about all this later, babe" He mutters near Castiel's ear. "We gotta find Sam"

Castiel nods. "Sam" His voice is hoarse as he wipes his eyes with his sleeve. "We gotta find Sam. If Dagon took him, where would she go?" He pulls himself together, facing Gabriel with renewed determination.

Gabriel shakes his head. "I don't know. Lucifer's people stay so close to ground that we rarely catch their scent on the wind. I'm going to guess that she wouldn't take him far from the palace. Assuming Cain really didn't have anything to do with it"

Dean frowns. Wouldn't the others have been able to sense if Dagon had stayed close? "I guess we're going to Holly" He shrugs as he builds his determination.

Gabriel shakes his head. "No. The two of you can't. It could be a trap to draw you out"

Anger rises in Dean once more and he struggles to keep it contained. "I am going after my brother. I don't care if it's a trap. I'm not abandoning Sam!" He glowers and he knows his eyes have to be glowing with the force of his anger.

"Dean. Gabriel's right. It's too dangerous" Castiel shakes his head, regret shining in his eyes as he reaches for Dean's hand.

Dean jerks away as if he's been burned. "What are you talking about Cas?" His tone sounds hurt even to him. "I am not staying here while god knows what is happening to my brother!"

"Dean, please" Castiel reaches for his hand once more and Dean jerks away.

"No Cas. I'm going. Whether you come with me or stay here and hide is up to you" He bites before spinning on his heel and storming from the room. He has packing to do.

"Dean!" Cas shouts after him but Dean ignores him, letting the door slam behind him.

Dean hears the door open and slam shut again mere seconds after his hasty departure. He can't believe Cas thinks they should just sit back and do nothing! He feels a presence behind him and quickens his pace. He's going whether Castiel likes it or not. He spins when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going!" He shouts, right into a startled Benny's face.

"I know you are, brother. And you're a fool if you think I'm lettin you go on your own" He frowns, gesturing for Dean to continue walking.

Dean stares, not believing that Benny will leave Gabriel's service to follow him on a wild goose chase. "You're coming with me?" He asks, his brows raised in disbelief.

"Course I am. I wasn't joking when I pledged my heart to you. Where you go, I go. Unless you tell me to stay" His soft blue eyes search Dean's green ones, seeking understanding.

Dean deflates, shoulders slumping he takes a step closer to Benny. "Do you think I'm being foolish?" He has to know.

Benny shakes his head and purses his lips before quirking a half smile. "Nah. Sam's your brother" He shrugs like that explains everything.

Dean smiles sadly. "I'm glad you're coming"

"Dean!" Cas bolts out of the room, leaving Gabriel behind. "Dean!" He calls again, his voice echoing through the stone tunnel, when Dean ignores him. "Dean stop!" He jogs to catch up to Dean and Benny and Dean turns a venomous glare towards his lover.

"I'm going Cas" He clenches his jaw so tightly he can feel his teeth creaking under the pressure. "I'm not like Gabriel. I can't abandon my brother. I would think you of all people would understand" He bites. He knows he isn't being fair but his anger needs somewhere to go.

Cas nearly growls his frustration. "Those circumstances where different and you know it" He grips Dean's arm, fingers digging in to his muscle hard enough to bruise. "I would never ask you to abandon Sam!" He hushes his biting tone to barely louder than a whisper and yet still manages to inject enough anger to make Dean flinch.

Dean refuses to be cowed by Castiel's anger. "Then why would you agree with Gabriel" He growls right back. The fact that Benny has drifted back, way back, has no escaped his notice and he appreciates the distance. As angry as he is with Castiel, this is between them and only them.

Cas takes a deep breath and his shoulders deflate. "It's most likely a trap, Dean. If they took Sam, then they know that he's _your_ brother. They're targeting you." He shakes his head sadly. "I can't lose you" His voice goes so soft that Dean barely hears him.

But he does hear him. Dean feels the fight drain in a dizzying rush and he pulls Castiel towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man. "Then come with me" Dean whispers. "Benny is coming. We'll meet up with Bobby and Rufus. Charlie and Garth will be there. We won't be on our own"

Dean feels Castiel nod against his shoulder before he pulls back. "Ok" His voice shakes but determination shines in his eyes. "You're flying with me though" He stares into Dean's eyes with an intensity that leaves no room for argument.

Dean fights the surge of terror at the idea of flying and nods. He'll do it for Sam.

\---

23 Years ago….

"Lucifer" Their mother bites, her soft voice hardening with irritation. "Quit picking on your brother!" She cuffs her middle child across the back of his head.

"Sorry Mamma" He mutters sullenly, not fooling anyone into thinking that he is truly contrite. Gabriel sticks his tongue out at his brother from across the table but scoots closer to their father for protection when Lucifer shoots him a cruel glare.

"Gabe, stop provoking your brother" King Charles swats the boy's shoulder without any heat. Michael takes up their father's other side, with Lucifer next to their mother and baby Castiel in his bassinet to her other side.

Breakfast is always a noisy affair. The King and Queen insist on sharing meals with their sons, regardless of how boisterous three young boys can be. Michael scrunches his nose at Lucifer and shakes his head slightly. Urging Lucifer not to try anything else. If they're too loud, then Castiel will cry and Mom will leave. They haven't seen her enough lately since she's been busy taking care of their baby brother.

Michael finishes his fruit and slides off the end of the bench, rounding the table towards the infant. "Good morning Cassie" He smiles down at the baby, noting his mop of dark hair is growing thicker and longer. He offers his pinky finger and Castiel grabs it quickly, tugging his older brother's hand towards his mouth. If Michael had intentionally left a drop of syrup on the end of his finger, but his parents don't need to know that.

Castiel coos and gurgles at Michael before chomping his finger between his toothless gums with a grin. His blue eyes brighten at the splash of sweet across his tongue and he wiggles excitedly in his cradle. Michael smiles down at his littlest brother, feeling a surge of love and protectiveness for the helpless infant.

Michael tugs his hand back when Gabriel scoots in next to him. "Good morning Cassie" Gabe grins, mimicking his brother's greeting. Gabriel is always imitating Michael and the older boy can't help being annoyed. He forgives him this once, when Castiel looks up to Gabriel with a wide grin. Gabe leans his face down, burying his syrup sticky face in Castiel's round little tummy and blows; buzzing his lips against the soft shirt the baby wears. Castiel laughs, the sound larger than the baby himself and possibly the purest sound that Michael has ever heard.

He swings his arm around his younger brother, tugging him close in a rare show of affection and grins. He looks to their mom and sees her eyes wet and glassy, but the smile on her face tells him that she's happy. He turns to glance at their father and he has the same dreamy little smile as he watches his sons. Lucifer scowls, the air around the boy darkening like a thundercloud. Michael's smile falters, unsure why Lucifer is so angry.

Gabriel is oblivious, leaning down over the baby and scritching a finger on Castiel's little chest. Peals of laughter sound as Gabriel makes faces at the infant and Michael soon joins in, forgetting for a moment that he is the Crown Prince and such childlike displays are beneath him now that he's a teenager.

"All right boys. It's time for Castiel's nap" Their mother sweeps to her feet, full skirts flowing around her as he reaches for the infant. Michael and Gabriel both grin up into her smiling face. "You are both such good boys" She ruffles the hair atop each of their heads, making the boys giggle.

Her gracious smile falters when she turns and takes in Lucifer's scowl. He has always been a brooding child, but the thinly veiled hostility he has begun to display during these past few months is of concern to both the King and Queen. King Charles insists that he merely needs time to adjust to having a baby in the family once more, but his wife is less than convinced. "Be good for your lessons my dear" She smiles gently to Lucifer.

A sickly-sweet smile spreads across the boy's face, making his pale blue eyes darken. "Yes Mother" He recites and King Charles frowns.

The King looks between his two middle children and then towards the windows. The sun is now high in the sky, it's light reflecting a knight on horseback through the stained glass. "It's time for your lessons sons. Lucifer, Gabriel" He nods at each boy. "Go meet your tutors"

"Yes Father" The two grumble in unison with matching frowns. Lucifer immediately turns to walk away, not slowing when he reaches the knights posted at the doors to the small dining hall. The armored guards swiftly pull the doors open as they gaze to the floor to allow the Prince passage.

Gabriel holds back, glancing to Michael. "Can you walk me Mikey?" He watches his brother's retreating back before glancing to Michael.

"I need Michael with me son. Sir Eliot will walk you" King Charles follows Gabriel's gaze, knowing all too well how Lucifer treats the young boy.

"But Pappa! I want Mikey...." Gabriel whines with a stamp of his foot and pouting eyes turned towards their father.

"I have my own lessons Gabe" Michael leans down so that he's eye level with his little brother. "I can't be with you all the time" He quirks a smile, patting Gabriel's shoulder. "Now go on, Sir Eliot is waiting" He nudges his brother towards the door and turns back to meet his father's approving gaze.

Gabriel reaches for Sir Eliot's hand when he reaches the doors. He doesn't look back, he knows their father will not appreciate his continued disobedience. Sir Eliot glances to the King, seeking permission before touching the young Prince. Charles nods and the knight takes the boy's hand. He leans down to whisper something to the Prince that Michael can't hear from this distance, but the grin across Gabriel's face mean's that he's likely being promised candy.

Michael settles back into his spot on the bench, next to his father. He loves these rare times when the two of them are alone. He doesn't count the remaining Knight. There are always Knights in their gleaming armor. Next month, when he is to begin combat training. It will be his duty as the Crown Prince to lead their armies once he turns eighteen. That is only four years away and he is so excited to begin. He knows basic swordplay, but he's never been permitted to use a real sword. For his fourteenth birthday, the royal forge created a beautiful sword for him. The hilt is set with gold that swirls against the darkest onyx like fire in the night and a giant ruby glitters proudly in the pommel, representing the life and breath of the dragon realm. The cross-guard dips towards the blade in the graceful shape of a dragon's neck extended in flight. He is so proud to have a sword of his own that his father designed for him.

He wonders what lessons his father has in store for him today. He's grown bored with the days of learning the names of foreign rulers he will likely never meet. He knows Cain, King of Coasg had reversed his mother's attack on Oiad and is now intent on living in peace with his dragon neighbors. Michael shudders at the story how Cain came to be King. It is custom in that land for the strongest sibling to take the throne. They must fight any other siblings who are of age in a battle to the death. Cain only had one brother, who was three years his younger, but he slew him mercilessly in a bid for the throne only days after their mother passed away. He can't imagine such a barbaric practice. Father wouldn't allow it. Michael is the oldest, and the oldest becomes King in Oiad.

"Father, why is Castiel's hair so dark?" Michael asks, scooting closer to his father on the long wooden bench at their breakfast table. He's too old to sit in his father's lap, but the urge persists enough for him to want to be as close as possible. The large platters of fresh fruit and pastries still sit in front of them even though their gold rimmed plates have been cleared away. Gabriel and Lucifer have been dismissed to their lessons, and his mother gone to nurse her infant son, leaving Michael alone with his father for his own lessons on what he will be expected to do when he becomes King.

"Each of us is unique my son" The King reaches down to ruffle Michael's hair, causing the boy to grin. King Charles wears a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

Michael has noticed how sad his father has been since Castiel was born. It's been three months and Michael doesn't understand. His Mom has been pleased with the infant and Gabriel has been especially taken with the blue-eyed baby. "Is something wrong with him Pappa?" He asks, voice small as he uses the name for his father that he rarely mutters. Not since he's become a teenager.

Charles looks at him curiously, cocking his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He nudges his son gently, studying the boy's young face.

"It's just. You seem sad about him. Like something is wrong" Michael doesn't like to pry. It isn't his place to question his father, just like it won't be his son's place to question him someday. Michael knows that being King means carrying a lot of responsibility. He knows his father shields him from some of the harder tasks he faces, at least until Michael is a little bit older. But, looking into the King's tired, pale face has the boy worried. He notices his father's normally soft blue eyes begin to take on a gray hue and his heart skips in worry. "I mean, I love Castiel. Sir. I do" He scoots away from his father just enough to they're no longer touching and his thigh suddenly feels cold. "And his eyes are bright blue, our blue" Michael begins to babble, seeing the concern and hesitation written on the King's face. Something is wrong with Castiel. Is the baby sick? Maybe Mother is sick from giving birth? Even she seems sad when she holds Castiel and looks to Michael.

Charles rests his elbows on the edge of the table, dropping his face between his palms. Michael's heart seizes. Something is wrong. He knows it. "Son" The king lifts his head, turning his gaze towards his eldest. "Nothing is wrong with your brother. I promise you" He gives a half smile, the smile that Michael knows means that he's being lied to. "How about we take a break from your lessons? Just for today. We can go flying instead. Does that sound like fun?"

Michael nearly forgets that fact that his father is lying. Dad wants to spend time with him! Just him! He grins, letting the excitement take hold. "Yes!" He cries, nodding his head vigorously. "Can we go to the lake?" He bounces in his seat. The lake is his favorite place in the whole world! It formed where two sides of the mountain came together and formed a huge basin. The water there is crystal clear and he can see all the way to the bottom. He loves to dive into the waves in his dragon form, going as deep as he can and chasing the small silvery fish that scurry from his teeth and claws. He's certain there are caves that connect to the bottom, he can hardly wait until he can hold his breath long enough to swim that deep so he can find out. He looks up to his father with an excited grin that grows even larger when he sees the first genuine smile on his father's face since Castiel was born.

This is going to be a good day. The best day.


	3. Of Fear and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me for what is about to happen to Sam. This chapter opens with some pretty graphic and horrible violence against him...the next few chapters are going to be rough for poor Sammy. If graphic violence upsets you, skip to the first set of dashed lines and the section labeled *Dean*
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my day. Thank you all for reading!

_*Sam*_

Sam wakes to a splash of cold water across his face and a loud voice in his ear. He groans, head rolling on his shoulders in an attempt to escape the sound. His body won’t cooperate. He tries to flex his arms but they're stuck tight to his sides. Or maybe behind him? The fog in his mind refuses to lift, dulling his senses and making him uncertain whether he's awake or dreaming.

"Wake up!" A low voice growls from across the room, quickly followed by another dousing with icy cold water. The floor is smooth and cold under his feet. Where are his boots? His head lolls to the side as he tries to blink the uncomfortable wetness from his eyes. The room is bright, too bright and his eyes decide to stay closed.

"Wake up Sammy" A terrifyingly sweet voice sing songs, turning his childhood name into something twisted and sick. Rough fingers twine in his hair and jerk his head upward. Sam forces one eye open, the lights hurt too much for him to focus on anything but the outline of a man in front of him. "Aww, come on Sam. Don't be like that" The snake like voice coos and Sam's blood threatens to curdle.

The haze slowly lifts as his cheeks are gently slapped by whoever is yanking on his hair. "Who...you?" He manages to mumble through pained and unfocused groans.

"How much did you give him?" The slithery voice questions, away from Sam.

A slightly familiar female voice answers. "Enough" Her tone is cold and careless, reminding Sam of the owner of the pub when he and Dean would go inside to search for their father. The man was always kind to he and Dean, but their father? He was happy to take John's money but couldn't care less about his well-being.

"Who are you?" Sam croaks, his voice rough with disuse and speech still slightly slurred.

"Aww, didn't your brother's little friend mention me?" The voice sounds mock offended and Sam struggles to place him. "Cassie is only my _favorite_ little brother"

Sam's stomach lurches, if not for the hand still clutching his hair he's certain he would vomit. "Michael" He tries not to retch.

"Tisk Tisk Sammy" The man clicks his tongue and Sam once again tries to force an eye open. He catches sight of dark blond hair and pale blue eyes. “Now how could you mistake me for my imbecile of a brother?” Stubble lines the man's jaw and finger is pressed to his lips. He smirks, shaking his head and raising his brows when he catches Sam finally looking at him.

Sam's heart sinks. If this isn't Michael, then he must be Lucifer. "What do you want with me" Sam croaks, limbs too heavy to even try to fight.

"I just want to get to know you better Sammy" Lucifer coos. "We're going to be such good friends" His grin makes Sam's stomach revolt. Lucifer drags Sam to his feet in the same motion that he cuts the ropes binding him to the chair. Sam struggles, trying to pull away but his struggles are quickly put to rest by a firm kick to the back of his knees.

Sam collapses, knees hitting the hard stone with a sickening crack. "Let me go!" Sam demands. The pure joy on the dragon's face at the prospect of tormenting Sam is terrifying. Castiel called this brother sadistic, and Sam is sure he's about to find out how terrible he can be.

Lucifer ignores his demand, bolting heavy iron manacles to Sam's wrists and dragging him to his feet once more. Sam fights, but he is no match for the dragon's superior strength. His cuffs are quickly connected to chains suspended from the ceiling that are drawn painfully taut, dragging Sam nearly off his feet.

Sam sees the long, thin strip of dark leather out of the corner of his eye, but it disappears with worrisome speed. "I don't know where Castiel is!" Sam offers, his voice pitching high when he hears the whip singing as it flies through the air. He bites back a scream when he feels the bite of the leather tear into the tender flesh of his back and stars swim in his vision. He fights to balance, wrapping his fingers tightly around the chains above his head as his body sways. His knees buckle, drawing his entire weight onto his wrists before he can regain his balance.

"I don't _care_ what you know Sam" Lucifer says with an exaggerated sneer. "I just want to have a little fun while we wait for our foolish brothers to come to your rescue" The whip lands again, and this time, Sam's scream echoes around the stone chamber.

Lucifer offers Sam no respite. No rest or comfort. For what feels like hours, Lucifer brings the whip down again and again. With every strike, Sam feels the skin on his back swell and redden. His entire world is narrowed to the biting stings of the whip as each blow batters his body. The worst of the strikes part his flesh, leaving angry red furrows behind. His back is wet, from a stinging combination of blood and sweat that’s gone cold from shock that Sam barely notices. Everything feels distant and hazy, his mind unable to focus on anything further away than his own breathing. His voice is hoarse from overuse, eventually tired screams die into pained sobs and hot tears streak down his face.

Sam can barely tell up from down by the time Lucifer lays the whip to rest, he sags painfully in the chains without the strength to hold his feet under him. Not even the bite of the of the iron cuffs into the tender flesh of his wrists registers against the tidal wave of pain consuming him.  "You humans are so fragile" Lucifer says with far too much delight. "Cassie could go so much longer" He adds on dreamily. Sam pries opens an eye, trying desperately to cling to consciousness, only to see Lucifer striding towards the door with a confident swagger. "You. Girl!" He points to someone that Sam cannot see. "Clean him. Make sure he doesn't catch infection" He orders coldly.

"Yes, my lord" A quiet voice trembles her reply. Before the wide wooden door falls closed behind Lucifer, a girl ducks into the room as silently as a mouse. She stares at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with Sam as she studies his wounds and scurries from the room without a word.

Sam watches the door for a moment after the girl leaves, both wishing for rescue and hoping for solitude. Even through his hazy vision he could see that the young woman is dressed in rags, her skin pale, smudged with dirt and her blond hair ashen and tied into tight braid. She looks nothing like an accomplice of Lucifer's should. The fire burning through his body from the harsh bite of the whip makes his head swim and he sways in the bonds that are holding him upright. Struggling to remain conscious provides little distraction from his situation.

He flirts with unconsciousness, perking up only slightly when he hears the creaking of hinges as the door opens. The girl is now carrying a large pail of what Sam assumes must be water and a small armful of rags. He lets his head hang; somehow certain this waif will do him no further harm. "Please. Help me" The words ghost out of Sam's mouth, quiet as a whisper on the wind and just as fragile.

She doesn't say a word as she moves to stand behind him. He can feel her eyes on his damaged back and he pleads to himself for her not to describe the sight. His heart lurches with the severity of his situation and he fights back stinging tears. He will not break down. Not now. Dean will come. He has to.

The bucket makes a soft thud on the stone floor as the girl relinquishes her hold on the vessel. Sam senses her approach more than hears it, her gentle touch barely registers as she removes the tattered and bloody remains of his shirt. The sound of water being wrung from a rag is the only sound other than Sam's labored breathing.

The crushing weight of pain and his own body hanging by his wrists drags his hope into oblivion. His mind shifts to Castiel and what his friend must have survived at the hands of Lucifer. By comparison, Sam knows he's weak. He could never hope to withstand the same abuse that Cas had. Lucifer seems to know this, and Sam takes a miniscule amount of comfort in the fact that he's wanted alive. At least for now.

"I'm sorry" The girls whispers at the first touch of the cool cloth against his shredded skin. Sam bites back a cry, the renewed pain shooting through his body as he thrashes to escape her gentle touch. The water stings like acid, even though Sam knows in his heart that is in fact, water. Pain lances through his body and he struggles weakly against the chains before falling limp.

She gently swaps the lines crossing his back. Reddened water runs across the floor, rolling across Sam's bare feet towards a drain he hadn't even noticed. He can't find the strength to lift his gaze from the pink rivulets swirling around his toes on its journey down the gentle slope of the floor. He whimpers as she presses the cloth against his wounds, dabbing as gently as she can. "I'm sorry" she whispers again, just loud enough for Sam to register before he finally loses his struggle to stay awake and lets his world go dark.

\---

* _Dean*_

"Castiel! I forbid you from going!" Gabriel shouts, jamming his finger towards the ground as angry fire burns in his whiskey brown eyes. His booming voice echoes through the stone hall, rattling the lanterns lining the wall and setting their light to flicker.

Cas hitches the bag higher on his shoulder and reaches for Dean's hand, clasping it tightly. He refuses to be intimidated. "I'm going, Gabriel". His tone is flat and smooth, the fire in his eyes the only thing betraying his agitation. "We are not abandoning Dean's brother to whoever took him" He narrows his eyes and makes to drag Dean past Gabriel.

Gabe shifts to block their path, holding his hands up to stop Castiel's progress. "If Dagon is behind this, then she's working for Lucifer. Our spies in Oiad haven't seen him for days. _Days_ Cassie. He could be in Coasg for all we know!" He reaches forward but Cas backs away.

"That’s all the more reason to look for Sam" Castiel spits. "If you're so worried, then come with us!" He levels his fiercest glare towards his brother and the other dragons cringe with the power in his command. " If you're not going to come, then get out of our way"

"Cassie, don't do this" Gabriel all but whimpers, fighting the urge to bend to his little brother's will.

Dean watches the scene with deep gratitude that he doesn't share the same reaction as the dragons to Castiel's display of power. He would be on his knees begging for mercy if that amount of ire were aimed at him.

"I'm not some weakling in chains anymore!" Castiel shouts, dropping his pretense of calm. His already deep voice pitches impossibly lower and flames erupt in his eyes. His bag hits the floor with a loud thud and Dean jolts backward with the sheer force of Castiel's power.

Gabriel twitches, struggling to stand strong. "I know you're not" His voice grows quiet and uncertain. "I've only just got you back" He shakes his head and Dean almost feels sorry for him.

"We're at war Gabriel. We are all in danger" Castiel shakes his head, tone softening and power subsiding. The tension sucks the air out of the cave and no one dares move. "I can't stay here while my mate's brother might be in the hands of _our_ brother. I can't let anyone else suffer what I've been through" Castiel tries to smile, but it comes across as a sad grimace.

Gabriel deflates and nods minutely. "I understand" He takes a step forward, towards Castiel. "But I don't have to like it"

Castiel sighs, turning his head towards Dean before letting his gaze find Gabriel’s once again. “I don’t expect you to”

Gabriel frowns, turning to Benny. “You take care of them Lafitte” He points with grave sincerity. “Anything happens to Castiel and I’ll have your hide”

Benny chuckles, not letting the tension in the room faze him. “You can have whatever’s left when Dean’s through with me”

“Damn right” Dean mutters, drawing a strained laugh from Castiel. Dean flashes him a confident grin, confidence that he doesn’t really feel, before reaching for the other man’s hand once again. Dean gives Benny a grateful smile. “Ready?”

Only a few hours have passed since Inias brought word of Sam’s disappearance, and already two days have passed since Dean’s brother was last heard from. Such is the journey from Holly to their hideout in the mountains near the Alahai border. Ahead of them awaits the great swamp lands of the plains, wide open fields and the mountain range that stands guard over the capital city. If Sam is no longer in Holly, then he’s likely being held somewhere in those mountains.

Cas reclaims his bag, giving Gabriel a firm nod as he steps past his brother and into the large stone corridor. Dean pauses for a moment, eyeing the older dragon cautiously. “What will you do, Gabriel?” Dean purses his lips, fighting back the sour taste that being civil with Gabriel brings forward. It isn’t that he doesn’t like Gabriel, it's that he’s certain the dragon dislikes him for no other reason than he’s attached to Castiel. Dean can’t say he wouldn’t be the same way towards anyone Sam might fall for, but that doesn’t make this any easier.

Gabriel sighs, shaking his head. “I’m thinking of taking Ellen and Jo, heading south to meet with the King of Pulato” The messenger who had arrived shortly after Castiel melted the iron wash basins brought news that Bobby and Garth had made progress in speaking with Queen Jody of Pulato. She is a strong woman who lost her husband and their only child several years ago in a mysterious accident that has Michael's fingerprints all over it. She has been managing her Kingdom alone ever since, and she seems willing to discuss an alliance with the dragons opposing Oiad. “I don’t trust the resistance to not screw this up”

Dean nods. “Good. I don’t trust them either” He hesitates, glancing towards the door where Benny is waiting for him. “Be careful, ok?”

“I will Dean-o” Gabe gives him a half smile. “Go find your brother” He rests a warm hand on Dean’s shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze. Dean returns the small smile and dips his head in acknowledgment. Gabe pats his shoulder absently, making a feeble attempt to hide his unease at letting Castiel out of his sight once again.

“I’ll take care of him” Dean whispers, too low for his voice to carry beyond Gabriel’s ears. The torches flicker with the draft of Benny pulling the heavy door open to allow Dean’s passage as he steps away from Gabriel.

“I know” Gabriel nods. “I know” He tries to reassure himself as Dean walks out the door. Benny gives Gabriel a sad smile that Gabe readily returns. They each duck their heads in promise before Benny turns to follow Dean and Castiel.

Dean takes a deep breath once he’s outside the hall. He can only assume that Castiel is waiting at the mouth of the cave for him and Benny. If he hadn’t left when he did, Cas might not have been able to leave at all. Dean can still feel the pangs of regret tugging at Castiel’s subconscious, telling them both that leaving Gabriel might very well be a mistake. But what other choice do they have?

“You ok?” Benny startles Dean out of his thoughts, coming to stand at the man’s side. His scruffy beard shows streaks of gray, and his soft blue eyes obscure the fierce dragon underneath and could fool someone that doesn’t know him into thinking that Benny is simply a kind-hearted oaf. Dean knows better than that though, he’s been training with Benny for weeks; learning how to fight against dragons and men alike. He’s a good teacher, a good friend, and Dean is glad to have him at his side.

“Yeah” Dean nods. “I’m good” He glances towards Benny and the dragon gives him a knowing look. “You said it’s a long day’s flight to Holly?” Dean swallows hard. The thought that Sam has been missing for so long already threatens to choke the breath from his lungs, but he can’t afford to break down now. Sam can’t afford for him to break down now.

“Sure is” Benny drawls. “You sure you’re good?” Benny’s soft eyes bore into Dean’s as they walk. Benny knows all too well how Dean feels about flying. He was there when they had flown from the Adroch mountains and Dean had nearly ripped scales off Castiel’s back in his terror. Dean had resolved to never put himself through such torture again, and yet here he is; forcing himself to fly once more.

Dean nods, not trusting his voice.

“Dean! Benny!” A voice calls to them. “Wait!” They turn to see Jo jogging towards them. “I heard what happened” She huffs, breathing heavily. Judging by her breathless state, she had run quite some distance to catch them. Her long hair is secured in a braid, and her tall boots suggest that she was preparing for a scouting mission.

“Yeah, we gotta go” Dean dismisses. Bright sunlight from the outside is filtering into this part of the cave and the sharp bite of the chill in the air signals they’re close to the exit.

“I wanted to wish you luck” She straightens, locking eyes with Dean before launching herself at the human. Her slim arms wrap around Dean’s neck tightly and he carefully wraps his own arms around her.

Dean smiles despite himself. “Thanks Jo” He releases her, and she turns to give Benny the same treatment.

Benny grins at Dean over Jo’s shoulder, patting the girl on the back gentle. “Take care of yourself kid” Benny teases.

Jo steps back and smirks at the older dragon. “You know I will” Her smirk blooms into a grin. “Go get your brother” She punches Dean’s shoulder playfully and Dean can’t resist dragging her into one more hug.

He holds her for a moment and her body relaxes, the pat on his shoulder that follows is more sincere than playful and sadness is reflected in her soft brown eyes as she meets his gaze. He gives her a wry smile, not wanting to admit just how terrified he really is. “Be careful” Dean takes a step back, running his hand down her arm to grip her hand with a gentle squeeze before turning to go.

True to Dean’s suspicions, Castiel is waiting impatiently at the cave mouth. His bag lays on the ground, near the wall, and Dean can hear the sharp click of his boots against the stone before he rounds the last bend and Castiel comes into sight.

Castiel stills when he sees Dean. His hair is wild from running his hands through those soft, dark locks that Dean loves so much, and his blue eyes are wide and worried. “Cas?” Dean questions, concerned by Castiel’s appearance.

“Are you sure about this Dean? We could get horses. It would take longer, but I don’t want you to….” Castiel starts and Dean silences him with a press of a finger to Castiel’s soft lips. Cas presses his mouth into a flat line, obeying Dean’s request for quiet, though clearly under protest.

“We have to get to Holly as fast as we can” Dean insists. “We got the harness?” He swallows hard, knowing that Castiel is not at all pleased about the harness that Ash had put together to help secure Dean during flight. It isn’t natural for a dragon to fly with a human on their back, and even less so for straps to wrap around their neck and belly to give a human more to hold on to.

“Yes Dean” Cas frowns. “Are you sure you’ll be ok?” Castiel pushes his concern through their bond as Benny patiently waits. Dean really doesn’t know how Benny can muster as much patience as he does, but he’s thankful nonetheless.

Dean nods. “I’ll manage” He can feel his complexion pale in response to his nervous energy. He hasn’t flown since they tested the harness over a week ago, and while he did feel more secure with it; being off the ground was no less terrifying.

Benny pushes off the wall he’s been leaning against. “We should get a move on”. He drops his own pack next to Castiel's. The dragons plan to carry the thick leather bags in their claws during the flight, so they have more than the clothes on their backs once they reach Holly.

Dean and Castiel both voice their agreement and Dean steps back, pressing himself against the wall to wait while they shift. Soon enough, two dragons take up most of the space in the wide opening and Dean pulls out the hefty leather harness to attach to Castiel.

Benny had offered to carry Dean, but Cas wouldn't hear of it. He trusts Benny, but there is no way he's going to allow another dragon to carry his mate if he can help it. Cas crouches down, resting his belly on the floor and lowers his neck so that Dean can attach the harness. A broad strap crosses the dragon's chest, just at the base of his strong neck, and then connects to another strap that traverses his belly and runs just behind his front legs to his back. The whole contraption buckles between his shoulder blades, and stirrups descend for Dean's feet and a smaller harness wraps around Dean's chest and thighs before and clipping to the buckle on Castiel's back. This way, if Castiel needs to dive or roll, Dean cannot fall.

It takes Dean over a half hour to ensure that every strap is in place. Again, Benny had offered to help once before, but Dean had not wanted the other dragon touching Castiel like this. Dean takes several opportunities to gently caress Cas' shiny scales, they’re smooth and hard under his fingers, almost like glass warmed by the midday sun. They give slightly when pressed, the hard muscle underneath bending to Dean’s will as he tightens each strap. A deep rumble sounds from Cas’ chest with each gentle brush of Dean’s fingers sliding beneath each wide yet soft strap to ensure they’re not too tight. Bright blue eyes slide closed in pleasure as Dean rubs the scales along his long, graceful neck and Dean grins at how Castiel preens under the attentions. He glances to Benny, once again amazed at how amused dragons can manage to look. Benny's pale blue eyes sparkle with warmth and his head cocks to the side much like Castiel's does when he's confused. He refuses to be embarrassed by his affections towards his dragon, even though his cheeks flush against his will as he rolls his eyes at Benny’s soft look. He can almost hear the dragon patronizingly cooing about how cute he and Cas are.

Finally, the straps pass inspection and Dean is seated as comfortably as he can be, high on Castiel's back wedged between two of the large triangle shaped spikes. He squeezes his eyes shut, gripping the straps tightly to keep from shifting as he gives Cas the Ok to go. Their bond comes in handy like this, Dean doesn't have to open his mouth and trust his voice to speak without faltering; and Castiel can send silent reassurances and comfort to the human.

The silent nudge from Dean is all that Castiel is waiting for. He quickly gathers both his and Dean's packs in one giant claw and launches from the mouth of the cave. Benny follows close behind and the two dragons point themselves south, rising high into the clouds as Dean fights back a scream. His hands quickly begin to ache with the strain of gripping the straps hard enough to whiten his knuckles; he tries to loosen his hold, but his muscles refuse to cooperate. Castiel nudges his mind, sending reassurances that Dean refuses to believe, shaking his head sharply despite Castiel not being able to see him. Castiel huffs harshly enough to shift his flight and Dean squeaks at the movement, gripping Castiel tighter still.

Dean does his absolute best to not look down at the miniature trees below them and the snow-capped peaks of the mountains that appear smaller than they have any right to. The air is too cold and too clean, every scent from the earth wiped away to where nothing remains. Castiel wobbles slightly in the air current before righting himself and Dean whimpers, pushing himself as far down between the spikes as he can, leaning forward to twist his hands in the straps holding him to Castiel. The dragon feels hot between his legs, the smooth muscle rippling with each pump of mighty wings serves to keep Dean from outright panic at the feeling of the open air surrounding him.

Joy rolls off Castiel, dampened only by his concern for Dean. The cold wind bites against his wings and eyes, washing away the weight of being grounded for so many years. He's flown nearly every day for the last two weeks, but the elation singing through their bond has yet to wane. Even though his tension, Dean can't imagine why Cas ever thought he wanted to give this up and live as a human.

Dean begins to relax when the sun dips low in the sky, hours of the steady motion of Castiel's flight rocking him into a near trance like state. The air has been steadily warming as they make their way south and Dean has shrugged off his heavy leather jacket by the time they banked westward. The direct southerly route has been more for Dean's benefit, to get the human out of the cold as quickly as possible, than to shorten their trip. Deep reds streak across the blue sky with brilliants swaths of yellow that glow over the light of the setting sun. Between Castiel's contentment and the beauty of the sunset, Dean almost enjoys being high in the clouds for a moment.

Dean glances to the side, meeting Benny's gentle gaze, and gives the dragon a half-hearted smile. Exhaustion grips at him, hours of adrenaline running their course and draining what little is left of his energy. He's never been more grateful for the straps holding him in place. He's given up trying to feel his toes; hours of his legs spread wide over the back of a dragon has pulled and stretched his muscles into stiff submission but he's thankful for the slight bow to his legs for the first time in his life. He snorts with the thought. Maybe this is why he his legs are bowed, even his body was built to be with a dragon.

Benny must see something in Dean's eyes, because he dips his head towards the human and suddenly Castiel is pushing concern through their bond. Over the past several hours, they've let their thoughts grow quiet, not needing to project their feelings to sense that all is well. Castiel's sudden intrusion into his mind catches Dean off guard, sending a spike of panic back through to the dragon. Even in his thoughts, Cas sounds out of breath and Dean help but question if they should land for a break. He could certainly stand to take advantage of some time on solid ground.

Castiel agrees and the two dragons descend through the clouds, the fine mist dampening Dean's clothes and sending a chill through his body. They land in an open field, far from the mountains they've left behind and Dean slides from Castiel's back; stumbling into Benny's waiting arms with his first steps.

Dean accepts the support, bending one knee and then the other to try and regain circulation. "Thanks Benny" He holds tight to his friend's forearm, steadying himself as he orients. "Hey Cas" His voice falters as he stares into Castiel's giant blue eye, blinking at him in the dark. "Gonna shift?" He asks, stepping away from Benny to lean against Cas' leg.

The dragon shakes his giant head, letting out a huff of steam as he wiggles his back. Dean cocks his head with a frown. "No?" He can't help the disappointment coloring his tone.

Cas huffs again. _Harness_. He shoves through the bond. If he could frown properly in his dragon form, Dean is sure he would be right now.

Dean nods with disappointment. Of course. "I could take it off?" He offers. He'd really prefer to be able to hold Castiel right now, just for a little while.

Cas swings his head around to face Dean, nosing at the man's shoulder. _No time_.

Dean sighs, knowing Cas is right but he doesn’t like it. "Alright" He gives a wry smile. "I gotta take a minute though...over by the trees" He indicates the small cluster of trees in the middle of the field that he can barely see and feels the heat creeping into his cheeks. The pressure in his bladder is making it difficult to stand still now that they're on the ground.

Benny chuckles. "Of course, brother" He claps Dean on the shoulder and gives him a nudge.

Dean runs a hand over the smooth scales of Castiel's cheek, wondering what it might be like to kiss Cas like this. Would that be weird? He thinks it might be weird. But that doesn't stop him from wondering. He goes without trying to kiss Cas, although he gets the distinct impression of disappointment from his dragon as he walks towards the trees. Maybe he'll muster the courage when he gets back.

He can feel two sets of eyes watching his back the entire way to the trees. He tries not to focus on the prickling feeling making the fine hairs of the back his neck stand at attention. He fights a shiver, a faint chill in the air ghosting over his oversensitive skin as he shimmies his trousers low enough to take care of business.

Rustling in the brush draws his attention and he narrows his eyes in the direction of the sound. His night vision has improved somewhat since bonding with Castiel, but not quite enough to see in the dim twilight. He hurries to finish, tugging his trousers back around his hips and backs away from the sound. He knows that it's probably nothing more than a small animal searching for its supper, but his training has taught him to never dismiss anything that the dark might be concealing. For the first time in his life, Dean is wary of the darkness surrounding him.

From this distance, he can no longer see the clearing where he had left Cas and Benny. The sun has completed its nightly descent and shrouded the word in blackness. Heavy clouds cover the half-moon; without a fire to see by, Dean is blind in the dark.

The temptation to call out to Castiel is strong, but until he refuses to rely in his boyfriend to rescue him from a rabbit. Whatever creature lurks has been silent for the last several moments and Dean quickens his steps in the direction he's certain that Benny and Cas are. He can’t subdue the distinct feeling of wrong creeping up his spine, his deeply seated instincts telling him to run.

"Dean!" Benny calls out, giving Dean a sound to follow. There is no doubt that the dragons are well aware of how poor his human eyesight is, and Dean is comforted by the fact that even though he cannot see them, they can likely see him. Benny doesn’t sound worried, maybe Dean is imagining that he isn’t alone.

Dean takes another second to listen, using his dragon heightened hearing to suss out any potential threats. "Coming!" He calls out, just as the sound of a twig snapping underfoot sounds from behind him.

Dean spins in place, his heart hammering in his chest as he searches the blackness for the source of the noise. "Benny?" He questions loudly when he hears nothing. Benny isn't the type to sneak up on him, not like Gabriel, but the uneasy feeling of being watched is returning full force as his instincts begin to scream at the presence of an unseen threat.

He quickly steps in the direction he had heard Benny call from, hoping to himself that it's nothing. He's about to call out to Benny and Cas again when a huff of breath behind him starts his feet running. "Cas!" He yells, hoping the dragons aren't far. "Benny!" He can hear something with four legs running behind him, right on his heels and he pushes faster, heart pounding hard enough that the breath is squeezed from his lungs.

"Dean?!" He hears Benny call for him, alarm and confusion coloring that deep drawling voice. The rustling of wings and pounding footsteps rush towards him, and Dean pushes harder.

The steps behind him quicken as well, falling heavier over the earth as they hurry to keep up with him. "Argh!" Dean yells as his foot catches on a branch, sending him crashing to the ground. He rolls quickly, trying to right himself before his pursuer catches him. Grass and dirt clings to his hands as he pushes himself to his knees and struggles to get his feet underneath him. "Cas!" He barks, choking on his own panic.

He's flattened back to the ground as a heavy weight slams into him from behind with a menacing growl. Paws scrabble at his back and Dean rolls, expecting to feel sharp teeth slicing through his arm as he shoves the wolf away. Pain doesn’t come, only heavy paws pressing harshly into his chest as he struggles. The beast growls once more, demanding its prey be still and Dean refuses to give it the satisfaction. Dean grips one of the strong legs, yanking to the side as he attempts once more to dislodge the large creature. The realization that his attacker is too large to be a wolf crosses his mind just as a wet tongue wipes a stripe across his face with a whimper. “Get off me!” Dean half shouts, pleading with the beast and surprisingly; the dog releases him.

The aggression the dog had been showing evaporates into a mess of slobbery licks and excited whines. Dean tries to climb to his feet but fails, the task made difficult by a giant mastiff attempting to lean its entire weight into him. At least, Dean assumes this is a mastiff. He can’t see well enough in the dark to be certain, but mastiffs are the only dogs he knows that are the size of a small horse.

"Dean!" Benny calls once more, much closer now. Dean must have tried to go in the wrong direction, he swears they should have caught him by now. He turns his head towards the sound of Benny's approach and he see startles at the blue glow marking Castiel.

"Cas! Don't!" He calls out, hoping to stem the wash of white hot flames building in the dragon's chest. "Just a dog!" He shouts, feeling his cheeks heat in shame at the panic he suffered over some stupid mutt.

"A dog?" Benny stops, voice pitching high in surprise.

Dean sits up, shoving the mass of fur away as it keeps trying to leave slobbery licks all over his face. "You scared me, you know" He gripes to the dog, hearing Benny's footsteps drawing closer. He looks up, where he can see the faint outline of a man and a dragon looming over him and his new furry companion.

Cas snorts, the action sending small sparks shooting into the air as he paws the ground. The dog startles, jumping out of Dean's reach with a yip. Benny chuckles and reaches a hand down to pull Dean to his feet.

Dean takes Benny's offer, letting the man haul him up. Dean nearly overbalances and crashes into Benny's chest; but the dragon stills him with a firm grip on his shoulder. The dog returns nosing around Dean's knees and whining for attention. "Go away" he tries to brush the creature off, taking the change to dust the filth from his knees. The dog returns, licking at Dean's hand with near obsessive vigor. "Shoo!"

Benny chuckles and Cas snorts. "I think he likes you brother" Benny crouches down, offering his hand but the dog shies away. "I had a dog like this once, before I had to escape Oiad" Dean can imagine the sad twitch of a smile that lingers in Benny's voice. "Ah well, we should be going" He claps Dean on the shoulder and wanders away to collect their bags from their landing spot.

_A dog?_ Castiel states in Dean's mind. His tone clipped and serious, like Dean was a fool for not recognizing and dog and sending them all into a state of panic.

"Yes Cas, a dog" Dean bites right back with an eyeroll that he knows Cas can't see, as he reaches down to pat said dog on the head. "Can you see him?" Dean asks, wondering what this furry little beast might look like.

Cas seems to consider for a moment, not nudging Dean's mind. _Her_ , the thought pushes into Dean's mind. _Yes._

"Well, what kind is she?" Dean questions. He feels around her head, it feels blocky and her tongue darts out to taste him once more. "Stop it" He pulls his hand back and shakes the drool off.

Castiel laughs, shaking his head and pushing a firm _hound_ through their link.

Dean's hand stills mid shake as he stares down in the general direction of the dog. She's sitting now, leaning heavily against his leg. "So, you're just an old hound dog" Dean reaches down to pet once more.

"You boys ready?" Benny returns with their bags. "That mutt still here?" His tone is puzzled and distrusting.

Dean shrugs. "She likes me" His fingers gently brush through the thick fur atop her head. She leans into the touch, panting happily.

_Cleary_ Cas tells him, dry amusement coloring the pulse.

Dean crouches down, as if she'll understand a word he's about to say. "We gotta go" He pats her back and can hear her tail brushing through the grass as it wags. "You be good"

Benny begins to shift, a soft glow emanating from his changing form. The dog yips and pulls out from underneath Dean's touch. Dean shrugs, listening to the sound of her feet carrying her away. He climbs onto Cas' back with less trepidation than before, maybe he actually has a chance of becoming accustomed to flight.

That crazy, insane, and stupid thought is banished the moment Castiel's wings begin to pump and solid ground begins to grow distant. Dean can't even see through the darkness, but he knows that he is way higher than he has any desire to be. He grips the straps tightly and leans forward into the strong spikes supporting him, bracing himself against his fears.

Once they're high in the nighttime sky, the ground and the hound left far behind; Castiel nudges Dean's mind cautiously. _Dean?_ Castiel questions and Dean does not like that worried tone of thought.

_Yeah, Cas?_ He pulses back curiously, worry only twinging slightly along their connection.

_That dog. You know it wasn't just a hound? Right?_ Castiel's tone is hesitant. If they were face to face as humans, Dean's is certain a blush would be rising in Castiel's cheeks as those beautiful eyes stare intently at the floor.

Dean narrows his eyes, glancing sideways at Castiel's head stretched far in front of him. _What are you talking about?_ How is a hound not just a hound? Unless...

Dean's heartrate spikes at the thought. That growl, the fear he felt. The creeping feeling of wrongness and menacing presence he had felt before he had tripped and the dog leapt on his back. He was certain that the night had come to claim him, his only hope had been for Castiel and Benny to rescue him from the jaws of the wolf. For the briefest moment, Dean had thought this wasn't a wolf at all. He thought that maybe the scare stories he had been told as a child were true, a great beast lurking in the darkness waiting for its intended target. A giant hound controlled by the devil himself to drag sinners and evil doers to their grisly fates. He shivers at the thought that had vanished as quickly as the beast's tongue had slathered his face with drool. _Hellhound._ His thoughts gasp to Castiel, and the silence he receives from the dragon only confirms his fear.

_Why did it stop attacking me?_ He gulps, heart beginning to race once more as he realizes just how close he came to death. _Why didn't it hurt me?_

Castiel remains silent in thought, guarding his thoughts from Dean as his wings pump steadily through the air. The moon seems to be still above them as they glide effortlessly through the sky, the clouds casting shadows that allow Dean to catch glimpses of Benny beside them. _I don't know._ Castiel eventually pushes towards Dean with the air of an incomplete truth.

Dean frowns at the feeling. _You're lying_. He pushes back, lacking the usual harshness that comes with such an accusation. This is simply drawing attention to a fact.

Castiel huffs beneath him, his chest expanding underneath Dean. The motion pushes Dean's already aching legs that much further apart and the man can't help the whine that escapes him. For at least the millionth time today, Dean is certain that humans were not meant to fly. Castiel doesn't deny Dean's accusation, but his silence remains unbroken.

_Come on. Just tell me_. Dean gripes, knowing that it comes across more of a whine, but he doesn't care. He wants to know and it isn't as if he has anything better to do right now.

Castiel's hesitation is nearly enough to stifle the breath in Dean's lungs. He looks over to see Benny flying closer, his head tipped towards Castiel as the two dragons discuss whatever it is that they aren't telling Dean. _I don't believe you will like my explanation_. Eventually, Castiel's voice filters into Dean's mind.

_I don't care._ If Dean weren't still terrified of falling off, he would cross his arms over his chest and level Cas with a stern glare.

Castiel breathes deeply once more, readying himself. _We believe that the hellhound did not recognize you as human._

Wait. What? Dean's thoughts somersault and trip over one another. _What else would it think I was?!_ He demands, knuckles popping with how tightly he's gripping the straps in front of him.

_A dragon._ Castiel states grimly and Dean gets the distinct feeling that there is something else they're not telling him. Or, that Cas isn't telling him since he and Benny cannot speak through their minds.

_Why? Because I smell like you or something?_ That thought makes the most sense to Dean. A hell hound is still a hound, driven by scent. He's been living with dragons for the last several weeks, so certainly he'd smell like one of them to a dog. _Why would it care if I was a dragon?_ That is the question that bothers him the most.

_Can we postpone this conversation until we can speak face to face?_ Castiel pleads and Dean's suspicions grow. There is something they're keeping from him, he's certain of it.

_Yeah. Sure, Cas._ Dean pouts, nearly forgetting his fear enough to release the straps and cross his arms over his chest in defiance. As soon as they land, he's drilling both of them for information.

Dean is still pouting several hours later when they finally do land just outside of the boundaries of Holly. They take cover in the dense forest while Benny and Castiel shift back into their human forms, making use of the small stream to wash the grime of travel from their bodies. Dean chews on his lip, waiting for the right opportunity to drill the others a little bit more on the hell hound. He still cannot wrap his mind around the fact that he had such a close encounter with a deadly beast and came out unscathed. His mind wanders, skipping from scenario to scenario about where his brother might be and why the hound didn't rip him to shreds. He can't settle. Not even when Castiel wraps his arms tight around Dean's middle from behind and presses his chin into Dean's shoulder.

"You're thinking too loud" Castiel mumbles, exhaustion coloring his gravel rough tone. He turns his face against Dean's throat with a groan.

Dean can sense the struggle to stay awake from his boyfriend, he's only this snuggly when he's tired. "Are we gonna go into the city or sleep out here?" He pats Castiel's hands with his own, hooking his thumb underneath the other man's to hold them both in place. He leans back slightly, relaxing into Castiel's sleepy warmth, careful not to topple him backwards.

"It's late. We should prolly wait till morning" Benny rubs his eyes with a yawn. The long day of flying has them all exhausted, but the dragons especially. Dean is pretty certain that this was the longest flight Castiel has ever had and he's not in nearly as good of shape as Benny.

The forest is cool and dark. Not even the wind rustled leaves make a sound as the three men consider their options. Castiel yawns against Dean's throat, his breath hot against Dean's cool skin. "Alright sleepy head" Dean chuckles when Cas burrows his face into Dean's shoulder, seeking out the soft cushion of Dean's collar, regardless of how little softness there is. Dean pats Castiel's hands to get his to relax his hold and Dean turns in his grasp. His hand rests on Castiel's hip and Cas raises his arms to come behind Dean's neck. "Let's find somewhere to sittdown" Dean urges, pulling away just far enough to make Cas drop his arms so Dean can take a hand.

They've landed in a small clearing within the young forest. The grass grows tall and soft, finding somewhere to rest is short work and Castiel falls asleep almost the instant Dean tucks himself behind him. Dean smiles against the soft hairs at the back of Castiel's neck, comforted by Benny's gentle presence nearby and the peaceful quiet of the forest.

Tonight, he'll let himself drift. Tomorrow, finding his brother will be his sole focus.

\---

* _Sam*_

_Homework done Sammy?_ A familiar deep voice calls to him from somewhere outside his room. Sam huffs where he lays prone on his bed. The math book from Mr. Singer is spread before him but he carefully pushes himself up anyways. Dean can’t hear him if he yells through the door.

Sam carefully marks his place and quietly hopes that Dad isn’t home. Dean’s eye is still black from two nights ago when Sam had told Dad he should quit drinking and take care of his sons. He had fallen asleep crying in Dean’s arms that night, even though Dean is the one who took his punishment. _Yes Dean!_ He shouts back, opening the door to their soon just enough for his voice to carry.

A strange heat comes from outside the room and Sam curiously pushes forward when his brother doesn’t respond. He swears he can hear the rush of flames, but none are to be seen and the heat evaporates as quickly as it came. Sam shrugs, eagerly sniffing the air and catching the mouthwatering aroma of fresh bread. Dean must be baking.

He rounds the corner, running his fingers along the rough planks that make up their walls and tugging at the hem of his shirt that is growing too short. Dean keeps teasing him that he’ll need to learn to sew just to keep up with Sam’s growth spurts. The teasing is meant to be good natured and Dean laughs every time, but Sam isn’t too young to miss the hint of worry underneath his brother’s brilliant smile.

If Sam could just stop growing he would. He would do anything for Dean. Too make his brother’s life easier. He hates that Dean quit going to school just so he could spend more time in their garden and raising the pigs. He had bartered for a dozen chickens the season before, four of them turned out to be roosters who served to provide them several tasty dinners. They had kept one and left him secluded with half of the hens so they could have chicks. Dean has done so much and has tried so hard to make sure Sam has everything he can give.

Dean acts like he hasn’t done anything. He refuses Sam’s thanks and only grudgingly accepts Sam’s affections. Getting a hug out his brother is a monumental task unless he’s upset from something Dad has done. Dean always gets between he and Dad and Sam hates it! He can’t understand why Dean puts up with their drunken father. John had quit being their dad years ago, when their mom died. He doesn’t deserve the loyalty Dean heaps upon him.

Dean doesn’t notice him come in the room. Sam’s back hurts for some reason, the pain creating dark edges in his vision. He doesn’t think he had been laying awkwardly for long enough to warrant this level of discomfort and Sam leans against the doorframe to ease the pressure. He watches Dean work with a small smile on his lips. His brother gracefully turns in the small space, from kettle over the fire to the wooden workspace where he slices carrots and potatoes for their supper.

The edges of vision darken further and Sam coughs, trying to clear his vision. A moldy damp stench threatens to invade the delicious scent of Dean’s cooking and the pain in this back grows. He scratches his nose before running a hand over his face. He itches, his back throbs and he can’t figure out why. _Sammy?_ Dean turns, worry coloring his brilliant green eyes. They glow slightly in their scrutiny of him and Sam slumps against the wall. Dean’s gentle hands lift him, settling him into a chair. _You ok Sammy?_ Dean wrings his hands and he fusses over Sam.

Sam smiles weakly. _M’fine Dee. Jus tired_. He mumbles, pulling out his old nickname for his brother in his exhaustion. He settles his head on the table. He’ll just take a short nap. Until suppers ready.

_Alright Sammy_ Dean pats his shoulder as he turns back to his work. Consciousness slowly creeps in, beginning in muted shades of gray, the world flickering around the edges as his mind fights to keep reality at bay. The warmth of the kitchen in his mind, the thin aroma of rabbit stew and the gentle sound of Dean’s humming as he works are things Sam clings to. Somehow knowing that what awaits him outside his dreams is something worth postponing. He blinks open his eyes, crusty with sleep and tears. The memories from yesterday flooding back in a swirling torrent. His nose itches from the straw underneath him, but the slight motion of raising his arm to brush it away sends pain shooting through his entire body. He quickly decides that the effort isn't worth the pain it brings and he lays still, forcing his breath through his nose in pained huffs.

Soft hands prod his side, encouraging him to roll and he jumps with surprise. "Shhhh" A voice comes from whoever is urging him to turn. “I’m so sorry son” A voice rough with emotion mutters in his ear. Strong hands rub across his shoulders, the only part of his back not shooting with pain, and Sam tenses.

His thoughts are so fuzzy, even as he turns and blinks up at whomever is there with him, no name comes to mind at the sight of the slightly familiar face. “I’m so sorry son” The voice choke again around a sob.

Sam blinks up at the man, his face is thinner than Sam knows it should be and his complexion more ashen and drawn. His salt and pepper beard longer than he’s ever seen. Soft brown eyes stare down at him, glossy and red with tears. Sam blinks again, trying to clear the fog in his mind. Those eyes were never soft. Only hard. He knows them. He knows he does, but the insistent tug pulling him under overpowers his feeble will to stay awake.

“It’s ok Sammy. Go back to sleep” The comforting hands on his shoulders never stop their motion as the man brushes stray hair from Sam’s face. “Shhh son, I’m here”

_Dad_ is Sam’s final thought before drifting away once more. Back to the warmth of Dean’s kitchen and the subtle scent of stew where he rests under his brother’s careful watch.

\---

                Michael, Twenty years ago…

                Michael swings his sword towards his brother, slicing effortlessly through the air to land a solid hit against the shining gold armor Lucifer wears. The younger boy grins, pulling back with a flourish and drawing his own sword high above his head.

                Gabriel watches intently, his mother’s hand resting firmly on his shoulder as his older brothers spar. Michael is months from coming of age, he’ll soon be expected to begin his search for a bride and assume his role as royal emissary. Three year old Castiel bounces on their father’s knee, bundled in the warmest furs to chase away the winter chill. Every so often, the King glances between the toddler and Michael with a worried frown.

                “Gabe” Castiel smacks his lips, making grabby hands towards his big brother. The motion is dampened by the heavy mittens that Castiel keeps trying to tug off, but Gabe gets the message nonetheless. Gabriel smiles and lifts the boy onto his lap, leaning down to whisper in his baby brother’s ear.

                “You see them Cassie? Mike is going to win, just you watch” He grins when he sees the smile grow across Castiel’s face as the child laughs. Castiel turned three several months ago and he should be shifting for the first time any day now. Their mother is somewhat concerned that he hasn’t yet, typically the dragon side appears within days of a child’s third birthday and their father grows more worried with each passing day even though he refuses to say why. Gabriel isn’t worried though. He’s certain his little brother will be the most splendid gold to be seen, he might even rival their father and Michael for beauty.

                The battle between the two oldest brothers continues in earnest. Michael swinging and Lucifer blocking, Lucifer nearly hitting Michael time and again; only to have his older brother spin out of the way at the very last second. The sound of metal on metal fills the arena and many royal knights are drawn to the spectacle. Lucifer is quite good for his age, a real prodigy who has a natural talent for honing in on his opponent’s weaknesses and promptly using them to his advantage.

                Michael parries a blow from Lucifer but the younger man is faster to reset and strikes Michael hard against the back of the knee with the flat of his blade. The older dragon tumbles, using his sword to catch his balance and Lucifer quickly rounds his side.

                Michael turns to face his brother, pulling his sword from the soft earth with easy and flashes his sibling a grin. “I’m not going down that easy brother”

                “You sure about that Mike?” Lucifer sneers through his grin. Something about the feral look on the younger man’s face makes Michael’s blood run cold and he hurries to ready himself.

                Lucifer is merciless, raining down blow after blow and driving Michael back. Michael does well to block, none of Lucifer’s hits land hard enough to harm him; but suddenly this feels less like sparring and more like actual battle.

                “Luke! What the hell!” Michael grates out, using all his might to push his brother back and regain ground. He lands a harsh blow to Lucifer’s side, causing the younger dragon to gasp for a breath and leave Michael with an opening. He batters his brother with his sword, returning with interest every blow Lucifer had managed to land against Michael’s armor.

                Lucifer stumbles back, blocking with great effort until he’s nearly backed against the outer fence. A snake like grin crawls over his face as his eyes flash reddened gold flames towards his brother. Michael’s heart skips a beat, recognizing the menacing look for what it is.

                Lucifer steps forward abruptly, swinging his sword upward against Michael’s arm; forcing his brother backward. He spares no mercy in his next maneuver, using this leverage for shove his brother back. Michael feels his foot slip in the frost laden grass, his heel catching on something unseen as Lucifer brings the pommel of his sword down hard against Michael’s shoulder.

                Michael stumbles backward, falling. He attempts to roll but Lucifer knows him too well, he’s met with the sharp edge of a blade against his throat as his back hits the ground. He pulls his sword up to block, but Lucifer stomps hard over his groin; causing Michael to curl in on himself. A sharp kick to ribs leaves him gasping for breath as the point of Lucifer’s sword forces him to raise his chin.

                Michael spits angrily. “What the fuck was _that?!”_ Lucifer has taken this too far.

                “Do you yield, brother?” Lucifer’s tone is as cold as the frigid winter air and Michael has no choice but to nod. He can feel their father’s eyes on them, watching with distant concern but making no move to stop Lucifer’s action.

                Lucifer shakes his head as if disappointed, pinching his mouth in a frown before turning and stalking away; leaving Michael sprawled on the ground. Michael lays there for a moment, trying to calm his pounding heart as the air begins to clear of Lucifer’s suffocating rage. He forces himself up, seeing his brother already across the training field and wrenching open the gate to the arena. Michael stares after him angrily, but he knows that he lacks the power to do anything about his brother’s insolence.

                Michael lost. Fair or not. He isn’t meant to lose. He is meant to be King! Since Castiel’s birth, he feels as if his destiny is slowly slipping away from him. The adorable, blue eyed baby seems to have driven a wedge between him and his family and no one will explain to him why. He huffs, shooting a glare towards his father for refusing to call a stop to the match, towards Gabriel for being innocent in all this, towards their mother for fawning over Castiel and ignoring Michael, and towards Castiel for simply existing. The little shit hasn’t even turned yet and already has everyone wrapped around his chubby little finger.

                Everyone except Michael and Lucifer. But Lucifer…Michael shakes his head. Lucifer is another story entirely. He doesn’t know how to handle his brother. The older he gets, the angrier he grows and Michael doesn’t understand why. They should be united as brothers, meant to serve and protect their lands but Lucifer doesn’t seem to care about any of that.

                Michael takes a deep breath, letting the icy air prickle in his lungs and soothe his mind. He can never let on how angry he is deep inside. To do so would be unbecoming of a King. He needs to keep his composure and he carefully works on his breathing and gets his heart rate under control as he crosses the pitch towards his parents. He reminds himself that his struggles will pass. He will become King one day and then he will finally have the power to control his life.

                “Mother” Michael comes to a stop in front of his parents and bows deeply to the Queen. “Father” He turns and gives the King the same treatment, not sparing a glance towards his two youngest brothers, even with the way Castiel is calling _Mickey Mickey_ over and over while reaching for him.

                “You fought well, my son” King Charles nods with a soft smile. Nothing about that dim smile makes Michael feel any better.

                “Lucifer is out of control Father” Michael frowns, dropping his voice too low for the knights to hear. “He was truly going to harm me”

                “He is your brother Michael, he only wants you to be your best” The Queen interjects with a confident smile.

                “Mother, you didn’t see his eyes” Michael shakes his head, protesting.

                “Mamma? Cassie’s burning up” Gabriel interrupts, his voice small and concerned as he shifts his little brother on his lap. Gabe picks the boy up and turns him so they’re face to face. “You ok buddy?” Gabe cocks his head and the child coos.

                “Gabe!” Castiel grins, throwing his little arms in the air.

                “You’re hot buddy” Gabe cups Castiel’s cheek in his hand before moving that hand to his forehead.

                “Here, let me have him honey” Their mother demands, reaching for her youngest son. “He might be finally ready to turn” She assesses as she presses a hand to the toddler’s face. His skin is hot despite the January cold.

                Michael’s heart skips a beat despite being suddenly ignored in favor of the child once again. Castiel might be turning finally? His earlier frustration is replaced by excitement. He was too young to remember when Lucifer turned the first the first time, but he remembers Gabriel. It was so exciting to watch and having a baby dragon to play with was so much fun. “We should get him inside” Michael suggests, easy excitement coloring his tone.

                A quick glance to their father concerns Michael somewhat. The King has gone pale and refuses to meet Michael’s eyes. “What’s wrong father?” Michael asks, cocking his head. “Is Castiel not well?”

                King Charles shakes his head. “It is likely nothing” He dismisses but the sinking feeling remains deep in Michael’s stomach. “We should move inside. Michael? Gabriel? Do you wish to stay with us to watch?” He pinches a frown towards Michael and the young man has never felt more unwanted in his entire life.

                “Of course we do father” Michael frowns back, brows furrowed in question. Why does their father not want him there? Something feels wrong.

                The four of them hurry back into the castle, retreating to Castiel’s nursery where servants quickly draw up a cold bath to sooth the toddlers fever. Castiel’s normally bright disposition sours as his skin begins to itch and redden.

                “This part is always the worst sweetie. You’ll be ok soon” Their mother coos as she pours cool water over Castiel’s head. Gabriel and Castiel sit side by side as their father paces. Michael watches the man carefully out of the corner of his eyes. Since Castiel’s birth, something has been different. It has felt as if his father is keeping a secret from him. Now and again, the Kings turns a look of worried pity towards Michael before returning his gaze to whichever wall is in front him.

                “Chuck!” Their mother calls. “I think he’s starting!” She hurriedly pulls the naked toddler from the bath and wraps him into a towel. At least an hour has passed since their arrival in the room and they all know the time has come.

                Castiel cries in pain as his form begins to blur, falling to the floor with a wail as his skin begins to disappear and shining black scales take its place. The air catches in Michael’s lungs as he watches in horror as his entire life unravels before his eyes. Gabriel’s eyes widen as their mother shifts as well to coax her baby through the change. Her beautiful gold body and white wings shield the young dragon as his first shift completes.

                But Michael has seen enough. His stomach revolts as he turns to his father. “You knew!” He accuses, tears choking his voice even has his eyes burn with rage. “You knew what he was!”

                “Son, I wasn’t certain. I couldn’t be until Castiel shifted” King Charles pleads, holding his hands up to his oldest son.

                “My entire life has been pointless!” Michael screams. “HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!” He balls his fists and feels his skin crawling with the urge to shift. The urge to let his dragon rip his baby brother to shreds so that he can keep his throne. His entire purpose of being. He can’t do that though. He can’t do that to his mother and he has no illusions that his father would let him live after committing such an atrocity. No one would forgive him for murdering the reincarnation of the first dragon. The rightful heir to the throne of Oiad.

The fact that Michael is the oldest no longer matters. Primogeniture no longer applies. Neither do the rules of succession. The throne will pass to Castiel on the day he comes of age, no matter if their father is still alive and healthy.

                “Michael!” His father calls after him, demanding he stop and return as he storms from the room. The door splinters behind him as he throws it closed. A distant growl sounds from his mother as she curls herself around her hatchling, deep instinct driving her to protect the child; even from his own brother.

                Michael can’t stay here. He needs to be alone. As soon as he is out of the confines of the castle, he shifts. His shining gold muted by the cloud covered January sky. He takes wing, flying furiously towards the lake that has always given him such peace. He knows he won’t find tranquility there today, but he goes regardless.

                His wings carry him automatically, seeking out the highest pass on instinct before he tucks his wings close and plummets into the depths and swims towards the caves he discovered years ago. He holds his breath, his dragon lungs taking him further than a human could ever hope to reach, until he finds the opening to his sanctuary. Once safely tucked inside, he lights a torch before shifting back into his human form. He’s a cold and shivering mess since he didn’t let himself dry first. He doesn’t care. He slides down the wall with a bone jarring sob and draws his knees to his chest.

                Everything he’s ever been, ever wanted to be, has just been ripped away from him. He’s always known that this was possible, he just never had considered that Castiel could do this to him. The boy was always so sweet, so happy. Michael had learned at a young age that once every several generations, the first dragon is reincarnated within the royal family. The blackest of scales and bluest of eyes will always set him apart and he will always come to rule regardless of birth order. How could Michael not have seen it sooner? He shakes his head in disgust.

                Even as an infant, Castiel had the brightest blue eyes he’s ever seen. And his dark hair? No one in the royal family for generations has been anything but blond. Even Gabriel is blond, although just barely so, no matter how much of a pain he is! Michael berates himself. He should have seen what his father had seen.

                Looking back over the last several years, the signs are clearer than crystal. All of those worried glances and strange looks. The king’s hesitation in Michael’s lessons. How could his father do this to him! Let him be blindsided like this! “I HATE YOU!!!” Michael screams to his father, the sound echoing violently off the walls as he clenches his fist and pounds them against his knees.

                “So you’ve finally figured it out” Lucifer steps out of the darkness with his hands tucked in his pockets, eyeing Michael with raised brows and a frown.

                “How’d you find this place” Michael instantly rises to his feet, ready to confront his brother.

                “Oh Mickey, how could I not? You only come here all. The. Time.” He punctuates, rolling his eyes as Michael’s apparent stupidity. “My question is, how did it take you so long to figure out what that brat actually is?” He leans against the wall casually without taking his pale eyes off Michael.

                “I’m an idiot” The fight drains out of Michael. He doesn’t care anymore. Lucifer can have whatever he wants from him. Michael shakes his head, feeling everything that he’s ever wanted to be drift away from him, lost and out of reach.

                “Well, yes. But that doesn’t answer the question” Lucifer arches a brow, stepping towards Michael. “He’s shifted, hasn’t he” Lucifer looks towards the wall with a distant expression even as he places a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

                “Oh Luke, what’s going to happen now!” Michael sobs, his psyche taking the little bit of physical contact as permission to shatter.

                “Oh Michael” Lucifer coos and pulls Michael close, wrapping his older brother tightly in his arms. “I think that’s up to us”

                Michael draws back, his skin prickling at his brother’s tone. “What do you mean?” His eyes lock with Lucifer’s in question and the younger dragon smiles confidently.

                “Well, since Castiel has finally turned; that means his mirror has just been born. How hard can a human infant be to kill? Without the other half of his soul, the first dragon is nothing. He’ll whither and die before he has a chance to come into his strength” He grins and steps closer to Michael, holding out a hand. “Without the mirror, there is no reason you can’t still be king”

                Michael takes a deep breath, knowing his brother is right. How could Michael not have already thought that? The mirrored heart of the first dragon always lives in a human of the greenest eyes. The blue of the sky and the green of the earth, bound together for eternity and reflected in their two species. Michael smiles and his fractured heart begins to knit itself back together. The throne will still be his, they just need to kill the human infant holding the rest of his baby brother’s soul. Michael takes his brother’s hand, meeting Lucifer’s gaze with a flash of golden flame. “How do we find her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...a penny for your thoughts?


	4. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is missing and must be found. Dean and Benny go searching for clues as to his whereabouts and stumble across someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a chapter that takes place entirely in one location/time period! It might very well be the only chapter for a while like that....there so many people in so many places to build up and bring together that it nearly killed me to stay in one spot for this one.
> 
> There are no special warnings on this chapter but there is one teeny little surprise that I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my day...so please, tell me what you think!

* _Dean*_

“Your majesty” Dean bows as low as he dares, keeping King Cain within his sight. He and Benny had been led into the throne room with little fanfare and were told to wait for the King to grace them with his presence. They had entered Holly at first light, as soon as they were permitted to pass through the gates surrounding the city. Since Sam’s disappearance from the Castle, the King has ordered tightened security. No one allowed in or out of the city walls between nightfall and dawn.

                Charlie had flown back to Holly at the first word of Sam’s disappearance and her bright red hair was the first sight the trio had seen when they tracked down the small inn Sam and Rufus had been sharing a room at. The innkeeper had given the three new arrivals a shrewd once over and quickly demanded they purchase more rooms if they were to stay. He wasn’t having five people sharing a room with two beds. Especially four grown men with one young girl. He glared especially hard at Benny when Charlie had thrown herself at the older dragon, before Benny muttered something about her being his sister and the old inn keeper’s eyes softened at the happy sibling reunion.

                He had then turned his stern gaze to Dean and Castiel’s clasped hands, eyes narrowing in contempt. Castiel had ignored the glare, simply dropping a small bag of silver on the bar top with enough force for the coins to spill before he turned to kiss Dean soundly in front of the man. “Enjoy your stay” The keeper had grumbled, sweeping the coins into his hand and counting them quickly.

                Dean had flushed red at Castiel’s boldness before breaking into a wide smile when Cas pulled away, leaving Dean’s lips flushed and kiss swollen. Several pair of eyes were on them, watching and waiting for something that never came. No one would dare raise a fuss with Benny and Rufus glaring at anyone who would consider saying a negative word.

                Now, Dean stands before the King with Benny by his side and his heart races. The plush rug underneath his feet, dyed a deep royal crimson and creeping golden vines sewn throughout. The softness feels strange and unfamiliar underfoot and Dean shifts once again in discomfort.

                King Cain regards them shrewdly, heavily armed guards stand in wait just in front of the doors. “You requested the audience to discuss the disappearance of Samuel Winchester. Am I correct?” The Kings expression is unchanged, his tone hard and cold.

                “Yes your majesty” Dean gulps, his heart threatening to hammer out of his chest. He clasps his hands in front of him in an attempt to still himself. Benny clears his throat beside him, further drawing Dean’s attention to his own nerves.

                Cain leans forward in his gilded throne, the gold glinting underneath the light of the chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings. Dean has never been somewhere so fine. “Your names?” The King demand with a raised brow.

                “Benjamin LaFitte, but I go by Benny. Sir” Benny steps forward slightly when he speaks, his soft southerly drawl drawing the King’s attention more than his words. Benny lowers his eyes in practiced deference before stepping back beside Dean.

                Cain frowns before returning Benny’s nod. “And you?” His eyes turn to Dean.

                Dean swallows hard, forcing himself to take a measured breath. He takes a half step forward, keeping his eyes low much like Benny had done. “Dean Smith. My Lord” He dips his head further and prays that Cain does not ask many questions. They had all decided it would be best to keep Dean’s family name and his relation to Sam a secret. They do not know how many spies are in the Kings service, and they only hope none would recognize Dean on sight.

                Cain raises his brows. “A bastard?” He cocks his head in question. Smith is the name bastard children in the kingdom are given and it is no wonder that Cain narrows his gaze towards Dean at its utterance. The simple word ties them together when they don't rightfully belong to anyone else. The fact that many fatherless children are turned over to become blacksmith apprentices gives the name some sense of meaning for those labeled so boldly by it.

                Dean shifts under the extra scrutiny and takes the step back to stand beside Benny. “Yes sir” He gulps at the lie and hopes that Cain doesn’t see right through him. Benny steps slightly closer, so that their shoulders brush and Dean has a grounding touch.

                Cain frowns but questions no further. His blue eyes nearly look sympathetic, but Dean knows better than to believe it. “Tell me, what do you know of young Samuel? He made some lofty and concerning claims before disappearing”

Benny clears his throat, signaling to Dean to keep quiet. "Sam is working for my boss, sire. We are part of the forces opposing King Michael and Prince Lucifer of Oiad. Many of us have lost everything at their hands and we wish to reclaim our home from their tyranny" Benny looks boldly into the Kings eyes as he speaks, the usually soft lilt of his voice hardens with emotion that he rarely unleashes.

"And your _boss_ is Prince Castiel?" Cain asks with a raised brow, rolling his hand forward in a gesture to continue. His expression becomes troubles, brows scrunched over narrowed eyes as he clenches his jaw. Dean swallows thickly, feeling that Cain very likely knows exactly _what_ Cas and Gabe are, and he does not approve.

Benny shakes his head minutely. "So Sam did inform you of our loyalties." He swallows. "I do not work for Prince Castiel. I been in Prince Gabriel's confidence for nearly a decade now and the two Princes have joined their efforts" His mouth presses into a firm line and Dean easily reads the tension in his shoulders.

Cain nods but doesn't comment. Instead, he turns his gaze to Dean. "And you? Dean, is it?"

Dean struggles to remember what they had rehearsed and waits a beat too long to answer. "You would have me believe that Dragons have been sent into my chambers?!" Cain's voice dips low, tinged with controlled anger as he rises to his feet. He stalks towards Dean and Benny like a wolf stalks its prey.

Dean outwardly struggles to control his breathing. He has yet to gain full control over the glow in his eyes and tries to take deep breathes to remain calm. This part, they did not rehearse. He wants nothing more than to slam his eyes closed, just in case his nervousness makes them begin to glow, but he forces himself to keep them open and downcast as Cain approaches them.

Benny stands tense as Cain comes to a stop in front of Dean. The King stares deep into Dean’s eyes, mere inches between them as Cain searches for something that doesn’t exist. Not in Dean’s eyes at least. “Are you human or dragon, bastard?” The King drops pretense of politeness, glaring at Dean and daring him to take offense to his self-admitted title.

Dean drops his gaze, fighting not to tremble. He has no doubts that Benny will keep him safe if needs come to it, but their entire goal was to determine if Cain had anything to do with Sam’s disappearance or if he has a traitor in his service. “Human” Dean gulps. “Your Majesty”.

Cain frowns, his discerning gaze lacking belief at Dean’s words, but he chooses to move his glare to Benny. “And you?” His glare is hot enough to melt the steel of the swords his guards hold and Dean shrinks back; knowing that Benny will not lie.

“Dragon” Benny raises his chin high, meeting the King’s glare with confidence. He will not be intimidated by this human. Dean's heart flutters in his chest and his hand twitches at his side when he hears the gentle rustle of armor as the King's guards shift to attention. The metallic scrape of swords being drawn has Dean's stomach taking up residence in his throat and only a gentle touch to his shoulder by Benny's hand keeps him from attempting to flee.

Cain takes a hurried step back without breaking Benny’s gaze. “And what is a human doing traveling with a dragon?” Cain spits to Dean, still not looking away from Benny. The King does not seem fearful of the dragon in the room, only wary and untrusting. The guards by the door stand at attention, swords drawn as if they believe they could stop Benny if he decided to attack.

“The Dragons saved my life, your majesty” Dean dips his head, taking a half step closer to Benny. “They gave me a place among them with no consideration of my familial status. They gave me a purpose and have never sought to place me at a disadvantage because I have no father” Dean swallows hard. His words aren’t entirely true, but they’re close enough to hopefully garner understanding.

King Cain frowns. “The world is not kind to bastards” He shakes his head in dismay as if seeing his own bias clearly in front of him. Dean keeps his eyes diverted, more to hide any inopportune glowing that might decide to show than to show deference. He wishes more than ever that Castiel had come with him, but they couldn’t risk any Oiad spies seeing the two of them together. Dean has a chance of anonymity that Castiel does not.

Dean chooses to keep his quiet and not respond to the King's gentle words. He has never known the struggle of the fatherless, despite his own father. John may have left him to take care of himself and raise Sam, despite being a child himself; but he never denied that Dean was his son. The people of Silver Leaf knew that his name was Winchester, and that bought him sympathy instead of the disdain showered upon those children with no surname. Dean hates pretending to be one of them, the guilt gnaws at his gut as he bites his tongue. For now, it is best for him to play at being timid.

"And why does a dragon come to hold audience with me? Surely you're looking for more than some runaway human?" Cain turns back to Benny, assessing the man before him.

Benny offers the smallest nod, barely dipping his chin in acknowledgment. Dean can feel Benny's hesitation and the sensation filters through him like a static shock. He struggles not to jump in place with the surprise.

Benny clears his throat, bringing a closed fist to his mouth to cover the cough. "You are correct, your majesty. I come not only to learn the whereabouts of Sam Winchester but also attempt to speak with you of forming an alliance. The Winchester boy is dear to our cause. One of our most trusted human allies. His safety is paramount, and we would like to see him returned to us" Benny holds the Kings gaze without fear. “I feel we can be of benefit to each other. Especially once Prince Castiel and Prince Gabriel retake Oiad” His tone polite but firm even as his words hold tightly veiled accusation for Sam's disappearance.

"And you think I had something to do with his disappearance?" The King raises a disbelieving brow, not missing Benny's implications. He takes several measured steps backwards, towards his gleaming throne and his guards shift their attention to the men standing before the King. He crosses his arms across his chest, leveling Benny with the glare of someone who always gets what he wants and can't fathom someone standing up to him. “You speak of seeking for me to choose sides in a pit of brothers against brothers. Tell me, _Benny,_ do you have any idea how I earned this crown?” Cain raises a finger to touch his gleaming golden crown gently. The inset jewels sparkle and dance with light and Dean feels his stomach drop. He knows exactly how the crown is passed in their royal family and he had always hoped to avoid such politics.

Benny raises his chin with pride, refusing to back down from this King. "We only know that he was in your company, experiencing your hospitality before his disappearance. We cannot dismiss any possibility" The normally gentle lilt to his voice nearly disappears under his hardened tone and his already light blue eyes darken into the gray shade of hardened steel. “And as for your crown, _sir_ , I can only presume that you earned it fairly; in the ways of your people. No matter how barbaric they may be”

Cain raises a brow and his cheeks redden. "You would do well to respect your King!" He bites, tone just shy of yelling. Metal grates on metal as the heavily armored guards take a step forward, swords still drawn.

Benny shows no reaction as Dean turns his widened green eyes to his friend. Benny stands tall and proud, refusing to shift his gaze as he takes in Cain's threatening posture. "With all due respect, Sir. You are not _MY_ king" Benny defies and Cain's expression purples with anger.

The guards take another step forward and Dean turns to face them, putting his back to Benny. He has no hope of defending them against attack. They have no weapons. Benny is their only defense and the dragon seems intent of angering the King. " _Benny_ " Dean hisses angrily. They had discussed drawing the King’s ire to unbalance him, but this is taking it too far.

Cain takes a deep breath and raises a hand to still his knights. They stop immediately but do nothing to temper their glare. They stand with their swords drawn, heavy steel plate armor glinting in the sunlight pouring in from the stained-glass windows lining the hall. "And yet you are here, claiming to petition my assistance but instead choosing to make baseless accusations" Cain takes another step forward, the sword on his own hip on full display. "Do not think for a moment that I will be intimidated by a dragon" His tone is laced with pure venom and Dean tenses against Benny's back.

He doesn't dare take his eyes off the knights to face the king once more, but he feels he must. Dean fights against his forced trembling, stepping around Benny to turn towards the King. He takes a deep breath, attempting to steady himself as he fists his hands at his sides so that he appears to be keeping them from shaking. "Your highness. It is not our intent to offend" He dips his head slightly before taking a small step forward. "We merely wish to discover what happened to Sam. How he managed to disappear from your castle. If you would be willing to allow my friend a tour of the room Sam disappeared from, he may be able to uncover evidence to help all of us locate my br...friend. Sam" Dean's eyes go wide at his slip and he stumbles over his tongue to correct himself.

Cain's eyes narrow at Dean, not missing his slip at all. He cocks his head towards the young man with suspicion. “Your friend?” He askes, brows raised as he cocks his head towards Dean. The King narrows his eyes and Dean swallows hard. “I will allow you an escorted tour under the condition that you remain in the castle until we reconvene in the morrow”

Dean prepares to bow in acceptance but Benny steps forward, hand on Dean’s chest to stop his motion. “We will not be kept here” His tone drops and Dean can feel the air shifting as Benny’s irritation grows.

“Benny. Stop it” Dean brushes Benny’s hand away and turns to face his friend. “We _will_ stay here. I’m not thrilled about it, but it may be our best chance of finding Sam!” He keeps his tone hushed but he has no doubts that the King is overhearing every single word. “If the Oiad spy is still here, you should be able to sense her” He whispers, carefully judging how far his voice will carry in the large open room.

Benny closes his eyes and twists his expression into one of remorse. “My apologies Dean. You are correct” He whispers back at the same pitch before turning once more to the King. “We will accept your invitation” Benny frowns, blue eyes full of confliction.

Dean watches Cain out of the corner of his eyes, noting the slight twitch of his head as he listens carefully to overhear their speech. He fights a grin at the way the Kings eyes widen at the mention of a spy possibly in his midst. He was right. Cain didn’t know that Dagon is a dragon. He did not immediately recognize that Benny was a dragon either, giving them hope that the human King is innocent of conspiring with Michael and Lucifer. He may yet be won to their side.

Cain’s pale blue eyes remain distant for a moment, ruminating over the words he believes he overheard. Dean knows that the King will not directly enquire about the supposed spy but will likely launch his own investigation instead. Exactly as they need him to. Cain regains his focus. “Very well. Dame Megan will escort you” He waves them away, returning to his throne.

Benny and Dean stare after him, debating whether they are dismissed or if they should remain in wait for this Dame Megan to fetch them. Dean is certain that both knights stationed to guard the door to the throne room are men, but he turns to them and cocks his head slightly in question regardless.

Moments later, as if summoned through a force of pure magic, a young dark-haired woman pushes through the grand doors at the rear of the hall. She wears heavy chain mail and carries a hefty sword at her hip that bounces with each measured step forward. Like the dragon women seem to favor, she wears snug fitting trousers instead of flowing skirts. He eyes are immediately drawn to Benny and barely visible hesitation flits over her features before she schools her glare into pure indifference. She strides past Benny and Dean without a second glance.

“You summoned, my King” She kneels before the throne, bowing her head in deference as her hand gently rests on the pommel of her sword.

“Dame Megan” Cain nods, gesturing for the woman to rise. She tosses her head gently to the side, throwing her hair back over her shoulder as she stands before the King. “You are to show these gentlemen the chambers from which Sam Winchester disappeared. They believe they may be of assistance in discovering my security breach” Meg stiffens at the King’s words, but Cain fails to notice. He fastens his glare over her shoulder, directly at Benny.

From the moment Dame Megan stepped into the room, Benny has been unnaturally tense. Dean can feel the strain needling at his own muscles, despite his confusion. He can sense Benny’s recognition of the woman, and distrust pours off the dragon and flickers around the edges of Dean’s consciousness. Feeling emotions from Benny is new. He had thought he would only be able to communicate with Castiel in the way of dragons, but it seems that his bond with Benny is becoming strong enough as well. Dean closes his eyes, focusing all his energy to shove questioning feelings towards Benny. He wants to know who this woman is, and if Benny can feel his emotions as well.

Benny startles in place, blue-grey eyes flickering to Dean in surprise. “Dean?” He whispers, far too quiet to be intentionally overheard.

Dean flashes Benny a half smile. “You feel it too?” He whispers, gently touching his temple with his index finger. Benny nods and swallows thickly, eyes blown wide. They exchange a look that promises they will have this conversation later and then turn back to see Dame Megan standing before them with her hands on her hips and a devil-may-care smirk firmly across her face.

“Dame Megan will escort you. Please pass any questions or concerns on to her” Cain waves his hand in dismissal and ignores the glare aimed at Meg by Benny.

“Follow me, boys” Dame Megan gives a cat like grin, her soft and slightly husky voice takes on a sickly-sweet quality that makes Dean’s skin crawl. She sashays past them, towards the doors and leaves Dean and Benny with no choice but to follow.

Dean can feel the unease from Benny and he has no doubts that he must know this woman from somewhere, which means she is likely a dragon. Is she the spy they’re looking for? Benny turns to follow her, carefully keeping himself between Dean and this woman.

The knights stationed at the entrance part to let the trio pass with their hands held firmly on the hilts of their sheathed swords. Dean hadn’t noticed when that had happened, but he’s thankful for it nonetheless.

They follow Dame Megan in silence, Dean studying the back of her squared shoulders as they make their way through the stone tiled halls. Unlike the grey slate of the dragon caves, this stone is carefully polished white marble laced with faint black swirls. Dean can see his reflection in the stone when he glances down and he finds that somewhat troubling. Their boots click with each step, the staccato rhythm lulling them into a sense a hyper awareness. Dean scans for threats, while Benny’s eyes remain glued to their escort.

Dean tries to push a feeling of question to Benny but all he receives back is a sense of distrust and anger that Dean does not understand. Having this vague bond is almost worse than not having any bond at all. Without words, the feelings only serve to make him anxious. They had played their parts well for the King and convinced him to do exactly what they had wanted. Dean had only needed to fake half of his fear, the rest coming naturally as Benny postured and provoked King Cain. This Megan though, she is an unexpected development that has Dean genuinely nervous.

They climb staircase after staircase, each decorated with ornate carvings and golden accents. The walls are lined with portraits of the royal family, all perched tall in the same throne with stern looks on their faces. Dean recognizes some from his history lessons with Bobby, but most are unfamiliar. He recognizes none of the faces staring at the Kings and Queens from the other side of the hallways. The Princes and Princesses who lost their bids for the throne and lay mostly forgotten by history. Dean shudders when the thought comes to him. Brothers and sisters felled with their sibling’s blade so that one may ascend the throne. Cain had had to murder his brother Able, just as his mother had been made to murder her own brother to become Queen. Generations of Kings and Queens forced to stare at the siblings they were made to murder for all eternity.

Benny notices his unease and turns his head with a questioning raised brow. Dean shrugs and tips his head at the portraits. Benny gives him a sad smile before turning back. For as violent at the royal family may be amongst themselves, they have peacefully ruled Coasg for centuries.

“So boys, King Cain failed to mention your names” Dame Megan states without turning to face them, continuing to wind her way through the halls towards their destination.

Benny bristles, dropping back to block her from Dean’s sight. “You know who I am” His tone goes flat, accent all but disappearing under the bitter chill.

Meg throws a smile over her shoulder. “Maybe. But I don’t know who your pretty little human is” She raises a brow towards Dean and the trio comes to a stop in the middle of the hall.

Benny keeps himself planted between Dean and Megan while Dean huffs in protest. He is not _pretty_ or _little_. Dean crosses his arms over his chest, prepared to shoot her a retort when Benny silences him with a nudge to their fledgling bond. The surprise of the feeling stuns Dean into silence, mouth hanging open from his aborted attempt at speech. “It is no matter to you who he is. Traitor” Benny narrows his eyes into a dangerous glare and Meg scoffs.

She shakes her head. “You only know half the story Benny” Her arms cross over her chest, rattling her layer of mail. She doesn’t bother reaching for her sword.

Benny folds his arms to mirror Meg’s stance. “You worked for Michael” He narrows his eyes into a glare and Meg huffs.

Dean steps around Benny, tired of being left out of this conversation. “Who are you?” Dean demands, frown set in stone. If she works for Michael, then she might have something to do with Sam disappearing.

Meg gives him a half smile, somehow making the gesture almost mocking. She shakes her dark ringlets from her face once more as her dark eyes narrow at Dean. “There’s something familiar about you freckles” She cocks her head to the side, considering.

Benny pushes Dean behind him. “Don’t you even look at him” Benny bites.

“Well well well, LaFitte’s got a pet human” She smirks, dark eyes sparkling with mirth. “Let’s take this behind closed doors, shall we?” She drawls in a mockery of Benny’s accent. She huffs a smile and turns towards the door she had stopped in front of. “I believe you’ll be able to sense just two dragons here. Me and Dagon” She gestures towards the now open door and Dean darts around Benny to stomp through it. He is not at all pleased with how his friend is treating him and how Megan is looking at him like he’s a piece of meat.

“Who are you?” Dean demands once more, turning to face the woman before Benny has a chance to stop him. Benny sighs, recognizing the look of solid determination Dean is glaring at him with.

Meg smiles with closed lips, cocking her head. “My name’s Meg Masters” She gives Dean a ridiculous flourish of a bow with one arm over her chest and the other splayed outward. “Outcast of Oiad”

Benny hardens his gaze. “You lie. You work for Michael” He frowns, stepping into place slightly in front of Dean without blocking the human from speaking to Meg.

Meg huffs. “More like was a plant to spy on Michael” She shakes her head. Her eyeroll is nearly audible.

Benny hides his surprise well beneath a thick layer of disbelief. Dean takes Benny’s second of hesitation to step forward, shoulder to shoulder with his friend. “A plant? Who were you really working for then?” His green eyes study her with the utmost scrutiny.

Meg’s eyeroll is nearly audible. “If you’re playing at being a dragon, I’m sure you’ve heard of Crowley” She crosses her arms once more, squaring her stance.

“You work for Crowley?” Dean’s heart leaps into his throat. How much does she know?

Meg shakes her head. “Worked. Past tense. Michael caught me getting too close to my charge and whipped me for it. As far he knows, I died under his whip” She shrugs. “Crowley snuck me out, told me to stay dead. So I got a job here” She uncrosses her arms and shrugs turning, making her way towards the window. “Almost shit myself when Dagon showed up but luckily for me, Michael had kept my job so top secret that she has no idea who I am” She picks at a nail nervously. “Now, what does one of Loki’s crew and a human want here?”

Dean frowns, a strange feeling prickling in the back of her mind. Crowley look care of Castiel, if Meg was working for Crowley; does that mean she knew about Cas? “And who took over your position after Michael found you out?”

Meg offers him a toothy grin. “Crowley of course. I can’t help but think the bastard set me up to get what he had wanted the entire time”

Dean’s heart stutters as he shares a quick glance to Benny. The older dragon has the same knowing expression. She knows about Cas. She must. “What kind of charge did you have?” Dean gulps around the words as they stick in his throat.

“Hmmm, ‘fraid I can’t say freckles” She grins, a clear deflection as she turns away from them.

Dean follows, stepping around her to get her to face him. “And why is that?” He cocks his head, gaining confidence as he sees hers falter. “Because I’ve met Crowley. I know what his _job_ was back in Oiad. Do you know he’s turned on Michael? Defected to the south? He even murdered Azazel a few weeks ago” Dean watches with pleasure as confusion and then anger flits across her face.

She breathes in harshly through her nose, glancing between the windows and the door. “Crowley left? He abandoned _him?_ ” She snaps, tugging her fingers through her dark wavy hair in frustration. She begins to pace as Dean and Benny exchange intrigued glances.

“You care about him?” Dean softens his tone, searching for honesty in her expression. Her inherent sarcasm and prickliness make her difficult to read, but he can’t fathom what she might stand to gain by pretending to care for someone she assumes he knows nothing about.

She stops, turning wide eyes to Dean. “Crowley promised he would take care of him” She shakes her head, soft worry coloring her tone. “He promised” She drops onto the edge of the bed in the room, burying her face in her hands. “Do you know who _he_ is?” She questions, eyes wide and soft. Sincere.

Dean gives her a soft smile. “We do” He nods.

“Dean” Benny warns, stepping forward to grasp Dean’s forearm. “We can’t trust her”

“How” She stands, taking a step towards Dean. “No one is supposed to know?” Her eyes shift between Benny and Dean with a hopeful gleam. “Did he escape?” She barely whispers, as if Castiel’s safety is too much to hope for. She shakes her head, denying the possibility. “Michael would never let him go”

Dean ignores Benny’s claim of distrust. Dean’s gut is telling him that she does care about Castiel. The wet glisten of her eyes convinces him to tell her the truth. He gives her a wry smile. “I have been travelling with Castiel for nearly two months”

Her mouth drops open in disbelief. She stares wide eyed for a moment, struggling to breathe before bringing a hand to cover her sudden sob. She turns away from Dean and Benny, collapsing onto the edge of the bed once more. She shakes her head, glistening eyes looking to Dean like he’s hung the moon.

“He’s my…” Dean swallows hard as Benny tries to shush him. “I’m his….” He swallows again, “Mirror” He frowns at the word, still not satisfied with the dragon term.

Meg’s brown eyes stare into oblivion as she sits, struck speechless by Dean’s revelation. “Look. We’re here looking for my brother. Sam. He was taken from the castle, we suspect by Dagon. Do you know anything? Do you know where he was taken?” Dean tries to pull her out of her stupor by changing the subject.

Benny huffs and shakes his head. “You shouldn’t have told her about Cas, brother” He claps Dean on the shoulder. “Least she was right. No other dragons but her and Dagon. An Dagon’s trail is old” Benny shakes his head as he closes his eyes to stretch his senses. “If someone had opened a window, her essence woulda been gone by now” He opens his eyes to stare at Meg, raising his brows looking for confirmation.

“Will you take me to him?” Meg looks to Dean, her dark eyes watering with unshed tears. Her voice is small, timid and unsure. “Would he even want to see me?” She mutters to herself shaking her head.

Dean frowns. He doesn’t know how Cas feels about Meg. He’s never once mentioned her to him and Dean can only assume that Cas has a reason for his silence. “If you help us get Sam back, I’ll talk to him” Dean decides on. He’s not going to promise Meg anything until he talks to Castiel.

Meg looks up to Dean, her porcelain skin flawless in the bright light of the room. “You would do that for me?” Her voice holds wonder and disbelief, refusing to believe what Dean is offering. “He’s all grown up now” She mutters to herself, shaking her head.

“Help us find Sam” Dean requests, stepping closer to where Meg sits.

She nods, swallowing hard. “Yeah. Dagon took him. Drugged his supper. He’s human.” She shakes her head. “I didn’t think anything of it” She frowns.

Dean’s sympathy vanishes almost instantly. She didn’t care that someone as evil as Dagon drugged and kidnapped someone just because he was human? Benny calms him with a hand firmly on Dean’s shoulder and a stern look. Dean scowls and shakes his head but holds his tongue.

“Look. Sam is very important. Like Dean said, he’s ‘is brother. Neither Cas or Dean, or me for that matter, are gonna rest till we have him back” Benny states firmly, his lilting drawl returning. “Dagon works for Lucifer still?” He asks, already sure of the answer.

Meg nods, wiping her eyes with her fingers and getting to her feet. “Dagon hasn’t returned since Sam disappeared. Cain is furious but won’t say as much. I’ve been one of his knights for long enough to know him inside and out. I think he wants to blame Sam for her disappearance as well, but he can’t rightfully make the case that such a young boy managed to best one of his most trusted advisors who is a fierce warrior in her own right. He has no idea that either of us are dragons”

Benny nods. “That’s was we suspected by the way he reacted to me. Where would Dagon have gone?”

Dean still stands with his fists clenched at his sides. Benny gives him a sideways glance and subtle shake of his head, begging him for silence. Dean can’t help but think that if anything happens to Sam, it’s Meg’s fault. She could have stopped Dagon, if she had valued the life of human at all.

As if she could read his mind, Meg turns to Dean. “I’m so sorry Dean. I had no idea that anything was being done behind the King’s back” She looks down, eyeing the ornate carpeting with undue interest. “I avoid Dagon as much as possible. I didn’t know what was happening”

Dean softens slightly. If her words are true, then he can understand her allowing Dagon to take his brother; but he will not forgive her lack of action. “Where would she take him?” He demands, forcing a deep chill into his voice.

Meg flinches slightly and turns towards the window. She stares out over the city, the tower they’ve climbed is tall enough to take in the view of the tall, treacherous mountains beyond the city wall. Holly was built in the middle of the half circle of the tallest mountains in the kingdom for the defensible position. In a thousand years, the city has never been taken. “There is a cave system the ancient Kings used as dungeons” She turns back towards Dean. “They haven’t been used in centuries, other than the occasional bandit hideout. The Knights rarely check them, and they run deep enough for a person to disappear entirely”

Dean’s heart lurches in his chest. Those caves sound to a likely place. “Have you heard of Lucifer crossing the border? Or sensed him?” Dean asks and Meg’s already pale skin whitens further at the mention of the dragon prince.

She shakes her head, bring a hand to her cover her mouth. Benny steps closer, rubbing small circles between her shoulders to calm her and Dean takes a step back. She looks as if she might become ill, and Dean can _not_ deal with vomit. No way. No how.

“I’m guessing that’s a no” Dean mutters with a frown. If she hasn’t heard anything, that might be good news. But her fearful reaction does not bode well for Sam if Gabriel was right. “Well, how do we get to the caves?” He shrugs. The sooner they get back to Rufus and Charlie, the sooner they can go after Sam.

Meg’s eyes blow wide. “You can’t _leave_ ” She quickly steps towards Dean, gathering his hands in her own before he has time to form a protest. “King Cain will have my head if you disappear too” She half gasps, half pleads.

Dean tugs his hands away and Benny steps close, crowding Meg away from his human friend. “Then come with us” Dean urges.

Benny shakes his head. “No. We need Cain on our side. If we disappear on him, there is no way he’ll give our cause another chance. I hate to say it brother, but Sam is gonna have to wait another day” Benny twists his hands together uncomfortably as he looks at Dean through his lashes.

Dean clenches his jaw, breathing heavily through his nose. “Another day!” He growls at his friend. “He can’t wait another day!” His voice cracks with the abrupt change in pitch. His fists clench at his sides, fingernails digging sharply into his palm to keep himself from taking a swing at Benny. He takes an angry step forward, into Benny’s space and the dragon takes a step back. “I can’t wait another day!” His eyes narrow at the sight of spittle flying from his lips as he grates his words at Benny.

Benny takes a step back, holding a hand up as a peace offering. “I understand that brother, but we can’t go rushing in halfcocked. Won’t do Sam no good if we get ourselves killed by Lucifer”

Dean flinches at Benny’s words, knowing his friend to be right. “I can’t just sit here while my brother is being tortured!” Dean bites turning away from Benny and pacing along the dining table in the room.

Benny gives Dean a pitying frown, holding a hand up to beckon Dean closer. “We don’t know that” He softens his tone, shaking his head in denial.

                Dean turns to Meg, noticing how quiet she’s gone. “What do you think? If Dagon has my brother, if Lucifer is with them? What do _you_ think they’re doing with Sam?” He demands knowingly. As if there is any other answer than the one he already gave.

                Meg drops her gaze. “You’re probably right” She shakes her head without lifting her eyes. “But I can’t let you leave before speaking with the King!” She pleads. “Benny’s right, leaving now will ruin any chances of Cain siding with you and Castiel. I can only assume you plan to march on Oiad?”

                “Then request an audience now!” Dean demands, going deadly calm. The muscles in his jaw clench and shift as his eyes darken with rage until they begin to glow, eliciting a startled gasp from Meg.

                She covers her mouth with a hand, eyes blowing wide at the sight of Dean’s mirrored dragon nature pushing forward. “I….yes. I will” She nods, stepping towards the door in a bid to escape. “Just. Uh. Wait here” She skirts around Dean, leaving as much space as possible.

                Benny tips an imaginary hat toward her, amused smirk playing on his lips as she slips out the door. He turns back to Dean with an unimpressed expression. He crosses his arms over his broad chest, standing tall with a frown. “Are you quite done?” He arches a brow at Dean’s continued glare.

                “How can you say we should stay here while Sam is being held captive just over there!” Dean bites, taking a step towards Benny as he points at the mountains through the window. “How can you be willing to abandon my brother!”

                Benny spreads feet, squaring them with his hips as he dips his chin to return Dean’s glare. “You know it ain’t like that” His tone is flat, not appreciating Dean’s attitude.

                “Then how is it Benny!?” Dean shouts, stepping ever closer.

                Benny’s normally soft eyes harden and spark with anger, fed by Dean’s ire. Their emotions blend and push at one another, sending them both into rage. “Because Sam is not the most important thing!” Benny leans towards Dean, fists clenching as he gives in to the anger.

                Benny stumbles back, recoiling from the surprise of the solid strike of Dean’s fist on his cheek. Dean’s knuckles sting from the hard impact of a human hand slamming against the strong bone of a dragon. Dean stalks towards him, not caring about the pain and breathing heavily as he raises his fist once more.

                Benny reaches up, catching Dean’s swing with his hand and pushing his friend back. “I’m gonna forget that just happened” He growls in Dean’s ear, pushing the human back against the wall roughly. “I may have pledged my heart to your service, but that does not mean I will stand beside you while you try and get yourself killed!” He shoves Dean hard, eliciting a grunt from him as the plaster cracks behind him under the force of Benny’s push.

                The fight drains out of Dean and he slides down the wall, bits of paint and plaster trailing after him and leaving his jacket dusty. “I can’t give up on him” Dean’s voice is quiet, fearful and childlike as he shakes his head. He covers his face with his hands, hiding his eyes that well with frustrated tears.

                “I’m not askin ya to brother” Benny crouches down to Dean’s level, reaching a hand to rest on Dean’s shoulder. “We just gotta be smart. That’s all”

                Dean sniffs back the tears rolling down his cheeks, all his fears and frustrations bubbling to the surface without Castiel to help him hold it all at bay. “I need him Benny” He sobs, leaning forward to cling to his friend. He isn’t even sure whether he’s talking about Sam or Cas at this point.

                “I know brother. I know” He accepts Dean’s embrace, holding the man close and rubbing small circles between his shoulders. “We’ll get him back”

                Dean leans into Benny, too ashamed to pull away, for what feels like a small eternity. “I’m sorry” He mumbles, shaking his head into Benny’s shoulder. He can’t help but marvel at his friend’s seemingly endless patience, and how even when his patience finally did run out; he held his temper in check. He leans back, settling back against the wall with a huff. Plaster dust clings to his clothes and tickles his nose, the white powder finer than the best flour. Benny’s white handprint on his knee reminds Dean of his battle with Jo just before they left, and he can’t help the small note of laughter that escapes him. It’s only been two days, but it feels like an eternity already.

                “I know you are” Benny nods with a wry smile, gently touching his temple.

                Dean shakes his head. “What’s up with that anyway?” He lets his head knock back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. Even the tall space overhead is decorated in finery, rimmed in gold and painted with an ornate mural. A scene depicting fluffy clouds and cherubs looking down on humanity from their lofty height. From heaven.

                “I’m guessin it’s because of my pledge. Or maybe our friendship? Hard to say. I didn’t think you’d be able to have that bond with anyone other than Castiel” Benny follows Dean’s gaze, glancing up to the cherubs.

                Dean sighs, shaking his head. He isn’t surprised that Benny doesn’t know either. As far as anyone knows, Dean is unique, and he hates it. He’s never been anyone special. Never wanted to be. Until a few months ago, his entire life goal was to take care his brother. Now he’s failed that goal and is preparing to fight in the war of a species he hadn’t even known existed. “Do you think they’re real?” Dean stares at one particular cherub, a pudgy little being holding a harp with the most bored expression Dean has ever seen. Despite the angelic beauty and innocence, he looks utterly miserable in his carefully drawn little word.

                Benny huffs, shaking his head. “Do you know what Oiad means?”

                Dean shifts his gaze away from the sad cherub to look to Benny with confusion. “No?” He shakes his head, not understand what Oiad has to do with this.

                Benny shifts his gaze down, towards Dean. “It’s Enochian” He glances back up. “Means _of God_ ” He gives Dean a sad smile. “When I was a hatchling, I thought it meant Heaven” he gestures to the ceiling.

                Dean shakes his head with a huff. “Did they make a mistake naming it?” He can’t help but wonder.

                Benny shakes his head. “No. Madriax is named for Heaven.” Benny says dreamily. “The capital city, where Castiel and Gabriel are from.  It’s beautiful. Surrounded by lush forests that are always green and ringed by the strongest granite mountains you’ll ever find. The royal castle is carved into the mountainside, with stone bricks creating towers that seem to hang midair. Southern Oiad, where I’m from, has swamps leading to a great ocean. The weather is always warm and the ocean a sparkling blue. Might even be bluer than Castiel’s eyes” He smiles with a huff, scooting to settle next to Dean against the wall.

                Dean shakes his head. “Bluer than Cas’ eyes? Impossible” He slides his eyes closed, trying to imagine the places Benny describes. For all their talk of waging war against Michael and Lucifer, they haven’t talked about the place they’re fighting for. Not really.

                “I’d love to show it to you someday” Benny smiles, turning his head towards Dean.

                Dean smiles back. “I’ve love to see it”

                “YOU TWO! ON YOUR FEET! FACE THE WALL!” The doors slam open and knights pour in with swords drawn. Benny and Dean are stunned silent, their reaction delayed by surprise. “I SAID ON YOUR FEET!” The knight in the front barks his orders once more.

                “Whoa, calm down” Benny pushes to his feet slowly, holding his hands up in front of him. He steps in front of Dean, shielding him from the armed men.

                The knights advance, creating a wall between their targets and the door. Dean uses the broken wall at his back to help himself up, holding one hand in front of him as his widened eyes take in the scene.

                “What’s going on?” Dean asks, attempting to take a step forward but being pushed back at sword point. He holds up his hands, searching the hardened expression of the knight in charge.

                “You are under arrest by order of the King” The knight spits, his long mustache twitching with his words as he holds his sword higher. “NOW FACE THE WALL AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!”

                Dean flinches back, turning his worried gaze to Benny. Benny shakes his head, stepping back towards Dean. “I can’t shift here, brother. Too small” He whispers in response to Dean’s silent request. “Just do as they say” He drawls slowly, turning to face the wall as demanded.

                Dean follows Benny’s example, swallowing hard as he turns his back on the half dozen swords pointed at them. As soon as their hands touch the wall, two knights step forward and wrench their hands back; binding them with heavy iron shackles.

                Dean is ripped from the wall first, nearly tripping with the force of being shoved forward towards the door. “Benny!” He calls when he hears a pained grunt from the dragon. He’s shoved from the room and towards the stairs.

                “Don’t hurt him!” Benny growls as he’s dragged from the floor. The hard kick to the back of his knee has his leg numb and he struggles not to topple over as he watches Dean being dragged from the room.

                “No one has to get hurt if you both cooperate” One of the nights growls to Benny, wrenching the dragon to his feet.

                Dean stumbles on the stairs, nearly tripping when he feels the sharp point of a sword digging into his shoulder. He moves as quickly as possible, glancing over his shoulder to see Benny receiving the same treatment.

                They’re pushed further and further, down staircase after staircase. Finally, they reach the main floor of castle and knights grab each of Dean’s elbows, further controlling him as they continue their march.

                They burst out of the castle doors, half dragging Dean and Benny across the stone cobbled courtyard and towards a much smaller stone building. Onlookers pause to gawk, their peaceful day at the market interrupted by gruff shouts as the knights shove Dean and Benny through the crowd.

They’re shoved down yet another flight of stairs, this one taking them below ground. The hollow sound of boots clamoring against stone echoes in the space, reminding Dean of the mountain caves. The smell of damp permeates the stale air, nearly choking Dean as he’s pinned against iron bars as his manacles are wrenched from his wrists. The metal is cold beneath his cheek and it digs harshly into his nose as a rough hand presses face into the bar, immobilizing him.

“We didn’t do anything!” He protests. “Why are we being arrested?!” His demands go answered. Before he has a chance to move, he’s dragged back by gloved fingers tangled in his hair and kicked into a cell. He tumbles onto moldy straw, hands sliding in the grime as he struggles back to his feet while the heavy barred door is being slammed behind him. “Benny!” He shouts, seeing his friend being forcefully shoved into the next cell. He hurries to the door, holding the cold iron in a white knuckled grip as he cranes his neck to get a better view of Benny.

                Benny grunts but refuses to fight back as a knight follows him into the cell and lands punch after punch to his sides. Benny drops to his knees under the onslaught and grunts at the pain of impact to his kidneys. His head bows and Dean can see Benny’s chest heave with each pained breath. “Leave him alone!” Dean shouts, his voice nearly cracking. He shakes at the bars violently, but they do not yield. The assaulting knight grips Benny’s hair and drags his head back, straining Benny’s neck and forcing him to look the knight in the eye.

                Benny’s mouth is pressed into a firm line, his eyes threatening to spark with dragon fire, but he somehow contains the flames. “No funny business from you, dragon” The knight sneers, roughly throwing Benny’s head forward into the iron bars separating their cells.

                Benny doesn’t acknowledge the demand, merely stares forward as he’s yanked from the ground and shoved forward. He keeps his balance and comes to a stop a few steps inside the cell without turning to face their attackers. The door slams shut, the metallic clang echoing in the small dungeon.

                Dean glares murderously at the knights, not caring about their startled gasps when they see the enraged glow burning in his gaze. Murmurs of surprise flutter through the amassed soldiers but none make a move towards Dean.

                “King said you were _human_ ” One knight grates, spitting on the ground is disgust. “Did you lie to your King?!” The knight shouts, his face reddening to match his ginger hair. He makes no move to approach and Dean can’t help the smirk that forms at the man’s obvious fear.

                Dean forces his smirk to morph into a sickly confident grin, the rage and murderous thoughts course through him like an avalanche to wash away his lingering fear. “I am human” He cocks his head like he’s seen so many dragons do. The action feels almost natural to him and he dips his voice low and saccharine sweet. His confidence grows when several of the knights shiver with discomfort. “But my _mate_ is a powerful dragon who will happily use your bones as toothpicks when he learns that you’ve imprisoned us” He keeps his voice calm and level, allowing the glow in his eyes to be the only sign of his true anger. He even doesn’t mind referring to Castiel as his mate if it will serve to unsettle these men.

                “A human mated to a dragon?!” a Knight near the stairwell murmurs to his friend with wide eyes. “Impossible” mumbles another. “How can that be?” mutters yet another. The lead Knights holds up a hand, demanding silence as he glares at Dean. His nostrils flare but his front of anger does little to conceal his discomfort. “Threats will do you no favors, especially from that side of the bars” He narrows his eyes at Dean, his voice dropping low and hostile.

                Dean huffs a laugh, refusing to be intimidated as he stares back. Benny nudges his thoughts with a feeling of caution and Dean glances to see the same caution reflected in Benny’s eyes. Dean backs away from the bars with a grin, not backing down. “We’ll see what happens” He shrugs, knowing that he’s provoking these men but he just can’t find it within himself to care. He’s been through too much to care what these pathetic humans think they can do to them. Dean is confident that Benny could tear this building down around them if he wanted to, and Castiel will not hesitate to come after them when he learns they’ve been taken prisoner. Caging them is meant to intimidate, but thus far it has only served to anger.

                The knights are glad to leave when their leader gives the orders. Not even one stays behind to act as jailor, such is their haste to distance themselves from their prisoners. Dean lets out a deep breath and clasps his hands atop of his head when the heavy door locks above them. He spins in place to face Benny, shaking his head. “what now?”

                “Well, I think you did a good job of creeping them out” Benny scoffs, shaking his head with a small smile. “Using their bones as toothpicks? Really?” Benny levels him with an unimpressed look before breaking into an amused grin as he shakes his head.

                Dean drops his hands, taking a step towards Benny. “Why didn’t you fight back? You could have destroyed them!”

                “What good would it have done brother? Yeah, we mighta gotten away, but we need to convince the King to side with us instead of Michael. Busting outta here bloody won’t help the cause.” Benny shakes his head, slipping his forearms through the bars and leaning towards Dean.

                Dean settles to the side of Benny, mirroring the dragon’s pose and bringing their heads close together. “That bitch betrayed us, and now we’re stuck here while Sam is still out there somewhere” He whispers angrily. He has no doubts that at least one Knight is stationed nearby, even though they cannot see them.

                Benny nods. “I get it. Let jus give it till tomorrow. Try an find out what the King wants with us before we bust our way out. I promise we’re not gonna be here long” He frowns, sensing Dean’s impatience.

                Dean turns away with a huff, pacing the small space of his cell. “Is there warding?” He cocks a brow towards Benny. If the cells aren’t warded, and Benny’s dragon abilities aren’t dampened; then Dean will feel much more comfortable. For as showy as his glowing eyes can be, Dean really has no superhuman abilities to protect himself from armed Knights.

                Benny closes his eyes, lightly gripping the bars. Dean can see the shimmer of energy as Benny tests the iron. A smile crawls across Benny’s face as he releases the bars and shakes his head. “They tried, but they got it wrong” He points up at the ceiling where Dean finally notices the carved sigils. “They drew that one wrong” He shakes his head with a smug grin. “Instead of restricting, it’s amplifying”

                Dean stares at the symbol, not making any sense of the strange lines and circles. Three parallel lines are intersected by a single perpendicular one with a small circle at each end. He cocks his head at the design, noticing the fainter circle surrounding the entire thing. “You’ll have to teach me” He mutters absently, realizing that his lack of knowledge on these magical shapes could very well be a detriment.

                “Of course” Benny nods firmly, as if denying Dean anything would be unspeakable. If only that were true.

                They lapse into silence, waiting for something to happen. The sunlight fades from the small windows, plunging their prison into darkness. Dean still paces, unable to settle. Not that he would want to sit on the damp stone or moldy straw. His eyes water from the stench of the mildew and stale urine from some unknown source. He keeps reminding himself that this is a dungeon, he shouldn’t be surprised that it is a filthy cess pool; but those reminders do nothing to temper his disgust.

                Benny finds an acceptable spot to rest on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite of Dean’s cell. They’re in a block of only two, but a hallway disappears around a bend and they can only assume that more cells lie in that direction. A low groan from somewhere in the darkness confirms their suspicion, but neither man remarks on it.

                Dean’s feet begin to tire and he’s nearly prepared to sacrifice his trousers to sitting on the disgusting floor when the door at the top of the stairs is wrenched open with a heavy groan. A light set of footsteps quickly descends, torchlight brightening the stone dungeon. Dean shields his eyes against the intrusion of light.

                Benny pushes to his feet, unbothered by the sudden change in brightness. “What are you doing here?” He demands, his tone cold and harsh. He steps towards the front of his cell, wiping his hands on his pants before gripping the bars.

                “Aww, I thought you’d miss me” Meg pouts, holding up a keyring and dangling the iron pieces in front of Benny.

                “You betrayed us! I trusted you!” Dean growls.

                Meg shakes her head with a tisk. “I did no such thing freckles” She raises a brow, turning to lights the torches lining the wall before securing her own in an empty bracket. “And I was so sure you’d be happy to hear that I’ve finally convinced Cain that Dagon betrayed his trust and took Sam from the castle” She smirks and Dean scowls. “He was not at all happy that you lied to him about who you were” Meg paces in front of Dean’s cell with a self-satisfied grin. “But, little old me spent _hours_ convincing him that the big bad dragons aren’t interested in stealing his throne” She places a dramatic hand over her heart, feigning sacrifice.

                “Why are you here” Dean is not impressed, and his green eyes bore into her as she paces.

                “I thought you’d be interested to hear that Cain agreed to release you. But if you’d rather stay here” She shrugs, pretending to hook the keys back into her belt. “He was even willing to allow us to search the old caves when I told him what I suspected. But, oh well” She sing songs, turning back towards the stairs.

                “No! Wait!” Dean calls, stretching him arm through the bar towards her.

                Meg stops instantly, turning back towards Dean and Benny with a wide grin. “Under one condition” She points with her free hand as she swings the key ring around a single finger of her other hand.

                “What?” Benny asks with a frown, leaning into the bars.

                “Take me with you when you return to Prince Castiel” Her hard eyes go soft, nervous.

                Dean folds his arms over his chest. “What if he doesn’t want to see you?”

                She frowns. “At least I’ll have tried” Her chin raises high, meeting Dean’s gaze with confidence.

                “Fine” Benny frowns, doubting Castiel would refuse to see her. The young dragon is soft and kind hearted. If this woman really did care for him, then Castiel won’t deny her.

Dean huffs, wanting to deny Meg everything she wants simply because he can. He doesn't like her. He doesn't trust her. She stares at him knowingly, keys dangling from her fingers as she waits for a response. He huffs again and frowns, turning away. "Fine" He bites.

A grin spreads across Meg's face. "I knew you'd see things my way" She quips, quickly unlocking the door to Benny and then Dean's cells.

Dean shoves open the heavy bars the instant the lock clicks, forcing Meg to take a step back so that he doesn't slam the metal into her shoulder. Benny quickly grips Dean's arm, turning the man towards him for inspection.

"You ok, brother?" Those pale blue eyes bore into Dean's green ones.

Dean nods. "You?" His voice croaks and he resists drawing Benny into a hug. He won’t. Not with Meg watching.

She taps her foot, bored with their display. “Come on boys” She whines, jingling the keys in her hand. “We got things to do, people to rescue. Unless you want to wait until there’s less of him to rescue?”

Dean’s eyes snap to hers with a ready-made glare. "Don't you..." Dean starts with a growl, the green in his eyes sparking to life.

"Ok ok. Calm down." Meg holds up her hands in defeat. "We really gotta get going" Her eyes glance to the stone steps leading above ground and her foot taps impatiently.

Benny narrows his eyes in suspicion but chooses to not to ask. "Let's go find Sam" He turns his eyes to Dean with a flash of mischief, looking forward to the fight he knows is to come.


	5. New and Old Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally wakes up and begins to come to terms with his situation. Someone he hadn't been expecting just might make things easier for him and someone new gives him a glimmer of hope.
> 
> In Oiad, Michael finally gives up keeping Castiel a secret and we get another glimpse into his life and personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! If I'm remembering correctly, this is the first chapter I've ever written in any work that has neither Dean or Castiel in it. I'm sorry! I hope the appearance of a certain someone makes up for it and that I didn't get too sappy with the rest of Sam in this chapter.
> 
> One more thing! I couldn't resist adding a reference to my all time favorite movie. If you recognize it, please tell me! You will totally make me grin like an idiot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The first thing Sam becomes aware of when he wakes is the throbbing pain coursing through his entire body like a crushing wave. Suddenly, he can easily imagine what it would have been like to be caught in the rapids that ran through Silver Leaf before the river dried into a trickling stream. He feels crushed and bruised from the inside out, the pain lancing through him is all consuming and he fights back a whimper; afraid he might choke on the sound.

 He hears a pair of hushed murmurs to his side and tries to blink his eyes open. The light in the cell is dim and Sam silently thanks whatever gods might be watching for that simple fact. He blinks, trying to clear the crusted tears and remnants of sleep from his already tired eyes. "Dad?" He croaks through parched lips, his heart recognizing the voice as he squints to better see the others nearby. His heart flips in his chest when his eyes catch up with his ears and he knows without doubt that the dark stubbled jaw and hunched shoulders of the man at the bars belong to his father.

Startled brown eyes are immediately drawn to Sam. "Sam" the name comes out airy and light as he rushes to Sam's side, knees falling onto the stone floor with a soft thud. "You're awake" He presses gently on Sam's shoulders, urging him not to try and get up.

"What are you doing here?" Sam mumbles, the world around him is nearly as blurry as his memories of the last few days and he can't seem to focus on the floating face in front of him. He sees John. His Dad. But how can this possibly be real?

 Everything hurts. He tries putting the pain from his mind to try and suss out the truth, but the sharp agony refuses to be ignored and comes back with an angry throb, battering his senses enough to make his vision swim. The straw beneath him digs into his stomach, poking through the scrap of fabric that seems to be passing for a shirt and making him itch. He jerks away from his father’s touch as if the gentle caress burns like acid.

The remainders of his dream, the dry itch across his torso and the lancing pain that his dream self couldn't understand suddenly makes sense. Even in a fevered dream he couldn't escape his dire situation.

John hesitates, looking to the girl standing on the other side of the bars. "I....I was kidnapped from home" He shakes his head, clearly not giving Sam the whole story. He looks back to the girl. "Can we have some water?" He pleads and the girl nods, scurrying away.

Sam manages to hold his eyes open long enough to recognize her as the same young woman from before. The one who took care of him after Lucifer. The memory floods back and Sam lets out a sob. If he's being held prisoner by Lucifer; if John is here too, what hope does he have of Dean coming to his rescue?

John rubs small circles on Sam's shoulder and runs gentle fingers through his hair. Sam lets himself melt into the touch, glad for the scrap of comfort; even if the source is the last place he had expected. "How long have I been out?" Sam mutters, his mind growing sharper as the fog of sleep lifts. He valiantly tries to hold back the biting animosity he still feels towards his drunk of a father and has no difficulty remembering the pain and misery the man had put them through. But this situation is worse, isn’t it? Surely being held captive and beaten within an inch of their lives is worth some measure of grace? Sam swallows hard, forcing his expression to remain neutral.

John frowns. "Two days. Jess here did what she could, but...you were hurt pretty bad" Moisture grows in his Dad's eyes as he scans Sam's back. The haunted look in John’s eyes reminds Sam of all those times when John would be seated at their kitchen table, mostly empty bottle in front of him as he would cry to Dean about how much he missed their mother. How it should have been Dean to burn in that fire instead of John’s beloved wife. Sam would hear Dean’s quiet agreements and want to storm out of his hiding place in the hall and scream at John.

Sam shakes the memories away. Two days. That means it's been at least three days since he was taken from the castle. "How long have you...?" His question trails off as John shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter" John refuses to answer.

"Dad" Sam pushes himself up, clenching his jaw through the pain and turns to get a better look at his father. "How long" He frowns, sensing that he is not going to like the answer.

John looks down, avoiding Sam's gaze. "How long Dad" Sam demands again, noticing how easily the word Dad is flowing from his lips.

John shakes his head. "Three weeks" He whispers, barely loud enough for Sam to hear.

But Sam does hear and his throat tightens at the horror of that. His Dad was taken three weeks ago and neither he or Dean had any idea? His father has been held prisoner for three weeks and Sam had no idea. Hadn’t even thought of his father beyond passing irritation when he would measure the man against Bobby. He fights back a sob, feeling the same failure he expects Dean must have been feeling when they had left Silver Leaf, believing they'd never see their dad again. "Dad" Sam's eyes water as he reaches for John. “I’m sorry” Sam chokes.

John easily goes to his youngest son, wrapping his arms around the young man as gently as he can. "I never wanted any of this for you. I'm so sorry. I should have been better for you" Sam feels hot tears on his shoulder, just as surely as he's leaving the same on John's.

"You're sober" The realization hits Sam like a lightning strike and he pushes himself back far enough to look into John's eyes. The crow's feet around his aging eyes are more pronounced than Sam remembers and his eyes droop with exhaustion. He looks paler and much thinner than when Sam last saw him. He looks years older despite only a few months having passed.

John huffs a laugh. "Ain't like they're givin me booze in here" He gestures around them, at the small and dirty cell before looking back to Sam. "You look good, considerin"

Now it's Sam's turn to huff. He would be willing to bet that he looks terrible. He feels terrible. He wipes a hand across his eyes, forcing himself to focus. "A lots happened, Dad" He swallows hard. "The people who have us" He shakes his head. "They're....do you remember that morning we left? The guy we had with us?"

John narrows his eyes. "Castiel, right? Lucifer has mentioned him a few times. Seemed downright pissed when I didn't know anything about him. He kept saying that Dean and that boy were....together" John scowls, shaking his head.

Sam nods. He'd rather take the brunt of their father's anger than let Dean have it later. "Did Lucifer tell you who Cas is?" He hazards.

"The bastard wouldn't tell me anything" John spits, his gaze hardening. "Just kept on with that damn whip of his, reminding me how terrible of a father I am that my sons haven’t bothered coming to look for me. Grinning like he loves nothing more than hurting people"

Sam huffs. That sounds about right. "Lucifer is Castiel's brother. He's after Cas and I guess he thought he'd use you to get to us.” Sam drops his gaze, cheeks heating with shame once more. He should have been a better son.

“Every day, I was glad you two didn’t come. Every day he was hurting me meant another day you and Dean were safe from him” John looks up Sam with shining eyes, clearly meaning every word.

 “He's the one who ordered the fire that killed Mom" He swallows hard, knowing that bringing Mary into the story will help convince John to not hate Castiel. "They're dragons" He closes his eyes, forcing his breathing to become even despite his racing heart. He knows his father’s temper all too well, but he’s confident John won’t raise a hand to him. Dean was always his punching bag.

"There’s no dragons in Coasg" John huffs through the anger bubbling inside him, his face reddening. "And why would he want to hurt Mary?"

"There is so much you don’t know, Dad” Sam shakes his head, trying to decide where to begin. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and collect his thoughts. “They were trying to kill Dean" Sam swallows hard once more, forcing himself to meet his father's gaze. "Dean is Castiel's soulmate and Lucifer wants Cas dead. Cas is why Dean didn't burn. Why he was able to get me out. Fire can't burn him Dad. Because Castiel is a dragon. And Lucifer can't kill Cas as long as Dean is alive"

John gets to his feet and turns away, shaking his head in denial, just as the young woman returns with a basin of water. Sam decides that silence must be better than angered yelling, but knots form in his stomach regardless.

John steps away from Sam and moves towards the bars to take the offered bowl. "Do you know when _he_ will come back?" John asks quietly, tempering his anger for the girl's sake.

Sam takes the moment to finally get a good look at his surroundings. The floor is covered in hard flagstone, set together by human hands he’s guessing. The ceiling is high and reminds Sam of a cave and the dampness in the air confirms Sam’s suspicion. They are surrounded by stone on three sides with heavy iron bars covering the entrance of their cell. The stone walls curve into the ceiling, forming a box from which there is no chance of escape. The straw he’s lying on seems fresh and the floor appears to be dry, so he cannot tell where the musty odor permeating the air is sourced from. He forces himself into a sitting position and leans back against the cool stone of the wall as gently as he can. His head drops back with a dull thud as he watches his father and this girl speak.

She shakes her head silently. "Is what my boy said true? Is Lucifer a dragon?" John asks, a hard edge creeping into his tone but he stays otherwise calm. "Fuck!" John shouts when she nods.

Jess flinches back, staring beyond John towards Sam. "His back...." She squeaks as her tongue darts between her plush lips. Sam notices once more that she is dressed in rags and smeared with dirt. She moves with all the courage of a field mouse under the watchful eye of a hawk, as if one wrong step will surely spell her doom.

John nods and moves towards Sam. "She wants me to clean your back again son, keep the infection out”

“Who is she” Sam ignores his father’s request and stares past the man towards the girl. “Who are you?” He speaks louder so that she is sure to hear him. He struggles to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall as the skin on his back stretches and pulls around his wounds. He hisses at the pain but forces himself forward.

“Easy son” John urges, rushing to catch Sam’s elbow to support him.

Sam hobbles across the cold stone on bare feet while the girl watches with wide eyes. He half expected her to run, but she stands her ground instead. “Who are you?” Sam breathes heavily, leaning against the bars.

“My name is Jessica” She frowns, glancing down. “Jess for short” She brings her hands to clasp the bars just below Sam’s before turning her chin upwards to meet his eyes.

Sam frowns. “You’re a dragon?” He asks and she nods. “You work for Lucifer?” His tone hardens somewhat as he watches for a reaction.

She drops her gaze and the bars at the same time, hunching her shoulders. “He is my Prince. I must obey him” Her voice trembles and Sam swears that he can see the fear written over her entire posture.

In this moment, he is certain that she is just as much a prisoner as they are. “You don’t” He reaches for her hands, holding them in his own before she has a chance to pull away. “You don’t have to. You can help us and we can all get out of here. I know dragons who can help you” He pleads and she shakes her head frantically.

She yanks her hands back with tears in her eyes. “They would kill me” She turns away from Sam and hurries out of sight, leaving Sam to hang his head against the bars in disappointment.

John’s hand settles over Sam’s shoulder, the warm weight welcome amongst the gloom of their surroundings. For the first time in his life, Sam is grateful for his father. “Won’t do no good son. I’ve been talking to her for weeks” John says sadly as he urges Sam to sit. The bowl of water is on the floor just outside the bars, close enough to reach.

“We still have to try. Dean’ll know I’m missing by now. He’ll be looking for us” Sam lets John guide him down and doesn’t protest when the man gently tugs the shirt over Sam’s head.

John frowns but Sam can’t see with his back turned to him. “You two weren’t together?”

Sam can hear the irritation and disappointment laced in his father’s tone. Even when he was in a drunken rage, Dad would shout that the only thing Dean was good for is taking care of Sam. As if Sam were somehow more precious to their father than Dean. “You remember Rufus? Bobby's friend? I was traveling with him in Holly. Dean and Cas went to train in the mountains. We’re fighting a war, Dad” Sam turns to lock eyes with his father.

John takes a deep breath as if satisfied that Bobby is a suitable caretaker. “What kind of war?” John turns Sam back around to begin removing the bandages that cover the young man’s back. “What did this Castiel get you two involved in?” His tone hardens with distaste.

“Castiel was supposed to become King of Oiad, we’re trying to retake his throne” Sam swallows hard when he feels John freeze behind him. “Lucifer and Michael murdered their parents and imprisoned Cas. They tortured him for _fourteen years_ before he escaped”

“So he’s roped you and Dean into fighting his battles for him” John tugs roughly on the last bandage, making Sam wince.

“No” Sam says bluntly. “He wanted to avoid all of this but they won’t stop coming for him. Not until he and Dean are dead.” Sam forces himself to sit rigidly in place as John dabs his back with the clean water. The gentle touch is almost soothing.

“That doesn’t explain why the two of you got involved” John bites bitterly. “I never wanted this kind of life for either of you”

Sam huffs angrily, spinning to face his father despite the pain of the stretch across his back. “They killed Mom! Dad, if you think either of us would let that go; then you don’t know us at all! And last time I checked, you were too busy finding the bottom of every bottle you came across to give two shits about us!” Sam vision darkens around the edges as he stares down his father, years of pent up anger that Dean refused to let him express finally have a chance to boil to the surface.

John startles back slightly at Sam’s outburst, dropping the washing cloth back into the bowl outside the bars. “I understand you’re angry, but that is no reason to take that tone with me” His jaw firms and Sam can see the muscles clench as his teeth grind together.

“Dean is happier with Cas than he’s ever been in his entire life. That cannot possibly be a bad thing” Sam hisses through clenched teeth. “And you know what? He and Castiel already managed to kill one of the dragons who murdered Mom! Which is more than you’ve ever done about it!” Sam glares and he’s thankful that his brother isn’t here to stop him from giving their dad a piece of his mind.

John holds up his hands in surrender. “I get it son. I do. I’m the worst father I possibly could have been and you blame me for a lot. I blame myself for a lot since I’ve had some time to think about it” He shakes his head and Sam finally notices the tremor in his father’s hands as he tries to hold them still. “If you want me to believe that your brother shacking up with some dragon is a good thing, then fine. I’m glad Dean is happy” He shakes his head and his eyes grown softer. “But don’t you, for one second, believe that I never cared about the two of you” John’s voice cracks as he lowers his hands, not breaking his eye contact with Sam.

Sam frowns, shaking his head. The man before him is stronger, yet somehow more broken than Sam has ever seen his father. Now that he’s looking closer, he can see the tremble in hands that once were strong and steady, and the green tinge to his complexion as the John’s body demands its preferred fuel. The forced detox from years of alcohol has taken its toll on his father and Sam cringes at the thought of how much worse the past few weeks must have been for John than Lucifer’s whip was for Sam. “I’m sorry” Sam mutters, shaking his head when he can’t think of anything else to say. He turns back to face the wall, shoulders slumping with defeat as he lets out a heavy sigh.

John reaches for the rag once more, the dripping of water is the only sound in the cell as he continues his work. Sam closes his eyes tightly, fighting the sting of tears as the hopelessness of the situation catches up with him. He’s defenseless here. He doesn’t even know where here is or how Dean is going to find them. He almost doesn’t want Dean to come. He doesn’t want to risk Dean being captured as well. He never should have gone to speak with the King alone. If he had taken Charlie or Garth with him, this would never have happened.

“It’s not your fault” John mutters as if reading his son’s mind. “We’ll find a way out. If it’s the last thing I do, I will get you out of here” John’s tone hardens with determination that Sam has never heard from the man in his entire life. His father has always been a broken and abusive shell of a man, a burden for Dean to take care of.

Sam chokes back a sob, refusing to give in, and nods. They will find a way out. They must. "We need a plan" He fights back a hiccup, the pain in his back begins to dull and he wonders if maybe Jess added something to that water. He's heard of herbs and other tonics that can be applied for pain relief, although he's never used anything more than poppy syrup that must be ingested. "Have you seen anyone other than Jess and Lucifer?" He asks, his voice dropping to a near whisper.

John pauses in his ministrations, considering. "I've seen two other women. One was maybe close to my age and not the type to get her hands dirty. She looked at me like I was some sort of animal" John wrinkles his nose in disgust. "She was draggin Jess along by a leash" His voice drips with disdain like Sam has never heard before. "Only saw her the once, not long after I was brought here"

Sam swallows hard, shaking his head. His heart aches for Jess, the obvious abuse she's suffered and will continue to suffer unless they can convince her to leave with them. "And the other?"

John is silent for a moment and his hand stills from the steady motion of dabbing at Sam's wounds. "The one who brought you" His throat clicks when he swallows and Sam can hear the thick emotion in his dad's voice.

Sam turns to face his father, blinking at the sight of tears welling in the man's eyes. "Dad?" His brows scrunch together in confusion and John's expression crumples.

"You were unconscious. She dragged you past me. I didn't realize who you were at first, then your head flopped like a rag doll and I saw your face" He swallows hard. "I've never been more terrified, or more angry in my life. Not even when I lost your mother" He shakes his head. "Seeing you like that...."

"Dad" Sam's own eyes water and his lungs tighten. He turns completely, reaching out for John in a way that he hasn't since he was too small to learn not to.

"They made me listen to you scream. I could hear...." He trails off, eyes glistening as he forces himself to swallow around the lump in his throat. "I thought...I thought he was killing you and nothing ever hurt so bad in my life" John sobs against Sam's shoulder, clinging to his son like a lifeline. "I can't let him hurt you again. I can't lose you again"

"Shhh. I'm right here. We're gonna be ok. You can come with us and we can be a family again" Sam promises. "We'll kill Lilith and Lucifer and Michael. No one will be left to hurt us by the time we're done" Sam's voice hardens, knowing that Castiel will whole heartedly agree with his words. Sam knows what needs to be done. "We need to get out of here"

John heaves a breath, nodding against Sam's shoulder. "We need to get close to Jess, convince her to help us. You think your dragon friends will accept her? I've seen how they treat her Sam" He pulls back and shakes his head, eyes haunted with memories. "She needs to get out of here as much as we do"

Sam nods and wipes his eyes. Jess looks to be around his age, maybe a little older but not by much. "What do you know about her?" Sam draws his knees to his chest, ignoring the pain across his back.

John moves around behind him, reaching through the bars to collect the clean bandages Jess has left. "I think she's a slave. The woman who brought her made her kneel on the stone when she was talking to Lucifer. Never called Jess by her name and slapped her for good measure after the girl agreed to behave herself and obey her new master" John scowls as he sets to work wrapping Sam's back.

Sam huffs. "She sounds like a bitch"

John tenses behind Sam about the same time that Sam realizes the word that just came out of his mouth. Sam tenses, waiting for reprimand. One thing that John had never tolerated, no matter how drunk he got, was Sam cursing. He fights the urge to cower, instead holding his head eye and forcing himself to ignore the tension in the air.

After a moment, John resumes his work, deciding his son's language is the least of their problems. The gentle touch and soft fabric lulls Sam into a tired trance as they continue discussing what little John knows about Jessica.

"How are you feeling?" Sam looks to his father, glancing down at the fine tremble in his hands before staring back into his too glassy brown eyes.

John looks down and away. "I know being forced to quit like this can't be easy. I heard it can be dangerous" Sam reaches for John's shoulder, urging the man to look at him.

"I'm fine" John lets out a deep breath. "I thought I was gonna die at first, but Jess got me through it" John looks up just far enough to meet Sam's gaze. "Lucifer" He shakes his head. "He didn't touch me at first. He was content to watch me thrash and scream through the withdrawals"

"I'm sorry" Sam mutters, wishing he had been a better son. He hadn't been there when his father needed him most. He hated the man. Sam had forced Dean to leave their father, begged and begged until his brother gave in. Sam was selfish, and his father has suffered for it.

"I'm gonna need your help, son. If we get outta here. I can't go back to how I was" John shakes his head. "This" He gestures around them. "This might be my second chance. Please, give me a second chance" He pleads, seeking Sam's forgiveness.

"Dad. I..." Sam frowns. He will never forget what John has put both him and Dean through. Especially Dean. Sam knows that Dean will readily forgive their father and move on like nothing ever happened.

"Did your brother give you my letter?" John asks, hope glistening in his eyes.

Sam cocks his head with a frown. "What letter?"

John's shoulders sag with Sam's words and he shakes his head. "It's nothin. I thought I was never gonna see you again and I wanted you to know how much I care about you. I told Dean to give it to you if you ever stopped hating me" John pushes to his feet and paces away from Sam, keeping his back mostly to his son.

Sam stares up at him, watching his steady movement and notices the balance Sam hasn't seen from his father since...well, since he can remember. Hearing his Dad give voice to the emotion Sam has labeled his feeling towards his father with hits him harder than a punch in the gut. Staring at John Winchester now, more like himself than he has been since Sam was four years old and their house burned to the ground, the feeling is wrong. "I thought I did" Sam shakes his head. "You put us through hell. Do you have any idea the things Dean had to do just to keep me fed? How much Dean gave up to act like the father that you weren't?" Sam's voice hardens at the memories. "But I don't hate you" He shakes his head, his voice growing small when John's pained eyes fall on him.

A loud bang comes from somewhere down the hall and John hurries to help Sam to his feet and drag him to the back of their cell. "Dad?" Sam worries, gladly accepting his father's help. He winces at the sudden change in position but John pays him no mind.

He wraps his arm across Sam's shoulder and urges Sam's arm over his own. "Stay behind me son" His voice is hushed, too quiet for the owner of the heavy footsteps approaching them to hear. They both know instantly that it is not Jess, the barefoot girl moves quiet as a mouse through the stone corridors.

"Who is it?" Sam mutters, shrinking behind his father. He wants to be brave, to stand tall and proud the emotional toll of being drugged, kidnapped and beaten to the point where he passed out for two days has him hiding behind John like a child instead of the young man of 16 that he is.

John shushes him, turning and urging Sam to lay back on the straw. "Stay down. Pretend to be asleep. Don't move" John hurriedly whispers, pushing Sam down and convincing him to roll over. "No matter what. Promise me. Don't move"

Sam nods shakily, not knowing what else he can do. His heart grips with the fear of the unknown as he lays his head down against the dusty straw and lets his eyes slide closed. John turns away from him and begins pacing, keeping himself squarely between Sam and whatever might be to come.

\---

*Michael, present day*

This has gone on for far too long. First Castiel escaped, opening a whole host of problems, then Crowley betrayed Oiad and left Michael feeling blindsided. Michael balls his fist in silent rage when his thoughts skim over recent events. He feels as if his entire life is slipping through his fingers once again. Any doubts that he had previously held regarding Crowley's involvement in Castiel's escape have vanished along with the dragon himself. Clearly, Crowley has been playing him for years. Merely pretending to be loyal in order to further his own agenda. Short of attempting to steal the throne for himself, Michael can't fathom what Crowley's motivation for setting Castiel free might be. He is too clever of a man to not know how kindly Michael and Lucifer would take to his betrayal.

Abaddon and Lilith were able to confirm that Castiel had been pulled to his mirror. His mirror who was supposed to be dead! They had burned the boy's home with him inside over a decade ago. Lilith had confirmed that she saw his corpse after the fire! Clearly the bitch had lied to his face and he can't help but feel the sting of betrayal. Lilith and Abaddon both are loyal to Lucifer, nearly to a fault. If either of them had failed to do their duty or lied to Michael; there is no doubt that Lucifer was behind their deceit.

No matter. The Winchester boy's father has been taken and it is only a matter of time until young Dean comes to the rescue. Lilith will be patiently waiting for the boy and Lucifer should be there by now as well. This entire nightmare should be over soon enough.

He taps his fingers impatiently on the table in front of him, drumming out a rhythm that only makes sense to his tortured mind. His advisors have been droning on for the past ten minutes and Michael just doesn't _care._ Not when his rule is threatened by his brat of a little brother and some human who was blessed with a dragon's heart. He should have listened to Lucifer years ago and killed Castiel. He's certain he could have found a way. Hard to kill doesn't mean impossible.

"My lord?" Hael looks up to him with her piercing blue eyes. Eyes that Michael wants to carve right out of her head for being so bright. She frowns before casting her gaze downward as if sensing his animosity. If not for her dull and lifeless brown color as a dragon, he would have had her put to death years ago simply for the insult of her eye color. Only the royals should have eyes that blue, and Hael is no royal. "I do not mean to speak out of turn Sire, but the council needs a decision from you" She mutters, keeping her eyes glued to the table in front of her like the obedient little dragon she is.

Michael frowns, forcing himself to focus on the matters at hand. "Have there been any conflicts between the humans and my soldiers lately?" His eyes bore into Uriel's, demanding an answer.

"No, my lord" Uriel speaks, his dark eyes meeting Michael's in a show of foolish bravery. "There are no reports of any human sightings this past week. It would seem your methods of eradication are proving fruitful. The mud monkeys don't stand a chance" A wicked little smile creeps across Uriel's face, sending a shiver down Michael's spine in disgust.

Michael's entire stance against humans is nothing but a cover. If Lucifer hadn't decided to murder their father and Castiel, he wouldn't care less about what the humans in his kingdom do or don't do. But, he has an image to uphold and the human race is intended to take the blame for the deaths of King Charles and Prince Castiel. "That is good to hear" Michael forces himself to say through a huff.

Michael had been so angry with his brother when he learned of his deeds against their father. Unlike Lucifer, Michael had come to forgive his father for declaring Castiel to be the new crown Prince and casting Michael aside like yesterday's rubbish. Michael knew that it was expected for him to do so and the people under their rule would not have Michael as King so long as the black dragon lived. Such is the natural order.

“Have we any news from General Ramiel from the Coasg front?” Michael questions, glancing next to Raphael. The dark skinned man holds a very powerful dragon, but still not quite as much so as the Royal family. If not for the lineage of producing reincarnations of the first dragon, Raphael’s family would likely hold the throne instead of Michael’s. Raphael does a poor job of hiding his disdain for Michael, but he obeys and that is all that matters.

“Little but good news, Your Highness” Raphael ducks his head to hide his grimace. “Cain does not suspect the attacks we have launched are anything other than human dissenters to his rule and Zachariah’s last check in confirmed our suspicions that the so called resistance is putty in Naomi’s hands” He reports coldly without a hint of satisfaction in his tone. He frowns before lifting his gaze to meet Michael’s. “There is some concern over the movement of those loyal to the dragon known as Loki. Our spies report seeing a large black dragon flying with a dragon that looks suspiciously like Prince Gabriel. Sir” Rafael smirks just slightly enough to not cause offence as Michael’s eyes narrow with irritation.

Michael knew that his brother would eventually turn up. Another point Michael wishes he had listened to Lucifer on. If he had allowed Lucifer to kill Gabriel as well, this situation could have been avoided. If a black dragon has been sighted along with his long disappeared brother, it will not take long for word to spread. Michael had hoped to keep Castiel a secret, but it appears the boy has other ideas. “I had hoped to never need to discuss the tragic truth regarding my youngest brother, Prince Castiel” Michael swallows hard with the collective gasps of those gathered. “When our father was murdered by human usurpers, Castiel was also gravely wounded but did not die as we had led everyone to believe” Michael pauses for effect, feigning a sad expression.

 “The boy suffered massive head trauma and has never fully recovered. He is delusional and mentally incapable of leading our people. Lucifer and I decided it would be best to shield him from the public eye so that he is not subjected to the damaging pressure he would most certainly face from our subjects” Michael stands with a sad frown, willing moisture to pool in his soft blue eyes. “He suffers from delusions and will never be fit to rule, but I believe Gabriel may have kidnapped him from our protection and has been attempting to corrupt him” He pauses for a breath, letting his words sink into the minds of those gathered.

“I, and Prince Lucifer, believe that Gabriel is a danger to Castiel and the Kingdom of Oiad. My brother is a traitor and must be stopped by any means necessary. Lucifer and I have been quietly attempting to rescue Castiel but have yet to be successful. Be it known that anyone who assists in returning our mentally disturbed youngest brother to us will be handsomely rewarded” Michael forces his voice to tremble, carefully painting the picture of a concerned brother and monarch.

Hael rests a hand over her heart, eyes brimming with unshed tears. “That poor boy. He must be terrified to have been wrenched away from his home” Her voice quivers with pity like the innocent fool she is and Michael smiles gently at her, showing his appreciation for her sympathy.

“I am certain that all of you understand my desire to keep my deranged brother a secret. It is for his own protection really” Michael shrugs, still forcing his expression to be somber. “We need to rescue him before Gabriel does any further, lasting damage, to his fragile psyche”

“You have my word, sire. I will dispatch my men immediately to search for Prince Castiel and bring him under our protection” Gadreel rises, crossing an arm over his heart in promise.

“You have my word as well” Uriel rises and mirrors Gadreel’s motions with a predatorial smirk. Rafael watches calmly though narrowed eyes, considering Michael with intense scrutiny.

Finally the dragon rises. “I swear it, my Lord. Castiel will be returned to your protection” He frowns as he gives a stiff bow.

Michael regards Uriel and Raphael with skepticism before turning towards Gadreel and Hael to take in their eager faces. Precious fools, both of them. Their eagerness to please is exactly the reason Michael continues to employ them. “Thank you. All of you” Michael scans those gathered at the table, meeting each pair of eyes in turn. “Be certain to warn your men that Gabriel is to be considered extremely dangerous. He will have brainwashed Castiel into believing he is capable of becoming King. Castiel has been mute for over a decade since he was unable to cope with the loss of our father and will likely not understand that coming home would be in his best interest. Please see to it that he is well cared for but kept as invisible as possible. He is easily over excited and may turn violent” Michael frowns, hoping his words are enough to make Castiel appear to be a simpleton.

He cannot afford to have his people believe that Castiel is in fact, of sound mind. The fact that the boy can’t speak can only help Michael’s story. Even being with his mirror cannot help his missing voice. Michael smiles inwardly at the thought. How they must be suffering through Castiel’s silence!

Murmurs of assent pass around the table and Michael offers everyone a firm nod. “Very well” He flinches a smile. “Now, what of the tax collections?”

Gadreel clears his throat and Hael bows her head. “The heads of regions claim the dragons under their governance have nothing left to pay with” She mutters, refusing to meet Michael’s eyes.

“They complain of drought and poor crop production Sire. They cannot afford to plant their fields with the current tax rate, and even if they could; nothing can grow under these conditions” Gadreel frowns, drawing Michael’s ire from Hael.

Hael rises to her feet next to Gadreel and keeps her gaze cast towards the smooth wooden table before her. “Many mutter than the great fire is sucking the water from the land, with the areas nearest the flames suffering the most. They simply cannot afford to pay their taxes, Sire”

“Their inability to do their job is none of my concern” Michael bites. “I expect them to live up to their nature as dragons and FIND A WAY!” He slams a heavy fist onto the table with loud smack. Hael and Gadreel shrink back from his anger. “If they cannot pay, then they will not reap the benefits of my rule. No more alms for the poor. Cancel the kitchen scraps for lepers and orphans. No more merciful beheadings and call off Christmas! My coffers run as low as my patience with their sniveling complaints!” He growls, letting the golden flames flicker in his eyes. He glares for a moment, waiting for Gadreel and Hael to show their understanding. At the first hesitant nod from them both, he turns and storms from the chamber, slamming the heavy oaken door behind him hard enough to rattle the hinges.

He takes a moment to breath as he follows the winding stairs downward to the tunnel he had built years ago. Few know about the existence of his secret hideaway, and even fewer know that it connects the castle to the underwater caves he discovered as a boy. His retreat. Castiel’s original cell is still located in the darkest corner of the cave and Michael throws himself down on the half-rotted mattress against the wall. Anger boils in his blood, coursing through his veins like lava bent on destruction.

He lays there for a moment, ignoring the moldy filth seeping into his fine clothing as he stares up at the ceiling. For three years Castiel lived here, staring up at this same spot of ceiling as he screamed and sobbed. Michael has listened to the boy with a sense of satisfaction. Castiel’s pain was sweet retribution for the pain he had caused Michael by ripping away his future without a second thought. He had been certain that Castiel was done ruining his life. Michael snorts. How foolish he was.

The only way Michael will be free from Castiel is if one of them are dead. He knows this now. If Lucifer’s plan to trap their brother and kill the human mirror fails, them Michael will be forced to take matters into his own hands. Lucifer may have started them down this path, but Michael _will_ be the one to finish it. With or without his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, this chapter and the next chapter all happen more or less simultaneously. There are too many characters in too many places to make much progress in regards to time without ignoring something important. I hope this doesn't get too confusing. Feel free to speak up if something doesn't seem to line up. I'm writing and editing myself so I'm absolutely certain that I'm likely to miss something.


	6. Frustrations, Betrayals and Dead Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a meeting and learns some troublesome information. Dean and Benny meet with King Cain once more and a discussion is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! I've been terribly busy lately and I haven't been making as much progress as I would like in this story so I may have to skip posting next week in order to stay a few chapters ahead in in my writing. We'll see how the rest of this week goes.
> 
> As always, please please tell me what you think! Comments and kudos absolutely make my day.

*Castiel, during the time Sam was still unconcious*

_The wire cut so deep into his wrists that Crowley had been hesitant to replace the heavy manacles that Michael insisted he wear._ _Castiel_ _doesn’t understand why, he can’t feel the pain in his wrists over the pain of the deep cuts across his back or the bruises blooming over his ribs. Crowley shoves shoes onto his feet and grumbles about Cas being ungrateful._ _Castiel_ _is grateful, Crowley never hurts him; but it isn’t as if he can say as much._ _Castiel_ _is too dazed to open his eyes, to silently ask why Crowley was putting shoes on him when he wasn't going anywhere. Nothing makes sense._

_Crowley gives him one last glare that_ _Castiel_ _can feel even behind his closed eyelids and the heavy door to his chamber is slammed shut. He waits until he hears the lock click and the heavy plank fall into place before he curls in on himself and lets his tears fall. He wishes they would just kill him already. Despair settles over him like a comforting blanket, so familiar is the sensation. His heart burns with the pain of his tortured existence and he sobs to whatever god might be watching. Begging for release from the pain of living._

_Time seems to stop in the darkest hours of night. The subtle shadow from the moon dances over the wall of his tower, the window too high for_ _Castiel_ _to glimpse through. His only connection to the outside world exists in the light streaming through the singular window. He can't see, even when he's well enough to stand on his tip toes and reach for the window ledge with the very tips of his fingers. The window is too high. And yet, his lingering dragon senses tell him emphatically that he's high in the air. If only he could reach the window and hoist himself through the small opening, he could be free._

_He doesn't even care if he shifts when he falls. His human body could be dashed against the rocks below and he would find only release. He's certain a fall like that might just kill him, instead of leaving him bent and broken as he is now._

_He blinks towards the slight opening in the stone wall, the sights blurred by his tears as he watches the beam of moonlight longingly. He rubs his wrists, wondering if maybe, just maybe, he could try once more to reach the window._

_Shakily he gets to his knees, gaze never leaving the window. A large shadow passes and he shrinks back, nearly toppling over in his haste to escape what might be his brother flying outside. The startled gasp that would have been goes unheard, his voice too broken for even a small squeak of sound. Silence reigns as he waits, not daring to breathe for fear of the shadow returning. Perhaps, he ponders, it was only a cloud passing over the moon. Yes, he decides. A cloud._

_Using his hands, he pulls himself up the wall and onto his feet. The strange sensation of shoes sheltering his toes from the cold stone below him. He doesn't dare remove the too tight things, he does not want to risk angering Crowley as well. He stands below the window, staring upward with hope glistening in his eyes. If he could only reach. Maybe the shoes will help._

_He leans his chest against the_ _mildewy_ _stone bricks, arms stretched high above him as he strains toward the window. The pads of his fingertips brush the ledge and he pushes ever so slightly further. He can almost curl his fingers over the ledge! He grimaces with the effort, if he had a voice he would surely be grunting and groaning as he reaches._

_His knee buckles, dropping him down and his forehead crashes against the stone with a painful crack. He sobs once more, letting himself drop to the floor. He can feel a sticky warmth gliding downwards towards his eyes and he quickly rubs before the salty blood can enter his vision. He snorts silently, shaking his head in disgust. He's pathetic._

_Cas draws his knees into his chest and wraps his arms around them gently and hides his face. His tears fall silently and the gaping hole of despair in his chest threatens to consume him entirely. He loses track of time once the moon becomes shrouded by cloud cover. He can barely see in the darkness when he eventually opens his eyes, but a light spot against the grey stone catches his attention and he crawls towards it._

_What could that be? He wonders, inching slowly towards the mysterious object. He's certain that wasn't there before, Crowley must have left it for him. His hand gently curls around the soft leather and his heart skitters with something resembling excitement when he recognizes his father's coat. Lucifer had taken this from him weeks ago! He clutches it tightly to his chest and sends thanks to Crowley for returning it to him. He makes short work of shrugging it over his shoulders. The hem hangs loosely around his knees and the shoulders sag around his boney frame._

_He doesn't care about any of that though, he's so happy to have the trench coat back. He laughs, the silence a sickening reminder of his plight. He wedges himself into a corner, the safest_ _place he can find and wraps his arms tight around himself, rocking slightly as he tries to silence his mind. The agony in his body is familiar and doesn't bother him as much as it once had. He watches the window for a while, letting the night progress. Eventually his eyes slide closed and he drifts away into his dreams._

_When he next opens his eyes, he is looking up into the greenest green he has seen in over a decade. The dappled shadows created by the rising sunlight being filtered through the dense leaves quickly caught his attention and he stares in awe at the sight. The spots of light and shadow dance in the faint breeze that chases away the silence of the night and brings with it the freshest air Cas can ever remember breathing. He is content to lay still as stone, simply breathing the sweet, wonderful air. He thinks he must be dreaming. Or maybe even dead. A slow smile spreads across his face at the thought._

_He doesn’t want to risk trying to move. Afraid that this is all just a dream and moving will cause him to wake. He has no idea how long he lays there, hoping that this is somehow real, but his reverie is broken by a drawn out and slightly pained groan of someone nearby. This isn’t the type of pain that he is accustomed to. Whoever that is, must be weak to be groaning over nothing._

_Castiel_ _sits up quickly then, wide eyes scanning for the intruder to his quiet little reverie. If someone else is here, he must not be dead. Fear clenches in his heart that maybe this is some cruel trick that Lucifer is playing. His brother must be nearby, watching him. Waiting for him to think he’s finally free before swooping back in with his whip and chains._

_He pushes into a crawl, moving slowly towards the sound without so much as snapping a twig. His eyes dart around nervously, searching for signs of his brothers. This forest is not familiar, even searching his oldest memories. The leaves are bright and lush, broad instead of needled. The air smells different; warmer and heavier somehow. This does not feel like home. How did he get here? Did Crowley have something do with this? Confusion makes his mind spin. This can’t be real; Michael and Lucifer would never let him escape. Where are they?_

_The grass and earth below his hands feel cool and marvelous. A large part of him wants to lay back down and roll in the soft earth, to revel in the simple wonder of dirt beneath his feet instead of hard and blood-stained stone. The only thing preventing him from doing so, are the faint mumblings of someone else in the forest that he must investigate._

_Castiel_ _doesn’t recognize the voice, but he’s drawn to the gentle ramblings nonetheless. He stays low to the ground, gasping silently when he takes in the broad shoulders and slim hips of the man stepping carefully through the trees. He seems upset to_ _Castiel_ _, and something deep inside him hurts with the sight of those sculpted shoulders sagging in defeat. He hasn’t even seen this man’s face and yet_ _Castiel_ _wants nothing more than to reach out to him._

_Sam? The man mumbles the name and_ _Castiel_ _can’t help but listen closely. Each word that falls from the man’s lips soothes his heart like a_ _balm_ _. He must a human,_ _Castiel_ _realizes. He clearly has no idea that_ _Castiel_ _is following him. A dragon would know. He hasn’t seen a human since before his father was murdered. Nearly half their kingdom was made up of humans then, he doubts the same can be said now._

_His heart skips a beat as the man carefully steps over a raised tree root. His feet are bare; raw and scraped._ _Castiel_ _can see the bits of blood from his hiding spot and something inside him rages against the sight of this man being injured. His head cocks to the side, considering the emotion without understanding. He must be losing his mind. Maybe this really is a dream. He must have a_ _fever and is hallucinating. He shakes his head. If this is a dream, then he wants to stay as long as possible._

_A flash of red out of the corner of his eye catches his attention, his instincts scream for him to hide from Abaddon. Surely she’s come for him. His heart hammers in his chest, realizing this stranger is unprotected and_ _Castiel_ _tries to shout to him. To tell him to run, but no sound passes his lips. He watches in terror as the man’s head turns, following the brilliant flash of red and_ _Castiel_ _sees his candy green eyes for the first time. The color almost glows in the bright light of day, the sun’s rays catching and reflecting that perfect shade of green as if putting on a dazzling show just for_ _Castiel_ _to watch. There is no fear in those wide eyes staring up into the canopy and a smile causes the corner of his mouth to twitch._ _Castiel_ _tears his eyes away from the stranger’s face and follows his gaze upwards._

_Castiel_ _searches for the source of the man’s wonder, thoughts of Abaddon forgotten for the time being. His heart begins to slow as he scans the trees, and just as his eyes settle on the bright red plumage of a bird; he hears it begin to sing. A smile crawls across his face as the warmth of the sun heats his skin and the high-pitched chirps surround him. This must be a dream._

_The man cries out and tumbles forward. Before_ _Castiel_ _can consider his reaction, he’s rushing forward to help. He was barely a handful of paces from the human and_ _Castiel_ _stands over him now, staring down at the sandy brown hair covering the man’s head and the way his shoulders tense as he begins to push himself up. Strong muscles move under his thin shirt and_ _Castiel_ _stands transfixed as the man rolls onto his back. Terror grips_ _Castiel_ _as the man slings a strong arm over his eyes and groans, oblivious to_ _Castiel’s_ _presence._

_Castiel_ _considers turning to run but finds himself leaning forward instead, hovering over the human and inspecting the scratches on his upturned palm. He tries to speak but the words die in his throat as they always do. Surely if this were a dream, he would have his voice back. Wouldn’t he? He wants to groan in frustration but that will do him no good._

_Slowly the human on the ground withdraws his arm and_ _Castiel_ _wants nothing more than see those perfectly green eyes once more. He leans further down, cocking his head as he waits. Faint freckles cover the man’s face and his long lashes look blond against his lightly tanned skin. The man’s nose wrinkles as he begins to peek his eyes open and_ _Castiel_ _is lost as soon his eyes latch onto the hint of green in those narrow slits._

_For a moment, when those green eyes lock onto_ _Castiel’s_ _; wonder spreads across the man’s face. The serene emotion is quickly replaced by terror and he hurries back from_ _Castiel_ _. The fear written plainly across the man’s features tears at_ _Castiel’s_ _heart and no_ _no_ _no_ _, this isn’t right._ _Castiel_ _wants to beg and plead, he would never hurt this man. There is no reason to be afraid._ _Castiel_ _takes a small step forward, frowning with frustration._

_The man holds up a hand and_ _Castiel_ _stills. Waiting for something. The man opens his mouth to speak, but the perfectly green world is suddenly engulfed in angry red flames. The roar of an angry dragon sounds above, and the human looks up in terror. A great red and gold dragon swoops downward with an angry sneer and_ _Castiel_ _runs towards the human just as a jet of flame erupts from_ _Abbadon’s_ _maw to engulf the man._

_Dean screams in agony and_ _Castiel_ _can only watch helplessly as he screams. His throat burns, the flesh on his arms begins to melt as he rushes into the fire to rescue this human. DEAN!_ _Castiel_ _screams, thrashing to escape the flames but he cannot find the man._

“Cas! Wake up! Castiel!” A voice shouts in his ear as strong hands shake him. 

“Dean!” a scream is torn from Castiel’s throat once more even as the flames around him begin to dissolve.

“Castiel! Wake up son!” Castiel can hear the gruff voice growing closer and he shoves violently at the smoldering embers surrounding him. Dean is gone. Those perfect green eyes and shady forest have disappeared into something hard beneath him and fingers digging into his shoulders, both holding him down and shaking him. “Cas, come on. Wake up” The voice sounds worried and Castiel fights through the fog to find the source. He’s drawn upwards, towards the surface of something as the world falls away from him.

The hands gripping him begin to relax and Castiel can feel himself still. He breathes heavily, willing himself to calm. “Dean” He croaks, eyes still burning with tears.

“Dean’s fine son. You were dreaming. Come on now” A gentle hand cups the side of Castiel’s face and he turns into the warmth. 

Dreaming. Of course he was dreaming. Abaddon is dead, he killed her. She didn’t hurt Dean. It was just a nightmare. He takes a deep breath, carefully prying open his eyes. “Bobby?” He blinks up at the older man with confusion.

“I came as fast as I could” He reaches a hand down towards Castiel and Cas readily takes the offer. Bobby tugs him to his feet with ease and Castiel rubs at the back of his neck, an embarrassed heat climbing into his cheeks. “What were ya dreamin about?” 

Castiel averts his eyes, shaking his head. “When Dean and I met” He mumbles.

“Huh. Didn’t think that’d be nightmare worthy” Bobby raises his brows. “Sit an talk” The older man gestures towards the bed that Castiel must have fallen out of. The blankets lay in a tangled heap on the floor and the door to the room appears to be broken inward. Probably by Bobby in his rush to get to him.

Castiel falls onto the edge of the bed with a deep exhale, wishing the tension would drain from his shoulders but he finds himself unable to relax. He glances to the window of their rented room and notices the sky outside is still black. He rubs a hand over his face with a groan before catching a flash of red from the doorway. His breath catches with a spark of fear before his mind catches up to him. He waves Charlie in, the girl’s complexion gone unusually pale with worry and making her green eyes stand out all the more. “I…it started when I woke up in the forest. It was good. So good” He shakes his head, not willing to tell them where the dream really began.

“Lemme guess” Bobby interrupts. “Abaddon showed up?” He raises a knowing brow and Castiel blushes once again with a nod.

“How did you know?” Castiels eyes narrow as he cocks his head. Charlie settles next to him on the bed, leaning her small body into his. Feeling her solid against him begins to sooth his nerves and he quickly wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Bobby frowns at Castiel’s question before his gaze softens at the sight of Castiel and Charlie getting close. “You were screamin her name” The corner of his mouth twitches in discomfort and Castiel frowns.

Charlie leans in closer, resting her head against Castiel’s shoulder. “You scared us, Cas” She mutters, her voice small and painfully young.

“Sorry Char” Cas mutters, shaking his head. “I miss him” The loneliness swells in his chest and threatens to choke the breath from his lungs. In all the years he spent imprisoned, he had never felt this much of a gaping hole in his chest where Dean is supposed to go. He can’t help the feeling that something is wrong crawling around deep in his stomach but he tells himself that everything is fine. They had planned on the King wanting to confine Dean and Benny to the castle. They were prepared to spend a night apart. So why does he hurt so much?

Bobby huffs. “It’s only one night ya idgit” his words are sharp but the softness in his eyes tell Cas that the older man doesn’t really mean it. “I don think ya should be alone though. Don’t want you wakin the whole place up again with yer screamin”

Castiel flushes red with shame and looks to the floor. Was he really that bad? “I’ll stay with you, Cas. If that’s ok?” Charlie looks up to him with her wide green eyes and Cas can’t help but give her a sad smile. He nods. Not being alone sounds pretty good right now.

Charlie grins, earlier worry forgotten as she hops to her feet and round the side of the bed to climb in. Cas can’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm, but his smile dies when he turns back to Bobby. “Thanks for coming” he firmly meets Bobby’s eyes and watches them soften.

“I couldn’t stay away when my boys are in danger” He shakes head. “What kind of fool move was it to send Dean into that hornet’s nest anyways?”

Castiel huffs. “You really think he’d let anyone else go?”

Bobby shakes his head with a huff. “’Course not. Boy’s more stubborn than a cross eyed mule when it comes to his brother” He takes a moment to stare at Castiel and Cas help but wonder what he sees. For as much as Bobby made him nervous when they first met, he’s come to look at the older man like a friend. Maybe even a little as the father figure he is to Dean and Sam. “Get some rest boy. Since Charlies bunkin down in here, me an Garth are gonna take her and Benny’s room” He pats Castiel’s knee and stands with a groan. “You ok with that, red?” He arches a brow in her direction and Cas turns to see her already snuggled under the covers with nothing but her bright red hair and pale face peeking out.

Charlie nods her agreement. “Jus don’t touch Benny’s stuff. He gets grumpy” She pouts as if she’s learned this bit of information first hand. 

Bobby chuckles. “Duly noted” He nods. “You gonna be ok Cas?” He asks before turning towards the door.

 Castiel nods with only the slightest hesitation and Bobby smiles at him. He'll be ok one way or another, where he likes it or not. 

Cas watches the older man leave, tugging the door closed behind him as best as he can. Cas pushes to his feet to drag a chair in front of the broken handle so that no one can sneak in on him; but with Garth, Bobby and Rufus nearby he isn’t really worried. 

He settles back into bed next to Charlie, letting the girl snuggle closer to him. The warmth of her small body pressed against his side is nowhere near as comforting as Dean’s presence, but he will gladly take what he can glean from it. Charlie drifts back to sleep quickly, basking in the protection of a powerful dragon whom she trusts and Castiel can’t fight the amusement he feels towards the girl. He had wanted to dislike her, not to trust her, but she wormed her way under his skin and into their haphazard little family with such ease that he was powerless to resist.

It's no wonder Dean has come to think of her as the little sister he never wanted.

He must drift off as he watches her sleep, since the next thing he becomes aware of is the sunlight pouring through the window and stabbing painfully into his eyes. He rolls away from the offending light and nearly topples over the edge of the bed, catching himself with a startled flail and manly squeal.

He narrows his eyes into a glare pointed at the open laughter he hears from beyond that cursed bright light. The laughter grows, bubbling upwards with childlike glee as he continues to glare murderously. “You ok Cas?” Charlie manages to force out between peals of delight as she crosses the room towards him. 

Castiel scowls. Between the rude sunlight and even worse laughter at this terrible hour of the dawn he can’t help the low growl that rumbles from his throat as soon as Charlie steps out of the bright rays of the sun and into the shade where he can actually see her. 

Her laughter ceases instantly at the sound, her eyes blowing wide as she backs away. Castiel flops backwards with a groan. “Sorry. I forgot” She mumbles, apparently just now remembering that he is anything but a morning person.

He almost wishes she still treated him like a Prince. The best he can manage for her is a narrow-eyed stare, still squinting against the light before deciding to give up entirely and bury himself back underneath the blankets with an unhappy groan.

"Come on Cas" She whines, daring to step closer to pull the blanket out of his grasp. "I don't know how Dean puts up with you" She playfully huffs, giving a particularly vicious tug and ripping the blanket from his possession.

Cas immediately throws an arm over his eyes. "He's nicer than you" He mumbles, finally beginning to adjust to wakefulness enough to wonder what caused this travesty in the first place. "Why am I awake?" He grumbles, turning his head to stare towards Charlie. She appears far too chipper for his liking. 

"Dean mentioned not to shake you awake, so I tossed a pillow at you" She shrugs. "Now I see why he said not to touch. You're grumpy" She throws him an unimpressed glare that soon devolves into giggles. Her grin is almost more blinding than the sun and Castiel simply glares.

"We're supposed to meet with Naomi this morning" She rests her hands on her hips, tipping her chin down to try and intimidate the older dragon.

Castiel groans, grabbing a pillow and smothering his face with it. "How could I forget" His voice comes out muffled and barely understandable. He tosses the pillow aside and forces himself to his feet. "We still have time for breakfast?" He looks to Charlie hopefully.

She nods. "Of course we do! Why do you think I woke you up so early?" 

Castiel stares blankly for a moment, processing her words. "You know I want to hate you, right?" He deadpans, arching a brow dramatically.

"Oh you love me!" She pretends to be offended, flinging a hand towards him dramatically.

Cas shakes his head with a smile. "You gave me no choice"

Charlie grins all the way down the stairs to the pub attached to the inn. Their small party happens to be the only people in there aside from the innkeeper and they are the last two to arrive. Garth glances up when they enter, giving Castiel a salute since his cheeks are stuffed to the point where he resembles a chipmunk. "Bout time you two got down here" Rufus grumps but calls the innkeeper to order two more plates of food.

"This all of yous?" The cook grumbles, setting piled high plates in front of Castiel and Charlie.

"Yes. Thank you" Castiel meets the man's eyes but his gaze doesn't linger longer than could be considered polite. He's learned that many humans are unnerved by staring into his eyes, as transfixing as they seem to be to them. He does his best to avoid too much awkwardness. 

"What happened to the other two?" The innkeeper raises a brow towards Rufus while carefully polishing a glass. 

"Our business is our own" The older man grumbles, ruthlessly stabbing his fork into a chunk of ham. The man behind the counter rolls his eyes but doesn't say another word.

"Charlie, Garth. Would you two come with me to speak with Naomi?" Castiel asks after forcing a few bites. He dabs his mouth carefully before speaking deciding that he's had quite enough to eat. His stomach churns with worry from being apart from Dean and he can't shake the deep-seated feeling that something isn't right. Rufus had told him last night that he was probably just worried for nothing, and Charlie had agreed. Dean is in Benny's capable hands and they had a solid plan. Dean is fine and Castiel needs to soldier on with his own tasks instead of worrying about his mate.

"Yes sir" Garth swallows his too large mouthful of food with an audible gulp before speaking and he immediately reaches for the pitcher of water to rinse his throat. He nods as he speaks, eager brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

Castiel rolls his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you Garth?" He doesn't bother reminding Garth what that might be. The dragon knows.

"Sorry Boss. At least once more" He grins but tips his chin downwards nonetheless. Castiel lets out a long-suffering sigh and shrugs towards Charlie. What can he do?

"You youngins have fun. Rufus and me are gonna stay back here and wait for the boys to get back" Bobby leans back in his chair and pats his belly gently. "After so many days on the road, I need some rest"

"We coulda been here two days ago if you woulda let me fly" Garth reminds him as he folds his arms over his chest and leans back, looking insulted.

Bobby leans forward, fixing Garth with a stern and narrow eyed look. "I done told you, ya idgit. That is not happening again" He points to Garth to make himself clear. After their narrow escape from Abaddon, and then being returned back to their camp on Garth's back; Bobby is having no more of flying. Ever.

Garth looks to Castiel in frustration and Cas grins back at him. Garth must not realize it yet, but for Bobby to be using his favorite term of endearment; he must really like the dragon. Garth shoots Castiel a puzzled look, not expecting his pleased reaction to the older human insulting him; but he says nothing more.

"You two ready?" Castiel questions, already sliding his chair back from the table. He wants to freshen up and change into more dragon friendly clothing before they go. Gabriel had insisted on Cas wearing finer clothes when out in public, and by public he had meant around other dragons. His brother declared it important for Castiel to look the part of a Prince and Cas had quickly relearned not to challenge Gabriel on such matters. 

Garth and Charlie nod, rising to follow their Prince and friend back up the narrow staircase to their rooms. Cas enters his room to change and Charlie tells Garth to wait outside while she retakes her original room. "Garth?" Castiel sticks his head out the door without thinking. "You can come in here to change if you want?" He offers, and Garth's eyes light up like baby dragon taking flight for the first time. Garth has already seen Castiel's scars, and he isn't the type to gawk anyways. Cas feels comfortable with the other dragon, which is a feeling he will gladly cling to.

Garth grabs his bag from Charlie and quickly slides inside Castiel's room, stripping his road worn shirt over his head without a second thought. They each make short of work redressing, not sparing each other a second glance and Castiel is relieved to have friends like this. A family that he never thought he would have. He takes his time to do up the tiny buttons on his crisp white shirt and shrug on the deep blue jacket that matches his slacks. Gabriel had insisted the color will bring out both his eyes and his dark hair to make him even more recognizable. He throws the tie back into his bag, chosing to leave the top buttons undone so that he isn't being strangled by that noose his brother claims is fashionable. Castiel might believe him if he ever sees Gabriel dressed up like this.

"Ready Boss?" Garth stands near the door and pulls Castiel from his reverie with his words. Garth is dressed much the same as Dean prefers to be, the thick denim common among dragons and two layers of shirts, the outer one flowing open and sleeves rolled to his elbows. Castiel is jealous that his friends don't have to dress uncomfortably. 

Castiel nods, reaching for the overcoat that Dean had found for him. This one is shorter and slightly darker than the one he had lost when he shifted that first time, but he loves it just the same. Dean had gotten Benny's help to find it and his green eyes shone with pride when he handed the wrapped bundle to Castiel. 

Cas had grinned ear to ear unwrapping his present. He hadn't even cared what it was, he hadn't gotten a gift like this since before his mother died. When the paper fell away to reveal the neatly folded coat, tears had welled in Castiel's eyes and he threw himself at Dean; knocking them both to the floor in a tangled heap.

Castiel had been loath to part from the coat for an entire week, until Gabriel cornered him and nearly tore it away. Dean hadn't known where his original coat had come from before then and he watched in horror as Gabriel broke down sobbing as he begged Castiel to stop wearing his new coat around him. Later than night, Cas had explained to Dean that his old coat had belonged to their father and it was the only thing Castiel had of his old life. Until he destroyed it while saving Dean's life. 

Dean had clenched his jaw so hard that Castiel could hear his teeth creaking and stormed off to be alone. If not for their bond funneling emotions between them, Cas would have thought that Dean was angry with him. Dean’s reaction still hurt, but Castiel followed the man to the deepest recess of the caves that Dean could find. Castiel gathered a very stiff and unyielding Dean into his arms and laid kiss after kiss across his mate's cheeks, eyes, lips, everywhere he could reach to draw the man out of the crevasse of guilt and self-hatred he had fallen into. It had felt like it taken hours to convince Dean that he was worth more to Castiel than an old coat, and then at least an hour more to quell Dean’s guilt over being upset in the first place.

The trench coat settles comfortably over his shoulders and wraps around him like a shield. After Sam’s disappearance, and Inias coming to him with his concerns; Castiel doesn’t put very much trust in Naomi and is dreading having to speak with her. “Ready?” He looks to Garth as he tugs the front of his coat around him. He barely convinces himself to leave the buttons undone.

Garth grins and makes a show of opening the door. Charlie is leaning against the wall, waiting as patiently as a twelve-year-old girl can. Every step of the way is a challenge since the world perceives Charlie as just a child, but the truth is that the girl is fiercely loyal and one of the most intelligent people Castiel knows. 

Castiel takes a deep breath and waves Charlie over. “Ok. When we get to the caves, I’d like you, Garth, to stand by my side as my advisor. Charlie, I want you to hang back and observe. I don’t want you in the room” He meets each of their eyes.

“But Castiel!” Charlie begins to protest, indignantly perching her hands on her narrow hips.

He silences her with a single look. “Charlie. I need you to be my eyes and ears while I speak with Naomi. I have cause to believe that she is hiding something, and I want to find out how deep her betrayal goes. Gabriel and I fear that the resistance may be compromised, and I want  _you_  to help uncover the truth. I’m not trying to brush you aside Char” Cas shakes his head, explaining his reasoning. 

“You want me to spy on my own people?” Charlie cocks her head in annoyance.

Castiel sighs, bringing a hand to his temple to soothe his budding headache. “How well do you know Naomi?”

Charlie frowns. “I’ve only met her the one time, at Gabriel’s cave in the Adrochs. I don’t really know anyone from this outpost” Her green eyes widen in understanding and Castiel smiles.

“They’ll under estimate you” Garth grins like a puppy, reaching a hand to nudge Charlie’s shoulder.

“I just want you to see if anything seems strange to you. You’re familiar with how the resistance is  _supposed_  to be. Just tell me if you see anything different” Castiel stares deeply into Charlie’s eyes in imitation of a connection that Charlie is not old enough to share.

Charlie frowns but nods just the same. “Yeah. Ok”

Garth grins. “Alright y’all. Let’s get going!” He says with far too much enthusiasm and Cas fights back a groan.

The short walk to the city gates is tense and Castiel’s heart lodges in his throat when he notices the increased presence of guards posted along the street that leads to the castle. He worries for Dean’s safety but forces himself to trust his mate and Benny. They are questioned as they leave the city behind, knights demanding to know their business before allowing them to pass through the gates. Garth grinned and told them they were off to visit their cousin who has a farm in the countryside. The knights seemed skeptical, but under the radiant light of Garth’s smile they were powerless to question further.

They quickly make their way into the forest and to the clearing that Castiel and Benny had landed in two nights prior. Castiel shoves down the fear that Sam has been missing for five days now, possibly in the hands of his older brother. Naomi had better have answers for him.

The flight to the Resistance’s caves is a short one, the only reason flight is required is because the mouth sits high above the ground as are most caves occupied by dragons. Castiel had hoped that Inias would have been present to greet them, but the dragon must be otherwise occupied. Cas reminds himself that he can’t expect everyone to drop whatever they’re assigned to in order to please him.

The dragon who does greet them is cold and distant, barely bothering with pleasantries and bordering on rude. Even Garth bristles at the portly man’s demeanor. Castiel fights back a scowl as the balding dragon nearly sneers  _my Prince_  towards Castiel and Charlie has to bite her tongue to keep from chastising the man. “Naomi is waiting in her parlor. She will be pleased that you have  _finally_  arrived” He gestures with an arm for them to follow and then turns and strides away.

“Did you even get his name?” Charlie leans towards Garth, glancing to Castiel out of the corner of her eyes. Castiel feels a pang of shame for not handling the man’s disrespect with a firm hand. If he wants to be the leader everyone expects him to be, he can’t let anyone walk all over him like this. He straightens his spine, resolving to do better.

They are led through tunnel after tunnel, to the very center of the mountain before the rude dragon stops in front of a gilded door more fit for royalty than a member of the resistance. Castiel hides his scowl moreso than Garth manages, and Charlie openly scoffs, shaking her head is disgust. 

“I feel Naomi has been kept waiting long enough” The man glares towards Charlie has he pulls the door back.

Castiel tips his chin up, meeting the dragon square in the eye as he allows his sapphire flames to light. “Thank you for your assistance Mr….?” Castiel says coolly as raises his brows and pinches his lips into a firm line.

“Zachariah. Prince Castiel” The dragon bows his head awkwardly in a mockery of deference and irritation bubbles within Castiel. “Perhaps  _sire_ , the girl would be more entertained waiting for you elsewhere” Zachariah’s dark eyes narrow as he glances between Castiel and Charlie and for a moment, Castiel’s resolve to let Charlie go on her own begins to crumble.

“I think I would” Charlie grins saccharinely sweet at the older dragon. The smile Zachariah gives her can only be described as predatory and Castiel doesn’t like it one bit.

Garth steps forward, reaching for Charlie’s arm to tug her away from the slimy older dragon but his movement is halted by a confident glare from the girl herself. “You guys have fun with your boring politics. I’m gonna go have fun exploring” She grins, clasping her hands and swaying her hips like an excited little girl who is most certainly up to something.

Castiel nods. “Have fun” He reaches out to pat her on the shoulder in a manner he normally wouldn’t dare. Prince or not, she would have his head for being so patronizing. But, for now, they have roles to play and Charlie has committed to hers wholeheartedly. 

She rushes forward to hug him tight around his middle and his surprise only causes his to hesitate for a moment before hugging her to himself and patting her shoulder like an older brother would. “Good luck Cas” She grins up at him, her voice as bright and happy as always but Castiel can see the concern reflected in her bright green eyes. 

“Take care kiddo” Garth pushes her shoulder gently with his usual happy grin and Charlie beams back at him. 

Castiel takes a deep breath before turning and entering the chamber to face Naomi and he’s thankful to have Garth close behind. The clacking of Naomi's heels can be heard as she paces the large space. The room is sparsely decorated, a stark contrast to the ornate design of the door protecting the space.

"Naomi" Castiel states, purposefully not dipping his head in respect. A large portion of his training with Gabriel went beyond flying and fighting. He had been learning how to be a noble and look down his nose at subjects who deign to step out of line. From what he knows of Naomi and her deed thus far, he will only give her enough rope to hang herself with.

The smartly dressed woman spins in place as Castiel and Garth round the corner to meet her. Her blue eyes start at Castiel with an emotion Cas can't read and he narrows his eyes at the woman. She is dressed very similarly to Castiel, having chosen grey jacket and slacks instead of deep blue. The top button of her crisp white shirt is left undone and her deep brown hair pulled into a low bun with bangs hanging across her high forehead. Her smile looks forced and doesn't meet her eyes.

"It's good to see you young lady!" Garth grins, oblivious to the tension between the other two dragons.

Castiel smiles without showing his teeth. The room is brightly lit and his eyes appear to sparkle with the restrained flames he is allowing to show. He refuses to be caught off guard or back down to this woman. Especially if she may have betrayed their cause. "I look forward to hearing your report on the disappearance of one our allies Naomi" Castiel dips his chin ever so slightly, never allowing his gaze to waver.

"Castiel" She dips her chin briefly before sparing glance to Garth. "My apologies, I seem to have forgetten your name?" Her tone lilts into a question at the end but holds no apology.

"I'm Garth ma'am" The dragon steps forward with a bouncy step and a wide grin. Naomi holds her out hand daintily and Garth engulfs the appendange in both of his. Castiel fights a snicker at the look of outright horror across the woman's face.

She pulls her hand back and wrinkles her nose towards the smiling dragon. "I see you keep, interesting company my Prince" Her eyes narrow and Castiel smiles sweetly.

"I only keep those I trust" Castiel's voice falls flat with an edge of accusation. "Now, tell me what you know of Sam Winchester's disappearance" He turns towards the desk in the center of the room and rounds the side to sit behind it. Naomi gapes at his brazen theft of her chair but she has the sense not to argue.

She stands taller, turning her nose down towards Castiel with a pinched frown. Cas pushes as much bravado into his expression as he can muster as Garth takes up post behind him to stare down Naomi in her own residence. “We learned of another dragon’s presence only after the human disappeared. It is likely that he has compromised our cause” She sniffs, turning her head to stare at a point on the wall beyond Castiel’s head.

Cas leans back, steepling his fingers as he considers. His head cocks to the side as he chooses his next words carefully. Rufus had suggested he try and lead her into a trap when he and Dean had shared what they learned. “Have your people uncovered the other dragon’s identity?” He ponders aloud, knowing full well what Inias had already shared with him. 

“They have not” Naomi is quick to answer, eyes darting quickly between Garth and Castiel. Garth smiles, seemingly without a care in the world, but Castiel knows that the dragon is carefully watching Naomi’s every move. He may come across as a fun-loving dolt, but, according to Bobby, Garth has intuition in spades and the brains to use it.

Castiel frowns, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the elegantly carved desk in front of him. “When I entered the city, two days ago, I felt the subtle presence of someone I believe may have kept the company of my brothers. I find it difficult to believe that not a single one of your people were able to sense the same” He smiles daringly, cocking his head to the side with just a hint of insolence.

Naomi’s chest puffs and the woman squares her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes threaten to spark but she manages to contain herself. “Your senses must be mistaken,  _my Prince_ ” She says the words sickly sweet, her gentle smile failing to conceal the displeasure underneath.

Castiel’s widen, surprised by her brazen disrespect. He fumbles for a moment, his words tripping over his tongue as he searches for a rebuttal. A gentle touch on his shoulder from Garth settles his mind. “Hmmm. No. I don’t believe anything is wrong with my senses, however rusty they may be” He turns to Garth. “What is your opinion on the matter?” He arches a brow at his friend.

Garth laughs awkwardly, the only way the dragon knows how, and breaks into a grin. “Nawww, I don’t think there’s a thing wrong with your senses boss” He glances to Castiel with warm eyes before hardening his gaze towards Naomi.

Naomi heaves a breath, her patience wearing thin. “You may think this is all fun and games, but we’re at war! You cannot possibly expect us to know every single thing that might happen!” She snips, crossing her hands in front of her while giving the two younger dragons an unimpressed frown. “Of all the people we could have lost, we should be thankful it was only a human” Her eyes narrow.

Garth’s brows migrate higher and Castiel quickly pushes to his feet, flames lighting in his eyes. “I do not expect any one of us to know everything” His tone drops low as he leans his hands on the desk. “What I do expect is for all relevant information to be passed on to whomever it might concern” He stands fully, drawing himself to his full height. “And that includes all humans who are part of our cause” He steps around the desk towards Naomi slowly, letting his fingertips brush along the top of the desk. He keeps his expression blank, challenging her to react.

“We cannot pass on information that we do not have” She states plainly but Cas doesn’t miss the flinch in her eyes. “Working around those humans has begun to cloud to your judgement Castiel. All this fuss for one human? If I did not know better, I would be questioning your loyalties” She frowns, meeting Castiel’s gaze.

Castiel feels the irritation bubbling inside of him, threatening to break free and wreak havoc in this small space. “Is that so?” He bites, barely restraining his growl. “I would question the loyalties of any member of our cause who intentionally does not pass on information regarding the whereabouts of one of Lucifer’s knights” Castiel spits, tone dripping with ice. “Especially when that withholding of information leads to the capture of one of our own” 

Naomi flinches back, withdrawing a step from Castiel’s approach. Garth has closed in behind Castiel, his usual smile wiped cleanly from his face. “What is one human to the cause? We don’t need them. I understand your little pet is required” She frowns as if Dean is an unfortunate price to pay. “But you have spent too much time with these  _Winchesters_  and have forgotten who you serve” 

“I serve my people” Castiel hisses. “All of my people. Humans included. Sam is my family and your covering up information regarding Dagon’s presence in the royal Castle has directly led to his capture” He takes another step forward, crowding Naomi against the wall. “If anything happens to him, you will be held personally accountable” He bites, icy flames dancing in his eyes with rage. He can feel the dragon inside him vibrating with anger. “I have a reliable source that claims you knew of Dagon’s presence. That this information was brought to you weeks ago and yet you gave the order to ignore your own people’s intelligence” Castiel moves towards Naomi, stalking his prey despite his heart hammering in nervous terror. His dragon drives him, providing strength where his human side falters. One of his own has been harmed by this woman and the beast inside wants her to pay dearly for her crimes. “Tell me why!” His voice raises, simmering just under a shout but Naomi flinches nonetheless.

“Your affections for humans will be your downfall” She postures, refusing to take another step back to press her back to the wall. She stares into Castiel’s nearly white flames with red ones of her own. Her fine tremble is the only evidence of how rattled she actually is, facing down the most powerful dragon in existence.

Castiel scoffs, sensing her dragon quaking beneath her skin despite her brave front. “You will be held accountable for your actions. As will all who were involved in this cover up. Do not lie to me again Naomi” He stares deep into her eyes, pushing his will against hers and giving her dragon a direct order. He can sense the beast inside her begrudgingly shudder its acceptance despite the defiance sparking in her eyes. She will betray them, if she hasn’t already. He has no doubt. “Garth. I believe our business is done here” He plans to send word immediately to Gabriel and other branches of the resistance to discuss what has been transpiring in Holly. He doesn’t trust Naomi.

Castiel makes a show of readjusting the lapels of his jacket, straitening his spine and raising his chin at the same time. He does nothing to widen the narrow space between Naomi and himself, not until Garth is by his side. Without another word they both turn and stiffy march towards the door. Garth tugs open the heavy door, allowing Castiel to pass through without a backwards glance. 

The door falls closed heavily behind them and Castiel struggles not to collapse against the tunnel wall. “You alright, sir?” Garth lays a heavy hand on Castiel’s shoulder, guiding him away from Naomi’s chambers. “That was quite the show you put on there. I almost thought you were already King” He grins, looking down to meet Castiel’s eyes.

Castiel feels drawn thin, stretched too far and the only thing he wants is to tumble into Dean’s arms. “Let’s find Charlie and get out of here” He shakes his head, trying not to frown at Garth’s words. He is becoming frustrated beyond words with everyone assuming that he will become King once this is all over, no matter how many times he tells them otherwise.

He turns to walk back towards the entrance of the cave, hoping they come across someone who can lead them to wherever Charlie had scampered off to. 

“Cas!” He hears a shout behind him. “Thank goodness. Cas, I’ve got someone who needs to speak with you” He turns to find Charlie jogging towards him and woman trailing behind her who wears the expression of a prisoner facing the executioner. 

“What is it Charlie?” He waits, cocking his head towards the girl as he looks beyond to study the other woman. Her shoulder length blond hair hangs in loose curls and her blue eyes look everywhere but at Castiel. There is something familiar about the woman, but Castiel can’t quite place the feeling.

Garth quickly steps in front of her, before she can get within a few feet of Castiel and Charlie all but runs up to Cas, her hair bouncing with each step.

“Cas, this is Hester. Inias’ sister. I think you need to hear what she has to say” Charlie’s bright green eyes stare up into Castiel’s blue ones before he looks away towards Hester.

He gives a firm nod, drawing the corners of his mouth back into a mockery of a smile. “Very well” He glances towards the door he knows Naomi is still hiding behind. “Is there somewhere we may speak in private?” 

Hester nods. “Yes, my lord. Follow me?” Her voice trembles and Castiel doesn’t have the heart to ask her not to give him such titles. He nods, giving her the cue to lead the way. She turns and all but scurries from one hall to the next, each one growing more narrow as they go deeper in to the mountain. She stops at a very plain wooden door, the carved oak well worn and sigils nearly faded from the smooth surface. “This is the room I share with my brother. No one will bother us here” She glances nervously from side to side as if waiting for someone to stop her from speaking with them.

Charlie steps closer to the woman. “Cas is a good guy, you don’t have to worry about him” She whispers but Castiel’s chest still puffs with pleasure at her words. Hester looks nervously towards Garth even as she pulls open the heavy door and gestures them inside.

Castiel enters first, followed by Garth and then Charlie. Hester pulls the door closed behind her and slides the heavy locking bar into place. She turns and quickly drops to a knee in front of Castiel her head bowed low. “My Prince, thank you for…”

Castiel quickly crouches, placing his hands on her arms to draw her back up before she can finish her greeting. “Please, don’t” He shakes his head gently, keeping his voice soft and quiet. 

Her eyes widen but she follows his lead and stands. “My lord, I…”

“Just Castiel, please” He shakes his head, withdrawing his hands from where they rest on her shoulders and musters the softest look he can manage. He could feel her faint tremor underneath his hands and he wishes he could do more to calm her. “Charlie said you have something you’d like to tell me?” He questions, cocking his head slightly. He tries not to frown.

“Yes, my Lor….Castiel” she ducks her head once more and a faint blush creeps into her cheeks. “It’s about my brother. Inias” She swallows hard and Castiel waits for her to continue. “He, he’s missing” She finally looks up, her pale blue eyes meeting Castiel’s for the first time. “I know he swore his allegiance to you, and his promise is why he followed Dagon from the castle. Sir. He was watching Naomi like you had asked and saw her speaking with Dagon the day before the human disappeared” She pinches a frown, trembling renewed as she drops her gaze to the floor under her feet.

“He witnessed Naomi conspiring with Dagon?” Castiel’s voice drops, roughening with anger. “What else do you know?” He forces his tone to soften. “I am not angry with you Hester. I thank you for coming to me” He reaches for her hands, gathering them in his own despite how awkward the gesture feels to him.

“He told me that he had witnessed Naomi hand over a girl, bound as a…as a slave” She swallows thickly around her disgust. “He said he overheard them discussing Prince Lucifer as if Naomi were working for him” Her eyes pull up once more to meet Castiel’s. The blue of her eyes is obscured by glassy tears. “He followed Dagon. I haven’t heard from him in nearly a week”

Castiel reaches out an arm, gently placing his palm over her upper back to guide her to the once of the overstuffed and well-worn leather chairs in front of the fireplace. She follows his guidance easily and settles into the chair. She leans forward, resting her elbows on her thighs as she fights against her tears. “When was this?” Castiel crouches in front her, resting a hand on her knee. He hates to admit that Gabriel’s training has already proven useful and his people skills are decidedly less rusty than they had been.

“Six days ago” She raises her chin to look directly into his eyes. “I’m afraid he’s…I….” she chokes on a sob, losing her battle to stay strong.

Charlie rounds to her side, gently rubbing her shoulders. “We’ll find him” She says with absolute conviction. 

Garth takes up post on her other side, his gentle presence causing Hester to lean towards him slightly. 

Castiel tilts his head upwards to meet her eyes firmly. “Do you know where he was headed?”

Hester sniffs, looking down into Castiel’s prismatic blue eyes. “East. Right before he left, he said something about Dagon meeting Lucifer in Lameria” She shakes her head. “I begged him not to go” She shakes his head. “I wanted him to go to you instead of chasing after Dagon and Lucifer, but he wouldn’t listen”

Castiel swallows hard. So, they’re not in Holly at all. “Thank you, Hester” He pats her knee as he rises. He paces the small space, mind whirling as he attempts to formulate a plan. A large part of him wants to shift and fly directly towards Lameria without returning to Holly, but he can’t drag Charlie into something as dangerous as confronting his brother and even as it is; he doubts that he and Garth would be enough to launch an attack. He can’t get them involved. He absolutely cannot put them in this kind of danger. Lucifer is his problem. “We must return to Holly and consult with Benny and Dean” His eyes lift to meet Garth’s worried gaze. “We must send a messenger to Gabriel and gather the resistance members who we can trust” 

Garth nods firmly in agreement. “If Dagon has Sam…” He glances towards Hester. “And Inias, then we need to move quickly” 

Castiel and Charlie both nod their agreement. “What will you do, Hester?” Charlie turns back to the woman.

“Inias is my brother. I cannot abandon him” She stands, steeling her expression against her inner turmoil. "I will go with you, if you are willing to have me" She dips her head to Castiel, keeping her eyes averted.

Castiel frowns, staring at the woman. "I would not ask you to stay behind" He forces kindness into his tone while his stomach performs somersaults. "We will return to Holly at once and formulate a plan" He hardens his gaze, burying his thoughts deep inside. He catches Garth's curious glance but doesn't acknowledge the suspicious questions in the other dragon's gaze. He knows what he must do.

\----

Dean falls roughly to his knees, wrists bound before him as the knight snickers in amusement when Dean narrowly avoids crashing his head to the floor. He coughs, cringing when his eyes catch the clearly reflected smear of blood decorating his forehead and curses Meg for at least the thousandth time. He glances up, watching the King pace furiously. "Please. Your Majesty. I can explain" He pleads, green eyes tracking the monarch's movement.

Cain pauses, his beard twitching as he grinds his teeth in anger. His pale blue eyes are hard as stone as they glare towards Dean and Benny. "You can explain?" He arches a brow. "You request an audience with me and then proceed to lie to my face with your wild accusations. YOUR KING! And then escape from my dungeons, lead my knights on a chase that resulted in  _several_  injuries and now you think you can explain?!" He half shouts, face reddening as he throws his arms outward in anger.

Dean winces. "Sire. I apologize....." He keeps his eyes lowered, not daring to anger then further. HE wants to scream right back at the man. Meg had freed them from the dungeon and led them to caves outside the city wall. Nothing was there other than more knights waiting to drag them back to their cells. They had been so sure that Sam might be hidden within those stone caverns. Finding nothing but abandoned camp tools and layer upon layer of dust has felt worse than the many punches to the gut he received from the King's knights. 

Then to find out that Meg had lied to them about the King setting them free? He wants to throttle the woman. Benny had fought back at first, swinging wildly to defend both he and Dean and using every ounce of his dragon strength available to him in his human form, until he realized that Meg had lied to them. 

Now all three of them kneel bound before the King. "I do not want your apology boy!" Cain snaps, glaring daggers towards Dean. "Dame Megan. You betrayed me when you set these two free. You have been found guilty of treason against the crown!"

The woman's face pales. "Sire, please" She begins to beg but Cain silences with her the raising of a hand.

"And as for the two of you" He turns to glare at Dean and Benny. "Give me one reason why you should not share in her fate. I will allow you the benefit of the doubt and err on the side that you did not know Dame Megan had lied to you as well" He turns his head to shoot the woman a glare.

Dean glances up, briefly meeting the King's eyes before looking back down to the floor. "Sire. I...I apologize Sir. It was not our intent to break your trust, but I was not entirely honest with you before" He pauses, taking a deep breath. "Sam Winchester is my brother and my full mission here is to learn of his whereabouts. We have information from the sources opposing the wrongful King of Oiad that one of Lucifer's knights was stationed within these walls. We did not know if you had a hand in my brother's disappearance, so we chose not to reveal who I really am" Dean firms his gaze, looking up to meet the King's with as much bravery as he can muster.

"And who might that be?" Cain's expression goes blank and he eyes Dean with open challenge. Daring him to say something worthwhile.

Dean struggles to his feet, made difficult by his hands being bound tightly in front of him. The Knights make no move to help, but they don't stop them either. He takes a deep breath. He knows that what he's about to say will either help them or doom them and he has no way of knowing which outcome he will face. "I hold the mirrored heart of Prince Castiel, rightful heir to the throne of Oiad" Dean holds his chin high. "I am the mate of the most powerful dragon alive today. And, if I'm being honest. I could not care less about forming an alliance with you. Oiad will be ours. With, or without your assistance" Dean glares confidently and he can feel the glow spark in his eyes. "All I want, is to find my brother"

 He dips his chin just enough to look up the King through his lashes, his jaw set in a firm line as he narrows his eyes at Cain. "You have unknowingly been harboring dragons in your court. Dragons who are traitors to the rightful crown of their people. Dagon infiltrated your confidence with apparent ease, and Meg here" He scoffs, gesturing to the still kneeling Meg. "Has been here how long? A decade?" Dean snorts derisively and pauses his pacing, he rolls his shoulders back and lifts his chin to meet the King directly in the eyes. "You will let Benny and I go" Dean demands, pushing as much force through his words as he can muster around his pounding heart. 

Gabriel had told him that the dragon soul in his heart can have the power to influence other humans, although the theory is yet untested. Still, Dean tries; reaching deep within himself for the dragon magic that resides and yanking it towards the surface with brutal force. 

King Cain clenches his fists at his sides, face reddening to the point of concern as he grates his teeth at Dean. "Is it true Meg? Are you a dragon?" He spits at the woman who shoots Dean a look of utter betrayal.

"Yes. My lord. I was banished from Oiad because I was loyal to Prince Castiel" She drops her chin, eyes sliding closed.

"And Dagon?" The King demands impatiently.

"She is one of Lucifer's knights. Likely placed to spy on your rule. Our sources have informed us that Michael's army is making a move against Coasg. Led by Lucifer, of course" Dean interjects, firmly holding his ground. 

Benny glances up to the human with an expression of pure pride. Orange flames dance in the dragon's eyes, with a single tendril of green flanking each fire. Dean smiles at the sight, knowing Benny is displaying the dragon fire for his benefit. He feels a nudge of encouragement come from his friend even as Meg looks between them in astonishment. There is no doubt that she knows exactly what the green in Benny's eyes means.

Cain turns, stalking towards his throne where he settles; leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "So you would have me believe that Dagon is a traitor to Coasg and Michael plans to attack my Kingdom?" Thinly veiled rage simmers below the surface of his words and he looks between Dean and Benny. The Knights in their gleaming armor shift uncomfortably behind the trio and Dean knows that he's made an impression.

"Yes sire. Michael's lust for power knows no bounds" He pauses, glancing down to Benny before taking a step towards the King. "We wish to stop him before it's too late and more lives are lost" He forces a deep breath. Cain is listening, which is more than he had expected from the moment the knights captured them in the cave.

Cain stares for a moment, measuring the three of them. His mouth twists into a frown as he shakes his head. "What would you have me do?" His arches his brows, daring Dean to continue.

"Release us so that we may find my brother. We have cause to believe that Dagon may have delivered him into Lucifer's possession but we do not know where. We thought, maybe, they were hiding in the caves beyond the city walls" Dean glances back towards the knights standing guard. "But we found no sign of them" He shakes his head with a frown.

Cain huffs. "What would you have me do in regards to the  _dragon_  problem" He frowns towards Benny as he leans back in his throne.

"Help us fight against Lucifer and Michael. Drive their army back from your lands so that we may defeat them in our lands" Benny finally speaks up, his voice soft yet firm as he looks up to meet the King's eyes.

Cain considers for a moment and Dean can see the instant a decision is reached in the King's mind. "And I suppose you would have me let the three of you go?" He raises a brow towards Dean.

"Yes" Benny and Dean recite in unison. Dean clears his throat and pushes a request for silence towards his friend. "Benny and I. Yes. We don't care what happens to her" Dean cocks his head towards Meg.

"Hey!" She gives an indignant squawk. "We had a deal!" She struggles in her spot on the floor, trying to push to her feet but a knight quickly steps forward to push her back down. "We had a deal, Dean!" She bites.

From his throne, Cain chuckles and draws everyone intention. "I'm inclined to send her with you instead of dealing with her myself. Dame Megan has always been a good soldier, I cannot believe that her betrayal was born out of a desire to do my Kingdom harm"

"Your Majesty, that is not necessary!" Dean protests, taking a step forward as the King nods to the Knight's behind them. One particularly tall man steps forward and roughly grips Dean's shoulder to spin him around. Before Dean has a chance to react, the blade of his knife slips through the heavy ropes binding Dean's wrists and the restraints fall to the floor.

"Consider this your punishment for lying to you King" Cain booms and Meg shrinks back from the knight approaching her. "I do not wish to see any of you again. I will handle affairs in my Kingdom. You people handle yours and stay out of my way" Cain waves a dismissing hand as the ropes binding Benny are cut.

The knights standing guard quickly usher the three from the throne room and through the castle. The great doors are opened wide and they are shoved roughly from the entrance. Dean stumbles, barely catching his balance in time to avoid tumbling down the stairs leading to the castle. 

He rubs his wrists, turning to give the knights a narrow-eyed glare and Benny gathers himself at Dean's side. "What now brother?" Benny whispers, gesturing with his eyes towards Meg.

"She can follow if she wants to. I don't care" Dean bites, turning on his heel to stomp back towards the inn. He's filthy; covered is muck from dungeon, dust from the caves and blood from being beaten into submission by Cain's knights. "I just want some good food and a bath. Cas and Garth should be back by now, right?" He looks to Benny and the older man looks to the sky.

They walk through the city, ignoring the woman who trails behind them nervously. She has been stripped of her shining armor and sword, left only in the soft padded underclothes the knights wear underneath their mail. Her arms cross nervously across her chest as she navigates the crowd, keeping a close eye on the backs of Dean and Benny. 

They reach the inn and enter silently, Meg hesitating at the door. Dean sighs, turning around to face her with his mouth pressed into a firm line. “You are out the instant Castiel gives the word. I am only tolerating you for the chance that Cas might want to see you” Dean glares at the woman as she shifts uncomfortably.

“Take it easy brother” Benny presses a calming hand onto Dean’s shoulder as he too stares at the bedraggled woman. Her lip is split from where one of her fellow knights landed a heavy blow as she attempted to defend their failed escape. Her actions did not escape Benny’s notice. She could have easily escaped had she left them behind, but she had chosen to stay and risk being captured herself. 

Dean huffs and turns towards Benny. “I am taking it easy” He snips at his friend before roughly pulling open the door. Garth, Charlie, Bobby and Rufus sit at one of the large tables of the tavern and they all look up as they enter. Dean smiles at the sight of Garth and Charlie. They they’re here, that means Castiel must be also. “Well, we’re still alive” Dean grins as Bobby rises to meet him. 

The older man wraps Dean in his arms briefly, clapping him firmly on the back before drawing away. “Good to hear boy” Bobby smiles. “Cas and them got a lead on your brother. We’re just waitin for you to get your slow asses back here ‘fore settin off” Bobby looks to Dean seriously before glancing to Benny. “Who the hell is that?” Bobby grates as he finally notices Meg standing behind the two men, ringing her hands. Garth instantly shoots to his feet, standing shoulder to shoulder with Bobby as he studies the newcomer.

Benny steps forward. “She claims to be loyal to Castiel” He shrugs. “Meg?” He gestures her forward and she takes the steps with great hesitation.

“My name is Meg. I….I cared for Prince Castiel for a time. Before Michael and Lucifer tried to kill me for being kind to the boy. I wish to see him” She presses her mouth into a nervous frown. No sign of the confident, snarky woman Dean and Benny had met in the castle remains.

Bobby shrugs and Garth tilts his head slightly before breaking out into a grin. “Well, I won’t judge ya till Castiel has his say” Garth steps forward with an outstretched hand that Meg slowly takes.

“Where is Cas?” Dean glances around the room, concerned that the man is nowhere to be seen.

“Upstairs. Said he wanted to rest a bit before you got back” Bobby shrugs. “Didn’t seem too happy when they got back from the Resistance. Turns out Naomi has likely been working for Lucifer this whole time, the boys taking it pretty hard” Bobby frowns.

Dean’s heart sinks. “I better go talk to him”

Bobby forces out a huff of a laugh when Dean bolts towards the stairs without waiting for a reply. “Yeah. You do that”

Dean moves as quickly as he can without drawing further ire from the innkeeper, but he still takes the steps two at a time. He’s missed Castiel, and if what Bobby said was true about Sam; they’re going to need to leave as soon as possible. “Cas?” Dean calls, pushing open the door to the room they had shared two nights ago. He sees the lumpy shape of Castiel under the blanket and smiles to himself. He must be sound asleep to not notice Dean’s entrance. “Cas?” He calls again with a smile in his voice.

Castiel doesn’t move and a pit begins to grow in Dean’s stomach. “Cas?” His voice comes out tinged with worry as he reaches for the blankets. He draws them back, only to find more blankets wadded underneath in a roughly human shape. “Sonofabitch!” Dean grates, throwing the blankets down angrily as he spins wildly in place as he searches the room. He notices a piece of parchment weighted down by a wooden mug on the bedside table.

_Dean, I must do this alone. I can’t ask any of you to face my brother like this. Please forgive me. -_ _Castiel_

Dean reads the note over and over, heart rate spiking with each word. “Stupid son of a bitch!” Dean growls, clenching his fist around the thin parchment and crushing it in his grip. He turns and runs back down the stairs, not caring that the innkeeper is sending him a murderous glare. He returns the glare tenfold, daring the grimy little man to say a word.

“He’s gone. Cas is gone” He pants, edges his vision going dark as anger and fear wash over him. He grips the edge of the table, leaning on it for support as the others jump to their feet. “Stupid asshole took off without us”


	7. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith takes a turn at Sam, Cas has a dream and Dean overcomes his fear of flying...basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Happy Wednesday everyone! I also posted a smutty outtake from this story today, take a look if you're interested in that sort of thing. As always, comments and kudos are welcomed and encouraged.

“Stay away from him!” John growls as a small framed blond woman stands in front of the cell, glaring towards Sam. 

“Tsk tsk” She mutters, rolling her nearly white blue eyes at John’s posturing. “As if you would have any chance of stopping me” She crosses her arms and meets John’s glare with one of her own, deep orange flames sparking within her gaze.

John flinches back from the unnatural sight. “You stay away from my son” He bites once more, edging closer to Sam’s prone form. The younger man pretends to sleep, but John has no doubt this woman knows the truth. 

“Lilith, stop tormenting the human and get on with it. Lord Lucifer wants the younger one set up immediately” Dagon gripes as she rounds the corner and into view. Lilith turns her glare toward the other dragon and makes no move to open the cell.

“The old one is in the way” Lilith gripes, her voice shrill and childish.

Dagon rolls her eyes and quickly slips her key into the lock. “I don’t see what the problem is” She bites to her partner as she yanks open the cell. John immediately rushes her, aiming to knock her off balance but she’s faster and has him flat on his back with her thin fingers wrapped tightly around his neck before he gets in a single swing. “Get the boy” She growls to Lilith.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!” John shouts around the pressure against his throat. His chokes as Dagon squeezes tighter, his panicked brown eyes following Lilith as she stalks towards Sam.

“Come on little one” She calls sweetly, eyeing Sam like a predator stalking its prey.

Sam’s eyes blink open and he scrambles backwards. “Please. Don’t hurt us” He pleads, eyes searching for a means to escape. 

“Aww, isn’t that sweet!” Lilith exclaims, glancing towards Dagon with a mocking smile. “Don’t worry, we won’t hurt your father if you come with us willingly” She grins, clasping her hands in front of her.

Sam pushes to his feet, pressing himself against the stone wall at the back of their cell. “Fine. Fine” He breathes, holding his hands up in surrender. “Just don’t hurt him” His eyes flash to John.

“NO Sam!” John shouts, tears welling in his eyes. “Stay away from him you bitch!” He screams as Lilith reaches to take Sam by the elbow.

“I’m sick of your mouth” Dagon bites, drawing a fist back to land a hard punch across John’s jaw.

“Leave him alone!” Sam growls, watching his father’s head smack against the hard stone with a sickening crack.

“Let’s go boy” Lilith’s smile fades as she grips Sam’s elbow firmly. “It’s time for you to pay for what you did to my sister”

“Dad!” Sam shouts towards his father’s still form as he’s dragged from the cell. Dagon locks the heavy barred door behind them with a smirk as Lilith pulls Sam down the hall. He sees Jess duck deeper into a tunnel and he locks eyes with the girl for a moment. He holds his tongue, avoiding calling out for her to help him but his eyes speak volumes and Jess looks towards the ground in shame.

Lilith drags Sam into the same room as before and he is once again bound to the chair. Cold water drips slowly from above directly onto his head as Lilith busies herself at a small table he hadn’t noticed from his previous stay in this chamber. “What are you going to do to me” He forces his voice to be steady despite the racing in his heart. The vision of his father lying still on the floor, limp as a corpse, has his stomach churning with worry and he prays that John was only knocked unconscious. He hopes that Jess checks on him.

Lilith offers him a childish smile but keeps her silence as she rearranges the sharp implements on the table. Soon, she leaves, and Sam’s only accompaniment is the slow, constant, drips of water soaking his hair and shoulders.

Sam slumps in the chair when she’s left, and relief sweeps through him. Whatever they’re planning is put off for at least a little longer. The drips of water slowly become annoying as he loses track of time. His head is cold, so he starts counting the fine cracks littering the wall across from him. He eventually begins to shiver, the cold water dampening the fire in the lash marks across his back. He shifts uncomfortably, groaning at the constant assault of water.

It feels as if hours have passed and Sam wants to call out, beg his tormentors to return if only to stop the constant  _drip drip drip drip drip_  on the top of his head. He tilts his head back, opening his mouth to capture the icy water until his mouth is full and water threatens to spill down his cheeks. He quickly swallows, the act forcing him to realize how thirsty he is; and then the feeling of something in his stomach reminding him of how hungry he is. He greedily swallows all the water he collects, finding a slight reprieve from the irritation until his belly is full and his insides cramp miserably. 

He shakes his head like a dog, feeling the motion tugging at the wounds on his back as water sprays around him. Still the dripping persists. He closes his eyes and begins to count, focusing on his breathing and calming his heart rate. Anger begins to build with each new shiver. The water has saturated his bandages and soaked his thin pants completely. He can’t shift his bare feet to a dry place, because there isn’t one. He breathes slowly, counting the number of seconds for each breath he forces into his lungs.  _Drip drip drip drip_. He shakes his head again, glaring towards the door.  _Drip drip drip drip_. He growls his frustration, shifting now to try and unbalance the chair to get away from infernal  _drip drip drip_  of the cold water against his scalp. The chair doesn’t budge, and he realizes that it must be bolted to the floor.

He shakes, and he can longer tell whether he’s shivering from the cold or from anger. He chokes out a sob. Desperate for the constant  _drip drip drip_  to stop. He bites down on the next sob, refusing to give his tormentors the satisfaction. He glares at the door, body twitching with irritation and discomfort as he tries to drift into happy memories. 

Where the hell is Dean?! It’s been days. His brother should have come to his rescue by now! The thought rips through his mind before he has a chance to stop it and he instantly feels guilty. He’s sure that Dean is doing his best to find him. Sam just has to hold on, to find a way out before Dean walks into this trap.

Sam continues breathing deeply, doing his best to ignore the infuriating dripping on his head that is not so slowly driving him insane. Hours may have passed for all he knows, he’s long since discovered there are four hundred and eighty eight hairline cracks that he can see, and the hinges on the door face inward, as if this room wasn’t meant to be a cell at all. If he could just get free, he could pry the hinges free. Damn the lock. He won’t need a key.

Finally, his constant staring at the heavy wooden door pays off and the lock clicks open. He sags in relief that at least one of his captors has returned. He tilts his head upwards, pretending to relish the dripping water that he can only assume was intended to torture his mind into near insanity. He refuses to show them how well the tactic has been working. He grins up at the water like it’s his favorite thing in the world before shaking some of it from his hair and turning his face towards the door.

Lucifer enters, followed by Lilith and they each wear a terrifying grin. “Good morning Sammy” Lucifer coos, stepping around the small table and circling Sam’s side. “I trust your back is healing well?” He inquires as if asking about the weather.

Sam huffs, glaring his best bitch face at the dragon. “Dean is going to kill you” Sam’s voice dips dangerously low.

Lucifer laughs, wrapping an arm around his stomach as he doubles over with forced mirth. Lilith breaks into her own laugh, the sound shrill and grating to Sam’s ears. Lucifer pretends to wipe tears from his eyes as he slows his exaggerated laughter and turns a serious gaze to Sam. “You’re funny kid. I’ll give you that” He grins, slow and demented as he reaches down to pinch Sam’s cheek.

“Now, my Knight here says you managed to wound her sister before my baby bro finished her off. Is that true?” Lucifer cocks a brow as if impressed.

Sam smirks, forcing bravado into his look as he scoffs. “The bitch deserved it” His glare meets Lilith’s eyes as her expression morphs from irritation to rage nearly instantly.

“Why you little…” She hisses as she steps forward, smacking Sam hard across the cheek with the back of her hand. She raises her hand to strike again but Lucifer grabs her wrist roughly.

“Now now now, is that any way to treat our guest?” He pouts at her. 

Her narrow chest heaves with anger and she swallows audibly with a frown. “What would you have done with him my lord” She schools her expression into one of neutrality as she takes in Sam’s angry glare.

Lucifer brings a hand to his chin, glancing between Sam and Lilith. “Hmmm. What to do, what to do” He taps his lips with his index finger before his eyes widen with delight. “How did he injure my dear Abaddon again?” He leans to face Sam, placing his hands over Sam’s forearms and leaning into the younger man’s space. Lucifer locks eyes with Sam as Lilith answers.

“He struck a sword through her wing” Lilith bites as Lucifer breaks into a grin.

“Well, I think an eye for an eye would be appropriate. Don’t you?” He turns his head towards Lilith with a sickening gleam to his eye.

Sam’s eyes widen and his heart rate spikes with terror as he watches Lilith step back to towards the table in the room. She holds up one dagger and then a second, contemplating. “I don’t have a sword here, but I think these might do. One for each arm?” She cocks her head towards Sam with a smirk.

“No. Nononono. Please” Sam mutters, pleading as he stares in horror at the blades in her hand. “You don’t have to do this. Please!” He struggles against the ropes binding him to the chair.

“Sam Sam Sam. I know we don’t  _have_  to. But we  _want_  to” Lucifer drawls, stepping back to allow Lilith access to the boy.

Sam’s breath hitches in his lungs as Lilith drags the sharp tip of a knife up one arm and down the other with just enough pressure to scratch the skin. He struggles to pull away as he sees the faint drops of blood pool to the surface of the shallow cut and bead over the opening. “Please don’t do this” Sam begs, fighting back terrified tears.

“Aww, don’t worry little one” Lilith taps his cheek with the flat side of her other knife. “We’re going to have so much fun” Her smile turns Sam’s stomach as his struggles renew.

“Do you have any idea what it feels like to have something tear through our wings?” She questions as she circles Sam, dragging the tip of her knife up and over his shoulders and down his other arm. “Our wings are very sensitive. To have them punctured and torn, well it really is quite painful” She explains, her honey sweet tone raising bile into Sam’s throat. She digs the tip of her knife a little harder into the crease of Sam’s elbow and he chokes back a scream. “We can feel the skin parting, ripping away” She drags the knife down his forearm, deeper than before and Sam can feel his flesh separating under the pressure. Hot blood warms his chilled flesh as he screams.

“And when we try to fly?” She pulls the blade to the palm of hand and forces him to spread his fingers. “The pain is indescribable” She bites as she plunges the knife through Sam’s palm.

A scream is ripped from the human’s throat as his eyes well with tears. His stomach threatens revolt as he begins to beg her to stop. He screams again as she twists the knife, forcing the bones of his hand to push apart. He’s never felt pain like this in his life, not even the bite of the whip comes close to his hand being torn apart from the inside.

Sam loses track of time as Lilith works on him, leaving cuts of varying depth up and down his arms, barely sparing an inch but always being careful not to cut anything vital. His throat is once again hoarse from screaming and eventually, he is only capable of pained whimpers and mumbled pleas for mercy. 

His broken sobs slowly fade into nothing as he loses the fight to stay conscious, the pain and the blood loss make his delirious and he swears that it’s his mother to delivers him back to the cell he shares with his father.

“Oh my god, Sam” John catches his before he can fall, slowly laying his son across the stone floor as he inspects his arms.

“Clean him up” Dagon bites to Jess who is standing by, waiting with a clean bucket of water and fresh bandages. Jess ducks her head and scurries into the cell, kneeling at Sam’s side.

“Sam Sam Sam” John chants, brushing the hair back from Sam’s clammy forehead. “What did you do to him!” John growls as he spies Lilith outside their cell. He pushes to his feet and angrily rushes the bars to glare at the woman.

“Only what he deserved” She replies coolly, unfazed by John’s rage as she turns and walks away, the hard soles of her boots clicking on the stone as she hurries away.

“Jess” Sam wheezes as the girl sets to work. “Help us” He tries to lift a bloodied arm to stroke her cheek as his eyes glaze over with pain. 

Her eyes water at the sight of Sam’s pain but she shakes her head. “I can’t” She mutters, a tear dripping down her nose as Sam grips her hand with his less injured one. “I can’t”

Sam slumps against the floor, unconscious once again and John hovers protectively over his son. Jess tends to his wounds with efficient calm. Thankfully, the damage isn’t as severe as all the blood had made it look. From the folds her dress, Jess pulls a spool of suture and a needle that she uses to carefully stitch the worst of the damage with and she finishes before Sam wakes. 

Dagon had left Jess locked in with the Winchesters, and after helping return Sam’s limp form to the pile of straw, she slides down the far fall and draws her knees to her chin. “Why don’t you help us?” John asks, too tired and worn to be angry with the girl.

Jess lifts her head, staring at John with wide eyes before glancing to Sam. “They’ll kill me” She shakes her head. “Lucifer is my Prince, I must obey him” She frowns.

“He’s evil” John stresses, meeting the girl’s eyes.

“I know” She frowns, drawing her arms tighter around her knees.

They sit in silence until Sam begins to stir. Jess hurries to his side, pressing her palm to his forehead to check for fever. “Don’t try to move” She whispers, leaning down closer to the young man.

“You’re still here” He rasps, blinking up at her blond hair and blue eyes. The pain in his arms and back makes his head swim, but he smiles up at Jess nonetheless.

She gently brushes his bangs out of his face. “They locked me in” She gives Sam a smirk. “How do you feel?” She glances up to notice John watching her closely.

“Hurts” Sam mutters, still blinking up at Jess. He swallows sleepily.

“I know Sam, I know” She strokes his hair, smiling gently down at him.

“Please Jess. Help us” Sam pleads, his voice barely a whisper. “My brother. My brother is mated to Prince Castiel. Cas can help you. I promise he can” Sam stares up at her with watery eyes, the pain in his back and arms making his head swim.

Jess’ breath hitches and her eyes widen. “Prince Castiel?” Her voice squeaks the name as her head shakes. “He’s dead”

Sam smiles, eyes bright despite the pain he’s in. “He’s not. He’s my friend” Sam reaches to cover her hand with his own as he looks up into her eyes. “Free yourself of this life. Help us, let us help you”

She hesitates, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth as she studies Sam’s face for truthfulness. Sam can see that she’s considering, that deep down she wants to. “I don’t know. They’ll kill me” Her voice quivers and her eyes lower.

“Jess” Sam pleads, his stomach twisting into knots. This beautiful girl is so hurt, so beaten and battered that it nearly breaks his heart. He wants to help her, but he can’t do that unless she helps them first. “Let me help you”

“I….” Jess chews on her lip. “I’ll see what I can do” She mutters, patting Sam’s shoulder gently as she pushes to her feet and approaches the bars. “He’s stable” She calls out, her voice wavering with trepidation.

Heavy footsteps can be heard in the distance and Dagon appears to open the cell without a word. John stands back after a quick silent plea from Jess. The door opens just far enough for Jess to slip through before Dagon slams the door shut with a resounding clank, leaving Sam and John alone once more.

“You like her, don’t you” John crouches next to Sam, resting his palm across his son’s forehead. There is no judgement in his tone, no animosity, but Sam flinches nonetheless.

“We need her help” Sam mutters, not meeting John’s eyes. Despite this horrible situation, Sam feels a flutter in his heart every time he meets eyes with the timid girl, but that doesn’t mean he  _likes_  her. “And she needs ours” He signals that he’s like to sit up and John grips him by the shoulders and hauls him up. Sam’s hands and arms hurt far too much to take any of his weight right now.

John helps him settle against the wall, the lash marks across his back nearly forgotten in light of the new pain coursing through his system. “You really think this Castiel will help her?” John arches a brow.

“I know he will” Sam sighs, closing his eyes and wishing he were anywhere but here. 

\---

Castiel flies as if he’s being chased. His heart hammers wildly in deep in his chest, aching more and more with each mile of forest that disappears into the distance behind him. He could feel the moment Dean discovered his ruse, the human’s anger and hurt shooting through him like knives stabbing into his heart. The pain is white hot and Castiel whines in anguish, the sound lost into the open sky as he glides above the clouds. His heart demands he turns around and fly straight back to Dean, but he can’t. He can’t put Dean in any more danger than he already is. This is all his fault and he can’t let anyone else get hurt.

The currents of air carry him faster than he’s ever flown before and he loses himself in the steady motion of his wings. Slowly, he becomes numb to the pain although it never lessens. Dean’s anger is replaced by dogged determination. He has no doubt that Dean and Benny will be close behind. Garth was going to send immediate word to Gabriel. Castiel knows he must push himself as hard as he can, if he wants to save Sam from his brother.

He flies through the night and into the morning, before finally dropping through the clouds and tumbling to the ground. His breath comes in silent heaves; exhaustion and fear combining into a paralyzing force. His innate senses tell him how close he is to the gates of Lameria, and he knows that just beyond the city lie the mountains where his brother waits for him. The sinking feeling in his gut convinces him that he doesn’t deserve the comforts of the city. He’s abandoned the one person he promised never to leave, in order to keep him safe. The city might not be safe anyway, Lucifer’s people could be anywhere.

He circles a clearing that borders a small trickle of a stream. Suddenly, his throat feels parched as if the sight of water has reminded his weary body that thirst is a real sensation. It’s the first thing besides crushing guilt that he’s felt in hours. He lands silently at the edge of the trees, reaching out with his heightened senses to ensure his solitude. He’s better off staying here to rest. 

He drinks his fill at the stream, the cool and clean water washing over his tongue is soothing but not enough to wash away his worries. 

The ground is warm beneath his claws and he settles in deeper beneath the trees, making himself as small as he can in the early dawn light. The cover of trees is sparse, but he doesn’t sense anyone, human or dragon, who might accidently see him. For now, he’s safe. He swallows thickly, curling himself into as small a ball as his dragon form will allow. He plasters his wings tightly to his sides and wraps his tail around him before tucking his nose underneath a wing. He’s as comfortable as he’s going to get out here.

Sleep tugs at his body despite his mind whirling with thoughts of angry green eyes and faint freckles and his wings grow too heavy to hold against his side. He feels them drooping through the foggy twilight of slumber but makes no move to correct their slow slide to rest against the soft grass beneath him. He needs to rest. 

He drifts through time and space, dreaming of flying and the joy that courses through him. He’s smaller, smaller than he remembers but he’s flying high in the sky among shockingly green mountains, the air is heavy with the scent of pine and wildflowers. Water glimmers below him and he watches his reflection glide effortless over the smooth surface. Glittering gold catches his attention out of the corner of his eye and he looks back with a grin to see his father gliding behind him.

He laughs, reveling in the freedom of the open air as he climbs higher and higher; cresting above the mountains as his father circles beneath him.  _Castiel, come back down_ _! You know you’re not supposed to go that high!”_ A tarnished gold dragon shoots around the lowest peak, streaking through the sky towards him.

 _Awww, come on Gabriel!_  Castiel whines back, watching his brother circle and herd him downwards. He goes willingly, shooting away from his brother as fast as he can towards the water. He glides along the surface, dipping a claw and disrupting the flawless mirror with discordant ripples. He laughs, loving the feeling of the cold liquid splashing onto his belly as he streaks towards his father. 

Gabriel gives chase, closing the distance between the brothers quickly. They haven’t been able to play like this often since their mother passed. Their father is always too busy tending to the Kingdom to spend time with them, and Michael is always too stern. He never wants to let Castiel play or do anything! He’s convinced that both of his eldest brothers hate him. He can understand why Michael is angry, but Lucifer is just cruel to both he and Gabe for no reason! Castiel has always tried to be a good little brother, but nothing he does ever helps. 

At least he has Gabriel. Even at twenty two, his brother still acts like a hatchling and will play for hours with Castiel. Until Michael or Lucifer put a stop to their antics. Castiel reaches their father and swoops around him as the older dragon send water flying towards him with a mighty flap of his wing. Castiel laughs, barrel rolling through the air as the water coats his scales. Gabriel catches him easily and the two tumble, playfully grappling under the watchful eye of their father.

They continue their play wrestling for what feels like hours, grinning like children as King Charles preens his scales on the rocky shore of the lake. When it’s only the three of them, Castiel feels like they’re a family again. Without Lucifer’s sharp tongue demeaning everything he does and Michael’s disappointed stare following his every move. The sun dips low on the horizon, the afternoon nearly gone and the brothers land on the rocks near their father.

 _I must return to Kali, father_. Gabriel dips his head towards his father, begging permission to leave for his intended mate. Castiel scowls, feigning disgust at Gabriel’s relationship with a girl.

Charles smiles at his son.  _Of course_. He dips his head.  _Have you chosen a day for your bonding ceremony?_  He asks with a playful tone.  _I expect grandchildren you know_.

 _Eww gross!_  Castiel pretends to gag and Gabriel grins.

 _We have father. Her parents agreed to three weeks_. Gabriel’s grin grows as happiness radiates from the young dragon.

 _That is wonderful news!_  Charles exclaims, pushing to his feet to nuzzle Gabriel’s cheek.  _I am so proud of you my son._

Castiel rolls his eyes, knowing just how disgustingly in love Gabriel and Kali are. He’s happy for his brother, really, but it’s his job as the youngest to make sure that Gabe knows just how grossed out he is by the idea of love. But he can’t help his small smile, the joy pouring off both Gabe and their father is too contagious to resist.  _I’m happy for you too Gabe._

 _Aww, thanks Cassie_. Gabe butts his head gently against Castiel’s side and the younger dragon laughs.  _I’d better not keep her waiting._  His amber eyes meet with his father’s blue ones.

King Charles smiles softly, expression distant as it often is when he’s reminded of his late wife and mother of his children.  _No, you’d best not. Give her my love._  

Gabriel nods and turns to take flight, leaving Castiel alone with his father.  _Can we fly some more Dad?_  He asks earnestly, bright blue eyes pleading.

His father huffs a laugh, tendrils of smoke curling around his nose and rising into the air.  _Only for a few more minutes. Then we must head back. You will need a bath before bed_ _._

Castiel groans. He hates baths! 

 _You know the rules._  Charles chastises with a small smile tugging at his lips.

 _I know, I know. I mustn’t mess up my sheets with dirt and grime_ _._  He mimes, mimicking Tessa, his matron, as he scrunches his face into a mockery of disgust.

The King laughs, full bodied at his youngest son’s antics. Castiel grins at his achievement, his father’s laughter has become such a rare sound.  _You have lessons with Michael early tomorrow morning. Do not forget._  Charles reminds the boy. Michael had nearly sixteen years of training in the responsibilities of being King before that responsibility was placed upon Castiel. Charles had hoped that giving Michael a hand in the boy’s education would help sooth the hurt that his eldest will never admit to, but he’s begun to doubt his decision.

Castiel’s spirits fall at his father’s words. He hates his lessons with Michael. His brother is impossible to please and he’ll never tell Castiel what he got wrong! He isn’t fair and Castiel  _hates_  it.

Sensing the drop in the young dragon’s mood, Charles tempts him with something fun.  _I’ll race you to the top!_  He gestures towards the tallest peak above them with a grin.

Castiel perks up instantly. Father never wants to play with him, he’s always content to watch he and Gabriel. Castiel grins excitedly, pushing off the rocky shore without a word. Small rocks and pebbles skitter from his path, causing ripples to radiate into the shallow waters of the deep lake. His father launches behind with a deep laugh and Castiel’s heart soars.

They climb through the air, Castiel pumping his wings as hard as he can while his father floats lazily behind him. Castiel glance back, to see how far ahead he’s gotten and sudden terror grips his heart.  _DAD!_  He shouts into his father’s mind, eyes blown wide in fear as the arrow closes the distance to his father.

Castiel stalls in midair, turning fully as Charles hesitates at the sudden spike in panic from Castiel.  _No!_  Castiel screams, his mental voice breaking out of his mind into a panicked roar that shakes the mountains. The large arrow collides with his father, striking the older dragon between his chest and arm; gliding effortlessly through the softer scales and directly into his heart.

King Charles never saw the arrow, his worried blue eyes were intently focused on his son above him. Even as he falls, his eyes never leave Castiel. 

 _Dad!_  Castiel chokes a sob as he dives for his father. Sharp pain radiates through his wings but doesn’t care. He falls as fast as he can, spiriling out of control in his haste to reach his father.  _Dad NO!_  Tears obscure his vision, but he doesn’t miss the splash of the large golden dragon striking the water. Castiel tries to stop his momentum but his wings refuse to cooperate, and he tumbles out of control. In the distance he catches a flash of the palest gold before he too hits the water, flailing as he shifts into his human form. He’s certain his arm must be broken, the pain radiating from the limb causes his vision to darken as he slips under the water and into the inky black below.

“DAD!” He screams, flailing in the grass. He has shifted in his sleep, heart hammering out of control with the memories of that last afternoon with his father. His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, feeling the dry earth below him as his frantic gaze seeks out the light of the fully risen sun. “Dad” He whispers to himself, feeling his eyes prickle with tears as the familiar despair threatens to overtake him. He tries to push the thoughts from his mind, the memories will do him no good now. He searches his surroundings with the distinct feeling of being watched, the fine hairs on the pack of his neck prickle with anticipation as he reaches for the small pack he brought with him. He pulls out his dagger, gripping it firmly as he rises to his feet.

His lungs still heave, demanding air that he can’t seem to get enough of, but his body refuses to stop trying. His heart rate slows slightly as he turns in place, seeking the source of the intrusion on his senses. A low growl sounds behind him but nothing is to be seen when he spins, not until he squints at the empty space and the air shimmers faintly.

The growl sounds again as the shimmering shape of a large hound steps nearer. Castiel swallows hard against his uptick in fear as the invisible beast snarls. Slowly, the shimmer darkens into a large black dog with deep crimson eyes. “Stand Down” Castiel orders the beast firmly, his voice oozing with dragon power. The dog’s step cease at the sound of his voice and it glares at Castiel, the deep crimson sparking into shadowy flame. “Stand. Down.” Castiel nearly growls, his voice pitching low and full of gravel. The bright flames of his eyes spark to life as his demanding gaze bores into the hell hound.

The hound dips it’s muzzle, long black hair along it’s spine standing at attention like the spikes of a dragon’s tail. 

“Juliet, that’s enough” An amused voice calls before breaking into a whistle, calling the beast away from Castiel. Cas turns, recognizing that lilted and overconfident cadence anywhere.

“Crowley” Castiel turns, now aiming his firey glare at the smartly dressed man busily cooing at the distracted hell hound.

Crowley glances up to him with a smirk. “Now now, feathers. No need for that” His tilts his head, intidicating the fire still burning deep within Castiel’s eyes. “I wondered when you’d be showing up” He dusts his hands off and snaps his fingers. Juliet sits immediately, and Crowley absently strokes the beast’s head.

“You know that Dean’s brother has been taken by Lucifer” Castiel doesn’t ask. He eyes the hound curiously, allowing his flames to dim.

Crowley grins. “I do”

Castiel takes in the other dragon’s knowing smile and instantly feels suspicious. “What do you want” He narrows his eyes and dips his chin to better glare at the shorter man.

Crowley shrugs. “To help of course. You know I have no love for your dear sweet brother” He cocks his head slightly before turning his attentions back towards Juliet. “Whose Daddy’s good little girl” He coos. “You are”

Castiel scowls, stepping back from Crowley’s nauseating display. “What’s in it for you?” Castiel bites, harder than he means to. He knows better than to trust the self-serving dragon before him, regardless of how he helped Castiel escape from the first place. “You can’t actually expect me to believe you care about Sam”

“Of course I don’t care about the Moose” Crowley shakes his head with an exaggerated eye roll as if Castiel were crazy. “Let’s just say that I have an interest in seeing Lucifer removed from the equation” He lifts his hand to examine his nails, eyes narrowing in thought.

Castiel cocks his head towards the other dragon. “What do you want from me?” He asks, knowing full well that Crowley’s help will not come free.

“I see you didn’t bring your little human with you” Crowley observes, neglecting Castiel’s question. “Thought you’d leave the missus at home?” He smiles cheekily, amused with himself.

Castiel scowls once more, shaking his head. “I want him safe”

Crowley raises his brows at that. “You really think he’ll ever be safe with your brothers out there? You’re a fool” He shakes his head with a huff. “Regardless. You’re the fool I need to take out Lucifer. I trust you won’t have any problems dispatching him?” Crowley hums, cocking his head in question.

“None” Castiel bites, firmly meeting Crowley’s eyes. He ignores the blooming sense of doubt deep in his gut. He was helpless to defend himself from Lucifer for years, what makes his think he can face his brother now?

“Excellent” Crowley’s voice pitches low in a near growl as he steps towards the younger dragon. “Now, shall we discuss a plan?” Crowley hums, stepping near enough to Castiel to touch. Juliet has followed her master’s every step, and now nudges her hot nose against Castiel’s hand in greeting.

Castiel glances down towards the hound and cautiously strokes her ears. Her long tongue lolls out between her large canines and her eyes slide closed in pleasure. “What would you suggest?” Castiel asks, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“Well, I suggest we make a deal” Crowley grins predatorily as he slings an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, guiding the younger dragon deeper in to the woods. 

\---

“You sure about this brother?” Benny asks for at least the hundredth time once their party reaches the clearing where the dragons can shift.

“Yes. Benny” Dean clenches his teeth to match the tension deep in his gut. He can feel Benny’s concern for him pushing at the edge of his consciousness and he shoves angrily back at the feeling. Of course he isn’t ok! His mate, or whatever, just abandoned him to go fight his evil, sadistic brother by himself. The same brother who had tortured said mate for over a decade. Who would be ok under these circumstances?!

“Ok. I just wanna be sure you’re thinking this through. I know how ya are about flyin” Benny picks up one end of the harness carefully, eyeing Dean with uncertainty.

Dean lets out a frustrated sigh before glancing towards Charlie and Garth. Bobby has agreed to fly with Garth, and Rufus is staying behind since Charlie isn’t big enough to carry him and no one quite trusts Hester or Meg. “I have to Benny” He shakes his head. “Now let’s quit arguing and get this over with” He sets his jaw, steeling his will against the terror gripping at his heart. He really does hate flying.

“Alright. Everyone clear on the plan?” Benny turns towards the other dragons and then glances to Bobby. Everyone nods even though the two humans look a little green. Their plan is to fly straight for Lameria, stopping as little as possible for rest. If they hope to catch up to Castiel, they need to fly as hard and fast as they can.

The five dragons step away from the humans so they can shift, and soon the small clearing is filled to the brim. Dean and Bobby quickly tie the harness to Garth, they agreed that Bobby should use it since he has no mental connection with any of the dragons. Dean’s bond with Benny has been growing steadily since they first discovered it and they’ve been working nearly nonstop to clear the haze from their attempts at passing more than general feelings to each other’s minds.

Dean climbs onto Benny’s back with more confidence than he feels and settles snugly between the wide spikes at the base of the dragon’s neck. Benny’s shoulders are broader than Castiel’s, stretching Dean’s knees further apart and the man shifts uncomfortably. It seems his bow legs were meant for Castiel’s back, not Benny’s. He carefully keeps the thought to himself despite Benny’s question at Dean’s derisive snort. “You ready Bobby?” Dean calls to his friend and mentor, glancing back to see the older man carefully buckling himself to Garth with Dean’s harness.

Even in dragon form, Garth manages to look like an overeager puppy when he turns his head back to look at Bobby with his tongue lolling out his mouth through a toothy grin. “Quit starin at me ya idgit” Bobby gripes, waving the dragon’s gaze away.

Soon enough they’re in the air, pointed in the direction of Lameria. Benny suspects he knows of the cave system Lucifer is likely to hiding in, and they only hope this gives them an advantage to catch up to Castiel. They fly long into the night and through the morning, searching the wind for hints of Castiel but finding nothing.

By midday, Lameria draws into view far beneath them and Benny pushes them further; to the mountains Bobby had taken Dean and Castiel over so many weeks ago. Dean’s lungs tighten as they approach the tall peaks and the memories that come with them. He thinks of Castiel silently sketching the snow-capped peaks, staring up into the sky with wonder lighting the blue in his eyes. That was before Dean knew just how deep Castiel’s voice is, how the rough sound of gravel over silk would send shivers up Dean’s spine or how those perpetually chapped lips would feel against his own. He barely knew Cas then, but he already loved him in a way. Now, the thought of losing his dragon terrifies him.

A questioning nudge from Benny draws Dean back to the present and he asks Benny to find a place to land. The mountains are close, so Cas must be also. They land in a small clearing just on the far side of the slopes and Hester immediately lets out a low growl, pointing her head towards the forest of pines that grow up the mountain. “What is it?” Dean asks, sliding down Benny’s shoulder towards the ground. He gets an image from Benny, a man dressed in black with a scruffy beard that Dean immediately recognizes. “Crowley” His voice dips low and dangerous but Benny immediately hushes him. Charlie quickly shifts, helping Bobby down from Garth as the four adult dragons circle around her and the humans. 

“Castiel” Charlie whispers and Dean blanches. Meg whines quietly, shifting excitably on her paws.

“Where?” Bobby hisses, scanning their surroundings as he works the feeling back into his legs.

Dean reaches his senses for Castiel and can feel the moment his mate feels him. Dean immediately sends a surge of acidic displeasure and he can feel Castiel wilt in response.  _I have to do this Dean. You shouldn’t have come._  Castiel’s voice rings in his mind.

 _Bullshit Cas!_  Dean bites back.  _Where the fuck are you?!_  He seethes with anger. He can feel that Castiel is close and he clings to their connection like a lifeline.

“Inias is with them” Charlie speaks up, watching Hester turn to the east as she shifts back into human form. “Hester! Wait!” Charlie calls after her and Benny swings his tail into her path. Her human form is no match for Benny.

“Benny, my brother is out there!” Hester cries, pushing against the immovable wall that is Benny. His tail curls around the woman like a serpant, holding her in place.

“Hester?” A voice calls from the trees.

“Inias!” Hester cries out, voice choked with happy tears.

A man jogs out from the trees and Benny finally releases Hester. The two come together in a near violent collision, running their hands all over each other in the search for injury. Dean steps towards them while mentally demanding that Castiel show himself. 

 _Meg?_  Reaches Dean’s mind as a gasp and he can feel Castiel’s heart begin to race in terrified confusion.

 _Yeah. Meg. She says she cared for you?_  Dean pushed back harshly, still angry over having been left behind.  _Get your ass out here_

“Awww look, the gang’s all here” A deeply accented and scratchy voice calls a little too loudly, the sound cutting through the forest air with ease. Dean’s eyes quickly follow the sound just as Crowley steps out from the tree line near Hester and Inias. “I was wondering when you’d show up squirrel” He smirks and Dean’s fists clench at his sides to the point of pain.

Castiel steps out just behind the older dragon with a frown plastered to his face. He shoots Crowley a half-hearted glare before approaching Dean with all the confidence of a chastised pet. If he were in dragon form, he’d likely be slinking along on his belly.

Benny growls suddenly, he and Garth turning towards Dean just as a soft whine comes from Dean’s side. Dean jumps with the sound, searching for the source but seeing nothing. He nearly falls backwards when an invisible force slams into him, yipping with excitement and coating Dean’s hands with a thick layer of saliva.

“Juliet come on” Crowley rolls his eyes. “Figures you’d whore yourself out to the first human you come across” He shakes his head in disgust at the friendliness of his hell hound.

“What the hell!” Dean staggers backwards, arms outstretched in defense from his invisible attacker. He trips, landing hard on his backside and he’s suddenly smothered with frantic licks that force him to laugh. “An invisible dog?” He glances to Charlie in question but doesn’t miss Castiel sprinting towards him with terror coloring his expression.

“Hell Hound” Charlie chokes out, backing away even as Dean is being covered in slobber.

“Dean” Castiel breathes heavily, watching the seen before him with shock and amazement as his initial fear begins to fade. He leans to place his hands on his knees, attempting to steady the frantic pounding of his heart.

“Hell hound?!” Dean scrambles backward, his initial fear renewed. He looks up to see the rest of the dragons have backed up to give the hound a wide berth. “Cas, what the hell is going on?” He stares wide eyed at his boyfriend, anger still simmering below the surface but the fact that a freaking hell hound is bent on licking him to death when it should be tearing him to shreds is providing ample distraction.

Castiel shrugs. “She likes you” He frowns, glancing back to Crowley. “You shouldn’t have come, Dean” He shakes his head sadly.

“ _I_  shouldn’t have come?” Dean tips his head down and raises his brows as he stares at Castiel. He brings a hand over his heart for emphasis. “You think I shouldn’t have come? Are you fucking crazy Castiel!” He bites, eyes sparking with an inhuman glow as he steps towards the dragon. 

Dean’s use of his full name has Castiel shrinking backwards once more as his gaze drops to the grass under his feet.

Juliet lets out a low growl in response to Dean’s anger and the man turns towards her. “And you just shut up!” He shouts in the general direction of the sound.

“Dean, please” Cas shakes his head, taking a step back.

“Dean, brother, come on” Benny has somehow shifted without Dean’s notice and is moving towards the human. Dean shoots him a withering glare, causing the dragon’s eyes to widen as he swallows hard. Benny backs away, shooting Castiel an apologetic frown.

Dean stalks towards Castiel and watches carefully as the breath hitches in Castiel’s lungs and his eyes widen in something akin to fear. Good. “You go on and on about how we’re soul mates and we need to stick together….and then you abandon me?!” Dean hisses, voice dropping lower as he approaches.

“I didn’t want to put you in danger” Castiel pleads, taking another step back. “You’re too important to me”

“So you thought you’d face Lucifer alone! Dammit Cas! You can’t possibly be that stupid” Dean bites, closing the last bit of distance between them. Castiel halts his backward momentum, swallowing thickly as Dean reaches for him. His blue eyes are wide with trepidation, but no flames show. Dean can feel the nervousness pouring off his dragon and he is certain that Castiel is beginning to understand just how angry Dean really is.

“I’m sorry, Dean” Cas chokes out as Dean closes his fist around Castiel’s shirt collar.

“Don’t you dare leave me behind again” Dean yanks Castiel to him and the man goes easily. Their mouths crash together, angry and bruising around Castiel’s startled squeak. “I will chase you to the ends of the earth and back again if I have to” Dean breaks away to whisper in Castiel’s ear. “You are  _mine_  Castiel. Don’t you forget it.” Dean continues possessively.

“Yours” Castiel mutters, his voice pitching higher and losing the silk over crushed gravel quality that Dean loves to much. This tone might be even better for it allows Dean’s claim of ownership to wash over them both and begin to soothe their frazzled nerves.

Crowley clears his throat behind them. “While this little lover’s spat is so very interesting, I feel I must draw your attention to the matter at hand” 

“What the hell are you doing with  _him_?” Dean demands of Castiel while turning to glare at Crowley. Juliet whimpers at Dean’s side and he sends her a harsh look, eliciting a sad whine from the hound.

“ _I_  am here to help” Crowley places his fingertips over his chest as he cocks his head towards Dean. His expression feigns hurt, as if wounded by Dean’s tone.

“You don’t help anyone except yourself” Meg scoffs, stepping around Benny’s side.

“Oh Meg, darling, so good to see you” Crowley exaggerates with a grin. “I am so very surprised to find you here. Although, perhaps not as surprised as feathers over there” Crowley turns his self-satisfied grin towards Castiel, who has gone pale as he stares at the woman.

“Meg?” Castiel breathes the name like a prayer even as he reaches for Dean’s hand. Dean allows the crushing hold and swallows hard around the pain. Meg steps towards them with her eyes nervously cast downward.

“Hiya Clarence” She turns her gaze upwards, forcing confidence into her tone despite her obvious vulnerability. Her nervous smile fades quickly at the sight of Castiel’s wide eyed stare.

“How? Michael killed you” Castiel squeezes Dean’s hand nervously as he stares at his old caretaker.

“Not quite” She mutters, her expression pained. “Crowley dumped me in Coasg, told me to never show my face again”

“I…” Castiel swallows, glancing at Crowley who is watching with a bored expression. “I can’t do this” Castiel turns away, hurrying towards Benny and Garth. 

Dean gives Meg a shrug that promised he’ll talk to Cas and Meg watches Castiel’s retreat with watery eyes. Dean turns to follow his mate, gesturing Bobby to follow. “So. We got a plan?” He turns his back to Crowley intentionally and huffs when Castiel immediately brings the snarky dragon into their conversation.

“So you’re Crowley” Bobby spits the name like it’s something foul and arches a brow at the dragon.

“And you are?” Crowley lifts a disdainful brow towards the human.

Dean glares, puffing his chest and turning towards Crowley, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

“Bobby Singer” Bobby huffs. “Dean and Sam are my boys. Castiel too if I have anything to say bout it” 

“Bobby” Castiel mutters, his voice soft and frail as he turns wide eyes towards the older man.

“What? It’s true” Bobby shrugs with a frown. “Someones gotta keep an eye on you idgits”

Dean grins, turning his smile towards the older man who grumpily snorts in response. He reaches for Castiel’s hand, squeezing gently when Castiel turns his dampened eyes towards Dean with a shy smile.

“Well that’s….touching” Crowley wrinkles his nose. “I’m assuming that attempting to convince you to stay out of a dragon den would be a waste of my time?” He arches a brow.

Bobby grins. “Well, ya ain’t stupid” 

“What  _are_  you doing here Crowley. I don’t buy for a moment that you’re here out of the goodness of your black little heart” Dean glares, releasing Castiel’s hand to cross his arms over his chest.

Crowley scoffs. “Of course not” He smiles confidently. “Let just say I have an interest in hastening Lucifer’s demise and you lot are the best way to ensure that he shuffles off this mortal coil sooner rather than later”

“Uh huh” Dean frowns.

“Dean. Please” Castiel whispers, wrapping his long fingers around Dean’s elbow.

“I don’t trust him Cas” Dean’s eyes don’t shift from Crowley in the slightest.

Crowley smiles back, tempting Dean into saying more. “I don’t trust him either. He’s been working for Michael for years” Benny shifts to take up the space on Dean’s other side. Garth stands tall next to Bobby and Hester flanks the human’s other side. Meg and Inias stand back, content to let the dust settle where it may.

“Yes yes. No one trusts me. Can we move on to a plan now?” Crowley tucks his hands into the pockets of his overcoat and huffs impatiently.

“Lets quit all this useless posturing and figure out how to get Sam out of there” Castiel interjects himself into the staring match between Dean and Crowley. “Inias says he’s seen both Lilith and Dagon enter, so we know there are at least three of them in there with Sam”

“Yes. When Dagon arrived, she had a girl with her who looked like a prisoner but I can’t be certain. I saw Naomi hand her off to Dagon back in Holly” Inias adds, stepping slightly away from his sister. “I don’t know who she is or where her loyalties lie”

“So three, potentially four dragons guarding one human. Doesn’t that seem like overkill?” Charlie steps forward, cocking her small head curiously.

“Not if they’re trying to draw me and Cas out” Dean frowns. 

“You two should stay back. Lucifer’ll be after you, my Prince. It would be too risky for the two of you” Inias meets Castiel’s eyes. The faint spark of Castiel’s blue standing bright against his own natural pale blue.

Castiel shakes his head with a frown. “Sam is Dean’s brother. We will not stand back and let you put your lives in danger. I know all too well what Lucifer is capable of”

“We know this is a trap. But what Lucifer doesn’t know, is we aren’t alone” Dean steps forward, placing a firm hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

Benny glances among the assembled dragons and humans with a frown. “If anyone stays back, it should be Crowley. I don’t trust him” Benny stares through the older dragon before glancing to Castiel. “You gotta see he’s up to no good Chief”

“Benny, please” Castiel bits, frowning at his friend. “Stop making this more difficult than it has to be” 

“I will gladly stay back” Crowley quips, rocking back on his heels with a smirk. Everyone ignores him.

Benny gapes at Castiel and Dean feels irritation bubble inside him. Cas has never been that rude to Benny. Ever. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean hisses in Castiel’s ear, too low for the others to hear.

“Do you want to get Sam back or not?” Castiel turns his glare towards Dean. He squares his posture, making up for the inch height difference between the two men. “You don’t know Lucifer like I do, Dean. You don’t fully understand what he’s capable of. You, Benny and Charlie need to get Sam out while the rest of us provide distraction” He huffs, deflating slightly when he sees the unbridled anger flash across Dean’s features. “Bobby should wait outside in case we need medical attention after”

“Fine” Dean huffs. “How do we get in there?” He folds his arms across his chest and frowns towards Castiel. Dean knows Castiel well enough to know that the dragon is keeping something from him. He shakes his head in disappointment. If Cas won’t tell him the truth, then fine. Dean will figure it out himself. Something about Crowley being here smells rotten and Dean wholeheartedly agrees with Benny. 

Dean side steps towards Benny, shaking his slightly at Castiel’s questioning look. The flash of hurt that crosses Castiel’s eyes only makes Dean’s frown deepen. He glances around, noting the many distrustful looks being directed towards Crowley. Meg stands at the back of their group, hiding amongst the shadows of the trees as she watches Castiel intently. He listens carefully to Crowley’s raspy voice describing the defenses of the mountain. Apparently, he had a hand in designing the prison within and suspects that Sam is being held in the innermost chamber, nearest to the peak. To reach him they must navigate a maze of narrow tunnels and avoid the many dead ends scattered along the way. Any turn could be a trap.

Dean shifts onto his toes, bouncing in place with a mix of nerves and excitement. Sam is in there somewhere. Dean will not let his brother down.


	8. Rescues don't Always go as Planned

"Sam" A quiet voice whispers with urgency from outside their cell. The lanterns burnt out hours ago and Sam squints through the shadow filled darkness. "Sam" The voice hisses again, slightly louder. The finer hairs on the back of the boy's neck stand at attention as he reaches for his father's shoulder.

"Dad. It's Jess" Sam whispers before shakily rising to his feet. John stirs with a groan, wakefulness coming slowly to the older man. He follows the sound of the whisper, arms outstretched and feeling every inch of open air in front of him as he goes. "Jess?" Sam reaches the bars, feeling the cool metal against his fingertips before the shape begins to appear before his eyes

"Sam, I got the keys" She whispers, the sound inches from Sam's ear. He freezes, listening carefully as his heart begins to pound wildly.

"Sam?" John's groggy voice comes from somewhere behind him. The sound of fabric rustling nearby is the only indication that the man is moving towards Sam, and the boy waits patiently until he feels the gentle touch of John's hand on his shoulder.

"Keys?" Sam whispers, not daring to believe that Jess means the keys to their cell. 

"We don't have much time. They're asleep. I found some nightshade in the forest and slipped it into their supper. We need to hurry" Jess whispers in a hurry, carefully sliding the key into the metal lock as silently as she can manage.

"You're amazing Jess" Sam moves towards the door, quickly followed by John. 

The heavy doors creak open, the slight sound bouncing around the walls of the cave like a dragon's roar. Jess, Sam and John freeze, carefully listening for any signs of someone having heard. Sam leans on John heavily for support, their bare feet falling silent on the stone as they scoot along the wall, feeling their way.

Jess leads, slowly drawing them down one corridor to the next. The air grows thicker with tension as they progress, every small sound sending their hearts racing with the fear of being discovered.

A blinding light erupts from behind them and they turn, nearly tripping over themselves in their haste. They stare wide eyed towards the light. "Run" Jess breathes, her voice high pitched an urgent.

John struggles to help turn Sam around as they hobble further along the tunnel.

"Sam Sam Sam" A snake like voice chastises from somewhere in front of them, the tone laced with disappointment and hurt. "I thought we were friends, Sam" A lantern lights in front of them revealing Lucifer blocking their path.

"And you, sweet Jess. I am so disappointed" Lucifer frowns, feigning sadness as he shakes his head. 

A strong hand grips Sam's arm from behind, wrenching him away from John. "Dad!" Sam calls out, struggling in Dagon's grasp even as Lilith drags his father away. Dagon digs her fingers into his arm, gleefully reopening some of his worst wounds. Sam does his best not to cry out in pain, but whimpers cross his lips regardless.

"Sam!" Jess cries out, drawing his attention just in time to see the girl rush towards Dagon. 

Lucifer moves, faster than Sam could have expected, and grips Jess tightly by the throat before she has a chance of reaching him. "Sam!" John calls, struggling against Lilith's grasp.

"Aww, John. Now you get to watch your son burn. Just like your wife. It's a shame she was home that day, we really hadn't meant for her to die" Lilith coos in John's ear as her nails dig into his upper arm, drawing fine rivulets of blood. "I bet he'll scream so pretty. Like mother, like son" Her voice drips with poisoned honey, seeping into John's pores until he sees nothing but blinding red rage.

"You bitch!" He shouts, voice coming deep and full of righteous fury. He yanks his arm away roughly, her nails leaving gouges in his strongly muscled arm. Blood flows freely from the wounds as he turns to glare at the woman. 

"Dad no!" Sam shouts, kicking out at Dagon as she digs her fingers harder into the cuts littering his arms. He manages to break free as Lucifer thrusts Jess to the ground. She cries out as Lucifer moves to capture Sam in his iron grip.

"Get away from them!" A deep, gravel filled voice echoes through the chamber as the air sparks with unseen power.

Sam turns at the sound of Castiel's voice and Lucifer freezes mid step, a slow grin growing across his face.

"Cassie! I knew you couldn't stay away. Did you miss me?" Lucifer coos towards his younger brother and Castiel glares with blue flames dancing in his eyes. If Lucifer is surprised that Castiel is no longer mute, he doesn’t show it. Garth stands tall at Castiel's side, hand firmly gripping his sword. Three others that Sam doesn't recognize surround Castiel and Garth, leaving only their front exposed.

Castiel ignores his brother, turning his burning gaze towards Sam. "Sam. Get out of here" Castiel's voice rumbles and Sam can feel the command laced within his tone.

"Dad" He croaks, turning towards John. Lilith has recaptured the man, holding his throat in a crushing grip as he stares helplessly towards Sam.

Garth steps forwards, drawing his sword upward as he locks eyes with Lilith. "Aww, have you come to save the humans?" She pouts, her eyes filled with laughter.

"You'd best be lettin him go, Lilith" Garth glares as he advances.

"Or what?" She smirks, cocking her head as she squeezes John's throat tighter. Garth doesn't get a chance to answer before Lilith shrieks in pain, dropping her prize and sending him sputtering towards Sam. "Why you little bitch!" She spins as Jess darts away. A torch lies extinguished on the ground behind her as flames climb across the fabric of her dress. Lilith flails wildly at the orange fire for a moment, before the air around her begins to blur and her human form is slowly replaced by a shining, silver dragon.

Lucifer takes advantage of the distraction and moves swiftly towards Castiel, gripping his little brother by the arm and spinning him to hold Castiel's back tightly against his chest. A hand moves to grip Castiel's chin roughly as the younger man thrashes in his brother's grip. "Ah Castiel. It's so good to have you back" Lucifer grunts out. "We're going to have so much fun"

Sam watches in horror as Lucifer swing's Castiel's head to the side and sickening crunch comes from the dragon's neck before his body crumples to the ground. "Cas!" Sam screams and the other three dragons rush forward, towards Lucifer. Sam's feet set him in motion towards Castiel before he can stop himself.

Sam slides to his knees, ignoring John's attempts to tug him to his feet as he cradles Castiel's head in his lap. "No no no. Cas. Come on" Sam pleads, frantically pressing his fingers to Castiel's pulse point. He feels a faint rhythm deep under the skin, a tentative promise of life that could slip away at any moment. 

"Come on son. He's gone" John swallows hard, shaking his head.

"No Dad. He can't die. Not as long as Dean is safe" Sam shakes his head, choking back his tears. He can't let himself believe that Cas is gone. The faint flutter of motion under his fingertips means Castiel is alive. They need to get him out of here. "Help me move him" Sam tugs on Castiel's shoulders, urging his father to help.

"Sam, he's gone. No one can survive that" John shakes his head, reaching his hands under Sam's arms as Garth and the other dragons fight against Lucifer, Dagon and Lilith. Garth has shifted into his chocolate brown dragon while the others remain in human form. Sam barely spares them a glance as he pulls away from John.

"NO! HE IS NOT DEAD!" Sam screams, balling his fists at his sides and glaring murderously at his dad.

"Sam..." John reaches for him as Jess plows into them both.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here" She swallows thickly at Castiel's still form. "Is that...?"

"Help me move him" Sam begs of Jess and the girl has the good sense to nod. She bends down, gripping Castiel's feet as Sam lifts him by the shoulders. John picks up a discarded sword and turns his back to Sam and Jess, covering their exit.

"Sammy!" A voice calls from somewhere in the distance and Sam hurries towards the familiar sound.

"Dean!" Sam calls back, hoping his brother can hear him at this distance. "Hurry!" Sam calls again.

Jess guides them down one corridor after another, the constant calls between Sam and Dean echoing even as the sounds of battle fade behind them. Sam keeps up a constant muttering of curses and pleas for Castiel to be ok. Everything had happened so fast, Cas hadn't even tried to fight back! Sam complains and berates Castiel's foolishness, promising forgiveness only if he recovers.

"Sam!" Dean's voice finally rings clear as he skids around the nearest corner. "Cas!" Dean's eyes widen into shock when he catches sight of Sam struggling to hold Castiel up. Dean doesn't spare their father a glance, he only has eyes for Castiel's limp form being suspended between his brother and a strange girl he's never seen before in his life.

Dean growls low in his throat as he pulls Castiel to him. Primordial rage boils inside him, threatening to erupt with the destructive force of the largest volcano. If Cas is dead, he will rip Lucifer apart with his bare hands. His vision darkens, threatening to black out completely yet he still takes the other man's weight like it's nothing. He scoops one arm under Castiel's knees and the other around his shoulders as he wages an internal war against the darkness threatening to consume him.

 "What happened?" He frantically asks as Sam straightens to his full height. Benny comes from behind Dean to help support the younger Winchester, just as John steps forward to wrap an arm around Sam's back. "Dad!?" Dean's eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat. The beast inside of Dean that thrashes with rage steps back, cocking its head in curiosity. 

Dean tamps the beast down, fighting it with his own confusion. Where is this feeling coming from? He needs to focus on Cas. Cas needs him. This strange surge of power inside of him can wait.

"Let's get out of here Dean" Sam prods, pushing at his brother's shoulder as the man stands cemented in place, staring at their father. "We'll explain once we're safe. We need to get Cas out of here"

As if on cue, Castiel groans in Dean's arms. Dean looks down as if he's seen a ghost and then nods firmly to Sam. "This way" He turns, but not before shooting his dad another puzzled look.

"Come on guys!" Charlie calls, her bright hair bobbing into view around the corner. "They're getting closer!" She glances back worriedly. Sure enough, the sounds of fighting are drawing closer to where they stand.

Charlie leads and Benny brings up the rear as they move swiftly towards the mouth of the cave. Silence has fallen behind them and dread builds in Sam's heart. He hopes that Garth is okay, and whoever the others were who had come to help.

Cas begins to stir in Dean's arms, snuggling closer into Dean's chest as they run. "Cas" Dean whines with worry, glancing down to see blue eyes blink open dazedly and stare up at him. "You gotta be ok baby" Dean feels his eyes burning with tears as he cradles his dragon in his arms. The raging beast threatening to claw its way out of Dean's chest sinks back down in relief, begrudgingly handing the control to Dean.

"Dean! So good to finally meet you!" A voice booms as a man steps out from a side tunnel to block their path. "I see you've collected my baby brother. I'll be taking him back now" Lucifer holds out his arms expectantly with a pout.

Dean stops, boots skidding on the stone as he spins away from the tall man blocking their path. "Not a chance asshole" He grates. Benny quickly steps in front of Dean with John by his side. Benny frowns at the human but shrugs his acceptance. "Take him Sam" He all but shoves Castiel into his brother's arms.

"Lucifer. Dean. Be careful" Sam balances Castiel's weight carefully, doing his best to avoid the worst of his own wounds.

"Cas. Baby. Come on" Dean gently strokes his fingers through Castiel's hair, urging his lover to wake. "I need you to shift. Cas, come on. Shift" Dean doesn't know how he knows, but it feels as if something inside of him is certain that Castiel needs to shift in order to heal. The voice that Dean can only describe as  _other_  mutters incessantly into his mind.  _Shift. Make him shift. He'll shift for his mate. Needs to shift._  Cas' head hangs limp against Sam’s shoulder but his blue eyes open to narrow slits and attempt to focus on Dean’s face. “Shift for me Cas” Dean pleads, placing a gentle kiss to Castiel’s lips. 

Castiel groans in protest as he struggles to turn his head to chase Dean’s touch and his bright eyes flutter closed.

“Oh, he’ll be out for a while. A broken neck takes him some time to heal. Cassie and I have played this game so many times, it’s one of my favorites!” Lucifer coos with a sarcastic grin. “But don’t worry, he’ll be fine, unless I kill you first”

Benny growls and steps forward with bright flames dancing in his eyes. Lucifer’s eyes flash red in response and he takes a step forward. John falters, taking a step back just as Charlie steps forward. Dean spins towards Lucifer, eyes glowing bright green with rage as he takes up position next to Benny.

He glares murderously towards Lucifer, daring the dragon to come closer. The air around Benny begins to shimmer with the beginnings of his shift. Lucifer grins happily, clasping his hands in excitement as his flesh is quickly replaced by gold so pale that it nearly reflects white. Dean pulls his father back, out of reach of the two dragon’s mighty claws.

Dean takes the sword from John’s hands. “Go help Sam” He hisses towards the man, pushing him back. “Get out of here”

“I won’t leave you” John gasps, wide eyes fixated on the two dragons circling one another.

“Get Sammy out of here!” Dean bites, holding back a snarl but still demanding compliance before he turns back towards the dragons.

“Dad! Help me” Sam calls to John, drawing the man’s attention away from Dean. John nods firmly, taking a deep breath before jogging towards Sam and Jess. “Charlie! Come on!” Sam calls to the girl who is standing at the ready just out of reach of the dragons. “Cas. Come on buddy. We need you here” Sam shifts Castiel’s dead weight in his arms, allowing Jess to take his feet once more.

“Give him to me” John huffs, reaching out his arms. Sam glances to Dean, then down to Cas before relinquishing his hold on his friend to his father. John heaves Castiel up, into his arms much the same way Dean had. “My sons say you need to shift” He mutters, staring down into Castiel’s barely open blue eyes. “Now, I don’t know how I feel about all this dragon stuff. But apparently Dean loves you, so you damn well better do as he says. Come on boy. Shift!” John growls down to Castiel before glancing up to see where Jess is leading them.

Castiel manages to frown up at John, his gaze confused as he struggles to understand. The sound of dragon’s fighting with tooth and claw sounds from behind them, growls and grunts and the occasional roar of flame fill the tunnel with a cacophony of sound. “Shift Castiel!” John orders him, voice pitching low and full of menace; daring Cas to disobey.

Castiel groans, forcing a deep breath into his lungs as he draws his focus. His limbs feel like lead. He knows Lucifer broke his neck, the connections between his brain and body are severed. He knows that John’s arms support him, but he feels nothing. Not even a faint tingle as the sounds of battle reach his ears. His lung fight against him, his heart flutters with the effort of keeping him alive. His heart doesn’t know when to quit because it doesn’t belong to him alone. The mirror version beats steadily in the chest of another. Dean. Dean needs him. Dean wanted him to shift. He has to try. He imagines himself drawing his soul outward, pulling the ancient strength within his body to the surface and becoming the shining onyx beast that lives just under his skin.

“Dad! Put him down!” Sam shouts, reaching for John’s arm before he even has Castiel settled onto the ground. The air shimmers around the young man, the sounds of dragons snarling grows louder behind them as Benny covers their escape. The humans stand back, Jess and Charlie block the tunnel and watch carefully for threats, and Castiel’s human form slowly begins to change. 

Castiel screams, body doubling over of its own volition as his spine arches and limbs twist. The heart wrenching sound bounces around them, reverberating and echoing through the tunnels. The screaming doesn’t stop and Castiel’s face scrunches with pain. Tears streak down his face as he struggles through the shift. His body screams in agony. A shift has never hurt like this! Suddenly, the sound stops and Castiel lay panting against the stone. His body blurs, finally having healed and reaching the pinnacle of the shift. Scales grow along his limbs as they lengthen and change. His teeth elongate along with his skull and his tail materializes behind him.

The large black dragon slowly pulls to his feet, crouching low in the narrow tunnel as John plasters himself against the wall; eyes wild with terror.  _Get them out of here_  He projects to Charlie and Jess.

Jess is quick to move after a shallow bow to the powerful Prince. She grasps Sam’s elbow. “Come on Sam. We gotta go” She urges, glancing worriedly towards John.

Castiel doesn’t spare them another glance. He quickly disappears down the tunnel, following the sound of dragons towards the fray. The fire builds deep in his chest as he runs, heart racing out of control as the lingering pain bleeds out of him. He can feel Dean’s panic as he dodges Lucifer’s attacks. Dean’s relief floods Castiel’s mind when the human feels his approach.

 _Welcome back little brother_  Lucifer laughs as Castiel skids around the corner.  _You’ve grown_  

Castiel’s blood boils at the nauseating venom in his brother’s tone.  _You will never hurt me again_  Cas bites back as he circles his brother. Benny pants beside him, blood trickling down his side as he hovers over Dean protectively.  _Get out of here Dean_. Cas projects towards the man without taking his eyes off his brother.

Dean shoots Cas a quick glare.  _Not a chance_  he thinks. He presses his mouth into a firm line as his heart hammers with joy at seeing Cas come to join the fight. Nervous tension that had been building since the moment he had seen Cas hanging limp from Sam’s bandaged arms finally works it's way out of him and he feels that stranger inside of his nudging to break free once more.

Lucifer takes their moment of distraction as an opportunity and unleashes a great jet of flame towards where Dean is crouched underneath Benny. Dean swears in surprise and rolls without thinking towards Castiel just as Benny turns and blocks the blast with his massive body. The flames wash over Benny and the dragon roars in pain but holds fast. “Benny!” Dean screams and his voice cracks with terror as he ducks underneath Castiel. He watches in horror, time seems to have stopped entirely as his friend roars and thrashes under the blanket of fire. Dean tries to push forward, desperate to help but Cas quickly blocks his path.

 _Get out of here Dean!_  Castiel forces into Dean’s mind as he pushes the human back with a swing of his tail. Cas unleashes his own flame, dousing his brother in white heat to give Benny a chance to escape the assault.

 _Benny_  Dean pleads as the blue dragon stumbles. He isn’t sure whether he’s begging Cas or Benny himself. He doesn’t care. Fear and anguish roll through him at the sight of the blackened scales along Benny’s side, the flesh underneath red and angry. “Come on Benny” Dean reaches for the dragon’s claw, gripping the digit tightly in his hand.  _We need to get out of here_  Dean pushes towards Castiel, fighting down the nausea rising deep in his gut with the aroma of burnt flesh and the tang of iron hanging heavily in the air. Bobby is waiting outside for them, he needs to get Benny to Bobby. Now. “Benny!” Dean pleads as Castiel places himself firmly between them and his brother.

Lucifer’s nearly white gold has been darkened by the intense heat of Castiel’s fire, yet the dragon still laughs menacingly.  _Awww_ _, did I hurt your little friend? When will you learn Cassie? I will always destroy your friends. Just like that little girl so many years ago._

 _You mean me, asshole?_  As if on cue, Meg darts around the corner with Garth and Inias following close behind. Her pearlescent yellow scales resemble daffodils blooming in a meadow, but for the streaks of red lining her sides. The blood glistens in the dull torch light, slowly drying on her buttery scales. Garth looks no better, his chocolate brown littered with swaths of missing scales and streaks of blood. Inias limps and carries the look of someone who has lost everything, and yet he stands tall. Hester is missing, and judging by the shattered look Inias wears, Dean can guess what has happened.

Lucifer turns, gaping towards Meg. Even he is unable to cover his surprise under a layer of sarcastic humor and Castiel takes the opportunity to light his fire once more. He runs towards his brother, striking out with tooth and claw as he bathes the golden dragon in white hot flame. Years of pent up anger boiling forth into a fire that brings the temperature within the cave to dangerous levels. Garth growls, rushing towards Dean and Benny with the others in close pursuit.

Meg turns back and adds her flames to Castiel’s with a mighty roar. Lucifer roars wildly, thrashing within the barrage of fire; unable to escape. Garth and Inias usher Benny down the narrow stone corridor and they’re forced to herd Dean along as well as he screams for Castiel.

Castiel turns all his focus to his brother, grateful that Meg stayed behind to help. Eventually, his flames must stop and he is forced to take a breath. Meg leans into his side for support as he heaves large lungsful of scorching hot air. Lucifer glares at them both, striking out with his teeth the instant the flames die. 

Castiel stares at his brother, the gold of his scales tarnished and darkened with heat but otherwise minimally damaged.  _Run_  He pushes to Meg, nudging her away when he realizes that fire alone will not be enough to destroy Lucifer.

The golden dragon begins to laugh once more when Meg digs her claws into the scalding stone of the cave floor. Heat enough to burn radiates from all surfaces and yet she refuses to leave Castiel’s side. Castiel swipes his claws against his brother’s attack, snapping his jaws violently against the other’s dragon’s leg.

Lucifer draws back, scales ripped from his arm by Castiel’s jagged teeth. Blood flows freely from the limb, sizzling into vapor when it drops on the heated stone underfoot. The stifling stench of molten rock and burnt iron fills the air as Castiel and Meg back away from Lucifer towards the exit of the cave system. Castiel’s only comfort is that their friends should be free from the caves by now and he needs only to follow. After he defeats his brother.

Meg glances to him, her deep brown eyes meeting his blue ones with unspoken question. He gives her a subtle shake of his head without letting Lucifer out of his line of sight. The golden dragon slinks after them with a toothy grin plastered across his face. He lowers his head menacingly and the deep golden fire of the royal family burns in his eyes along with the madness that has long since taken him over.

Castiel shoves Meg behind him without thinking, unleashing his flame once more as he charges towards his brother. The two come together in a flurry of teeth and claw, slashing wildly as they roar. Lucifer manages to wrap his jaws around Castiel’s neck and clamps down mercilessly, shaking his little brother like a rag doll.

Meg darts out from behind Castiel, engulfing both dragons in her bright orange flame. Castiel closes his eyes tightly against the fire but Lucifer isn’t as fast. The flames burn into his eye, causing him to release Castiel in his hurry to escape. He roars, loud and terrible as he prepares his attack. His lips pull upward to reveal his razor-sharp teeth and he snaps his jaws menacingly as Castiel's blood drips down his chin.

Cas staggers backwards, away from Lucifer and Meg turns towards him, ushering him back as her tail swings wildly. She strikes the stone wall with as much force as she can muster, scales splitting and tearing away from her flesh with the effort. The mountain trembles around them.  _Run Clarence_! She shouts into Castiel’s mind, pushing him with her snout as her tail continues to batter the tunnel. 

Rock begins to break loose just as Lucifer advances once more. His claws strike deep into Meg’s side as she continues to batter the tunnel with her tail.  _Meg_ _stop_ _!_  Castiel lashes out in her defense, swinging his spiked tail against his brother’s side.

Meg ignores his command, snapping her jaws at the black dragon when he attempts to drag her away. Large chunks of rock begin to fall as the tunnel trembles. The rumble and clamor of rocks caving in behind them fills the air in a deafening crash. Lucifer roars as the rocks fall on and around him and Meg urges Castiel down the tunnel.

With Lucifer trapped, the two dragons run with as much speed as they can muster as rocks fall around them. Meg begins to shift mid stride and Castiel follows her example. She reaches for his hand and grabs hold as they run together, their heavy boots hitting the stone hard with each step.

The tunnel collapses behind them as they run, adrenaline pushing them faster and harder until the light of day brightens the darkness ahead of them. Cas can hear Dean’s panicked yells and his outraged cursing as someone holds him back from reentering the tunnel. Cas drags Meg, pulling her faster than her own feet could carry her as the dull gray of the tunnel breaks into the blue of the sky.

Castiel is tackled to the ground before he has a chance to release his hold on Meg's hand and she tumbles with him. Dean pays her no mind as he runs his hands over every inch of Castiel available to him, searching for unseen injuries. Castiel's clothing hangs from him in tatters, his difficult shift while gravely injured has proven too much for his ability to shift cleanly. "Cas Cas Cas" Falls from Dean's lips like a prayer as the human's strong hands hold him close.

Castiel wraps his arms around the human and pulls him tightly to himself, burrowing his face into the crook of Dean's neck as he trembles with a mixture of residual fear and relief. "Sam" He manages to croak out, lifting his gaze to search for the younger Winchester.

Dean draws back with a stricken look on his face and glances to his brother. Castiel can see guilt begin to shroud his human's fixtures as Sam gives Castiel a cautious wave of his hand. "If you didn't kill Lucifer. I'm going to" His green eyes glow in the bright light of day, marking his words as promise that he plans to uphold.

"Hester!" Inias cries out, falling to his knees at the edge of the rubble that was once the entrance to the cave. Meg rises to her feet and rests a hand on the distraught dragon's shoulder as he sobs and rages against the stone. 

"She's gone" Meg shakes her head sadly, frowning at the grief before her. 

Castiel gathers himself, patting Dean affectionately as he pushes to his feet. He approaches Inias cautiously, aware of the several pairs of eyes focused intently on him. Bobby has Benny laid out in the grass, carefully wrapping his burns. Sam sits on a log with John and a woman Castiel doesn't know both clinging to the human. Charlie is helping Garth bandage his wounds, but they all stop what they're doing and turn to Castiel.

"Inias" Castiel mutters as he approaches the man. Inias looks up, breath hitching as his pale blue eyes meet Castiel's. Cas frowns, crouching down beside the distraught man and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what happened"

Inias breaks down in sobs. His sister is dead, all but gutted by Lilith before Inias and Garth were able to subdue the silver dragon. He claws at the earth, gathering dirt under his fingernails as he stares towards the broken tunnel. "She came here to keep me safe. And now she's gone" He stares blankly in front of him, seemingly unaware of Castiel's presence.

"I'm sorry Inias. Any fool could see how deeply the two of you care for one another. I feel there is nothing I could say to make this better. Hester has my undying gratitude for her actions. Not only did she save your life, but she helped save mine" Castiel frowns, floundering for words. 

"Make sure she didn't die in vain" Inias frowns, turning to glance up to Castiel. "I know you're reluctant to take the throne, but she  _died_  because she believed in you" The spark of deep blue in Inias' eyes stand out against his natural blue, reaching deep into a connection between he and Castiel. 

Cas dips his head, breathing heavily as he sways; opening himself to feel the brunt of Inias' pain. "I'm not strong enough" Cas shakes his head, dropping to a knee beside the other dragon. Dean rushes to Castiel's side and grips his arm with a worried frown.

"You are" Inias bites, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have pledged my service to you if you weren't. Naomi may have lied to us, but that doesn't mean the majority of those in the resistance are loyal to her. Step up. Take your place. End this" Inias pleads, not taking his gaze from Castiel's. He grips Castiel's hand, squeezing tightly as tears continue to well in his eyes.

Castiel shakes his head, feeling the familiar panic rising deep in his stomach once more. Butterflies flutter around wildly, turning his stomach into a nervous knot and his pulse skitters frantically. "I can't" 

Inias' expression darkens. "Are you telling me she died for nothing!" Tears choke his voice as he rises to his feet, towering over Castiel with flames sparking in his eyes. 

"Hey buddy, calm down" Dean steps between Inias and Castiel, placing a hand over Inias' heart. The dragon jerks back from the touch and glowers towards Dean.

"You're his mate. Why don't you  _do_  something!" Inias growls.

Dean growls back at him. "I know you're grieving, so I'm gonna let that slide" Dean levels the man with a fierce glare. "But I am not gonna try and force him into doing something he doesn't want to!" Dean towers over Inias, somehow seeming larger than he rightfully should.

Cas remains on his knees, head hanging. "He's right" He shakes his head, eyes sliding closed. "They're all right" Castiel frowns as he turns his gaze upward, meeting Dean's eyes.

"Cas...." Dean starts but Cas stops him by rising to his feet.

"I realize now that there is no other way" Castiel swallows hard. "We need as many dragons behind us as we can muster, and the only way to accomplish that is to claim the place my father wished me to hold"

Castiel stands and turns to face the others. "Garth, are you fit to take a message to Gabriel?" He questions with a frown, wondering where his brother might be at the moment. With any luck, he's won over Queen Jody already and the Kingdom of Pulato will be willing to lend support to their cause.

"Yes Sir" Garth stands, dropping the bloodied bandage he'd been pressing to the wound on his arm. His eyes are bright, the dragon behind them strong and capable. Castiel has no doubt that Garth is true to his word.

"Good. Take Meg with you" He holds a hand up to quickly silence her protests. "If you wish to win my trust, you will do as I request" He says flatly with a raised brow as if daring her to contradict his word. She frowns but still nods her agreement. 

Castiel turns back to Garth to continue. "Take word to my brother that he is to mobilize his men. I will take Charlie and Inias back to Holly where I will take command of Naomi's branch of the resistance. From there, messengers will be dispatched throughout the Resistance network to bring word to everyone loyal to our cause. We move on Oiad in one week" Castiel's expression is set in stone and his words met with silence.

"Let's go kick Michael's ass" Meg grins, breaking the tension. Benny chuckles, shaking his head and wincing through the pain of his wounds. Dean glances to his family. His brother and his father. He can't believe his dad is here, and Sam is mostly ok.

"What about us?" Sam pushes to his feet, flanked by John and Jess. 

"I need you to recover Sam" Castiel nods in his direction. "John, it is good to see you once more" He twitches a smile since his memory of the man is hazy at best. He knows only what Dean and Sam have told him, and Castiel fights to be as polite as he is. 

John snorts. "Thought you were mute" He raises a questioning brow towards Dean but his voice lacks any heat.

Castiel gives him a strained smile. "I was at the time we met"

"A lot has happened since then, Dad" Dean interjects, stepping closer to Castiel defensively.

"Sam told me some of it" John frowns, narrowing his eyes at Castiel. "What are your intentions with my boy" John says gruffly, scrutinizing gaze boring into Cas.

"Dad!" Dean squawks, heat rising in his cheeks. John holds up a hand to calm him and Castiel grips Dean's hand tightly.

"My intentions with Dean involve being by his side for the rest of my life" Castiel squeezes Dean's hand in reassurance. "He is more important to me than the air I breathe. Without Dean, I am nothing. He is the other half my soul, and I his.  It would do me a great honor if we could have your blessing, since my parents are no longer alive to give theirs." Castiel speaks to John but also to Bobby, meeting the bearded man's eyes with a firm nod so that he knows how Castiel values his opinion.

Bobby gives both Dean and Castiel a firm nod and his beard twitches with his smile. He keeps his silence however, waiting for John to speak. "If Dean will have you, I can't very well object" John frowns, eyes focused on their clasped hands. "Got no leg to stand on" His voice is small and he shakes his head.

"Dad" Dean whispers, looking into John's eyes. He can see years of pain written in those soft brown eyes. John seems to have aged by several years in the short months since Dean last saw him. His eyes well with tears. "I'm glad to have you back" Dean steps forward and Cas releases his hand. Dean's voice chokes and John reaches to embrace him.

Sam watches the scene with a small smile that grows when Jess reaches to take his hand. Castiel notices the motion and raises a questioning brow towards Sam. Sam simply shrugs and gives Jess' hand a squeeze. Her eyes light up when Sam leans to whisper something in her ear and she turns a wide grin to Castiel.

"Not to ruin the moment" Benny smirks. "But anyone know where that slime ball Crowley got off to?" He pushes himself up on to his elbows, ignoring Bobby’s glare.

Castiel furrows is brows, glancing around as Dean does the same. “I thought he was gonna wait here?” Dean questions, glancing to Bobby. 

Castiel looks away, refusing to meet the older man’s eyes as Bobby turns his attention to them. “He left right after you all went into the cave” Bobby shrugs, honing his gaze onto Cas. Bobby narrows his eyes at Castiel avoidance and Dean can’t help but notice. "Wasn't gonna bother tryin to stop'im"

“Cas?” Dean prods, getting the distinct feeling that Castiel is hiding something from him. Again.

“Crowley came to me before you caught up. We came to an agreement” Castiel swallows hard, visibly flinching away from Dean’s spike of anger.

“What kind of agreement” Dean says flatly, making his words a demand rather than a question.

“He wanted Lucifer dead. That’s all” Castiel’s mouth presses into a frim line and he meets Dean’s gaze.

“Cas” Dean says his name warningly, knowing there is something the man is leaving off.

Castiel lets out a deep sigh, glancing between all pairs of eyes focused intently on him. 

“Please don’t tell me you trusted him” Meg stares, her expression blank but the slight rebuke is present in her tone.

“I…I had no choice” Castiel shakes his head and Dean huffs. “The deal was, I was gonna go in after Lucifer and Crowley was going to collect his body afterwards. I didn’t care what he wanted with it so long as my brother is dead!” Castiel throws his hands in the air.

“Well, pretty sure the tunnel collapsed on top of him” Meg shrugs. “Doubt there’s much of Lucifer left to collect” She can’t help her smug smile, making her face appear younger despite the scratches and smudges of dirt covering her features.

“Yeah” Dean crosses his arms, doubt coloring his expression. “Did you see him go down though?” He frowns. “Are you sure he’s dead?” There is no way of getting into that tunnel from this way, not anymore. A good portion of the mountain caved in around the collapsed tunnel, but Dean can’t help but feel that Crowley is still scheming. But what would he have to gain with Lucifer’s dead body?

Castiel wrings his hands as he shakes his head. “We were too busy running”

“So we can only assume your brother is dead?” Bobby stares deep into those blue eyes and Castiel nods. “I don’t like assumptions” Bobby frowns, shaking his head.

A sinking feeling grows in Dean's gut. He had thought, for one blessed moment that Lucifer is dead and will never bother them again; but he can’t shake the creeping feeling of dread that nothing could be that easy. “We need to get out of here” Dean swallows hard, eyes once again roving over Sam’s battered body with a feeling of near overwhelming guilt.

“I agree. We all good to travel?” Bobby steps towards Garth, eyeing the dragon with resigned distrust.

“We?” Garth’s eyes widen slightly as he catches Bobby’s meaning. 

“Well I ain’t stayin behind ya idgit” Bobby huffs, placing his hands on his hips.

Dean snickers to himself as Garth flouders, gaping at Bobby with disbelief. “This wouldn’t have anything to with Ellen would it?” Dean chokes back his laugh at how red Bobby turns.

“What of it?” Bobby grumbles, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.

“Nothin Bobby” Dean grins. “Just want you to be happy”

“Aww shuddup ya idgit” Bobby blushes and turns to Garth. “We goin or not” He huffs, much to Dean and Sam’s delight.

Garth grins, obviously pleased that Bobby still wants to travel with them. “I’m ready to go. Meg?” Garth turns his happy grin to the woman and she is helpless to resist the endearing man.

“Sure thing cupcake” She smirks, the glint in her eyes playful as a smile creeps across her face. “I’m so glad to see you well, Clarence” She flashes Castiel as smile as she sashays towards Garth.

 Dean can see the hesitance behind her façade, and the same look is reflected across Castiel’s features. When this is over, those two are going to need to clear the air about what had happened all those years ago. They both have too many words left unsaid but there is no time to discuss them now. Not when Michael is certain to know what has happened here in a matter of days. 

“John” Castiel calls to Dean’s father, signaling Garth to wait a moment more. “How did you come to be here?” Castiel frowns, finally asking the question that has plagued both his and Dean’s thoughts since they layed eyes on the oldest Winchester.

“Lilith took me from Silver Leaf” He swallows hard, stepping away from Sam slightly. “She” hesitates, glancing between his sons. “She burned Silver Leaf to the ground” His eyes glaze over at the memory before shaking himself out of his stupor. “Theres nothing left” 

Dean stares wide eyed, thoughts drifting immediately to Pam and what might have become of his friend. “Pam?” Dean asks, his voice pitching high with worry.

John shakes his head. “I don’t know”

Castiel frowns before turning to Garth. “Tell Gabriel that we will rally to the north of Silver Leaf. I don’t believe my brother will expect us to return to the village, and once we muster there will be no more hiding” He shrugs, turning to silent confer with Dean.

Dean nods his assent despite the nerves fluttering in his stomach. He’s going home, if only for a time and based on the look of despair haunting his father’s features; the trip will not be a pleasant one. “What will you do, Dad?” He can’t expect his father, or Sam for that matter, to follow them on this journey.

“I’ve failed you for long enough Dean. These dragons sought to murder you. They murdered your mother. I cannot place the blame for my own actions on them” He pauses, shaking his head. Dean notices the tremble in his father’s hands despite the clarity in his eyes that Dean hasn’t seen since he was a small boy. His heart constricts at the sight, hope blooming in his chest that maybe John will finally become the father figure he should have been all along. “I know it’s too late to really be your father” John mutters, glancing to Sam before meeting Dean’s eyes.

Dean’s heart sinks at the admission. His glimmer of hope wilting back into despair as his eyes begin to water. “But, if you’ll have me, I would like to join your fight. I cannot abandon you boys again” John continues, his voice wavering as his eyes glisten with moisture.

“Dad” Dean chokes out, his voice broken with a sob as he reaches for his father. He can’t hold back the rush of relief that forces its way out of his body through tears welling in his eyes. John hesitates briefly before opening his arms for Dean. Dean wraps his arms tight around his father, burying his chin in the man’s shoulder like a lost little boy. His shoulders shake with emotion as John holds him tight.

“Shhhh” John urges gently around Dean’s quiet sobs. “I’m here” he mutters comfortingly in Dean’s ear. Sam quickly joins and John opens one arm to take his younger son in too. Dean frees an arm from around John’s middle to draw Sam deeper in to the hug.

“We’re so glad to have you back, Dad” Sam chokes out, Dean’s overwhelming emotions bleeding over and causing moisture to pool is Sam’s eyes as well. Dean smiles despite his tears, enough happiness coursing through him to make him feel as if he’s floating through a dream and he could wake up at any moment.

He never thought he would have this. Hell, he never thought he would ever see his Dad again, let alone have him sober and wanting to try to be a father to them again. He never thought he would see Sam forgive the man, let alone accept his affections.

John places a gentle kiss in Sam’s hair before turning to give Dean the same treatment. It feels as if hours have passed before they pull away and Dean wipes his eyes with his sleeve, sniffing back his happy tears. He gives John a shy smile when he see’s nothing but adoration in the older man’s gaze. Drunken John never would have allowed Dean’s tears to go uncommented on and the thought causes Dean’s smile to morph into a grin.

“I’m glad to have you back, John” Bobby comments gruffly after wiping stray moisture from his own eyes.

John gives Bobby a firm nod. “Thank you for taking care of them” John's voice firms, holding both of his boys close.

"They grew up good" Bobby nods, accepting the thanks before turning back towards Garth. "We ready yet?" He arches a brow, all but tapping his foot in feigned impatience.

"Yes Sir!" Garth chimes cheerfully, clapping his hands with a grin. Meg rolls her eyes but follows him away from the others nonetheless.

Dean quickly crosses the clearing towards Bobby, intent on a hug but pausing at the last moment to meet the other man's gaze. "Thank you Bobby" He mutters. Bobby is as much a father to him as John is. Maybe even more so.

"Aww come on ya pansy" Bobby grumbles, opening his arms for the young man. "You take care now. Don't wanna hear about you getting hurt cause ya went and done somethin stupid"

Dean can hear the concern lacing Bobby's tone despite his gruff words and he smiles. There is nothing quite like Bobby's version of care.

"Take care Castiel" Bobby pulls back from Dean and gives Cas a knowing look. 

Cas gives him a firm nod back, the unspoken promise echoing around their circle. Garth and Meg have shifted, and Garth lowers to the ground at Bobby's approach. 

The older man takes a steadying breath before stepping onto Garth's leg and climbing onto the dragon's back. Dean wishes they had a chance to make more harnesses. If others are going to be travelling by dragon now, they really ought to make the journey safer.

Everyone waves as Garth and Meg take off, pointing themselves southward towards Pulato. Hopefully, they find Gabriel quickly and he is able to assemble those loyal to him in a week's time. They will need to move quickly if they are to keep an edge of surprise against Michael.

Castiel sets his jaw in grim determination as he turns back to those remaining. Benny and Sam are both badly injured and will need days before they are in any kind of fighting shape. John is shaking on his feet; the lingering alcohol withdraws wringing him ragged. Inias is heartbroken and grieving and this girl, Jess, is entirely unknown to them.

Only he, Dean and Charlie are well; and Charlie is too young to be involved in any serious fighting anyway. When they rendezvous with Gabriel, he thinks that Charlie will be paired with Ash to assist in tactical planning. They are two of the smartest people he knows and will be a terrifying force to reckon with.

"Cas?" Sam asks hesitantly, guiding Jess forward with a hand on her lower back.

Castiel turns towards them, regarding Jess with curiosity. Sam clears his throat nervously when he notices all eyes on him. "This, uh, this is Jess. She was as much a prisoner as we were. I promised you would help her" He casts his gaze downward but doesn't remove his hand from where it rests at the small of Jess' back. "She helped us escape"

Jess steps away from Sam's touch and kneels at Castiel's feet with her head bowed. Cas glances around with a look of panic but no one makes a move to save him from his discomfort. "My lord" She bends forward to press her forehead to the ground, or perhaps kiss Castiel's boot, no one will ever know because Castiel scrambles backwards so quickly that he trips. Dean's quick thinking is the only thing that stops the Prince from falling on his ass. He human catches Castiel with a laugh, hauling him upright once more and Jess stares in confusion; finally meeting Castiel's eyes.

"I don't..." Castiel shakes his head. "Please don't..." He stammers out, not entirely certain how best to voice his discomfort with the girl's actions. 

Jess' expression falls and tears well in her eyes as she looks to Sam.

Sam looks to Jess the same time as Dean and they both realize that she doesn't understand what has just happened. "Cas" Dean hisses, catching the dragon's attention. 

Castiel stares wide eyed at the stricken girl. "Jess" He voices, tone soft and cautious. "I appreciate what you have done for Sam and John, and I will honor his promise to you. But, I don't stand on ceremony. Please, on your feet" He forces a pained smile and offers his hand. The tension in his shoulders relaxes some when Dean nudges his mind with a wave of comfort and gratitude, telling him that he did well to explain.

Jess stares up at him owlishly for a moment, not accustomed to kind words from her superiors, but she eventually takes Castiel's offered hand. He tugs her to her feet and gives her a more genuine smile when he catches Sam's grin.

Sam's blush when he meets Jess' eyes and the way his hand lingers on her back does not escape Dean's notice and he narrows his eyes at the sight, glancing between their point of contact and Sam's face. A deep blush rises in Sam's cheeks when he notices his brother's scrutinizing look and he shakes his head gently, pleading with Dean to let it go. Dean arches a brow and shakes his own head, telling Sam there isn't a chance in hell that they won't be discussing this.

"I think it would be best if we keep moving" Castiel frowns, ignoring the silent conversation between Dean and Sam. "Benny, are you ok to shift?" 

Benny meets Castiel's gaze with a nod, glancing between Sam and John with determination.

Dean notices the look and immediately dislikes the idea. "No way. Benny. You're too hurt" He shakes his head vehemently, placing himself between his friend and family with arms crossed over his chest. He will not allow Benny to carry one of them in his current state. 

"Dean, we must travel and you know Charlie can't carry Sam or your father. I doubt Jess can either" Benny sneaks a look to the girl, noting her too thin frame and pale complexion. She is half starved and he refuses to make her strain herself by carrying a human.

"But you're hurt!" Dean exclaims, throwing his hands in the air with vehemence.

"Dean, we need to keep moving and it would be the easiest way" Inias steps forward. "I will take John. Sam is lighter, he would be less of a strain for Benny" He places a calming hand on Dean's shoulder, forgetting his earlier frustrations in favor of moving them to safety.

"I can carry Sam" Jess steps forward, jaw squared with determination. A spunky glint lights eyes and she flashes Sam a smile. 

"Absolutely not!" Dean voices his objection, earning himself a scowl from Sam.

"If she says she can do it, I trust her" Sam meets Dean's glare with one of his own. The two brothers stand locked in contest, both frowning intensely at one another. 

Jess glances between them, about to speak up when Castiel silences her with a raise of his hand. The corner of his mouth quirks upwards in amusement. He would recognize this protective big brother side of Dean anywhere. "Just wait" He whispers to Jess conspiratorially. 

"I don't trust her Sammy!" Dean flaps his arms in frustration, knowing he's lost.

Sam grins in triumph. "I do. She risked her life to save ours. I don't think she could be any more trustworthy" 

Dean huffs, looking to John for assistance. "Your brother's right" John shrugs and Dean scowls.

"Fine" Dean bites out. "Where are we going" He huffs, irritation growing when he turns to see the fond smile gracing Castiel's features. He doesn't spare Jess another glance.

"There is another cave system to the south. We used it as a hideout years ago" Benny heaves to his feet with a groan. "It's still abandoned as far as I know"

"Then we will go there. Will you lead the way?" Castiel asks of Benny who nods in return.

"I think it's about an hour's flight. Should be there by nightfall" Benny blinks tiredly, turning his gaze southward.

"Lets get going then!" Charlie chimes in for the first time in quite a while, her voice full of forced cheer. She had been content to hang back and let everyone else formulate a plan, staying under the radar of everyone's attentions. Dean notices that her skin is more pale than usual and her eyes tinged with red as if she's been crying. His heart immediately sinks when he realizes how shaken his friend is and he immediately wraps her in his arms.

"Hey kid" He holds her tight, placing a hand on the back of her head and pressing her close. She goes willingly, barely holding back a sob as her thin arms wrap around Dean's middle. "It's over for now"

"I was so scared" She hiccups, rubbing her tears into Dean's shirt.

"I know Char. So was I" He mutters, leaning down to press his forehead to the top her head.

She tips her chin up to look at him with her wide green eyes. Her chin quivers and her small hands fist in the back of his shirt. "But you're so brave!" She sniffs, disbelief coloring her expression.

"So are you kid. Doesn't mean we can't be scared" He frowns, glancing to Cas and gesturing with a jerk of head to come join their moment.

Castiel takes Dean's hint and slowly approaches from the side before crouching down in front of Charlie. "Cas" She gasps, breaking away from Dean and throwing herself into Castiel's arms. He barely manages to keep them upright as he returns her hug.

"It's gonna be okay Charlie" Castiel mutters, patting her on the back awkwardly. "You did very well in there. But, are you sure you want to keep fighting with us? It's only going to get worse from here" His eyes are soft with concern as he looks down at the girl in his arms. 

She nods against Castiel's chest and Dean places a comforting hand on her shoulder. This moment is the first time she has acted her age and Dean finds it somewhat jarring. She is such a brave, strong and intelligent person that he had forgotten that she isn't even quite a teenager yet. "Let's get out of here, get some rest. We'll all feel better in the morning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is rescued, along with John and Jess. But now Dean has some emotional baggage to purge and Cas has some responsibility to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for missing last week! Almost every waking minute of last week was spent preparing for a baking competition at work (I'm a chef at a major university, if anyone is curious) so I didn't have time to write a single word. Now that the competition has been won, I've still been crazy busy at work, a lot more than I had expected, and my muse has decided to take an unapproved vacation so my writing has been slowed to a snail's pace.
> 
> Anywho....enough excuses. I finally have another chapter edited for your reading pleasure! I wasn't sure about the direction of this, and I'm not entirely but I think it works for whats to come. My posting might be sporadic for a bit, at least until my muse comes back and I find more time to write.
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos mean the world to me. Seriously, they make me grin like a fool and my coworkers give me funny looks. It's great.

The cave is still dark when Dean first wakes. His leg is half asleep from being trapped beneath him, so he turns to face Castiel. His careful shuffling still jostles the other man and Cas tightens the arm he has draped around Dean’s waist. The cool stone floor is hard under Dean’s hip and sucking too much of the warmth from his body. Luckily, Castiel can double as a furnace and Dean snuggles deeper into his lover’s side. Cast grumbles sleepily at Dean’s movement, the quite noise of protest causing Dean to huff a small laugh and smile fondly towards the other man. Even after only two nights apart, Dean cannot deny how good it feels to be tangled up with Castiel once more. Even if they are on a miserably hard stone floor instead of a soft bed.

                “ _Deeaaannn”_ Castiel whines in Dean’s ear, snuffling as he scrunches his nose in displeasure at being jostled awake.

                Dean smiles, tugging an arm free so that he can run his fingers through the unruly mop of dark hair atop Castiel’s head. “Go back to sleep” Dean hums quietly. Cas hums his approval at the motion and settles back asleep, snoring softly in Dean’s ear now that he’s certain he isn’t trying to wiggle away.

                Dean snuggles closer, ignoring the way his hip protests the hard stone beneath him and he lets his eyes slide closed once more. The impending war can wait just a few more minutes.

                When the first bright rays of the sun cut through the darkness of the cave, they all begin to stir. Jess quickly rises to gather some herbs from the forest to treat both Benny’s and Sam’s wounds before they begin the day’s journey. Sam is healing as well as can be expected, the deep gashes across his back and arms force his movements to be stiff and his expression remains pained despite his refusal to admit to his misery. John hovers protectively over Sam, eyeing the dragons with suspicion as they begin to move about.

                Benny on the other hand, stretches his arms high over his head as his back arches where he lays; pulling his body taut like a cat basking in a ray of sunshine. He groans as his spine pops and his burnt flesh pulls along the edges, reminding him of his injuries despite how well they’re already healing under Jessica’s care.

                “How ya feeling?” Dean has managed to pry himself away from Castiel’s firm grasp, much to his mate’s dismay, and he plops down next to Benny. He leans against the cave wall, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing at the ankles.

                Benny blinks up at him with a soft smile. “Better. Gonna be just fine” He pushes himself into a sitting position with a grimace.

                “Good to hear” Dean nods, questions gnawing in his stomach enough to cause his expression to become troubled. His stomach churns with unease, remembering the utter terror he had felt when Lucifer had unleashed the torrent of flame over his friend. His own skin had prickled with heat despite being under Castiel’s careful protection in the moment.

                Benny studies Dean as they sit in tentative silence. Dean looks up with wide eyes when he feels a phantom nudge from his friend. “What?” Dean questions, narrowing his eyes with the certainty that he knows exactly what Benny is asking. The nudge to his subconscious was a direct reminder that they now share an invisible bond and Dean’s feelings are no longer solely his own. "I don't want to tell him yet" Dean's stomach flips with guilt. Why are he and Benny sharing thoughts now? Dean can't imagine it means anything good. Are he and Benny too close? Does Benny have feelings for him?

                Dean sighs, shaking his head and ducking his gaze. He stares intently at the way his hands are clasped in his lap, willing his morose thoughts away. His skin prickles when he feels Castiel nudging at his thoughts with concern and Dean shakes his head without lifting his gaze.

Benny lets out a heavy breath. "We ought to. Nothin to be ashamed about" Benny shrugs and Dean shakes his head furiously.

                “Dean?” Castiel doesn’t take Dean’s hint and settles beside him, glancing between Dean and Benny. “Benny?”

                Dean can feel Castiel’s mind churning as his mate notices the awkwardness between he and Benny. Dean’s blood runs cold when he feels a surge of hurt anger from Castiel that is aimed directly at Benny. “Cas! No” Dean looks into those blue eyes with shocked fear. He can feel Castiel’s thoughts stalling on the wrong conclusion and possessive rage bubbling deep within his lover.

                “What is going on Dean” Castiel hisses, narrowing those crystalline eyes in suspicious irritation.

                Benny catches on to Castiel’s train of thought with a startled gasp. “Ain’t nothin like what you’re thinkin Chief” Benny shakes his head frantically, gentle blue eyes blown wide with denial.

                “Cas. Nothing's going on between me and Benny” Dean reaches for Castiel and the man is hard as stone under Dean’s touch. “You know there's nothing going on” Dean’s tone hardens, calling Castiel out on his wild accusations.

                Castiel stares deep into Dean’s eyes, prodding along Dean’s thoughts and feelings in an uncomfortable intrusion into the human’s mind. Dean silently encourages Castiel’s examination, insisting he has nothing to hide.

                Castiel frowns, deflating and dropping his forehead to Dean’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry” He mumbles as he grinds his forehead into the sharp bone of Dean’s arm. “I’m so sorry” He raises his gaze to meet Benny’s, guilt washing through him in wave that smothers every last ember of Dean’s anger at his mate’s willingness to believe the worst. Even for a moment.

                Dean resists the urge to tell Castiel that its ok. Those thoughts are not ok. They may not have known each other for very long, but Castiel should know by now that Dean will never have eyes for another. Just as Dean knows that Cas will never betray him. Dean frowns towards Castiel. “You know I’d never….” His tone threatens to bite and Castiel glances to him sheepishly.

                “I know. I’m sorry….it’s just” He shakes his head, pressing his mouth into a firm line.

                What Cas?” Dean demands and Benny pushes himself a few inches further away, putting some space between them.

                “I felt…” Castiel swallows hard, glancing to Benny. “You, Dean. When Benny got hurt, I felt you hurt too” He shakes his head, floundering for the right words to describe what he had felt from his mate. “Like you’re bonded”

                Dean nods and his shoulders sag, the sinking stone in his gut finally bottoms out. “We are. Not like you and me, but there's something” Dean frowns, realizing how the bond between he and Benny has grown over the last few days.

                “We first noticed it in Holly” Benny frowns as well, glancing between Dean and Cas. “Just feelings mostly, but they’re getting stronger”

                Castiel cocks his head in thought, former righteous anger completely bled out of him as he considers his friend. “Do you think it’s because of your pledge?”

                “Probably” Benny shrugs. “Not like there's a lot of precedence here”

                “Could come in handy” Castiel shrugs and Dean blinks at him in surprise.

                “You’re not bothered by this?” Dean questions hesitantly.

                “Being able to communicate like that is completely natural to dragons” Castiel shrugs once again. "I hadn't realized you could have this connection with anyone other than me, but this is good"

                “So that’s it? You’re ok with me having a mental connection to Benny?” Dean’s voice pitches higher, drawing the attention of the others who have been making a show of not paying attention to the tension between the three of them.

                “Why wouldn’t I be?” Castiel blinks, cocking his head in confusion. “Are you not ‘ok’ with being connected to a good friend?” Castiel uses air quotes around OK to emphasize how ridiculous he feels Dean is being.

                “I don’t know Cas! None of this is natural to _me_. I’m human, remember?” Dean squares his jaw, putting up a wall of defense to hide his discomfort behind.

                “I know you’re human Dean” Castiel frowns, his voice chastising as if speaking to a child. “But maybe this is natural for you, just new” He shrugs. “You’re not the first human to be mated to a dragon if the stories are true. If I really am the reincarnation of the first dragon, then you’re the reincarnation of the first mirror. In case you’re forgotten, you’re not a typical human” There is no accusation or heat to Castiel’s tone, only a simple statement of facts that causes Dean’s heart to sink.

                Dean’s shoulders deflate and he drops his head against the stone wall a little harder than necessary. He knows that Castiel isn’t wrong, but he still can’t shake the feeling of just wanting to be normal. He had never dreamed that he was anyone special, or that he would ever be anyone special.

                “Dean?” He opens his eyes to see Sam standing in front of them, wringing his hands with nervousness.

                Dean stares at his brother, thoughts churning as he attempts to come to terms with the fact that he is special. For some insane reason, the gods determined that Dean Winchester is someone unique and has a destiny beyond toiling in the parched earth in an attempt to raise his brother. Dean sees everything his life once was when he stares into Sam’s hazel eyes, and then everything his life has become when he turns his head to take in Castiel’s steady blue gaze. He exhales deeply, giving his brother a minute nod to continue.

                “Sorry… I didn’t mean to interrupt” He looks sheepishly between Castiel and Benny as he continues to wring his hands.

                “Never be sorry, Sam” Castiel gives the younger man a small smile, urging him to continue.

"Dad wants to talk to you" Sam mutters quickly, the words spilling forth in a jumbled together torrent. He doesn't meet Dean's eyes as he stands there, looking like a lost little boy despite having become slightly taller than Dean in the last few months.

Dean's eyes snap upwards, meeting Sam's with a stark clarity. Years have passed since Sam has called John 'Dad' without venom lacing his tone. Something happened to them both while in Lucifer's clutches besides Sam's apparent injuries. That much is clear. Sam's movements are slow and deliberate, the bandages wrapping his arms are clean but Dean can only suspect what lies beneath. They need to talk. Dean needs to know what his neglect has earned his brother. This is his fault, he's sure of it. He never should have let Sam out of his sight.

Dean frowns, clinging to the long-developed distrust of John Winchester; he can only imagine the words waiting for him for allowing harm to come to Sam. John never saw Dean as worth anything compared to Sam. The only thing he was good for was caring for his little brother. He braces himself in trepidation as he raises his gaze but feeling slips through his grasp when he meets the man's deep brown eyes from across the cave.

He takes a deep breath and gives Sam an absent nod. Struggling to his feet is more difficult than his young age would suggest, the cold stone underneath him has cut off circulation to his legs and they tingle with pins and needles as he stands. Castiel rises by his side, wrapping an arm around his back with a soft smile. "You ok?" He mutters, only for Dean's ears.

The soft look in Castiel's bright eyes gives him strength, furthering his resolve despite his inner turmoil. There are times that he barely feels human anymore, he's become something more and yet less at the same time. But, the look in Castiel's eyes reminds him that he isn't alone. He'll never be alone. He nods, pushing warmth and love through into his lover's mind as a shy smile graces his lips.

Castiel relinquishes his hold on Dean's waist and allows  to step away. Dean throws an arm gently around Sam's shoulders and guides his younger brother towards their father. Butterflies dance wildly in his stomach. What is he going to say to John now that the excitement of battle has worn off? Now that they've had time to calm down and consider their situation? Dean has no idea. The words spoken last night, promising a second chance, may have already been forgotten in the face of a new dawn.

He keeps his steps slow and measured, whether he does this to delay speaking with his father or so that Sam has no trouble keeping pace with him doesn't matter. The riot deep within his stomach pays his motives no mind.

"Dad" He stops mere feet from the oldest Winchester. John pushes to his feet, meeting Dean's gaze eye to eye in a way he hasn't been sober enough to do for over a decade.

"Son" His voice is gruff as he reaches a hand out to invite Dean in.

Dean stands back, just out of reach, and Sam steps forward. Bridging the space between father and son. "Dean?" Sam questions, genuine confusion coloring his tone when Dean keeps his distance.

Dean can understand Sam's vexation. Dean has always been the one to forgiven John. The one to defend their father while Sam ranted against him. Dean has always been the one to track the man down and bring him home. No matter how drunk he was or how many times he beat Dean for his efforts. "Can we go outside?" Dean frowns, glancing around at the gathered dragons.

His skin prickles and crawls under their audience's watchful gaze. He tugs at his shirt collar, suddenly feeling too warm in the confines of his dragon style clothing despite the slight chill in the cave.

John nods without question, stepping back and holding an arm out for Dean to lead the way.

Dean can see the fine lines of tension crossing his father's face, the slight tremble in his arm as his body still demands the alcohol it has so become accustomed to.

"I know you don't trust me" John starts softly as soon as the three of them break free from the shadow of the cave. He holds up a hand, silencing Dean's protest. "It's ok. I understand" He frowns, glancing to Sam.

"Dads trying to do better Dean. Lucifer....forced him to get sober and he wants to stay that way" Sam steps between Dean and their father in a strange reversal of roles.

"I hope you understand why I can't just believe that’s going to happen" Dean shakes his head sadly. He doesn't want to fight but knowing his father; the fight is inevitable. He tenses without meaning to, preparing himself for the onslaught of angry words he knows will come shortly.

"I know" John mutters softly, glancing down.

Dean narrows his eyes in surprise, staring at the older man in confusion. John has never been soft spoken or hesitant. Not once since Mary burned in that terrible fire has he been gentle or demure towards his sons. The man standing before him, staring at the ground instead of meeting Dean's eyes is not the John Winchester that Dean has always known.

Something deeply uncomfortable lodges in Dean's chest. A sickening lump that prevents him from swallowing forces his heart to skip a beat in his chest as his empty stomach roils in trepidation. "What do we do now?" Dean whispers, not trusting his voice to hold strong. He glances to Sam and his heart sinks further. "I should have been there for you Sammy. I should never have sent you off on your own" Dean shakes his head, his unease is quickly turning into self-hatred and anger. Those bandages covering Sam's arms are his fault. If their father won't punish him for Sam's suffering, then Dean will have to pick up the slack and do it himself.

"Damn it Dean!" Sam grates, fists balling at his sides. Dean flinches back, knowing that he deserves Sam's anger. "Quit blaming yourself for things that you have no control over!" Sam steps into Dean's space, hot breath ghosting across Dean's nose when he stares, startled, into his brother's reddened face.

"Sam...." Dean starts, only to have Sam shove him backwards.

"Sam!" John barks, half in warning and half in concern.

Sam ignores their father. He ignores Dean and continues to crowd his brother. "This is NOT. YOUR. FAULT" Sam grates, breath hot in Dean's face as the man stumbles backwards.

Panic rises in Dean's throat. How can Sam not see?

"Dean" Sam deflates, finally noticing how rapid Dean's breathing has become. "S'not your fault Dean" He shakes his head and steps ever closer, his whispered voice falling like needles over Dean's ears. He reaches his white covered arms around Dean and drags his brother into his embrace, squeezing as tight as he can to prevent Dean's escape.

"How can you say that?" Dean chokes out, flummoxed by Sam's denials. He glances towards their father to see Sam's pitying expression mirrored in the older man's gaze. Dean makes no move to return Sam's embrace, and John makes no move to interrupt their moment.

Sam's grip refuses to lessen and Dean stands tense. Waiting.

"I wanted to go, Dean. I wanted to help" Sam snuffles into Dean's ear, emotion clouding his tone. "It's not your fault that Naomi is a traitorous bitch" He grinds out, jaw clicking with tension.

"I should have known!" Dean protests, trying to push away without hurting Sam and more than he already is.

"No" Sam bites. "Quit being an asshole Dean. None of this is your fault" Sam's voice is stern, demanding as he hugs Dean's tighter.

"But Mom...." Dean chokes out. There it is. The truth. Mary would still be alive if Dean had never been born. Everything. All of this. Is his fault."

"No!" Sam bites again, dragging Dean backwards.

"Dean. It's not your fault. I know I've been a shit father, blamed you for things that were never your fault" John clasps a hand over Dean's shoulder. "None of what happened is your fault"

When did John come this close? Dean doesn't know, he doesn't care. He feels the hot prickle of tears beginning to form and he squeezes his eyes closed in an attempt to stem their flow. He sobs against Sam, the choked sound muffled by Sam's shoulder.

Suddenly, Dean is being jostled. Shifted from brother to father and Dean goes without protest. John's arms wrap tight around Dean's shoulders, a wide hand cups the back of Dean's head and pull him close. Dean sobs, chest heaving as the tears run mutinously down his cheeks only to soak into the loose linen of John's shirt.

"I love you Dean. Always have. I was too stupid to show it. Your Mom would be so proud of you" John whispers in his ear. "I am so sorry for laying everything at your feet. This is _my_ fault" John shakes his head. "Not yours. Never yours"

Dean can't form words, he only chokes and sputters through his silent sobs and snot clogs his nose and rubs into John's shirt. John and Sam both crowd around him, softly muttering a chorus of comforting words to assure Dean that they don't blame him for anything; but the words cut deep into Dean's soul. Rubbing him raw from the inside out. They don't understand. They just don't see.

Dean sobs and sobs against his father's shoulder and John does nothing but hold him and mutter soft words into his ear. Dean sniffles, huffing a sick laugh when he realizes that he's never seen this side of John before. Just a few months ago, John would have sneered his disgust at the blubbering mess Dean has become.

At some point, Dean feels Castiel exit the cave. He can sense his mate's approach, feeling his soothing presence like a warm blanket in winter time. Dean is passed into yet another set of arms and given another shoulder to ruin, but this time the soft shoulder beneath his cheek feels like home and smells of the summer forest. Wild and welcoming. Castiel doesn't say a word, but Dean wraps his arms around the man and hold on tightly. His tears begin to dry and he finally musters the strength to look up, to meet his father's red tinged eyes.

The faint tracks of wetness streaking over John's stubble nearly send Dean into tears once more. Years of self-loathing and blame forcing their way to the forefront of Dean's mind taking root there. He can feel Castiel's irritation, but intrinsically knows the dragon's ire is directed at John and not him.

Dean breathes deeply, shoving every wayward emotion back down inside himself until his tears dry and his nose loses the stuffiness that comes with being upset. Dean stands surrounded by his family and feels as unsettled as he does complete. The sinking feeling in his gut remains, overshadowed only by the relief brought on by the sudden release of emotion. "What do we do now?" He mutters into Castiel's shoulders, eyes sliding closed as long and gentle fingers stroke through the hair at the back of his head.

"We learn how to be a family" Cas mutters back and Dean somehow knows that the dragon raises those piercing blue eyes to meet Sam and John's gazes to seek confirmation.

"And we destroy your brother" Sam adds, determination coloring his tone. Dean smiles and finally lifts his head from the crook of Castiel's shoulder.

"Damn right" Dean forces a watery grin towards Castiel and ignores the uneasy look that flashes over John’s features.

Benny stumbles out of the cave mouth as if he had been waiting patiently for a good time to interrupt. Dean can feel the cautious prod into his mind from the dragon and he knows that his breakdown was less than private. He hurriedly wipes the evidence from him eyes, turning towards his friend expectantly. Waiting to be judged.

The sinking feeling of guilt continues to gnaw at the lining of his stomach, amplified by the low grumble as his weary body demands to be fed. They came unprepared for success, in too much of a hurry to keep Castiel from getting himself killed.

“Bout time we get movin, eh?” Benny doesn’t meet anyone’s eye, he simply gazes at the blue stretch of sky overhead.

Dean nods his agreement at the same time his stomach gurgles loudly. Castiel’s gaze snaps to him, bright eyes narrow knowingly.

“Yes. It is” Castiel says flatly, low voice rumbling gently. “Lameria isn’t far, we should stop for a bite to eat and then head straight for the caves outside Holly.” Castiel turns to Benny with a wry smile. “We need to oust Naomi”

Sam’s hand lifts to hover over his sunken belly. “Food sounds good” He smiles shyly, not wanting to admit just how terribly hungry he is.

“It’s settled then” Benny nods firmly, casting Sam a friendly smile while not sparing a glance towards John.

Hours later, their group wanders into the small pub just inside the city gates of Lameria. John’s complexion pales at the light scent of ale lingering in the establishment and Sam and Dean press in close to his sides. The older man’s hands tremble violently as he lowers himself onto a bench between his sons without so much as looking towards the man behind the bar.

Sam speaks up and requests only water to be brought to their table and Benny shoots him a cross look before noticing how pale and drawn John has gone. The dragon shakes his head slightly with a frown before nodding to the young woman who had come to take their order. No alcohol for any of them today.

The meal passes silently but they each get their fill. Jess eats ravenously, much to Sam’s amusement despite his own manners not being much better. Dean smirks at his brother around his mouthful of roast, silently mocking Sam for lowering himself to Dean’s standards.

The bubble of guilt begins to ease, although it never shrinks, as Dean watches his pieced together family at the large table. The hollow feeling inside him is squeezed tightly within a cocoon of warmth and belonging. Castiel reaches under the table and gives Dean’s knee a gentle squeeze of comfort and the two share a gentle smile.

Castiel’s hand lingers on Dean’s thigh for the remainder of their meal and Dean welcomes the contact wholeheartedly. Every time Dean’s thoughts drift, or his mood becomes uncertain, Castiel shifts his hand; gently caressing Dean’s worries away and reminding him that he isn’t alone.

_I love you_ rumbles in Dean’s mind though his ears did not pick up a sound. He looks to Cas with widened eyes. The phrase was spoken into his mind as clear as the blue sky above them and a smug smile crosses Castiel’s face.

_Cas?_ Dean projects the question, wondering if perhaps he had imagined. They haven’t been able to share direct words when Cas is in human form despite their best attempts.

_I love you, Dean_ Castiel’s deep and gravelly voice washes over Dean and elicits a shiver from the human as a grin crawls across his features. Dean glances around the table to see if anyone else has noticed but they’re all engrossed in their own conversations.

Dean looks back to Cas with a grin. _You can hear me too?_ He asks excitedly.

Castiel nods, smile dimming slightly.

_This is awesome!_ Dean exclaims, oblivious to the way Castiel’s smile is fading. Dean doesn’t notice Castiel’s uncertainty until a faint blush begins to rise in the other man’s cheeks. He notes the color change with concern and reaches for his lover instinctively and Cas melts into the touch. _I love you Cas. So much._

Castiel’s smile returns, softer this time, as he lets Dean wrap an arm over his shoulders and tug him close. John clears his throat when Dean jostles him slightly, but neither man pays him any attention. They remain lost in each other until Inias clears his throat with a pointed glance to signal everyone is waiting on them.

Castiel smiles sheepishly and lifts his head from Dean’s shoulder with a yawn. Inias frowns sadly but neither Dean or Cas take offense. The pain of losing his sister, his only family, is etched deeply into his soft blue eyes and the struggle within himself would be apparent even to a blind man.

“Are we ready?” John mutters gruffly and Dean glances down to see the older man holding the edge of the table in a white knuckled grip, struggling to keep himself in check.

Dean glances to Sam and they wordlessly agree. Time to get John out of here. “Yep” Dean says with a pop of his lips as he pushes to his feet. The others quickly follow and leave Benny behind to settle their bill.

“You sure you want to come with us, Dad?” Dean can’t help but ask, nervously wringing his hands. “You and Sam could stay here, you’d be safer” He mutters, refusing to meet the glare he knows that Sam is trying to level him with.

John frowns, glancing to Sam. “I don’t think there’ll be any stopping Sam from going with you. I’m not leavin you boys again” He shakes his head, quirking a fond smile toward Sam.

Dean nods, words failing him as they meander through the crowded streets. When they were last here, the city seemed so exciting and full of promise. Now, Dean cannot wait to leave. He doesn’t want to risk bringing their war to these people. He squares his shoulders and grasps for Castiel’s hand as they move forward and through the gates.

The flight back to Holly seems to pass in the blink of eye despite Dean’s lingering terror. Settled soundly onto Castiel’s back, Dean feels a sense of belonging that helps to counteract his nerves. Benny has healed enough and now carries John while Jess refused Inias’ offer to take Sam.

Dean glances over to his brother, perched atop the pale green dragon with flashes of lavender across the webbing of her wings and covering her belly. Sam seems to be at home atop Jess, settled comfortably between the spikes along her spine and nearly dozing as they smoothly cut through the air. Dean feels a pang of jealousy, both for Sam’s comfort with flying and the doe eyed looks he’s seen his brother give the young woman who aided their rescue.

Sam is nearly 17, Dean should not be surprised that he’s taken an interest in a woman; but the big brother in Dean refuses to appreciate that fact. Jess seems sweet enough, but that doesn’t mean Dean approves of their budding relationship.

_Don’t worry about them_ Castiel’s voice drifts into Dean’s mind and the human huffs.

_He’s right brother_ Benny chimes in and Dean shoots his friend a glare despite the surprise at the clear thought.

_Shut up. Both of you_. Dean huffs without much heat. Their presence settles over him with a comforting weight despite the inherent awkwardness that comes with his thoughts being open for others to hear. Having two dragons in his head, and the corresponding lack of privacy, is going to take some getting used to.

Cas chuckles and a puff of steam curls out of his nostrils before disappearing into the cool air around them. _Her intentions are good, Dean. Did Sam tell you she was raised by humans?_

Dean jerks in surprise at the words. A dragon raised by humans? _No_ Dean projects with a questioning and curious tone.

_She told me that she never knew her real parents. A childless human couple found her as an infant and raised her as if she were theirs. When she got a little older, they were afraid that they wouldn’t be enough; that she needed to be around other dragons._ Cas tells Dean the summary of his own conversation with the girl.

_Wait…they didn’t care that she was a dragon?_ Dean asks, genuinely confused.

The spikes near the back of Castiel’s head flatten slightly in annoyance and Dean instantly regret his tone. _I just…most people here don’t really know about dragons. They weren’t freaked out by finding a baby dragon wandering around?_ Dean pictures a tiny little dragon stumbling through the forest, alone, and being found by two humans who don’t know dragons even exist. He can’t imagine that ending well for the dragon.

Castiel sighs, taking in Dean’s mental image, and shakes his head slightly. _We don’t shift until after our third birthday. Jess’ parents had no idea what she was._

_Until they saw her as their daughter and loved her too much to care_. Dean adds, seeing how that could be. _But how did she end up with Lucifer?_ Dean adds on with an air of disgust. Surely her parents wouldn’t have left her with that sick bastard.

_When she was fifteen, her parents began to search for other dragons. They found the resistance but knew nothing of our politics. Naomi offered to take Jess under her wing but decided to enslave her rather than raise her._ Cas explains gently.

_That bitch!_ Dean growls, glancing to Jess with newfound understanding. Jess is even more of a victim than Sam, it’s a wonder she isn’t a broken mess after what she’s been through. Dean hadn’t liked Naomi from the instant they met, but after Cas explained how she had behaved when questioned about Dagon; Dean hates her. He and Castiel are convinced that she’s been working for Michael this entire time and quietly undermining the resistance.

They arrive at the Resistance’s cave system long after night has fallen. They had all agreed not to wait until dawn to move in, wishing to take Naomi by surprise. They land silently at the mouth of the same cave that Castiel had visted with Charlie and Garth only a few days prior, no one of there to greet them now.

The dragons all shift into human form and form a protective ring around Dean, Sam and John. All three humans are armed, swords at the ready, but they are no match for dragon fire. Inias leads the way with Castiel by his side. Benny and Jess bring up the rear, protectively watching for any signs of threat.

They slink down one corridor after another without breaking the silence surrounding them. Finally, they come to a halt at the door belonging to Naomi and Inias signals them to stand back. Anger is written across his face as he readies himself to confront the woman who betrayed his trust and their cause.

The hinges groan as the door is pushed inwards and the room beyond is shrouded in darkness. Castiel enters first, followed by Inias and Benny.

Inias quickly lights a torch and Castiel and Benny light theirs off it. A torch is passed to Dean, who stumbles through the darkness searching for more. It quickly becomes apparent that Naomi isn’t here. The room is empty save for their little party and they exchange puzzled glances.

 “Where would she go?” Dean hisses quietly, his stomach flipping over with excited energy. Adrenaline rushes through his veins in anticipation of a fight that appears to not be coming and he shuffles anxiously towards Castiel.

Jess glances around the chamber with a sense of familiarity, running her hands along the stone wall to the rear of the space. “She’s gone” Jess mutters, turning wide eyed towards a now open door that had been invisible before. Jess pokes her head through the opening, scanning the small cavern beyond. “This goes to the outside. Naomi and Zachariah’s essence are all over the tunnel, but it’s at least a day old” She shakes her head as Inias quickly joins her.

“She’s right” Inias shakes his head. “I didn’t know this was here” His voice is hollow, disappointed and his shoulders slump.

“Where would the others be? Who would be in charge after them?” Castiel questions.

Dean’s stomach sinks when Inia shakes his head.

“Zachariah would be second in command. If he is also gone, then someone will have to step up soon” Inias shakes head solemnly. Doubts and confusion are clearly written across his features and Dean gets the distinct impression that Naomi ran this place with no input from her underlings. She was to be obeyed and not questioned.

“So there wasn’t a plan?” Dean raises his brows and shares a quick glance with Castiel.

Inias shakes his head. “Not really” He shrugs. “They kept all of us out of the decision making” His brows scrunch together and his expression becomes troubled. “Looking back, I don’t know how we didn’t see that something was wrong” His eyes widen slightly, vulnerably, as he glances to Castiel with a sad frown.

“You had no reason to suspect that they were working for the enemy” Castiel gives the other dragon a wry twitch of a smile. “Can you rouse everyone to meet with me? I feel it might be time for me to take control” Castiel’s gravelly voice is firm despite the sinking feeling in his chest. “We cannot wait any longer to move against Oiad”

Dean reaches for Castiel’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze in solidarity. He can feel the usease tumbling around in Castiel’s mind, but he can also feel the steadfast resolve beating back the hesitation. His heart swells with pride so intense that Castiel turns his wide, crystal blue eyes towards him in surprise. Dean smiles shyly, refusing to release his lover’s hand.

Inias nods, straightening his spine at the call to action. His warring emotions cross over his countance like shadowy waves fighting for dominance but Castiel’s request gives him an objective. Something to focus on. “I can do that. I’ll gather everyone to the mess hall. Should I tell them who they’re meeting?” He gives Cas a slight smirk, already imagining the reaction his fellow resistance members will have to meeting Castiel.

“No. I think I might like to surprise them” Castiel returns Inia’s smirk while giving Dean’s hand a squeeze. “Where shall we wait?”

Inias leads Cas, Dean, Benny, John, Sam and Jess to the kitchen just off the mess hall before he and Charlie go to call everyone from their slumber.

A half hour passes before they can hear the general din of people questioning why they were dragged from their beds at this hour of the night. The air outside the kitchen buzzes with confusion and anticipation.

Dean fights a grin at the growing noise, Castiel’s roiling nerves serve to keep his excitement in check but he can’t help the way his eyes light up when Sam flashes him an excited smile.

Another hour passes before Charlie comes bouncing into the kitchen with a cheeky smile. “They’re all here!” She chimes excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

A few more minutes pass before Inias ducks through the doors, signaling that they’re ready.

Castiel takes a deep breath, steadying his nerves while never once releasing Dean’s hand. The two step through the heavy door side by side and silence quickly falls over the gathered crowd.

Benny stands just to Dean right, and Inias to Castiel’s left with Charlie and Jess standing just behind along with the Sam and John. A low murmur begins to buzz as the dragons question amongst themselves what is going on. Castiel twitches a smile when he hears his name urgently spreading among the pondering of why there are so many humans here.

Castiel and Dean both takes deep breaths before raising their free hands in unison. The crowd falls silent immediately. Cas raises his chin high and drags Dean forward another step. They will do this together. Dean knows that it is time for him to take his place along with Castiel.

“Greetings everyone. I thank you for your willingness to meet with me” Castiel nods to the crowd and is met with many dragons returning the gesture silently. “For those of you who do not already know, I am Prince Castiel of Oiad and this is the Mirror Prince, Dean Winchester of Coasg” He raises their clasped hands enough to show draw attention to their bond.

The din rises briefly, excited exclamations and many of those gathered shuffle to bow to the Prince before them. Dean holds up a hand, both in greeting and a request for silence. Excitement shoots through him like lightening at Castiel’s words. Declaring him a Prince was something they had never discussed. Hearing a title attached to his name makes his grin with excited terror. What has he done to deserve all this? Nothing as far as he is concerned, and yet…here it is. The dragon who would be King has declared him to be a Prince.

“I am certain rumors have been circulating regarding the fact that I am in fact, alive” Cas gives a small smirk at the scattered barks of relieved laughter circulating through the crowd. “As you can see, my Mirror and I are both well” He bows his head slightly at the many small claps and cheers of celebration.

“We have asked you to gather on this night to ask a grave favor from each and every one of you. I will admit that I have been reluctant to claim my place as your Prince, for reasons I shall keep to myself, but recent events have forced me to see my folly” Cas pauses to take a deep breath.

“It may come to a surprise to most of you that Naomi and Zachariah have both been secretly working for my brothers to undermine the resistance. As we speak, they are likely fleeing to Michael’s protection. We stand before you today to ask you to fight with us. To fight for our right to return home. To pledge your commitment to me and my bid to take back the throne that rightfully belongs to me” Castiel’s voice grows louder at the end, wavering slightly as he convinces himself that he believes the words coming from his mouth.

His words are met with silence, the crowd staring wide eyed and amazed. Dean swallows thickly, glancing sideways to Cas who looks just as terrified. His bright blue eyes are wide and uncertain, flitting between Dean and the gathered crowd.

Dean clears his throat, dipping his chin slightly toward Cas and squeezing his hand ever tighter. His heart hammers in his chest, threatening mutiny of the tension in the room remains unbroken. The silence causes him to shift uncomfortably where they stand.

He looks out over the gathered mass of people. They stand at least a hundred strong, probably more. They’ve squeezed in tight together, one person blending into the next in an effort to gather closer to where he and Castiel stand.

Many faces are eager, despite their silence, and more still show confusion. Dean clears his throat once more, feeling the uneasy urge to speak yet knowing how to begin. He raises his chin with determination as Castiel’s expression begins to fall.

“Look. We need your help” Dean coughs around his words, starting softly but growing louder as the mental fog blocking his words begins to lift. "Cas and me..." He clenches his free hand. "We can't do this alone. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are here because you oppose Michael's rule. You've been forced from your homes because of that tyrant who stole the Oiad throne" Dean voice raises, pointing a finger to the stone floor beneath their feet with enthusiasm.

"Why should we trust so many humans? They killed King Charles!" A deep voice from the back calls out, the crowd murmuring around the man who spoke. Mumbles of _that isn't true_ and _I don't believe that story_ can be heard all the way to the front where Castiel and the others stand.

Castiel takes a deep breath and steps forward, finally releasing Dean's hand. He lifts chin high and signals for quiet. A hush falls over the crowd when Castiel begins to speak. "Humans did not kill my father. Lucifer shot him out of the sky, and me as well. My brother murdered our father and tried to murder me!" He pauses for effect, letting his brilliant cerulean eyes spark with fire. "Michael kept me caged like an animal for years, torturing me and abusing me but never quite killing me" He shakes his head with a derisive snort of a laugh.

The crowd rattles with anger, gasps of shock and surprise are few and far between. Most of the men and women gathered had left Oiad because they felt Michael had no true claim to the throne, and Castiel's words only solidify their opinion. "I will fight with you!" A handful of voices call out and the crowd parts to allow those brave few forward.

"We are moving to march on Oiad. End this once and for all" Dean shouts, his voice deepening with the volume as his green eyes begin to softly glow. "For too long Michael has crushed the people of Oiad under his boots. For too long your people have starved to pay his taxes and been tortured when they dissent! Too many families have been torn apart!" He spares Charlie and Benny a quick glance, knowing they've lost those they love and who had loved them. "Humans, Dragons....what does it matter when one force seeks to destroy us both?!" He paces, picking up steam as he shouts to the crowd. "Michael thinks he cannot be defeated, his weak attempts to end our lives prove that HE WILL NOT WIN. Not against all of us!" He pauses, locking eyes with Castiel.

"If you will have us, I will take my place as your King and work to undo the damage my brothers have caused" Castiel takes over, his voice matching Dean's in volume but pitching impossibly lower. "Fly East with us to meet with my brother, Prince Gabriel so that we may wage war against Michael!" Castiel shouts, voice beginning to tremble with passion.

The crowd cheers, clapping, as Castiel turns to Dean and reaches a hand out for the human. Dean goes willingly, slipping his hand into Castiel's without a second thought. He grins manically, both terrified and relieved that they are finally about to take action.

The same scene plays out several more times over the next week as they fly from one resistance outpost to the next. Nearly everyone at each site pledges their allegiance to Castiel and their cause. Most of those who do not, still promise their hearts to Gabriel once they arrive at the rallying point.

By the end of the week, they've gathered nearly a thousand to their cause. Each cave system all but empty of dragons as they leave in one rush. John and Sam cannot be convinced to stay behind, and Charlie helps build them harnesses similar to Dean's so flying is safer.

Dean quirks a brow at Sam nearly every time he spies his younger brother huddled together with Jess, their heads nearly touching as they whisper in secluded corners. Castiel elbows Dean more than once to get his attention, sending the human a smirk as Dean scowls and tells his lover to shut up.

\---

*Michael, present day*

"HE WHAT!!" Michael screams, his creamy pale cheeks reddening with anger as he slams a closed fist onto the table in front of him. His dinner plate rattles and wine glass tips with the force, spreading a deep crimson stain across the white linen covering the smooth grain of the wood. It purples at the edges as the red of the grapes thins, it nearly matches Michael's current complexion as he glares to Naomi with rage.

Naomi jumps, her usually tidy bun in slight disarray from her hurried flight to escape the resistance before Castiel brought her betrayal to their attention. She cringes back, heart skittering wildly in the face of her King's rage. "He can speak sire, he isn't deranged like you had promised! What else could I have done" She pleads, her pale grey eyes wide with intelligent fear.

"That’s impossible! I muted him years ago! How can he suddenly have regained the ability to speak" Michael growls in demand. The air shimmers with his rage. "And what of Lucifer" He grates, clenching his jaw hard enough for his teeth to creak under the pressure.

"Castiel and his pet human rescued the younger Winchester. Lilith and Lucifer are believed to be...dead" She all but whispers the last word, fearful of Michael's rage.

Michael pales immediately, dropping back into his chair to stare wide eyed in disbelief at the wall behind the woman. "Dead?" He asks, voice small and childlike. His wide blue eyes look up to meet Naomi's gaze as a fine tremble threatens to overtake him. His brother is dead? How can that be?

"He under estimated your enemies, sire" Her voice pitches low and soothing as she takes a step forward. "Castiel has become stronger that any of us imagined. He's mated fully with the human" She shakes her head sadly. "There was nothing I could do" She coos, running her fingertips across the soft linen atop the table.

Michael tips his head up to glare at the woman. Naomi freezes in place, realizing her mistake. "You knew they bonded and didn't send word" His tone sends a frozen shiver down Naomi's spine. His voice, quiet and deadly, is not to be argued with or ignored. "If you had done your _job,_ this would not have happened" He grates flatly, the calm barely giving a glimpse into the rage simmering just below the surface.

"Sire, I..." She takes a step back when Michael rises slowly.

"You and Zachariah _knew_ my baby brother was speaking. You _knew_ where he was" He steps towards her, eyes flashing with orange flame. His lengthening fingernails rake across the table cloth, making it bunch under his fingers as if asking to be ripped off.

"I couldn't risk sending a messenger" She quickly fumbles, voice pitching higher as she takes steps backwards to maintain the distance between Michael and herself.

Michael advances like a wolf stalking his prey, his eyes sparking menacingly as Naomi backs herself into the wall. She lets out a startled squeak when her progress is stopped by the cold stone behind her, her hands come up and ball over her chest; a subconscious effort to protect her heart.

"The information you chose to withhold has led to the death of a Prince of Oiad. You are a traitor" He bites, sickening smirk beginning to crawl over his features. His heart hammers in his chest, a never-ending loop of denial and startled fear at the thought of Lucifer being dead. A small fraction of his being is relieved at the thought and something wound tight in his chest begins to uncoil.

This entire mess is Lucifer's fault to begin with. He's the one who murdered their father. He's the one who convinced Michael to persecute the humans in his Kingdom. He's the one who failed to convince Michael to end Castiel's pathetic little life.

If Lucifer had followed Michael's lead instead of rushing ahead with his own plans, Dean Winchester would have perished under Michael's hand long ago and Castiel would have lost his power. Whether Castiel lived or died would have been irrelevant. He could never have been King and murdering their father would not have been necessary.

Everything that has happened since the day Castiel first turned is Lucifer's fault.

Michael grins wickedly and Naomi shrinks back, not daring to say a word of protest against Michael's accusations.

She can easily read the madness floating in his gaze, the danger written clearly in the mesmerizing orange flames.

"You will help me kill the human" He steps closer and she presses further back into the wall with a soft whine. "And then, you will help me kill my brother" The flames in this eyes threaten to overflow and enter the open air, such is the intensity of Michael's burning gaze.

Naomi nods her consent as tears begin to form in her eyes. "Yes, my Lord" She quivers, knowing that an ounce of opposition now will surely spell her doom.

"Alastair will use Zachariah as an example of what will happen to you if you fail me again" He hisses, reaching beside her head to tug the silken rope hanging near them. A chime sounds deep below them, summoning Michael's notorious jailor.

Since Crowley was promoted, Alastair has run the pit below the castle. Michael waits patiently, his grin never fading.

"Yes, my Lord" A sniveling, nasally voice sounds as the tall and gangly man steps through the slight opening in the door.

"Zachariah has failed me, Alastair. See to it that he never has the opportunity to repeat his mistake" Michael turns his head slightly towards the other man. "Naomi here is dangerously close to following down the same path. Be certain that she sees what fate awaits her if she continues to disappoint me" Michael orders softly, turning his harsh gaze back to Naomi.

"It would be my pleasure" Alastair grins, reaching for Naomi's arm.

She chokes back a scream as he tugs her along. The stench of blood and death follows the tall man, his tallow and sunken skin clings to his too thin frame as he pulls Naomi through the castle and downward towards the pit.

"Now, what do with you? Hmmm?" He mutters, his voice slithering over Naomi and turning her stomach to stone as panic begins to consume her.

Michael watches Alistair drag Naomi from the chamber with a satisfied smirk. After some remedial attention from the master of the dungeons below the castle, Naomi will not dare disappoint him again.

With Lucifer gone, Michael is finally able to rule as he wishes without having to contend with his brother’s judgemental stare watching his every move. This entire mess regarding Castiel is solely Lucifer’s fault and Michael intends to fix the mistakes his brother had made in attempting to bring the boy home.

If Cassie has found his mirror and is able to speak, then it will not do for Michael to underestimate him like Lucifer had. The time has come to end his brother once and for all.

Michael reaches for the velvety rope once more and gives it three short, quick, tugs to summon a servent to fetch Gadreel. The dragon is young and eager to please, perfect for the task Michael is about to lay before him.

It takes his messenger time to seek out Gadreel and bring him to Michael’s chambers. The younger dragon is out of breath when he arrives, dressed in combat training gear with a fine sheen of sweat covering his face. “Your Magesty” He speaks as steady as he can in his breathless state, bowing before his king.

“It is good to see you, my friend” Michael smiles, clasping a hand over Gadreel’s sweat dampened shoulder. “I have a special project for you regarding my dear baby brother”

Gadreel swallows thickly, the fine hairs on the back of the neck stand at attention as Michael’s serpentine tone slides down his spine and he’s forced to suppress a shiver. “Yes, my Lord” Gadreel mutters, eyes downcast as he awaits his King’s directions.


	10. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley pokes around the wreckage of the cave while Dean and Castiel set off to rendezvous with Gabriel and their developing army. Dean has a tense encounter with a young upstart and learns some new things about the world he's become a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice, I finally have a chapter count! I'm changing my plans a bit, I've realized that there is no way I can finish this story without this work getting way too long....so consider this part 2 of 3. The final two chapters are written and ready for editing. My goal is to have everything up by June 13.

*Crowley*

Crowley picks through the stone rubble, cursing under his breath at the mess he's having to deal with. He’s always stuck cleaning up someone else's mess. He shakes his head and frowns with disgust.

He had been forced to shift so that he could get inside this broken nightmare of a cave. To shift! He shudders with disgust. He never has been pleased with his dragon side. Pale purple and far too small to be intimidating. His mother had laughed when he would shift as a boy. What kind of male dragon is the color of lilacs! Bloody flowers! He prefers to keep his form to himself, thank you very much. He doesn't need the brute strength of an animal to get what he wants. He merely needs to be smarter than everyone else. He huffs to himself at the thought of just how easy _that_ is.

He had made it clear to that little prince what he wanted and Castiel failed to give it to him! The boy has been disappointing since Crowley first met him and holds little hope for improvement. Just one little task. Kill Lucifer. That's all! Castiel had been happy to agree to his terms and hadn't even looked back when he had failed to follow through. He probably believes that he had completed his task. Now Crowley is left to pick up the pieces. Of course he is.

The heavy chains slow his progress, but they will prove absolutely necessary if his suspicions are found to be true. Lucifer wouldn't fall so easily. A bit of rubble might pin the mighty Prince, but it would be unlikely to kill him. Not with Castiel yet to discover the true extent of his abilities. The little Prince probably thinks he has it all by now. Crowley rolls his eyes at the thought. Admitedly, he is getting close to reaching his full potential, but he isn’t there _yet._ Nothing would be left of this mountain if Castiel were to tap into the ancient powers simmering in his blood.

He had watched from a distance as Squirrel pulled that hulking Benny from the mountain covered in burns and barely conscious. Seconds after they had escaped, the earth began to tremble and Crowley watched with bated breath, anticipating an explosive display of ancient power.

Of course, he was disappointed. The quaking of the mountain was merely the destructive force of a dragon using her brute strength to dislodge and shatter stone. Child's play.

This entire fiasco has been one disappointment after another. He has worked too hard for too long to allow that stupid boy to ruin his plans!

Space inside the collapsed cave is tight, his overcoat is more white than black anymore from brushing against powdered stone and his nose tickles from breathing in dust and the remains of smoke. Much of the remaining walls here are singed from dragon fire. Crowley knows he must be close to where Lucifer fell.

Unlike the others, he has no doubt the Prince is still alive. Which is exactly why Crowley needs the special chains. The same chains that bound Castiel for so many years. Lucifer should be well aquainted with them by now, he had designed them after all.

It seems only fitting that they be used to temper his powers now.

"Well hello Luci" Crowley smirks, reaching to lift a large slab of stone. He shoves the rock aside, bending to cuff the ankle that protrudes. Lucifer's body tenses and thrashes at the sapping of his powers and Crowley hurries to bind the rest of him.

He needs to move quickly, before the Prince has a chance to heal from his injuries and begin to wake. The chains go on quickly and Crowley adds one last piece to ensure his captive's silence.

He slides the bit gag into Lucifer's pliant mouth, earning nothing more than a twitch from the dragon Prince.

 Crowley taps his foot as he waits. The time between Lucifer's groans shortens quickly and before much longer, the Prince is struggling to roll onto his knees. Crowley bends down, twining his fingers in that short blond hair and wrenches the man's head upwards so Crowley can ensure that Lucifer looks deep into his eyes.

Lucifer growls but the sound is dazed and ineffective around the bit in his mouth. "We're going to have so much fun together" Crowley grins as pale blue eyes blink up at him before narrowing in rage. Lucifer grunts and attempts to yell through his gag. The muffled sounds draw a light laugh and pleased grin from Crowley as he watches his captive struggle.

"What was that?" Crowley asks patronizingly as he holds a free hand up to his ear. "I'm afraid I can't understand you with that thing in your mouth"

\---

*Dean*

                Dean sighs deeply, head slamming against the stone wall where Castiel has pushed him down. His shoulders deflate, happy to go whereever Cas might want him. His green eyes blink slowly, far too bleary to hold the glow Castiel normally elicits from him when they're like this.  Exhaustion threatens to consume him, his eyes drift closed of their own volition even as Castiel’s fingers roam gently over his chest and down his stomach.

He basks in the sensation of Castiel's gentle touch, relaxation overtaking his frayed and tired nerves. A week of watching Sammy grow closer to Jess, a long week of learning how to be a son to his father once more, and a week of John learning how to be a father again while gathering as many dragons to their cause as they can has left him spent. Far too spent to contribute to the plans forming in Castiel's mind at the current moment.

                He groans lightly in protest as tickling fingertips circle his navel and travel back up, tucking underneath his shirt to stroke the soft lines of his abdomen. Normally, the touch would have him hardening and straining for more. Even now, the touch sends butterflies skittering just underneath his skin. Begging for the light caress to continue. The lowest portion of his stomach clenches in anticipation but his mind wars with the sensation and slowly shuts it down. His eyelids feel insurmountably heavy, and they fight to stay closed despite his best efforts to recapture the sight of those heated blue eyes roaming over his body. Dean loathes losing track of Castiel’s entrancing gaze and mess of dark hair, but the events over the past week have him spent beyond his ability to focus. He swallows hard, he can't do this.

                “Cassss” Dean whines with all the petulance of a child as those nimble fingers drift further south, just skimming inside the waist of his denim trousers. Heat coils in his belly, body making a valiant attempt to respond to his lover’s ministrations, but he can barely lift his head; let alone another part of his anatomy.

                Cas pauses, blinking up at Dean with his fingers now wrapped around the gentle jut of Dean’s hipbone. His pink tongue darts out to moisten his perpetually chapped lips but his shoulders slump. He leans forward, pressing his forehead to Dean’s shoulder in defeat.

                “M’sorry” Dean mutters, turning his cheek to press into that wildly windblown mop of hair. He breathes in, relishing the comforting and clean scent of Castiel. He buries his nose just a little deeper in those soft locks, nuzzling gently so Castiel knows that doesn't want him to move.

                Now, it’s Castiel’s turn to groan in frustration. Dean’s heart sinks at the gravelly sound, the desperation clear and pained. “It’s ok” He mutters, the rough gravel in his tone brimming with disappointment and resignation. Cas turns his cheek into Dean’s chest when the man’s arms wrap around his shoulders.

                “It’s been a long week” Dean sighs, pretending to have an excuse. He holds Cas tighter to him, guilt gnawing at his gut for not being to give Cas what he wants right now. Maybe he'll try to wake up a little early. Maybe then his limbs won't feel like lead and his eyes won't be heavy with the demand to rest.

Cas nods against Dean's chest, the soft fabric of his shirt bunching and tugging against his collar. Dean's fingers brush through Castiel's hair, gently brushing his scalp and pulling a hum from the other man. "Let's go to bed" Dean urges, mumbling into Castiel's hair. He makes no move to release his lover, despite his request. They both seem to know that it isn't quite time to break apart yet.

Eventually, Cas pulls back to give Dean a wry smile. A gentle sadness colors his features as he pushes to his feet and offers Dean a helping hand. He tugs Dean to his feet, the green-eyed man nearly tripping in his exhaustion. "Let's get some sleep" Castiel's deep baritone voice mutters, the silk over gravel tone washing over Dean and spurring him into motion.

Dean nods and reaches for Castiel's hand in the same motion. He may be too tired to indulge in his more carnal desires, but he will never be too tired to cling to Castiel as if his life depends on it. He's half convinced that his life does depend on continued contact with his dragon. Because Castiel is _his_ and Dean needs him like he needs the air in his lungs.

They've reached the final resistance outpost before their return to Silver Leaf. Knots twist and build in his stomach at the thought of returning home, which spurs him to hold Castiel tighter and closer than ever before.

They settle into the wide and plush bed quickly, grateful for a soft place to sleep for the first time in well over a week and they snuggle close. Dean lets out a happy sigh when Cas plasters himself against Dean's back and drapes an arm over Dean's middle. Idle fingers trace the gently defined muscles of Dean's abdomen and he wriggles backwards just enough to slot their legs together.

Castiel presses gentle kisses against the base of Dean's neck, his stubble scratching as his chin trails upwards until his nose is buried in the fine hairs at the back of Dean's head. "Sleep, Dean" Castiel mutters, warm breath tickling Dean's skin and causing Dean to shiver slightly as his skin pebbles. Dean lets himself drift as those nimble fingers still trace the lines of his stomach with their barely there touch. A smile curls at the corners of his mouth as he lets himself sink into Cas and let go, knowing that there is nowhere else he would rather be.

\---

*Gabriel*

"What do you mean they aren't here yet!" Gabriel barks at Inias, causing the younger dragon to flinch backwards. "Garth told me a week! It's been a week!" He huffs, tossing his head back to dislodge his bangs from where they are threatening to obscure his vision.

"They are expected tomorrow, Sir" Inias glances down. He had come ahead of the rest of their group, guiding this final group of the resistance to their rallying point. Gabriel had met him with haughty impatience, demanding to know the whereabouts of his brother.

"GARTH!" Gabriel bellows, scanning the mass of gathered dragons for the tall and gangly object of his irritation.

"Sir?" A too cheerful voice sounds from behind him and Gabriel spins, cursing at Garth's ability to be so stealthy.

"Have you word of Castiel and Dean?" Gabriel snips, ignoring the eyeroll from Inias.

"Sir, I believe Inias would know more than I" Garth dips his head with an amused smile towards the other dragon.

"They are planning to leave at first light, my lord" Inias repeats with impatience.

Gabriel huffs. "Fine. Alert me the MINUTE they arrive" He turns on his heal and storms off towards the tent erected for him. He doesn't bother waiting for the snarky exchange between Inias and Garth that he knows is destined to happen at his expense. Being out in the open like this has his nerves on edge but they had all agreed that Michael would be searching cave systems for them. The thought of looking for a horde of dragons in an open field probably would not have even occurred to the eldest royal brother.

Gabriel is certain that Michael will have heard of Lucifer's death by now and have increased his efforts to find both he and Castiel. Michael isn't stupid. He will know that they're coming for him. The question is, will he launch an attack or hide behind the castle walls.

"Ellen!" Gabriel spies the woman with her hands deep in a basin of soapy water and redirects his path towards her. "Bobby" He says softer with a firm nod towards the human by her side and in a similar position.

Gabriel has come to respect the human for his fierce loyalty and no frills wisdom that he is not shy to share.

"Gabriel" Bobby nods, pressing his mouth into a flat lined frown. He pulls his hands out of the suds and reaches for the towel draped over Ellen's shoulder to dry his hands.

Ellen glances up but otherwise ignores Gabriel's intrusion on their after supper clean up. "Is Joanna back yet?" Gabriel arches a brow when Ellen finally meets his gaze.

"Not yet" She straightens, accepting the towel from Bobby and then quickly wiping the soap suds from her hands. "Should be back soon though" She eyes the darkening sky with weariness.

Gabriel nods, understanding the discomfort Ellen feels each time her daughter leaves her sight. "Have her report to me when she does, I wish to hear her accounts first hand" He offers a slight smile towards the older woman, knowing any greater sign of gentleness will earn him a snap of her towel.

"I will" She nods, perching her hands on her hips and waiting as if she expects Gabriel to say something more.

Gabriel's eyes dart between the woman and Bobby, curious but not daring to ask about their newfound closeness. In all his life, Gabriel has never spent this much time around humans and even though he knows that their customs are not dissimilar; he can't help but feel tense unease at the thought of his most trusted advisor pairing with one.

"You got something else to say?" Ellen challenges, raising a brow.

Gabriel knows better. Really, he does. But, he also can't resist. "So...the two of you?" He raises a matching brow and watches Bobby's cheeks redden beneath his beard out of the corner of his eye. Gabriel smirks in amusement.

"An whats it to you?" Ellen bites, short and terse but not angry. Her words settle more as a dare, encouraging Gabriel to have the nerve to disagree.

"Jus curious" Gabriel smirk grows. "Seems like Cassie mighta started a trend" Gabriel hums with a waggle of his brows.

Ellen reaches up to her shoulder and snatches her towel. She begins to twist it in her hands, creating a nice little whip to snap Gabe with.

The threat in her eyes is enough to get Gabriel moving with a deep laugh. "For what it's worth, I'm glad to see you happy!" He calls back, cupping his hands around his mouth to ensure that his voice carries far enough to reach the newly minted couple. He catches sight of Ellen's glare breaking as she loses the battle of holding back a smile. She waves him off, shaking her head before turning back to Bobby. Gabriel smiles the rest of the way back to his tent. At least some good is coming of this war.

Jo returns not long after Gabriel strips himself of his leather armor and settles with some sweets pilfered from Ellen's stash of sugar. If he has to wait until morning to see his little brother, he is not going to do it without his favorite desserts.

"Joanna, come in" Gabriel mumbles around the bright red lollipop in his mouth. He glances up from the reports he's occupying himself with to see the young woman enter. "Any interesting news?" He prods, marveling at how much the girl has matured in the past years. It seems that she's gone from a little girl in pigtails into a fine warrior with all the inherent grace of a woman in the blink of an eye. He can only imagine how Ellen feels.

Jo tugs her steel helm from her head and shakes her long blond hair free with an enthusiastic grin. "Cleared out a pack of hellhounds" She gestures to the sword at her side, still tinged red with spilled blood. "We did not come across any dragons controlling them, or any Oiad troops for that matter"

Gabriel pulls the sucker from his mouth and licks the lingering sugar from his lips. "Hellhounds this far in isn't normal" He frowns, considering the implications.

"I know. None of us could detect any dragon signatures, but the hounds acted as if their master was nearby" She frowns, doubt niggling at the back her mind. "Something didn't feel right about it"

"I have no doubt that you were thorough in your search of the area" Gabriel's tone holds no doubt or sarcasm. He trusts Jo, implicitly. "Regardless, have the garrison keep a close watch on the remains of Silver Leaf. Castiel and Dean should be arriving in the morning, I want to make sure the village is safe for them to visit" Gabriel frowns once more, dreading the despair that is sure to pass through Dean and into Cas when he lays eyes on the burned remains of his childhood. If he could spare them, he would; but the best he can do is ensure their safety.

"Do you think Dean will be ok?" Jo questions gently, the soldier disappearing for a moment and leaving Dean's friend standing in her wake.

Gabriel gives her a sad smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine" He isn't convinced that his words are true, but he can hope. "Get some sleep kid" He waves his hand in dismissal, knowing that she will be up early and anxiously waiting for Castiel and Dean to return. If Dean wasn't already mated to Cas, Gabe would be worried that Jo has her eye on him.

"Thank you, Sir" She nods and ducks out of the tent, leaving Gabriel alone once more.

Gabe waves her away and leans back in his chair. It's a precarious thing, this chair. Rescued from the burnt embers of one of shacks that had made up Dean's village. It bears the scorch marks of fire but seems to be mostly sturdy. Almost.

Bobby had been furious when he had given Gabriel a tour. His school had been burnt beyond recognition, the home he had occupied reduced to charred rubble like the rest of the village. The human had carefully picked through what little remained before declaring it a complete loss with an angry huff.

They had checked Pamela's home and were unsurprised to find very little left. What troubled both Bobby and Gabriel the most was the complete lack of people, either alive or dead. It seemed everyone had vanished and they can only hope that means they had escaped the inferno.

Dean's farm, outside the village, was actually almost untouched. As if Lilith hadn't even known the house was there. Chickens still picked at the ground around the barn and hogs rooted nosily in the dry dirt. Bobby had opened the pen to set the half-starved beasts loose and their squeals of excitement nearly made Gabriel laugh. Nearly.

Gabriel passes the night lost deep in thought. They will need to take Michael by surprise, but that will be easier said than done. They've amassed nearly a thousand dragons to their cause, many crawling out of the woodwork at the call for battle and the promise of a chance to return home. Most of them are strangers to Gabriel, but they had fallen in line with ease and begun training in earnest.

He huffs and shakes his head when he considers just how useful Bobby has been in training their rag tag band of soldiers. He had been a military man once, albeit a human one. Turns out training dragons isn't all that different from training humans and his charges took to Bobby like fish to water. Something about the human commands attention, and Gabriel is glad to have him on their side. Not that Gabe will ever tell him as much.

The faint light of dawn brings stirring from the camp. Soldiers rising and grousing at their time for relaxing drawing to a close. Even ensconced in his tent, Gabe can feel the gentle hum of excitement building as the men and women begin their day. They all know that Castiel will be arriving shortly and are excited for the chance to impress their future King. 

An angry cackling comes from the hens being chased away and Gabe grimaces. Bobby brought the damned birds from Dean's farm and they refuse to shut the hell up.

"Shut yer trap Rosie!" Bobby's gruff voice trails after the noisy birds and laughter follows. For as irritating as the constant clucking may be, yelling at the damned birds provides endless amusement.

The flap to his tent nudges open and Gabe's eyes are immediately drawn to the motion. He scans downward, towards the ground, when nothing comes into view. He frowns. What was that? Gabriel rises from the cot that passes for a bed and peeks around the wash bucket. Nothing. He shrugs, reaching for his clothes so that he can begin the day.

The unmistakable sounds of feathers ruffling has Gabriel turning around as quickly as he can manage without tripping over his feet and he's met with the sight of Rosie's tawny brown feathers puffed to make her appear twice her size. The red waddle across her beak jiggles angrily as she lowers her head and squawks. "Get outta here!" Gabe shrieks. Yells. He yells, deep and manly. Not at all like a terrified young woman whose sensibilities have been gravely offended by a mouse falling into her flour bin.

Raucous laughter sounds from outside, informing Gabriel that no one in the vicinity missed his shrill cry. "Get out of here!" He bites, his frown forcing his voice into a deeper octave as he flaps his shirt at the bird.

Rosie pays him no mind, scuffing her bony feet in the soft grass covering the floor of his tent. Gabriel swears her beady little eyes narrow in distaste at his efforts to shoo her away and she rushes towards him with the intrepid bravery of a scorned woman with nothing to lose. Given that her beloved master had abandoned her, maybe she does believe she has nothing left to lose.

Gabriel runs. What else can he do when viciously attacked by such a formidable beast? "Bobby!" He yells, nearly screaming as he dodges the mass of feathers intent on chasing him down and tearing him into oblivion. "Bobby!" He shouts again, perching atop his cot with one knee drawn up to avoid that pecking beak.

Rosie pauses, looking up at him with a cocked head as if confused by his reaction. She considers him, and Gabriel stares back at her with wide eyes. They stand locked in a staring contest and Gabriel begins to consider shifting and smothering her with dragon fire when Bobby throws back the flap of Gabes tent.

"Whats goin on?!" Bobby half yells, chest heaving as if having run. As if he believed Gabriel to be in mortal peril. He is really. This damned bird is intent on having him for breakfast.

"Get that thing out of here!" Gabriel's voice pitches higher against his will and he clamps his mouth shut with a frown.

Bobby cocks his head slightly, eerie similar to the chicken currently cornering Gabriel and arches a brow in confusion. He takes a step closer, following Gabriel's line of sight until his eyes come to rest on Rosie.

The bird sits, feathers fluffed and still staring at Gabriel with seemingly murderous intent. The corners of Bobby's mouth twitch upwards, causing his beard to shift before he bursts into a hearty laugh. "Rosie! Come on" He claps his hand to his thigh between laughs as Gabriel shifts his glare from the chicken to the man.

"She hates me!" Gabriel pouts, feeling foolish for running from a small bird. He is a fierce dragon! Why should he be frightened of a bird that can barely fly? One glance at her sharp beak reminds him. His hand still aches from the last time he had tried to show her kindness.

"She hates everybody who isn't Dean" Bobby grumbles, scooping the bird up and ignoring her squawk of protest. "Don't worry Rosie, boy'll be back today" He scritches behind her head, where her ears ought to be. Rosie gives a short, happy sounding coo as if she understands Bobby's words. "Go on now. Out with ya" He sets her down near the tent opening and shoos her out to rejoin her sisters.

Bobby turns back to Gabriel, smile still on his lips. "Shouldn't let the bird rile ya so much. Show them fear and they'll never stop takin ya for a ride"

Gabriel steps down from his perch with a huff. “I am not afraid of a chicken” He bites, refusing to meet Bobby’s gaze.

“’Course you’re not” Bobby mutters around what Gabriel swears is a laugh. The older human turns back towards the entrance with an amused shake of his and Gabriel stares after him as he disappears into the bright light of day outside the tent.

As he strips off his night clothes and re-gathers his armor, Gabriel mutters violent threats against Rosie and the entirety of her kind, thinking that changing her name to Supper might be a proper course of action. Yes. He makes the decisions. Next time he sees that accursed bird, her name will become Supper. Or maybe Lunch depending on the time of day.

Without the threat of angry fowl, Gabriel dresses quickly and makes his way into the outside world. The delicious and sweet aroma of breakfast drifts towards him from the general direction of Ellen’s makeshift kitchen and a long line of dragons leads him to the source. He finds both Ellen and Jo, along with Garth and several others who have no doubt been conscripted under threats of pain and dismemberment, flipping pancakes and frying various meats for their small army. A handful of dragons have their own cook fires, but he majority seem to be willing to wait in line for whatever heaven Ellen has created.

Gabriel wanders to the front of the line, giving Ellen his most winning smile as he sneaks a plate from the pile. She reaches up to her shoulder to grab her towel as she throws him a well-aimed glare that serves as a solid threat of the consequences for jumping her line.

Gabe’s eyes widen and he backs away slowly, handing the ill-gotten plate to the next man in line. He never breaks with Ellen’s gaze for fear of being snapped with her towel. His stomach lets out an angry growl at being denied the sweet pancakes and the sticky syrup that goes with them, but the reward is not worth risking Ellen’s ire.

He’ll wait for Cassie and Dean to show up. Surely Ellen will allow them to the front of the line and show him some mercy by then.

Gabriel paces the camp, chatting with many dragons along the way. Their eyes gleam with hope, sparks of bright blue and a handful of Gabriel’s own gold show in most of their gazes and the sight fills Gabe with his own sense of hope.

His stomach refuses to quite from the mix of hunger and excitement. He dares not approach Ellen’s line again without standing in it. To her, his rank as Prince means nothing.

The sun is higher in the sky, the early fall coolness of night is being quickly chased away and Gabriel stares into the distance, watching the arrays of yellows and pinks light up the horizon. "Here Sir" A voice says quietly from behind and Gabriel's heart lodges in his throat with surprise.

"Damn it Garth!" Gabe bites as he spins, easily recognizing that terribly cheerful voice. Garth's grin grows as Gabriel turns and the dragon holds out a plate piled high with the fluffiest pancakes Gabriel has ever seen and just oozing with golden, sticky syrup. "Marry me" Gabriel chirps as he makes grabby hands towards the plate.

Garth laughs. "Sorry boss, you're not my type" He winks, pulling a laugh from Gabriel as he hands over the sickly sweet breakfast.

"Still. I fhink I luv you" Gabriel mumbles as he stuff a huge bite of pancake in his mouth and groans with delight.

Garth laughs, shaking his head. "Well, I gotta get back 'fore Ellen has my hide. Jus thought you oughta eat something" He shrug, cheerful smile never fading.

Gabriel swallows thickly, shoving the large bite painfully down his throat. "Thank you" He dips his head with a small smile. His golden eyes sparkle with warmth and gratitude for Garth's gentle and considerate nature. He is a fierce fighter and one of the bravest men Gabe has had the privilege of knowing. How he manages to be so kind and soft-hearted yet adept at fighting and downright deadly at the same time will never fail to impress Gabriel.

Garth nods his acceptance of thanks and places a hand over his heart to accompany his slight bow before he turns and jogs off towards Ellen.

Gabriel watches his makeshift army practice their drills with nearly the same intensity as he watches the sky. Bobby and Inias lead a group of about a hundred men and women and put them through rigorous training and testing. No one complains. Not even once. They’re beaten and battered, bruised, and scraped but they reset and begin again with the same unbridled enthusiasm as they had when they arrived.

Gabe is proud.

 He joins in with the group that Jo is working with to help run sword combat drills. The constant clanking of metal on metal makes his aers ring, but he is pleased with the progress most of the dragons are making.

Many are former soldiers who defected when Michael began tightening his grip on dissenters. In the beginning of his reign, the people of Oiad were shocked and grieving the sudden loss of their King. Charles may not have been the most popular ruler, but he was fair and just. And the people were enamored with Castiel. The news of both of their deaths hit the kingdom hard and few questioned Michael's rights to ascend the throne.

After Gabriel suddenly disappeared, people began to ask questions. When Michael began eradicating humans under Lucifer's suggestion, many soldiers began to doubt. Michael and Lucifer incarcerated those who refused to carry out their orders and labeled all dissenters as traitors.

The more time that passed, the more Michael's subjects began to distrust his rule. Especially when rumors of Lucifer's involvement in the Royal deaths began to circulate. Gabriel had planted those kernels of truth himself, fully believing Castiel to be dead. He had wanted to sow discord and spur revolution but hadn't dared to return home himself.

Now, he finds himself training to fight with those who lost everything because they dared to stand against their King.  Because he had not dared to stand against his brothers.

“Sir?”

Gabe startles at the questioning voice. He finally notices the metallic clanging of the sparring drills has ceased and he turns to see a small cluster of would be soldiers peering curiously at him.

A derisive snort comes from behind and Gabriel cocks his head without turning around. “My apologies” He dips his head to those gathered in front him while his ear prick up to listen for any further sounds of disagreement. “Please, continue” Gabriel sheathes his sword and turns towards Jo. recently returned from Ellen's conscription, taking up post next to the woman with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jo gives the signal to reset and try again, sparing Gabe a concerned sideways glace. To her credit, she doesn’t ask where his mind had gone just then. Instead, she chooses to let the moment pass unremarked.

“Don’t know how he expects to lead us” A sour noted voice drifts towards Gabriel, words spoken roughly with grunting effort as the young dragon speaking them parries with his partner. Gabriel’s gaze lands on the man, watching his short and stocky frame bounce forward and back, muscles pumping to dodge blow from the blunted sword. He’s clearly already had training but is too young to have been one of King Charles' soldiers. “He can’t even focus on training us!” The man grunts and heat begins to rise in Gabriel’s veins.

The mock battle continues, Gabriel watching the angry young man with narrowed eyes and Jo making the rounds between groups to offer her assistance.

“How do we….” The man huffs, Gabriel straining to hear with clanging of swords surrounding him. Gabe takes a few idle steps to bring himself closer. “they might not be any better than Michael”

Gabriel has heard enough. Fury rises within him and golden flames spark to life in his eyes as he prepares to lay into this man who would sow discord in their ranks. He reaches for his sword, the smooth metallic glide as it slips free of his scabbard goes largely unnoticed by those around him.

“If you believe the Princes can't help” The dissenter’s partner glares. “Then why are you here!” He heaves the last, lunging for the other man with righteous fury written across his features. “Why bother? If you think Prince Gabriel can’t lead us” He swings furiously, forcing his partner back and closer to Gabe.

Gabriel pauses, watching the scene unfold. Others around the pair are beginning to take notice as their friendly sparring becomes heated. Jo snaps to attention pursing her lips as she begins to storm towards the dueling pair.

Gabriel halts her progress easily with a raised hand. “Let’s see how this plays out” He whispers to her, still watching the two fighters carefully.

“Gabriel ran out on us! Abandoned us!” The man heaves and Gabriel shrugs. He isn’t entirely wrong. In the distance, Gabriel sees a large, black dragon land near the tree line. His heart lightens immensely at the sight of his brother arriving safely, but he is far too invested in the outcome of his small fight to leave his post.

“He had no choice!” the other man grunts, working his hardest to drive the bitter young dragon back.

Gabriel can sense Castiel’s approach and knows that Dean is most certainly with him. Those two are rarely to be found apart. Gabe had caught a glimpse of Benny’s pale blue hide and an unfamiliar washed out green dragon with hints of lavender under her wings. She must be girl Garth and Bobby had told him about, Jessica.

The sparring turned battle has drawn the eyes of nearly half the camp by now and yet the two engaged in the fighting seem oblivious. Both of the men are red faced and angry, yet they continue throwing insults and words of disgust between them.

“What is….” Castiel reaches his brother’s side only to be hushed. He turns to the two men fighting with confusion. This doesn’t look like training.

“Castiel is weak! Nothing more than a child afraid of his own shadow!” The instigator huffs, unaware that his audience now includes the subject of his ire. “He’s pathetic!” He heaves forward, knocking the sword from the other man’s hand.

Dean’s jaw clicks with anger. His human ears barely pick up what is being said, but he’s heard enough. He steps forward, ready to draw his own sword.

“He is NOT!” The other man bites, spinning away from the blade that keeps coming after him. As he spins, his eyes connect with the blue flames dancing in Castiel’s eyes and he nearly trips, suddenly aware of the gathered crowd. Forgetting his attacker, he drops to his knees towards Castiel; bowing his head in submission.

A vicious, inhuman, growl rips from Castiel’s throat as the man’s assailant pays no attention to his surroundings and doesn’t pause his attack. He raises his sword as if to strike the kneeling and unarmed man. “STOP!” Castiel barks. His deep voice echoing in the open field, the ground and air alike reverberating with the ancient power of his heritage.

The insolent man freezes, along with everyone else, his inner dragon scrambling to obey the order given by his King even as he turns his heated glare to Castiel.

Dean had initially jumped backwards as the unexpected blast of power from Cas ripped through his body, but he recovers quickly. He takes hurried steps to catch up to Castiel as the dragon stalks towards his prey.

“Pathetic, am I?” Castiel’s eyes blaze as he glides forward. The air around him shimmers as if he were about to shift and those gathered drop to their knees at his blatant display of power.

Gabriel trembles slightly behind them, wishing he had put a stop to the fighting sooner. Castiel has never appeared so feral, so barely in control and the less powerful dragon inside of Gabriel wants to lay himself before his King. No matter if that King is his awkward little brother.

The object of Castiel’s ire shakes where he stands as if he were fastened to the earth below his feet. Dean can easily see that his body wants to drop to his knees before Castiel. Hell, part of Dean wants to and he isn’t even a dragon. He has no pull towards the natural hierarchy they live by.

The man stands defiant, however, schooling his features into a frosty glare as Castiel approaches with venom in his fiery gaze.

Dean swallows thickly, hesitating as Castiel moves. Does Cas need or want him there? He pauses and Castiel steps ahead of him. _Dean?_ Castiel’s voice calls in his mind. The tone is soft, questioning and concerned. The tone reserved for Dean clashes abrasively with the physical stand Cas is taking, but it tells Dean everything he needs to know.

Dean takes a deep breath and returns to Castiel’s side. He can feel a hum of contentment through their bond and suddenly Dean knows that Castiel is not as given over to anger as he appears. This is a show of force.

Somehow this knowledge comforts Dean, despite the man quivering before them being insolent in his quest to undermine their leadership. Something inside him clicks into place in the face of Castiel's unbridled power. Something that has been lurking within climbs forth, hatching and growing to fill the last empty cervices of Dean's being. This is the same internal presence that had tugged at his consciousness in that cave with Lucifer. The same presence that he had shoved away then is one that he embraces now. He opens his arms in greeting to the shadow of the dragon that has always lurked within, welcoming him home like an old friend with a calm smile tugging at his mouth.

“What is your name?” Dean grates, his new-found power coursing through his veins like fire. He crosses his arms over his chest to better reduce the man into a pile of dust with his glowing green glare.

Castiel’s arms hang at his sides, palms open and ready to take hold of the man if he deigns to breathe offensively. The earth trembles below their feet with the sheer intensity of the magical energy flowing freely between the two mates.

The much shorter man straightens his posture, vainly attempting to not be dwarfed by the two men towering over him. He huffs, a derisive sound meant to offend, and Dean arches his brows at him. Waiting.

“Cole” The man bites. “Cole Trenton” He firms his jaw, watery blue eyes glinting angrily in the bright sunlight. No sign of dragon fire shows, his dragon is shivering with submission deep within.

Dean frowns, sensing the dichotomy of the dragon’s fear and the human’s outrage. His ability to sense dragons has been slowly lurking in the shadows of his subconscious, a fleeting sense that has crept and snuck into his mind since his bond to Castiel began to take hold but now bursts forth from the shadows and causes him to stumble forward with a jolt.

Cas notices his confusion, sending Dean a gentle prod and a brief sideways glance that does not escape Cole’s notice.

“And you must be Dean Winchester” Cole bites, spitting on the ground as if speaking words that are utterly distasteful.

“I am” Dean nods, unfazed. His nerves are quieted with the calm of self-confidence. The dragon fire within his soul has weighed and tested this man before him and has found him to be wanting. He needs to be put in his place. “I believe you owe my mate, and everyone else here, an apology” Dean says softly, far kinder than Cole deserves, but his voice holds a deep power that Dean hadn’t known he possessed.

Cas flinches, feeling the undercurrent or power that entwines with his own effortlessly to form a single tendril of force that spreads throughout his body and blooms into something much greater than he has ever imagined.

Cole swallows thickly, glancing between Castiel and Dean as if refusing to believe what everyone so clearly feels. There is power here that is not to be ignored, and yet his human side clings stubbornly to his misguided beliefs. “I will not bow to a _human_ ” He sneers, clenching his sword tighter.

Dean unsheathes his own sword, sharp and battle ready unlike Cole’s sparring blade. He steps away from Cas, sending his dragon silent reassurances. He feels the nod from Cas, both them knowing that Dean needs to prove himself to the dragon people as much as Castiel himself must.

Dean circles Cole, grinning like a man possessed who doesn’t have a care in the world. As if the dragon glaring at him with orange fire dancing in his eyes is nothing more than an amusing inconvenience. That’s all he is really. The primeval force growing inside of Dean urges and comforts his human mind, whispering promises of easy victory against this sad little dragon.

Cole swings his sword first and it sings through empty air with a quiet whistle. Dean easily dodges, spinning away with a laughing grin. The audience of dragons whisper in surprise. Fear of the unknown, of the strange and uninhibited power flowing outward from Dean, has them scooting backward in their desire to stay uninvolved.

Cole and Dean come together in a clash of swords and Dean quickly unarms the other man. Cole’s practice sword skitters across the grass as his widened blue eyes track its progress.

A woman from the crowd reaches down to collect the lost weapon, handing it off to Jo for safekeeping. They can all sense that this is no mere settling of a disagreement. An example is about to be made and they cannot look away.

Cole turns back to Dean, wide eyed and panting as fear finally begins to push through his stubborn foolishness. Dean smirks, tossing his own sword to Castiel. Cas catches the blade easily and Dean holds his arms up with palms raised in an exaggerated shrug.

“You know” Dean starts, eyes sparking with amusement. “An I’m just spitballin here” He sidesteps, circling while only half watching as Cole drops into a fighting stance with raised fists. “But maybe, you are not as good as you think you are”

Cole changes his stance, opening his fists to make his hands into flat planes. Dean laughs. “Oooh” His voice pitches higher. “You know how to fight?”

“I know everything” Cole deadpans, his voice dropping and oozing with foolish confidence.

“Well, come on” Dean urges him forward, easily falling into the stance that Bobby, Rufus, Benny and Gabe have been drilling into him for months. 

Cole rushes towards him, fists swinging and Dean pushes him away. Dean spins, roundhouse kicking Cole in the ribs and Cole grunts with frustration. He rushes Dean once more, this time jumping into a kick that Dean stops quickly. He grabs Cole's foot before it makes contact, twisting the limb and sending Cole tumbling to the ground.

Dean crouches over Cole. "You think we'd just roll over to the first pissant to doubt us?" Dean bites, reaching for the man's shoulder. "Well that just, that just makes me sad" Dean rumbles, disgust lacing his tone at the pathetic man in front of him.

Cole rises quicker than Dean expected, pulling a knife from his boot and slices a gash across Dean's cheek. Blood seeps from the wound as Dean spins backward. The crowd gasps, not believing that the young dragon would take this so far as to pull a knife on the Crown Prince's mate. A practice blade was one thing, but a knife? The crowd makes their displeasure known with jeers and low growls of warning.

 Castiel stands calm, arms crossed over his chest as he watches. Dean is in no danger, but the two of them may be the only ones to realize that.

Benny pushes forward through the crowd, intent on putting a stop to this brawl but Cas stops him with a raised hand. Benny looks to his Prince curiously but obeys nonetheless.

Dean and Cole circle, studying one another for a moment before Dean moves in. He quickly disarms Cole once again, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing. Dean feels the cut on his cheek knitting back together already and he does well to cover his surprise. "You have no idea what you've walked into here do you?"

Cole's eyes go wide at the sight of the deep cut healing before his eyes, the only remainder is a faint streak of blood. He chokes for breath, blood dripping from a gash on his forehead and heart rate spiking in a way that feeds the beast rising within Dean. "What are you" Cole gasps as Dean's eyes glow and spark. The realization that Dean isn't any mere human finally dawns on him and his bloodied blue eyes seek out Castiel in the crowd.

Dean follows Cole's line of sight, turning his head to lock eyes with Cas. "I'm your Prince's mate. And you should show us some respect" Dean turns back to Cole with pursed lips. The air around them trembles with the power in Dean's words and for the first time, Dean feels that he is worthy of all this. Being with Cas has made him into something _more_.

"That is not completely correct" Castiel steps forward. "Dean is not only my _mate_ but also your _Prince_. I will suffer no more disrespect towards either of us" Castiel frowns as he makes his way to Dean, holding Cole locked in his blazing gaze.

Cole shrinks back as much as the hand clamped around his throat will allow and Dean squeezes tighter still. "Release him my love" Cas speaks quietly as he places a calming hand on Dean's shoulder, intentionally using the term of endearment to show their solidarity to the gathered dragons.

Dean does his best to contain his giddy excitement. Whatever just happened was _awesome!_ Even if he doesn't quite understand it. All he knows, is that something about Cole disrespecting Cas triggered the change in him that Gabriel had been describing. Dean had thought Gabe was spouting nonsense. Now, he feels as if a part of his soul has been unlocked and he's never felt so free!

He releases Cole at Castiel's request and the bloodied man drops to his knees in front of the them. "My apologies, my Lords" His voice trembles as he presses his forehead into the crimson stained grass beneath him. "I was severely mistaken in my assumptions and I dare not ask for forgiveness" Cole chokes back a sob, knowing the penalty for his insolence will surely be execution. It would be under King Michael, and he has no doubt King Charles would have exacted the same price from someone who had so terribly disrespected his rule.

"You dare not ask, but you may still have it" Castiel frowns, looking down at the man. Cole doesn't raise his head from the dirt but his skin prickles with the knowledge of being watched.

Castiel crouches, fingers twining in the short hairs of Cole's head before forcing his head up. His eyes are alight with the white flames that show his true anger and he silently demands fealty. "Would you vow your allegiance to Dean and myself? To Gabriel?" Castiel demands, loud enough for all to hear.

"I would" Cole pleads. His voice is not of a man speaking whichever words will spare his life. He is well and truly cowed, Castiel's and Dean's dominance and power have been proven beyond all doubt. Cole has no reservations. "I would vow myself to whomever you would have me" He closes his eyes, not daring to hold Castiel's gaze any longer.

"You will swear yourself to my mate then. Since you appreciate humans so much" Castiel smirks, glancing to Dean as Cole drops his head in respect.

"What?! NO!" Dean protests, shaking his head and backing away. "I have Benny, I don't need anyone else!"

Castiel frowns and Cole hangs his head low as Dean's rejection washes over him. "He would not replace Benny, Dean. In fact, he would report to Benny as an underling. I know you've denied others during the past week but continuing to do so is unwise. We both need people whose loyalty is guarenteed" Cas looks back to Cole, noting the tremble in the other man's shoulders.

"You bested him in battle, Brother. It's our custom for the defeated to pledge their heart or be put to death." Benny's voice appears, neither Dean or Cas having noticed him approach. He settles a hand on Dean's shoulder as he often does, pinning him in place and forcing him to listen.

"What?" Dean's brows shoot skyward. "He doesn't deserve to die!" Dean gesticulates towards Cole's still kneeling form.

"He challenged Castiel's claim, and your own. In our culture, that is punishable by..." Benny starts but Dean shoves him away.

"NO!" Dean bites, glaring at Benny before turning to Castiel. "If we kill everyone who disagrees with us, how does that make us any better than Michael?! How is that the freedom everyone came here for?!" Fury builds in him, boiling hot and prickly under his skin. He stares at Cas, boring into Castiel's very soul with his indignation. "And does that not sentence all of us to die for opposing Michael?" Dean's tone goes flat and hard as the slate that the dragons carve their caves from.

Castiel's jaw snaps shut as he and Dean stare down. Dean knows the instant Castiel decides that he agrees but it is another moment of tense silence before he speaks.

The gathered crowd shifts on their feet, faint mutterings of agreement with Dean's words can be heard on the wind. Cole doesn't even move to wipe away the blood dripping into his eyes.

"You are correct, as usual, my love" Castiel straightens his spine and takes a deep breath. "This man does not deserve to die" Castiel nods towards Cole, but the man on the ground doesn't look up to see. "But his infractions are not to be taken lightly" Castiel frowns, the flames returning to his eyes. "He openly disrespected those whom he does not know. He intended to bring great harm to his sparring partner" Castiel directs his words to Cole but speaks loud enough with his gravel rough voice for all to hear. "And he intended to grievously wound a Prince of Oiad"

Cole flinches at the last of Castiel's words, knowing the full weight of his actions.

"Dean. What would you have us do with him?" Castiel arches a brow towards his mate, offering the doling out of punishment to the one who would spare the man's life.

"Me?" Dean asks incredulously, bringing a hand to his heart. He is struck speechless with surprise. How is he supposed to decide? They fought, Dean won. In human culture that would be the end of it.

"You" Cas smiles sweetly, challenging.

Suddenly, Dean feels small and the guilt he is so prone too swells in his chest. He's undermined Castiel _again_ in front of his people. How are people ever going to respect Cas if he keeps disagreeing with him in public?

 _I want you to decide, Dean. Do not feel guilty. You did nothing wrong. They will respect you for your sense of justice and mercy. You are a righteous man, Dean Winchester. I will support whatever you decide. I trust you._ Castiel's deep timbre rumbles into his mind and bolsters his confidence. Cas isn't upset with him at all.

Dean takes a deep breath, knowing what he must do. He approaches Cole slowly, his steps measured and even. When he speaks, he is certain to make himself loud enough for the gathered crowd to hear. "Cole Trenton. Look at me" Dean demands, his tone artificially hard.

Cole raises his chin slowly and cautiously, meeting Dean's eyes with the confidence of the condemned. He visibly shakes, unable to still his nerves as his shame is on display for all to see.

"What is your opinion of Castiel's abilities to lead us into battle?" Dean arches a brow, seeking to know if this incident has changed the man's mind in the slightest. "Speak!" Dean snaps, eyes sparking with a terrifying green glow.

Cole flinches backwards at Dean's outraged tone. "Prince Castiel is a competent leader and will lead us to victory" Cole manages to get out around the nervous lump in his throat. He struggles to maintain the eye contact Dean demanded of him, but there is no trace of a lie in his words.

Dean senses his truthfulness, understanding how this young man who has likely never known peace in his life would doubt the Prince who came out of nowhere to be their salvation. Dean doesn't know Cole's story, but he _understands_. "And your opinion of me?" Dean can't help but ask. His tone softens slightly, and he sees the small smile gracing Castiel's lips as he watches the scene unfold.

Cole answers faster and easier this time, his tone more confident and voice stronger. "You are a fierce warrior, my Prince" He tips his chin out of respect at the last of his words. He raises a closed fist and opens it over his heart, pressing firmly against his chest. "From my heart, I offer my deepest apologies for my actions. I not only attempted to harm you, but I insulted everyone here with my unfounded doubts" He frowns, tipping his chin firmly down so that he cannot see Dean's reaction.

"And with my heart, I accept your apologies" Dean lays his own open palm over his heart, tipping his chin towards Cole. At his tone, Cole glances upwards once more to see Dean mirroring the sincerest action a dragon can make. "And if you are willing, I would accept your pledge of loyalty" Dean finishes, knowing that if this is to end well; he must accept Cole and Cole must accept him.

"I would freely pledge my heart to your service" Cole swallows hard, nearly unable to believe his life is being spared and he was granted Dean's forgiveness. He fully expected to pay for his mistakes with his life.

Cole pledges himself to Dean's service while still kneeling in the grass before hundreds of fellow dragons. What had begun as a frustrated rant while sparring with a stranger who meant nothing to him, ended with him being brought into the forefront of the war to come. When Cole rises and he feels the claim settle over his soul, when Dean clasps his hands in his and welcomes him as a friend; Cole is overwhelmed and tears prick in his eyes. He was wrong before. So very wrong.

Prince Castiel and his human Mirror are worthy. They are brave and forgiving. Strong and noble. He has no doubt that they will retake Oiad and their species will experience peace once again.

All who are gathered, now know this to be irrefutable truth. They stood witness to Dean coming into his full dragon abilities. They saw, with their own eyes what the human is capable of, and they felt with their own bodies the unstoppable Dragon contained within Castiel. The earth trembled as they had trembled before such a barely restrained tempest of ancient power.

Michael will fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the end got a little intense, right?!? I hope the jumping around wasn't too jarring for you lovely readers. As always, comments and kudos make my day.


	11. Shadows of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* A brief scene of attempted rape is describe near the end of this chapter. This takes place in the section that turns to Crowley...skip it if you're easily triggered.
> 
> Only one more chapter to go!

After their display on the practice field, Dean and Castiel sequester themselves with Gabriel in his tent to begin formulating a battle plan. Sam and John go off to confer with Bobby and formulate their own plan. John is visibly rattled by what he had seen from his oldest son, his complexion has gone ashy and his hands flutter out of his control more noticeably than usual. He struggles to keep his breathing calm, each harsh intake of air rattles around his chest around his pounding heart. For a moment, the boy he watched grow from behind drunken eyes seemed inhuman.

 His gut gnaws over the unease he had felt at seeing Dean’s eyes glowing and sparking the same green as leaves brightening under the sun’s morning light. Dean has always had brilliantly green eyes, a little too bright to be considered normal; and since reuniting with his son John has noticed that his eyes have become downright vivid. A perfect mirror to the impossible blue contained in Castiel’s eyes. John shakes off the thought, nausea rising in his stomach at the realization that Dean is barely human anymore. The low growl rumbling from Dean’s chest was otherworldly and animalistic, chills still run up and down the older man's spine.

For the first time, he is afraid of his son.

Sam and Bobby are unnerved as well, although less so than the oldest Winchester. They all have questions that no one holds the answer to. Least of all, Dean himself. 

"What was that back there? What has gotten into Dean?" John huffs as he drops into a chair next to Bobby. His hands still tremble from alcohol withdrawals, but now they also tremble out of shock. That thing back there looked like Dean, but that was not his son. He shakes his head, eyeing Sam cautiously. If Dean is turning into a monster because of his relationship with Castiel, he doesn't want Sam getting any more involved with that girl. Regardless of how sweet she may seem.

Sam sighs with a shake of his head. His hair is growing too long and keeps obscuring his vision. "I dunno Dad. We knew Dean would go through some changes, but that was...."

"Is he even still human?" John interrupts, voice pitching low and distrustful. His deep gaze bores into Bobby, demanding answers, as the man leans against a heavy trunk.

Bobby shrugs. "Don't be stupid" Bobby’s tone is dismissive and he crinkles his nose. "Of course, he's still human" The old soldier grates, showing his irritation at the question. 

"But Bobby, you saw what he did" John argues. "Humans don't heal like that! Human's don't have magic powers that shake the ground!" He stands, tossing his arms up in frustration and he begins to pace. “Human eyes do NOT glow!”

"Dad, he's still Dean. Still your son. Still my brother. That hasn't changed" Sam argues, stepping in front of his father and stalling the man's progress. 

John's stance hardens. "I want you to stay away from that girl" He snaps and he folds his arms over his chest.

Sam's head jerks back in annoyance and his eyes narrow to angry slits. "What does Jess have to do with anything!" He sees red, temper flaring in the face of John's demands.

"Losing Dean is bad enough! I don't want you changing like that too!" John steps into Sam's space, standing at his full height and glaring daggers at his youngest son.

"That's what this is about?" Bobby steps closer to the pair with his arms folded across his chest as he stares John down. He shakes his head and reaches a hand to tug Sam back. 

"Dean is changing because it's his destiny! How can you not see that! He was born for this!" Sam shouts, ignoring Bobby's interference. 

"How could he have been born for this!" John rages, turning his angry gaze to Bobby when the man pushes him away from Sam with a hand in at the center of his chest. "How could you let him get involved!"

"Don't you go blaming me Winchester" Bobby's face reddens. "This thing between Dean and Cas, I watched it grow. I didn't like it at first, didn't trust Cas. But dammit John, Sam's right" Bobby steps back, tugging off his ever-present hat. "You remember the fire?"

John stares angrily for a moment and narrows his eyes. "Of course, I remember the fire" he spits with a frown. Nothing could ever make his forget the day his life was ruined.

"You remember how you shoved Sam into Dean's arms and told him to run?" Bobby questions with arched brows.

John nods and Bobby takes that as his cue to continue. "Do you remember afterwards?" Bobby shoves the hat back on his head and glances to Sam. "Sam had small burns all over his body. Both of the boy's clothes were burned off" 

John looks as if he's about to be ill, the angry red in his cheeks pales as he glances to Sam. He barely remembers any of what happened after. "Your point?" John huffs impatiently.

"Do you remember what happened to Dean?" Bobby asks pointedly, and Sam cocks his head in curiosity.

"That was 16 years ago! How am I supposed to remember every little detail!" John bites, rolling his eyes in a gesture that threatens Bobby to hurry up and make his point.

"Dean was 4. He came running to me, shirt burned to tatters and his trousers still smoldering. His pants were still on fire John. He clung to Sam like he was terrified to let the baby go and wailed when I pulled him from Dean's arms. Old Matthew tore what was left of Dean's clothes off and dumped buckets of cold water on him, which only made the kid scream more" Bobby pauses, watching Sam's expression carefully. "I hollered at Matt to stop, to go help you. He had to pull you from the fire while I juggled the boys. Dean wasn't burned at all John. Not even singed" He pauses, carefully chewing on his next words before letting them loose. "I didn't understand it then. Not until Cas showed up" He shakes his head. 

John shakes his head. "That's impossible. I woulda noticed"

Bobby snorts, a derisive sound that has John tensing. "Maybe if he had been hurt real bad you would have noticed" He scrubs a hand through his beard, not missing how Sam is watching them with rapt attention.

"Dean never got burned Dad. He cooked for me my whole life, I saw him grab things out of the fire with his bare fingers. He'd curse and sputter, yeah, but it never really hurt him" Sam shakes his head in bewilderment, amazed that he had never thought anything of his brother's actions.

"See, John. Dean's been different his whole life. We just never realized what it meant. Whatever it is that’s happening to him doesn't change anything. I'm not gonna say it isn't strange, or scary, but the boy is finally growing into his own skin. I've never seen him so confident or so happy. This dragon business suits him. I know you ain't  _that_  blind"

John scowls, scenarios running through his head about the ways Dean could be someone other than the boy he raised. Except, that isn't quite right is it? John can't take credit for how either of his boys turned out. That credit goes to Dean, who had to raise himself and his little brother while John was busy drowning in his grief. He shakes his head. He had been horrible to his son. Dumping the weight of the world onto a five year old's shoulders? 

John groans, running a hand over his face as he sags into the chair behind him. Every cell in his body vibrates and begs for just one little sip of the sweet nectar he thrived on for over a decade. His hands tremble violently as he fights the urge to bolt out of the tent and run to the nearest tavern.

Sam watches expectantly, the play of emotions and struggle flooding John's features tells the teen exactly where his father's mind is. "Everything will be ok, Dad" Sam steps forward, swallowing down the residual anger he still feels gnawing away in his gut. John is trying harder than Sam has  _ever_  seen and that doesn't make everything ok, but he can afford to set those old wounds aside in hopes of a better future.

 "We gotta figure out what we're gonna do when the dragons all move out. No way am I staying behind" Sam shifts the subject away from his brother. The fine tremble and sweat breaking out across John's brow is a sure sign that the stress of the situation is starting to challenge his resolve and he needs to change direction.

"And what do you plan to do!" John snaps, glaring angrily at his son. "We're just humans up against fire breathing monsters!" John pushes to his feet, hands clenched into tight fists to stem the violent shaking. His complexion has gone pale and his eyes swim within his skull as he attempts to maintain control over his mind and body.

"Dad" Sam steps back, holding his hands out in an attempt to calm his father. "You need to calm down" He speaks slowly, as if attempting to sooth a wild animal.

"Come on John. We'll sort all this out" Bobby steps to Sam's side, eyeing his old friend with caution.

"Stay out of this Singer!" John growls. "It's bad enough I'm losing one of my boys to this war. I won't lose the other one too!" John reaches for Sam. "Come on boy. We're getting out of here"

Sam jumps back, glaring at his father. "I'm not going anywhere!" Sam's temper flares. Deep down, he knows this outburst has more to do with John's alcohol withdrawals than any real anger; but it still stings. "You're not losing either of us!"

Bobby steps between John and Sam, attempting to serve as a buffer before either of the Winchesters can say something they'll all regret.

"You gave up the right to order us around when you decided that drinking yourself to death was more important than your sons!" Sam growls, reason losing out to white hot anger. "I will not abandon Dean like you abandoned us!" He shouts, not caring that others will surely hear their argument.

"Sam, come on son. You need to calm down" Bobby turns to the younger Winchester as John continues to glare murderously. This entire situation is waiting to implode and Bobby isn't going to have it. He blocks Sam's view of John, thinking back to the many times he had to tug Sam away when Dean had been attempting to herd a very drunken John home. Sam always has had a quick temper. Just like his daddy.

"I've had enough of this Bobby!" Sam nearly growls, all remaining patience for his father lost. "If he can't just support us then I don't wanna see him anymore!" Sam regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. The crushing guilt is instantaneous, and Sam can only imagine what Dean would say if he saw them right now. His chest heaves and the remains of his wounds throb with each pound of his heart. 

Sam steps around Bobby to face his father once more. He will  _not_ apologize. 

"Saammm" Bobby warns, turning to eyes John who had fallen silent.

"The only way you're gonna lose us" Sam bites, stabbing a finger towards the ground with determination. "is if you keep acting like this". He glares for a moment, waiting for a response. When none is forthcoming he storms past John and out of the tent.

"What're you looking at?!" He spits towards the group of dragons gathered, watching the tent as if they expect it to explode at any moment. They scatter at Sam's vehemence, suddenly remembering they all have somewhere very important to be.

Sam's shoulders heave with his struggle to collect himself as he watches the dragons depart.

"Sam?" A quiet voice comes from behind and his posture deflates. "Are you alright?" Jess' tone is soft and careful. Almost fearful.

"Jess" Sam chokes, the tension leaving his body as he steps into her arms. His hulking frame engulfs the girl as she melts into him. He burrows his nose into her soft blond hair and breathes deeply. She smells of fresh apples and vanilla, two scents the remind Sam of gentler times and they work to sooth his troubled mind.

"What happened?" Jess asks after a moment, her slim fingers stroking through Sam’s hair gently, waiting for his breathing to even out. Her thin arms wrap around his middle, holding him close.

"My Dad" Sam shakes his head and pulls back enough to meet Jess's eyes. "After all we've been through, he still doesn't see dragons as people" He takes a deep breath, heart lurching with the discomfort of knowing John sees this beautiful girl nothing more than a monster.

"He's just worried for you" Jess soothes, running a hand up and down Sam's arm. She is mindful of his still healing wounds, but Sam tenses slightly nonetheless.

"He's an asshole" Sam frowns. "When will he stop seeing us as little kids?" He laments, knowing deep down that John is trying despite being completely out of practice at being a father.

Jess huffs a laugh. "I don't think parents ever stop seeing their children as just that. Don't be too hard on him" She lifts a palm to gently cup his cheek and he leans into the touch.

Sam's eyes slide closed, taking in the warmth from Jess's palm and trying to take her advice. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that part of his fight with John was about the two of them. He really doesn't care what his father has to say about who he chooses to be with. "Can I kiss you?" He whispers the words as they come to him, before he has a chance to consider.

Jess gives him a gentle smile and shy nod. Her brown eyes sparkle in the light of the setting sun and the way the bright rays glint off her blond hair takes his breath away. Sam swears he's never see a more beautiful woman.

He leans down as she rises onto her toes to meet him and their lips brush together gently. Sam pulls back slightly but Jess chases his lips, sealing their mouths together with tender affection. 

He brings a hand to her jaw, thumb gently stroking just behind her ear as he holds her in place. They keep the kiss gentle, unsure if they're ready for more but knowing they both want at least this much.

Eventually, they part with matching smiles. Sam slips his hand into hers and she gives a gentle squeeze. Sam spares Bobby's tent a glance, quickly deciding to just stay away for a while and he and Jess set off to find a spot to watch the sun set.

\---

*Inside the tent while Sam and Jess are having their moment*

"What's gotten into you John? Huh? Cause the way I see it, you're gonna loose both of them again if you keep blowing up like this!" Bobby gripes, cheeks reddening under his beard as he stares the other man down.

John tilts his head down and frowns. He doesn't know why he keeps getting to angry, he doesn't mean to! "I don't know Bob" He shakes his head. 

Bobby watches with raised brows as John brings a hand to rub the back of his neck. The gesture is so Dean-like that Bobby huffs a laugh, wondering if Dean picked it up from John or if it happened the other way around. "They still love you. You know that right?"

John nods. "I see how hard Sam is trying and I know I don't deserve it. I should just go, stay out of their way. I keep screwing things up"

Bobby frowns, arching a brow at John. "An that’s where you're wrong" Bobby takes a step towards his old friend, reaching a hand to rest on his shoulder. "They still need you, but they're not kids anymore"

John drops into the chair and leans forward to rest his head in his hands. His entire body trembles and he groans in frustration. "Some days I feel like this is gonna kill me" He finally admits, giving voice to the thoughts that have plagued him since he was taken prisoner. His urge to drink is so strong that he feels consumed by it and barely anything else matters.

Bobby huffs. "If it were easy, wouldn't be worth tryin for" He doesn't bother telling John that he dumped his own supply of alcohol when he heard about the man's struggles. He's determined to help his old friend through this, even if it makes him miserable in the process. "Get some rest" Bobby pats John's shoulder before turning to leave him alone. "I'm gonna go make sure Sam isn't getting himself in trouble"

John nods and watches Bobby go without a word.

Bobby pinches a half smile and carefully peels back the flap of the tent. He’s planning on checking on Sam, and then pay Ellen a visit. He runs a hand through his beard, scratching his chin underneath and tips his head back to take in the streaks of red and gold painted across the sky as the sun sinks behind the horizon.

He thinks about everything that has happened in the past few months and remembers the teaching position he had been offered with a huff. That was the entire reason he had set out with Sam, Dean and Castiel in the first place and he had completely forgotten. He really ought to send a message to his old buddy Jim. At least let him know that he’s still alive, just sidetracked.

Bobby shifts his focus to the strangely empty area around him. He frowns with curiosity and puzzlement, searching for the reason this typically bustling area of camp is nearly empty of people. His gaze lands on Sam and Jess, wrapped in each other’s arms. He watches as Sam leans closer and presses his lips to the young woman’s with all the finesse of a gangly teenager. Bobby smiles to himself, turning to the other direction before either of the pair has a chance to notice him watching.

He isn’t the least bit surprised and he can’t help the snort of laughter that escapes him when he imagines the look on Dean’s face when he finds out. Dean is gonna  _love_  this. 

Bobby smiles to himself all the way to Ellen’s tent.

\----

*Dean*

“What happened to me out there?” He turns to Gabriel and reaches for Cas’ hand in the same motion. Something stronger than he’s ever felt continues to course through him, into Castiel and then back again. He feels more awake, more alive, than he’s ever felt before. The surge of energy is both invigorating and terrifying.

“I can’t say for sure” Gabriel shrugs as he digs through his truck for some candy. The display of raw power he just stood witness to has rattled him more than he would like, and he needs the delicious release sugar zipping through his veins to soothe his nerves.

Gabe does his best to hide his anxiety, but Cas’ eyes track his motions with practiced precision. Dean can feel Gabe second hand through this newly awakened force in his mind. The sensation is fuzzy at best, but he can feel how the tarnished gold dragon inside him quivers with anticipation and is trying to tamp down an underlying sense of something….

Dean gasps with the realization, eyes blowing wide as he stares at the older dragon. “Gabe?” He asks, not wanting to believe what he thinks he feels. Suddenly, his concern for himself and what might be happening to him is entirely unimportant. His heart is drenched with Castiel’s concern for his brother, concern that Dean cannot help but feel himself even though a week ago he wouldn’t have seen Gabe as family. “Gabe” His voice quiets, pitching slightly higher and he shakes his head slightly.

Gabe turns to stare wide eyed at Dean. His whiskey golden eyes plead with the human to stay quiet, to not reveal whatever he may be thinking.

Gabriel is afraid of them.

Cas looks between his mate and his brother, cocking his head slightly in his study.

_I can feel Gabe’s dragon side_  Dean tells Cas through their mental connection. 

“What?!” Cas gasps and Gabe moves backwards, eyeing Dean warily.

“It started earlier. With Cole. I can feel dragons now” Dean turns to Cas, trying his best to ignore the surge of fear he felt from Gabriel at Castiel’s surpised exclamation.

“That amazing!” Cas gushes, steping forward to wrap Dean in his arms.

“You can?” Gabe squeaks, shaking his head. “Well that’s just perfect” He frowns.

“What’s wrong?” Cas senses his brother’s discomfort and turns towards him, confused.

“Tell me Dean” Gabe crosses his arms over his chest and level the human with a challenging glare. “ _What_  do you feel?” He holds his head high, meeting Dean’s gaze with more confidence than he feels.

Dean stares for a moment, unsure of what he’s supposed to do. He glances to Cas, hesitant to put words to the sensations that he’s getting from Gabe. Shouldn’t Cas be able to feel the same thing? Judging by the tilted stare Cas is giving his brother, he doesn’t feel the same depth as Dean is experiencing and he’s uncomfortable laying out Gabriel’s emotions like this. What if he’s wrong? Or worse…what if he isn’t wrong?

Dean shakes his head and swallows hard. His heart hammers in his chest as he stares at his mate’s brother.

“Well?” Gabe arches a brow impatiently.

“What’s going on….” Cas starts

“You’re afraid of us” Dean blurts out, stopping whatever Castiel was staying dead in his tracks.

Gabe flushes crimson as Cas gapes at Dean.

“What?!” The word leaves Cas’ mouth as a gasp. Disbelieving. 

“It’s like, I can feel the dragon separate from the human. Almost like they’re separate. I can feel what the dragon feels” Dean tries to explain but both brothers stare open mouthed at him. “Isn’t that how you feel each other?”

“I am not afraid of you Dean-o!” Gabe puffs his chest, staring up at Dean angrily. “And no! We don’t feel each other that way” He bites as an afterthought before turning away to dig through his trunk once more in search of that damned candy.

“We can feel each others presence. Not what we’re feeling” Cas shakes his head, brows wrinking in confusion.

“You mean, you can’t feel that all those dragons out there want to roll over and submit to you?” Dean’s voice raises slightly, heart hammering wildly in his chest with a sense of growing panic. What is happening to him!

 Cas shakes his head. “That’s insane” 

“You mean you can’t feel the dragons inside of those people bowing to your power? Can you even feel the dragon inside yourself?” Dean’s words fall with sharp edges and Cas takes a ragged breath. “Can’t you feel the beast that could level all of this on a whim” Dean gestures wildly, his own panic infusing him with the bravery to keep talking. “Because I can! Something changed when the ground trembled out there” He points towards the flap of the tent. “I know you had to have been able to feel it. It felt like something  _hatching_  inside of me, Cas. Something woke up and now I can feel so much. I think…I think this  _thing_  inside of  _me_  is the only dragon not afraid of you!” He shouts that last part, not meaning to but unable to control the way the words leave his mouth.

Tears prick in Dean’s eyes as he feels the giant black beast twist inside of Cas to get a better look at him. The dragon within whines with concern even as Cas the human stares at Dean with a mix of horror and confusion. “They’re afraid of me?” Cas whispers but it comes out more as a squeak.

Dean shakes his head. No. Afraid of Cas isn’t quite right. “They recognize your power. It’s so much Cas!” Dean shakes his head before bringing his hands up to clutch at his temples. His fingers dig into his scalp hard enough to leave marks. “I understand now. Why they all want you to be king” He shakes his head, glancing once more to Gabriel. “I didn’t at first. I thought” He huffs, breaking the eye contact with Gabe. “I thought you were just a symbol. Michael is horrible, and you were their Price too. I thought…I thought you just gave them hope”

“That’s all it is, Dean” Cas shakes his head, moisture beginning to pool in those bottomless blue eyes. “I’ve been through enough that they trust I’d be a better King than Michael” Cas reaches out to Dean, his voice low and soft as if he’s speaking to a wounded animal.

“NO!” Dean demands. “You are….GODS CAS!” Dean turns, still clutching his head. “Take my hand” Dean holds out a hand to his lover. To his mate. He can’t put this feeling into words, the surging power he can feel pushing into him from Castiel. His presence is like a warm blanket in the cold of winter that he wants nothing more than to snuggle into but he  _needs_  Cas to understand. The sheer enormity of everything he’s experiencing is threatening to break him into a million tiny pieces and the only way he can think of to explain it is to  _show_ Cas. 

The dragon inside of him. Because that’s what it is. Dean knows now. A dragon that lives only in his soul and is so in love with Castiel’s black dragon that Dean’s heart phsycially hurts. The dragon inside of him is urging Dean to take Castiel’s hand and  _show_  him. He needs to show him.

Cas takes Dean’s outstretched hand easily, needing the grounding contact as much as Dean obviously does. He would by lying if he said that he didn’t feel anything out there when they had approached Cole. Cole’s words dug deep into Castiel’s heart and something surged forth to meet the venom spewing from Cole’s mouth. He felt something rupture within Dean, something foreign and yet wholly familiar took hold within his mate as he faced off with the insolent dragon.

Cas gasps as Dean pushes with his mind as hard as he can. A relentless torrent of emotions curling around his soul and drawing forth his dragon. They sink to their knees without releasing hands and Castiel’s eyes slide closed as visions swirl in his mind.

They’re flying. Dean and Castiel. Side by side. But that isn’t right. Dean isn’t a dragon. A quick glance into the familiar green eye at his side confirms that this is some version of Dean. Cas looks around him, trying to place where they’ve gone. Water glistens below them, lush green forest covers the mountains rising high above the ground. This place is familiar.

He turns his focus on Dean, carefully studying the obsidian black dragon gracefully pumping his wings beside him. Midnight black scales gleam in the gentle sunlight as does the broken reflection off the waves below them. Dean’s black is somehow richer that Castiel’s own. Bottomless and pure. He’s breathtaking and so  _Dean_  that Cas has no doubt that this is the creature Dean was trying to describe.

Memories crash through Cas, making his flight unsteady. He falters under the weight of everything Dean is pushing into him. For a moment, he can feel Gabe’s fear. A sour, acidic thing that gnaws at Castiel’s stomach without mercy before it vanishes as Dean moves on to the next sensation. 

Cas feels himself falling as Dean shows him more and more. Sharing the emotion of what he can sense from other dragons. For the first time, Cas feels himself from the outside and the magnitude of the great black dragon is terrifying. Dean was right. They are afraid of him. And they should be.

“Dean?! Cassie!” A voice from outside of their vision calls, enough panic laced within the tone to draw Castiel away from the visions. The sky and mountains fade into nothing and Cas distantly remembers this place as being close to home. Where his father had been murdered. Except, their joined flight in this sacred place happened many years before Castiel had ever been born. “Cassie!” hands tugs at him, trying to pull him away from Dean but Cas refuses to go.

“’Cas?” A rough voice croaks in his ear and fingers press into his shoulder. “Cas?!” The rough voice sounds concerned but Cas’ mind is still locked with the blue eyed black dragon staring at him, snout to face. His human hands tremble as the beast huffs a hot breath through his nostrils that causes Cas’ hair to fluff. He swallows thickly as mighty jaws part just enough for sharply pointed teeth nearly as large has his hand to show. The dragon nuzzles Castiel’s human cheek before nosing at his shoulder. Cas stays perfectly still in his mind. Allowing this dragon to inspect him. Cas can’t help the fine tremble of fear that passes through him at gentle nudges from the dragon.

_Finally_  a voice huffs that doesn’t belong to him or the dragon in his mind. Another dragon slides up next to the first. They’re nearly matching in their inky blackness. Slender and graceful with rippling muscles just below the surface of their scale armored skin. The second dragon lowers his head to stare Cas in the eye.

“Dean” Cas breathes, the name whispered like a prayer as those perfectly green eyes inspect him. The dragon smiles at him, his gaze full of adoration and those spike like teeth no longer instil fear into Cas’ mind. The green-eyed dragon lovingly nuzzles Castiel’s cheek and Cas’ eyes slide closed at the show of affection. He gently raises a hand to stroke the dragon’s cheek and a low rumbling purr fills the air. The blue-eyed dragon lovingly nuzzles the other’s jaw before turning his crystalline blues back to Cas. Words are left unspoken yet pass freely between their minds. He can see himself reflected in those eyes and he watches himself seeing himself for the first time. The blue-eyed dragon is him, and yet somehow not him. Somehow far older and more powerful than Castiel can imagine.

The truth hits him with startling clarity. All this talk of reincarnation and resurrection is more than idle hope on behalf those wanting to see him on the throne. All of this is real. He and Dean are the first dragons reborn yet again. Inside Dean is a dragon every bit as real and powerful as his own. They are one and the same but yet somehow not. Apart, they are each only half of what they’re born to be. But now they’re whole and Cas can finally see in himself what everyone else believes. 

“Dean!” Cas sucks in air, waking suddenly from the terrifyingly clear vision. He gasps for breath, sitting up right; unsure of how he got to be laying on his back in the first place. 

“Cas!” Strong arms wrap around him, holding him close. “What happened?!” Dean sounds worried, panicked even and Cas squints at him, confused.

“Are you ok?” Gabriel’s worried hands grasp his shoulders, forcing him to turn from Dean but Cas shakes him off.

“Didn’t you see them?” Cas asks of Dean, puzzled that Dean seems so worried about him. 

Dean’s eyes widen and he breathes heavily as he searches for the words to say. He glances to Gabe, seeing the blatent worry etched in his exression and the fear rolling out of him. “Them?” Dean shakes his head. He remembers reaching for Castiel’s hand and Cas taking it, but then everything went dark.

“Us. The dragons” Cas shakes his own head, searching for something Dean isn’t able to give.

“Dragons? With a S?” Gabe prods, glancing between the two mates.

Castiel nods. “We were flying. You…Dean you were a dragon” Cas swallows thickly. “I think. I think I saw our souls”

Dean shakes his head. “I’m not a dragon” He denies. 

Cas shakes his head in agreement. “You’re not. But your soul is” Dean shakes his head once more with determined denial. “I saw him Dean! What you were describing inside of you. He’s…he black, just like me but with your eyes. I could feel how much he loved me, cherished me. Dean, it was so strong!” Cas fights a sob at the overwhelming memory. “And I saw myself. I stood before our dragons as a human and looked them in the eyes. I saw  _them_. The first dragons and all their power” Cas looks to Gabriel.

“Dean’s right. They’re all afraid” Cas meets his brother’s eyes while still clinging to Dean. “But not of me, or Dean”

“The power you’re packing makes them nervous” Gabe mutters.

Cas nods. “It’s my fault” Cas shakes his head, sad eyes turning to Dean. “I refused to take my place. I refused the responsibility”

Dean shakes his head firmly. “You had good reason to”

Cas sighs deeply, moisture pooling in his eyes. “They’re afraid I won’t help them” Cas closes the space between he and Dean. “They showed me Dean. I have to do this. I have to fight for them” He wraps his arms tight around his lover and sinks into Dean’s returning embrace.

“I know” Dean mutters, his lips tickled by Cas’ hair as he tucks his face in close. He lifts his verdant eyes to meet Gabriel’s gaze, confirming their resolve.

A surge of relief comes from Gabriel, a breath the dragon hadn’t realized he was holding finally releases and his shoulders sag. “Good. That’s good” Gabe nods absently, knowing his brother isn’t paying him any mind. He runs a hand over his face, trying to wipe away his worry and he can’t help himself when a pained laugh escapes his throat. 

Dean narrows his eyes, not pulling back from Cas and it isn’t long before Cas is turning in his arms to glare at Gabriel.

“Sorry” Gabe wipes away a tear as he devolves into crazed giggles. “It’s just. I never thought…” He shakes his head. “Nevermind”

“No, Gabe. What is it?” Cas steps out of Dean’s hold and approaches his brother.

“I thought you were dead” An ugly laugh escapes as he shakes his head. “For so many years everyone thought you were dead” He sobers slightly, the manic laughter dissipating instantly as he stares into Castiel’s nearly bottomless blue eyes. “And now, we’re about to go destroy our brother” He swallows hard, pulling Cas into his embrace. “I never thought it would all come to this. Michael changed after you shifted for the first time. I know you don’t remember, but he was a good brother once” Gabe mutters the last quietly, memories flooding back of playing tag with his oldest brother. No matter how annoying he was, Michael made time for him. Protected him from Lucifer. He squeezes his eyes shut and hugs Cas tighter, unwilling to let him go.

Dean holds his tongue, doing his absolute best not to scowl. He doesn’t care if Michael hasn’t always been the monster that tortured Cas for years. Irritation boils underneath his skin at Gabriel’s pained mutterings. There is no excuse and Dean holds no sympathy for Michael. If Dean has it his way, he’ll shred Michael into pieces too small to be recognizable as either human or dragon.

_I know_. Cas nudges into his mind gently, soothing Dean with the promise that Michael will never harm any of them again. 

Dean offers a weak smile when those shockingly blue eyes open over Gabe’s shoulder to look at him and he nods gently, urging Cas to make the next decision.

“Can we be ready to move out tomorrow?” Cas pulls back with a frown. Before their arrival, Gabriel, Ellen and the other chosen to lead had decided they will first move on the Great Fire and breech the wall of flame separating Coasg and Oiad.

Hoards of dragons lurk just on the other side, tending the flames to ensure their barrier stands. But, the Resistance has spies who have been sowing discord and creating weaknesses. The secret details are beyond Cas, but Gabriel has long since had eyes inside of the Oiad military camps. And so have the leaders of the resistance. They have no reason to believe that Naomi’s betrayal will have changed anything since no one resistance leader had enough information that could lead to the identification of their spies.

They’ve been careful for years in hopes of arriving at this moment of action.

Gabe shakes his head, eyes widening. “Tomorrow?” He shakes his head again. “Some, maybe. But it takes longer than a few hours to mobilize an army” His head jerks back indignantly.

Cas frowns, eyes narrowing at his brother. “We need to move as soon as possible. We can only assume that Michael knows that we’re gathering”

“Cas is right. We need to move” Dean steps forward, next to Castiel and reaches for the other man’s hand.

Cas readily slips his palm against Dean’s, holding his mate tightly. “Gather who you can. Keep preparing the rest” Cas gives Dean’s hand a squeeze and turns to leave Gabriel behind.

Half way to the tent opening, Gabriel stops them. “Do you even have a plan?” His tone is more demanding than questioning, a flash of anger rises but even Dean can tell that the dragon’s irritation is born more out of concern than any real ire.

“We will take a small group through the flames and set up camp near Miadrix” Cas frowns. “We will ambush high ranking officials and weaken Michael’s forces until you have the manpower to move in and wage war” Castiel speaks as if the answer is obvious, all the while glaring at his brother with a furrowed brow. 

“Cole will act as go between. His face is unknown to Michael’s army, correct?” Dean adds, earning his hand another gentle squeeze from Cas.

Gabriel nods, considering. “Yes. I believe no one would recognize him. Ash has a list of targets that we know will hurt Michael’s forces” Gabriel swallows thickly, bowing to Castiel’s will despite obviously disagreeing.

“Speaking of Ash….” Dean’s mind flashes back to Charlie and he gives Cas a nudge.

“Ah, yes. We believe that Charlie may be well suited to assist Ash with his assignments” Castiel nods, watching Gabriel carefully.

Gabe holds his hands up in surrender. “That’s between the four of you” He shakes his head. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…my brat of a little brother has just created even more work for me”

Cas snorts a laugh, thankful for the break in tension as he shakes his head. “Have those who you believe are ready assemble outside our tent at dawn. No more than twenty. We will further develop a plan and leave at nightfall tomorrow”

They wait until Gabriel nods, then quickly duck out of the tent to find Charlie.

They don’t have to look very hard. The young girl is perched atop a barrel, strumming her fingers on the smooth surface as she struggles not to laugh at the story Ash is excitedly relating.

Her bright green eyes catch Dean’s and a grin breaks across her face as she hops down. Ash turns, his own smile quickly fading as he takes in Castiel and Dean approaching.

“Hiya Boss” Ash pushes to his feet, dusting his hands on his trousers before dipping his head in submission to Castiel.

Cas shakes his head but still smiles. “We wanted to talk to both of you about something” He gestures between Ash and Charlie. “Let’s have a seat”

Ash looks up curiously but readily returns to the bale of straw he had been sitting on before. Cas and Dean settle across from him and Charlie retakes her barrel without question.

Ash sits tensely, had back straight and shoulders drawn back. He glances between Cas and Dean nervously but keeps his quiet.

Dean flashes the man a half smile before turning his attention to Charlie. “Alright kid. Cas and I were talking, and we’d like to make you an advisor” Dean starts and Charlie’s eyes grow wide.

“Really?!” She squeals, fists clenching in excitement as a huge grin returns to her face.

“Yes. You are one of the most intelligent people we know, despite your young age. We would be honored if you would accept” Cas dips his chin in a slight nod but his eyes never leave hers.

“Yes! Yes. I accept!” Charlie’s grin doesn’t falter as she meet’s Castiel’s gaze. She hops back to her feet and throws her thin arms around Dean’s shoulders with a laugh.

“Alright alright” He pretends to gripe. “Get offa me” He playfully shoves her away and turns to Ash. “And that brings us to our next request. Ash. If you’re willing. We would like you to take Charlie under your wing and help her grow into this role”

“Yes. You have an uncommon sense of ingenuity and we feel that you and Charlie would work well together” Cas nods his head towards Ash but doesn’t meet the man’s eyes.

Ash frowns slightly, as if he would even consider saying no. A lesser man might be insulted by being asked to train a child to be an advisor, but Ash sees the same potential in the girl that Dean and Castiel obviously do. He shakes his head, frowning just enough to cause Charlie’s grin to fade.

“I’d be honored to team up with the pipsqueak” Ash grins.

Charlie punches him playfully in the arm. “Jerk!” She exclaims, grin returning as she turns back to Dean and Castiel.

“Very good. Cas and I are gonna take a small group into Oiad tomorrow. We need you to help Gabriel for now, help develop technology with Ash to win this war” Dean leaves out of the part about how this will keep her far away from any of the fighting.

They spend a bit longer discussing details with Ash and Charlie. Benny eventually finds them and Dean silently tells him to be ready to move tomorrow. He smirks in satisfaction at the look of surprise that colors his friend’s face, no matter how well Benny hides it. Suddenly, dragons are a lot easier to read than he ever could have imagined, and Dean begins to think that maybe his newfound abilities will be a good thing.

\---

*Crowley*

Getting a very bound and very cranky Lucifer to the cave that Crowley had quickly decided would be suitable was the easy part. Now he has to keep the Prince subdued until Crowley can drain the dragon from Lucifer's veins.

 He manages to keep his muttered cursing mostly to himself, scowling at Lucifer's unconcerned smirk the entire journey. If Castiel had held up his end of the deal and killed Lucifer, Crowley would have been able to swoop in at the last moment to siphon the Prince's powers into himself and none of this would have had to happen.

Crowley shakes his head with a frown. This entire inconvenient process would have been easier if he had been willing to shift. He could have simply taken Lucifer in claw and squeezed the laughter out of him. But, he hasn't shifted in front of the Prince since they were boys and he shall not begin now. 

Lucifer grunts heavily in protest when Crowley drops him onto the hard slate of the cave floor. His complaints echo in the cavernous space but Crowley ignores his prisoner. This cave once belonged to Gabriel and he knows that there must be a dungeon somewhere in this bloody mountain. 

And if there is a dungeon, it is certain to be built to hold a dragon. He reaches down to give the chains binding Lucifer a firm tug, checking their strength. "You just wait here and behave yourself" He pats Lucifer on the head with a satisfied smirk as if he were a hatchling.

Seeing the Prince in chains is immensely satisfying. Since they were hatchlings, Lucifer has been a thorn in his side. Granted, Lucifer has no idea they knew each other once. You see, Crowley is the only son of a powerful witch who had served the King of Oiad and the Royal family. And as such, he was able to learn certain spells to keep his identity concealed.

Rowena was a terrible mother. Far more concerned with her own advancement than the welfare of her child, but her position afforded Crowley some fantastic tutors. The same ones who gave the young Prince's their lessons and he took full advantage of that opportunity. 

Crowley whistles as he tucks his hands into his pockets and puts some extra sway in his step as he saunters away from the chained dragon. Crowley takes extra care to appear nonchalant about the entire affair. He finally has the upper hand.

When they were small, he and Lucifer were actually almost friends. They happily scowled at Gabriel together, sharing their disdain for the light-hearted sugar gremlin of a child. What kind of Prince paraded himself around with a mouth full of candy, tormenting everyone around him with practical jokes? He was not funny.

Lucifer and Crowley had bonded over their hatred of the youngest Prince. Until Castiel was born and Lucifer's ire began to shift towards the infant boy.

Still, he and Crowley got on well enough and Lucifer didn't look down upon Crowley when he was made to assist the tutors with lessons instead of being a student. He was the son of a servant and not fit to join the Princes any longer.

Everything changed when Gabriel began joining Lucifer in his lessons. The two brothers were always at odds and Gabe lashed out at Crowley for Lucifer's bullying behavior. The younger dragon hadn't dared play pranks on their tutors, or his older brother, so young Crowley fell victim. Gabriel was not funny. Especially less so when the rapscallion's prank forced Crowley to shift. In front of Lucifer.

Crowley will never forget how the Prince who was his tentative friend stared in shocked awe at Crowley's pale lavender hide before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. He couldn't shift back quickly enough and soon everyone knew his shame.

After, Lucifer's torment shifted to Crowley and away from Gabriel. Of course, Gabe was happy about this development. Especially when Lucifer actually began  _helping_  his younger brother set traps for the serving boy.

For that is all Crowley had become. A meaningless servant. Everything he had carved out for himself was destroyed because of one prank and he  _hated_  Gabriel for it. But, he grew to hate Lucifer even more.

Crowley shudders at the memory and the phantom pain in his back flairs anew, remembering Lucifer's taunts too clearly as he ripped at Crowley's clothes and hissed in his ear.  _Are you sure you're a boy Fergus? You look like a girl to me._ _Let's_ _find out, shall we?_

His throat burns at the memories of his tears and frantic cries. Lucifer's serpentine voice in his ear made his skin crawl then as it still does now. He takes steadying breath and reaches a hand for the wall to keep the tunnel from spinning around him.

 Lucifer rained down blow after blow across Crowley's back and ribs, pinned tightly beneath Lucifer as the Prince tugged at the opening on his pants. He could feel Lucifer's hardness pressing against his bare ass and he knew what was going to happen. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop his attacker.  _You know the only things girls are good for, Fergus?_

He vowed to never feel so helpless again, even as he kicked and screamed. Eventually, Lucifer pinned a hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream. Crowley struggled, despite being beaten and bloodied, keeping Lucifer from his goal as long as he could.

Towards the end, Crowley was losing strength and he began to sob, begging Lucifer to stop. Crowley was no match for the young royal. Now, his eyes water at the memory. He had been so certain that Lucifer was going to rape him and then murder him. It wouldn't have been the first time the 15-year-old Prince had done such a thing to a servant. 

Oddly, it was Castiel who had saved him that day. 

The then three-year-old Prince had toddled around the corner, babbling nonsense as hatchlings are prone to doing. The boy had just shifted for the first time, and now everyone knew that Michael no longer had a chance of becoming King. Castiel was heavily guarded.

At the sight of his baby brother, Lucifer had shoved Crowley away and ran. 

Gabriel was with Castiel that day. He chased his little brother around the corner, calling for the dark-haired baby to wait as Lucifer quickly slid around the other corner and disappeared from the scene. Gabe froze in place when his eyes landed on the sobbing heap that Crowley had become. He scooped little Castiel into his arms and stared at Crowley's bloodied form with wide eyes before shouting for the guards. Gabe did not make a move to help Crowley himself, he merely shielded his little brother's eyes from the mess on the floor and hollered for help.

Guards arrived quickly to peel Crowley off the floor and bundle him away to his mother's chambers. Gabriel never said a cruel word about the incident, only demanded to know who had hurt him, as did the King, but Crowley knew better than to tell. He had no doubt Lucifer would come back and finish what he had started.

Soon after, Rowena sent Crowley away. Both for her reputation and his safety. His banishment was the closest thing to kindness his mother had ever shown him. He never saw her again after that. Which is fine with him. As far as she knows, Lucifer killed her when Michael took the throne.

Crowley changed his name, studied hard and carefully crafted his image to suit his needs. He had always been one of the smartest dragons in the room, and he built on that. He laid a careful plan and disguised himself well. 

He entered Michael's service without even a sideways glance from either Prince. Gabriel was long gone and Castiel dead. His plan was flawless.

Nearly a year passed before he discovered the truth of the situation in the Castle. Castiel wasn't dead at all. In fact, he was being held prisoner and his powers were being carefully siphoned into Michael. The boy was helpless, and Michael grew impossibly powerful. 

He and Lucifer shared a natural animosity, which was entirely unsurprising. What was surprising, is the easy trust Michael gifted Crowley. He learned of the brother's plans, of Lucifer's ingenious invention that allowed Michael to drain their baby brother and rule the kingdom with an iron fist. 

A fist that would crumble without his precious battery.

Crowley developed a new plan. A better plan. One that might even make him look like a hero. He huffs at the thought. Him? A hero? He shakes his head, remembering how easily Michael gobbled up his lies and entrusted him with Castiel's care.

It was nothing for Crowley to learn Lucifer's methods. It was nothing to show Castiel just enough kindness to keep the boy complacent. Crowley knew the little Prince would be useful in his plans, he just needed to be patient.

He never counted on actually coming to care about the youngest Prince.

Crowley rounds the corner of the gently sloping tunnel. He's been walking downhill for some time now, lost in his memories. A slow smile spreads across his face when he takes in the row of carefully crafted cells, their iron bars inlayed with sigils to temper a dragon's strength. He can feel their power as he approaches, his limbs feel heavier and his eyes droop; but it isn't enough to pull him down. The real power lies in the trap drawn on the floor of the centermost cell. 

Crowley grins as he turns back to fetch his prisoner. All these years of careful planning and he's finally at the cusp of having his revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....Crowley's back story is finally revealed, as are his goals (sort of) and motives. I hope it wasn't a let down...


	12. The Garrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is finally here! I apologize for the delay, I had endeavored to post before I left on vacation but the words just refused to come. Vacation did me some good though and I'm actually quite satisfied with the way this wraps up. The chapter ended up being massively long, I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> There are no warnings for this chapter.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly welcome. I love hearing from you!

The dawn breaks slowly, yet night seems to have barely existed at all. Benny arrives as the first rays of light crest the horizon, turning the dark of Dean and Castiel's tent into a fuzzy and dim gray. Cole follows closely on Benny's heels with grim determination etched into his features. They pause outside, and Benny firmly instructs Cole to wait outside and hold back the gathering crowd before slipping inside to rouse the groggy mates.

Dean is half awake when Benny enters, his sleep addled mind notices the large man with a sense of a disregard and a groan of protest passes his lips before his mind can silence it.

"Time to get goin, brother. You awake, Chief?" Benny doesn't bother with morning pleasantries. He's learned well enough of the last months that they will earn him no favor with staunch morning haters such as Dean and Castiel. His soft blue eyes scan Dean quickly as the man sits up and stretches before nudging Castiel's shoulder. "Everyone'll be gatherin soon. If you wanna get some coffee in ya I'd suggest you get movin" Benny arches a brow and quirks a smile as Cas groans and pushes himself into a sitting position.

The young dragon's dark hair sticks up in all directions, wild and untamed from being pressed against the pillows of their bed and Dean’s heart flips in his chest the sight.

"Com'on Cas" Dean mutters through a yawn with his arms high above his head in a stretch. If anyone other than Benny had strolled into their tent at this hour, there would have been hell to pay. But, as it is, Dean shoots his friend a mildly annoyed glare that demands coffee and breakfast.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Please be decent" Benny shakes his head with a faint laugh as Castiel squints irritably in his direction.

"That was one time!" Dean grumbles under his breath and flops back onto their makeshift mattress.

"One time too many" Benny mock salutes and ducks out of the tent.

Dean hears Benny instruct Cole to stay put and a quiet but confident "Yes sir" returned to him from the younger man. Dean's eyes slide closed, just for a minute he promises to himself, but when Cas sleepily burrows into his side and rests his head on Dean's shoulder; that minute does not seem nearly long enough.

"You ready for this?" Dean mutters, his eyes still closed.

"No" Cas grumbles, hot breath ghosting across Dean's shoulder. Cas nuzzles deeper and Dean lets an arm fall over the other man's back, gently stroking and eliciting a happy hum from his mate.

"Benny's getting breakfast" Dean whispers, halfheartedly urging Cas to let him up.

Cas squeezes his arm tight around Dean's middle in response, refusing to relinquish his hold.

"We gotta get up" Dean urges with a small laugh. He tips his chin down to stare at the mop of dark hair and uses his free hand to tip Cas' chin upwards. He cranes his neck to bring his lips closer to Cas and the other man meets him half way with a soft smile. They kiss lazily and unhurried, lips moving gently against each other as neither make a move to deepen the contact.

Time is difficult to keep track of in these moments, Dean knows this. Yet, it is still a surprise when the flap of their tent is drawn back and Benny steps inside with a groan. "What'd I tell you" Benny groans, rolling his eyes, and Dean breaks away from the kiss to throw his head back in laughter.

Cas scowls at the intrusion, squinting angrily at Benny before turning his glare to Dean's boisterous laughter. Dean appeases him by leaning down and giving him a quick but firm peck on the tip of his nose. Not even the horror of morning can overshadow the delight of Dean's kisses and happy smile.

"Coffee?" Cas' voice cracks with sleep when he tries to speak loud enough for Benny to hear, his voice deep and rough from disuse. He rubs the sleep from his eyes with his fists, probably rougher than necessary, with a jaw popping yawn.

Dean scoots out of Castiel's reach to dress, adding a warm flannel over shirt to the clothes he had slept in, before staggering towards the tray of food Benny had brought. At first, he had wrinkled his nose at the sharp and acidic taste of the coffee that dragons seem so fond of; but after months of dedicated training, his body demands its daily share of the hot beverage with nearly as much intensity as food in his stomach.

He picks up both oversized earthenware cups, handing one to Cas when he stumbles over with a hand outstretched.

Benny chuckles as he waits, knowing better than to try and talk strategy before the Prince has his coffee. Even Dean has become irritable before the delicious nectar hits his bloodstream.

"It's early" Cas grumbles, still glaring towards Benny over the rim of his mug. He has done nothing to tame his wild hair and shoots Dean a mild glare when he makes an attempt to smooth it down for him.

The older dragon huffs a laugh. "Sure is chief" He smiles fondly and Dean meets his gaze. "Gabe rounded up about 20 for us" He pauses to take a bite off the apple he's been tossing in his hands. He chews thoughtfully for a moment as Dean watches.

Dean arches a brow when Benny swallows his bite, waiting for the man to continue.

"I know it ain't my place, but I think you oughta set up a practice run with 'em before we head out" Benny glances between Dean and Castiel before giving a slight nod.

Dean arches a brow and sends Benny a pulse of indignation through their minds. How is advising them not Benny's place?! "You know you're more than just muscle, right?"

"You're exactly right Benny" Cas nods "About a practice run...not" He shakes his head "not about advising us not being your place. That is your place. Right Dean?" Cas fumbles slightly, looking to Dean for rescue.

"Right" Dean confirms, leaving no room for doubt. His bright green eyes bore into Benny's blue ones, demanding the older man's understanding.

Benny nods, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks as his gaze drops from Dean's. "Sure thing brother" His smile is forced, but Dean see's nothing but determination when Benny lifts his chin.

They chat a bit more, formulating a plan and finishing the tray Benny had brought with him before the older dragon ducks back out of the tent to help Cole manage the growing crowd.

A few minutes pass before Castiel and Dean step from the confines of their tent hand in hand, presenting a united front. Dean's changed into the tough denim pants he's become fond of and Castiel is back in his slacks and tie with deep navy jacket and tan trench coat over the top, much to Dean's amusement. "We're going into battle Cas" Dean had teased, only to become on the receiving end of one of Castiel's most damning glares. "I need to look the part of a Prince, Dean" He had retorted. Dean had merely shaken his head with an amused smirk. As if there's anything Princely about _that_ outfit. Dean is convinced that dressing Cas up like this is one of Gabriel's ongoing practical jokes.

 About half of the assembled dragons drop to one knee immediately, and the other half shake their heads and roll their eyes at the eager subservience of those unacquainted with the royal couple.

                “Please, rise. We do not stand on ceremony here” Castiel tiredly begs, gesturing with his free hand that they should all stand. “I do not wish any of you to bow to us. We are fighting side by side,  so we shall stand side by stand as well”

                Dean doesn’t wait for them to shift into a standing position before stepping forward and calling their attention. “You have each been selected for this mission based on your skill sets. We will be leading a small group across the flames and into Oiad to run interference with Michael’s army and high-ranking officials” Dean announces with a firm nod. He releases Castiel’s hand to walk among the soldiers. “This will be dangerous. We will be alone and without support until the rest of our army can join us. Some of us will likely die, although we would prefer if that didn’t happen. There will be no turning back once we cross into Oiad” Dean continues, pacing.

                “If you do not wish to be a part of this unit, please speak now so that we may find replacements” Castiel frowns, rolling his eyes slightly at Dean’s dramatic little speech. “We will not hold it against you if you choose not to join us at this time. I understand that going to war may sound exciting and righteous. But now, faced with the prospect of bloodshed, it may lose some luster. Choose now” Castiel’s gravel rough voice rumbles over all of them, commanding attention and demanding an answer.

                “Those of you who wish to join us. Please step forward” Dean’s voice booms from his station at the front of group. He turns and strides confidently back to Castiel’s side and Benny quickly takes his position to Dean’s left. Cole stands behind Benny, shoulders squared and head held high as he takes in those gathered.

                One by one, the others step forward until none are left standing behind. Castiel can’t help the smile that slowly grows with each new member of their circle, and a quick glance to Dean confirms that his mate is feeling much the same.

                “Thank you all for your willingness to join us. You will be among the first to return home and face Michael’s forces. Our mission is a dangerous one, but I believe that together, we can substantially weaken my brother’s army” Castiel scans the collected dragons, meeting each of their eyes in turn. His tone is somber but confident and Dean cannot help the slow smile spreading across his face.

                “Now” Dean rubs his hands together excitedly. “Please, do not inform anyone of our plans. We will be moving out shortly, but it is important to maintain secrecy. We have no reason to suspect that anyone here is working for Michael, but I’m certain you’ve all heard of Naomi and Zachariah’s betrayals?” Dean pauses, waiting for a collective nod. “We cannot be too cautious in who we trust. You were all selected based on both your skills and your reputations. You will do your best to keep our mission as secretive as possible” Dean doesn’t ask. No. His deep voice quietly informs everyone what is expected of them with no room left for doubts or questions.

                Everyone nods solemnly. “Good” Dean offers a tense smile. “Gather everything you need and be prepared not to return to camp. We will reconvene in one hour at the center of Silver Leaf. Or whatever is left of it” Dean frowns, heart sinking at the thought of seeing the remains of the place he had called home his entire life. He still hasn’t heard any news about Pamela or any of the villagers, and he’s almost afraid to know the truth.

                “Dismissed” Castiel shouts, his voice rising above the gentle murmurs of the crowd. They can all sense Dean’s unease but clearly haven’t learned of Dean’s history with this place. Their small unit gives Cas an inquisitive glance before dispersing to collect their belongings.

                “You guys can go too” Dean mutters, glancing to Benny and Cole. “I’m sure you’ve got things to gather” Dean looks more to Cole than Benny, since Dean already knows precisely how little Benny is carrying.

                Cole frowns slightly, sensing that he may not be wanted right now. “I don’t have much, but I’ll collect my pack. Do you want me to meet you back here or in Silver Leaf?”

                Cas offers him a small smile of thanks for giving them space. “Silver leaf will be fine. Thank you, Cole”

                They watch as Cole departs and Dean sags in relief. He doesn’t have anything against Cole per say, it’s just that he feels as if he needs to put on a front around the dragon after their _disagreement_ the day before. He scrubs his hands over his face as he turns to Benny. “He workin out ok?” Dean questions, expression weary.

                “He’s a bit hot headed, but bein pledged’ll do him some good I think” Benny meets Dean’s gaze with nothing but calm reflected in his pale blue eyes.

                Dean soaks up Benny’s gentle demeanor, needing the comfort of being surrounded by both his lover and his best friend.

                “You gonna be ok, brother?” Benny asks, his tone as soft and smooth as ever. He reaches a hand to pat Dean’s shoulder and Dean leans into the touch.

                Dean nods, his bright green eyes sliding closed to better stifle his growing sense of despair over returning to Silver Leaf.

                “Dean?” Cas asks, touching Dean’s other shoulder.

                “M’ok” Dean mutters, stepping away from them both. “Jus tired is all. We got work to do” He forces cheer into his tone but he knows he isn’t fooling anyone. His worry seeps through every fiber of his being like a cancer intent on showing itself to all who are willing to look.

                “You know what I’m thinking the first part of this mission should be?” Castiel turns his bright blue eyes skyward as he turns away from Dean. He clasps his hands behind his back and flashes a disarming smile towards Dean. He doesn’t wait for a response, knowing Dean won’t offer one. “I think we shall have them investigate the village. Search for signs of survivors. We’ll need you to lead of course, you’re the only one who really knows their way around” He turns back towards Dean with a slight frown.

                “Yeah?” Hope colors Dean’s tone as he searches both Castiel’s expression and innermost emotions.

                “Of course, Dean. I know you’re worried about Pamela. I would never ask you to forsake those who are important to you” He steps forward, quirking a corner of his mouth into a half smile. “And, it may prove useful to observe our unit in action. We need a cohesive team, this will allow them to demonstrate their skills before we leave”

                Dean nods, resisting the urge to throw himself at Cas. Such a display wouldn’t be very becoming of them in such a visible place, but he nearly doesn’t care. “Give us a minute, Benny” Dean glances towards his friend over his shoulder as he steps forward to grab Castiel’s hand and tug him back into their tent.

                Cas goes easily with a laugh, grinning at the way Dean spins them both once they’re safely tucked away from prying eyes. “I love you. You know that, right?” Dean mutters, his expression suddenly somber.

                Cas narrows his eyes, confused by Dean’s sudden change in demeanor. “Of course, Dean. I love you very much as well” His gravel rough voice deepens with his confusion and he tilts his head to the side slightly as he studies Dean.

                Dean gives him a soft smile. “No matter what happens. I want you to know that” He steps into Castiel’s space, tugging the man into an embrace. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m never letting go” Dean mumbles into Castiel’s shoulder. He huffs a small laugh to himself at the realization that he believes his own words. He’s finally beginning to believe that he somehow does deserve Cas. He doesn’t know how, or why, but here they are and he isn’t going to ask too many questions.

                “Dean” Cas half gasps as he wraps his arms around Dean’s middle and pulls the man tighter against himself. “Are you alright?”

                Dean huffs another laugh, reigning his emotions back in. He can tell that he’s flooding Cas with too much, his inner turmoil and deep love fighting for dominance in the feelings that he can’t help but project to Cas. “Yeah. Just having a moment” He chuckles into Castiel’s shoulder before pulling back.

                Cas still eyes him curiously but doesn’t question further, which Dean is grateful for. “We should find Sam and John before we go” Cas suggests, already eyeing the small pile of belongings they hadn’t bothered to unpack the night before.

                Dean nods with a frown. He knows Cas is right. He can’t leave without saying goodbye, but the stinkeye he knows that Sam will give him, and the disappointmenthe knows that he’ll find in John’s gaze makes him cringe. He lets out a deep breath. “Yeah” He swallows hard, holding an arm out for Cas to lead the way.

                Benny is still waiting outside their tent, carefully positioned so that no one would be able to approach the entrance without first going through him. Dean smiles at Benny’s natural protectiveness of them, even though he fails to see the necessity here. Benny turns at the sound of the tent flap being drawn back and offers the two lovers a small nod.

                “We’re gonna go find Sam and my Dad. Say our goodbyes” Dean informs him with a curt nod.

                “Alright” Benny makes to follow them, ignoring Dean’s explicit but silent request for him to stay behind. “If you think I’m leavin you alone brother, you got it all wrong” He mutters in answer to Dean’s eyeroll.

                “M’not alone. I got Cas” Dean reaches for Castiel’s hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

                Benny simply shrugs and falls into step beside Dean. “Still. Never know who might be lurking. Never know who might be a spy”

                “You’re too suspicious, my friend” Dean stifles a chuckle, silently grateful for Benny’s concern.

                “Thank you for looking after him, Benny” Castiel turns to meet eyes with their friend and offer him a soft smile.

                “Ain’t just him I’m looking after, Chief” Benny nods and Cas looks away quickly as a deep flush creeps up his neck.

                They find John and Bobby first and Dean is thankful for Bobby’s presence. John’s reaction will be tempered by his old friend. What Dean hadn’t counted on was Bobby being the one to be upset with them.

                “What do you mean you’re crossing the border!” Bobby’s ears tinge red as he glares at Dean. “Damn idgits! You’re gonna get yourselves killed” He crosses his arms over his chest, leveling both Dean and Castiel with a withering glare.

                “Bobby” John mutters, eyeing Dean apologetically.

                “What are you thinking! That you’ll go in there half cocked and take Michael down yourselves!” Bobby continues his tirade and Dean shrinks back.

                “We have a plan, Bobby” Castiel interrupts, reigning in his temper but refusing to let the human assume the worst. “And our plan does not involve taking on Michael until Gabriel brings the rest of the army over. Michael will not expect to find either us in Oiad. He’ll expect us to hide like the coward he is” Cas steps forward, his tone causing Bobby to back up a bit.

                The older man frowns, glancing towards John. “I jus don’t wanna see either of ya hurt” He grumbles, half under his breath.

                Dean glances up. “I know, Bobby” He leaves it unsaid that he doesn’t want to see Bobby hurt either.

                Bobby turns to Benny. “You going too?” He raises a firm brow. Benny nods, meeting the older man’s gaze steadily. “If I hear about either of them getting hurt, I’m takin it outta your hide” He points to the center of Benny’s chest for effect and John pales at the threat made so easily to a dragon.

                Benny quirks a smile. “Yes, sir” He dips his chin in agreement to the usual threat.

                “We’re headin into Silver Leaf soon, after we say goodbye to Sam” Dean offers, not missing the smug smile that Bobby develops at the mention of Sam. He chooses to ignore the look, instead focusing on his dad. “Are you going to stay with Sam and Bobby?” Dean questions gently.

                John nods. “I intend on bein around when this is all over” He flinches a smile. “You be careful, son. I know you’ll do good”

                Dean both shrinks and puffs up at his dad’s words. He cannot express what it means to have his father’s approval, but he still can’t dispel the years of verbal abuse he was subjected to by the same man. He isn’t certain that he ever will. “Thanks Dad” Dean swallows hard. “You be careful too. Look after Sammy?” He feels strange asking his father to take over the responsibility that has rested on Dean’s shoulders for over half of his life. Taking care of Sam is Dean’s job. But why shouldn’t it be their father’s job too?

                “It’s about time I did” John smiles stiffly while meeting Dean’s gaze firmly. John opens his arms in offering and Dean willingly goes, hoping that this isn’t the last time he’s able to hug his Dad.

                “You take care, Castiel. Of both of you.” John offers gruffly, holding out a hand in offering as he jerks his head towards Dean.

                Cas tilts his head slightly, unaccustomed to John being warm or friendly with him despite his grudging acceptance of Cas’ role in his son’s life. Cas reaches to take John’s hand tentatively. “I promise, I will” He nods firmly, corners of his mouth twitching into a grimace like smile. He really does not care for John Winchester.

                With that, the trio turns to leave; headed in the direction Bobby had indicated for Sam. Dean’s heart hammers in his chest at the thought of saying goodbye once more to his brother. Last time, it had been Sam leaving. Now, it’s Dean turn to head off into the unknown.

                They find Sam sitting hand in hand with Jess speaking animatedly with Jo and Charlie. Dean eyes their clasped hands suspiciously, suddenly understanding the smug look Bobby had adopted when Dean had mentioned Sam.

                “Sammy” Dean drawls out, letting his brotherly disapproval show. He crosses his arms over his chest for good measure and makes his best attempt at a glare to rival one of Sam’s.

                “Dean” Sam drawls in return, mimicking his brother’s tone. He frowns, clearly unamused with Dean’s judgmental stare.

                “Jessica, I believe that perhaps we should give them a moment alone” Cas inserts himself between his mate and Sam; glancing to the beautiful blond with a forced smile.

                “No. Whatever Dean has to say, he can say in front of Jess” Sam’s wooden glare never deviates from its target.

                “We’re leaving in a few minutes Sam. I jus wanted to come say goodbye” Dean glares right back, noting with satisfaction how Sam’s irritated mask slips briefly before being reinstated.

                Jo wisely gives Charlie a nudge and they both rise. They each give Cas a quick hug and directives to be careful before giving Dean the same treatment. He lets himself be distracted by the girls who have become the little sisters he never knew he needed, but his glare returns to Sam quickly enough.

                “And you weren’t going to tell me?” Sam arches a brow.

                “I’m telling you now” Dean shrugs, gaze flitting to Jess wringing her hands off the to the side. “And you weren’t going to tell me about this?” He gestured between his brother and the girl.

                “I’m telling you now” Sam deadpans.

                Dean breathes heavily through his nose, resisting the urge to rant against his brother becoming involved with some girl. A dragon no less. But, Dean knows taking an objection to Jess being a dragon would only make him a hypocrite, and that is one thing Dean Winchester is not. “I see” Dean turns towards Jess, deciding he will be a bigger man that his brother obviously thinks he is.

                “Don’t you take any shit from him” He points to Jess, turning his piercing green glare loose on the girl.

                She gapes at him for a moment and Dean takes the opportunity to continue. “You make sure he takes good care of you” He points stepping towards the girl and ignoring his brother’s gaping mouth. “If he doesn’t, he’s gonna answer to me since I raised him better than that” Dean arches a brow, waiting for her to formulate some sort of response. She nods in astonishment and Dean softens his tone. “I dunno what a pretty girl like you sees in that Moose, but he’d be a damn fool to do wrong by you” He leans forward and plants a chaste kiss on her cheek before giving one of his disarming winks.

                “Dean” Sam chokes, his previous anger leaving in a rush. Jess reaches a hand to touch her cheek where Dean’s gentle kiss tingles on her skin and a smile grows across her face as she gazes towards Sam.

                “Shuddup” Dean rolls his eyes at Sam, feigning annoyance at the puppy dog eyes Sam is giving him. “I pay attention!” He justifies his stance towards Jess with those simple words. Sam doesn’t need to know how Dean has watched the pair carefully since they were rescued. He’s seen how gentle of a soul Jess is, despite the hell she’s survived. He’s seen how she brings out the best in his brother and evens the younger man's temper. He sees nothing to object to other than his baby brother falling in love.

                The puppy dog eyes don’t stop, and Dean looks to Cas for relief but finds nothing but bottomless blue pools that glisten with emotion in the morning light. Dean huffs and rolls his eyes at the sappy looks he’s on the receiving end of and throws his hands up in the air, looking to Benny for rescue.

                Benny chuckles and shakes his head. “Not a chance, brother. You dug yourself into that hole” He nods to Sam with a twitch of a smile.

                Sam steps towards Dean with a sappy grin that turns more mischievous as Dean backs away with a wild look in his eyes. Dean glances backwards to see Cas locking eyes with his brother and he knows this can’t be good. “Sam” Dean warns, taking another step backwards.

                Sam breaks into a shit eating grin as he closes the distance between he and Dean and opens his arms wide. He stands taller than Dean now and Dean knows that he has no chance of escape.

                “Sammy” Dean feigns panic, fighting his growing grin as he shoves Sam away and spins to escape.

                Cas barks a laugh as Dean backs into his outstretched arms and he shoves his mate back towards Sam.

                “Not fair!” Dean cries as Sam wraps his arms around him and squeezes until Dean’s back pops and he finds his feet being lifted off the ground. “Sammy!” Dean hammers on Sam’s back playfully, kicking at his brother’s shins.

                Sam drops him with a laugh and Dean doesn’t miss the opportunity to tackle the younger man. They fall to the ground in a tangled heap as they shove, kick, and laugh.

                Jess looks to Cas in confusion and Cas shrugs noncommittally. “Welcome to the family” He leans over to whisper in her ear with a laugh. She can’t help her giggle at the brother’s antics as they roll around in the grass.

                Dean ends up pinning Sam, holding himself over his brother with Sam’s wrists pinned next to his ears. Dean grins, looking down. “I’m serious. You take good care of that one. Not sure you’ll ever find another girl who’ll put up with your sorry ass”

                Sam tilts his head back in a laugh and Dean’s grin widens. “Get off me jerk” Sam bites around his laughter.

                “Bitch” Dean answers, shoving himself off and rolling onto his back beside Sam. They lay shoulder to shoulder in the soft grass looking to the blue sky above, taking a moment to ignore the fact that Dean is leaving Sam behind.

                “You said you’re leaving?” Sam ventures, turning his head towards Dean slightly.

                “Yeah. Cas and me are taking a garrison across the flames. Gonna run Michael’s men in circles until the rest of our army is ready to move” Dean turns his head, meeting Sam’s gaze. “We’ll be careful”

                Sam frowns. “And you didn’t include me?”

                Dean sighs, knowing this was coming. “You’re still healing” He opts for the easiest excuse, although their wrestling match just now is evidence that Sam has healed just fine.

                “I don’t want you to go without me” Sam mutters quietly.

                “I gotta Sam. Michael won’t expect us in Oiad. He’ll be looking for us here. It’ll be safer for us” Dean tries to explain. Sam’s growing bitch face shows that his brother isn’t buying a word he’s trying to sell. “But taking you into a land full of hostile dragons? Sammy, it’s too dangerous”

                “How is you leaving here to go instigate fighting going to be safer? You don’t think Michael will figure out who is attacking his people? Even if he doesn’t know it’s you and Cas, do you really think he’ll just let you wreak havoc in his lands?” Sam scowls and pushes into a sitting position to better glare at his brother.

                Dean sighs and shakes his head. “This is bigger than just us, Sam. We gotta take risks” He frowns towards his brother, begging for understanding.

                “And I’m supposed to send you off to get killed with a smile?” Sam arches a brow dramatically. Dean can sense the tempest brewing within his brother and knows that he needs to put an end to this conversation quickly if they ever want to get out of camp without him.

                “We need you here, Sam. You and Jess can recruit to our cause. Keep building the army. Help Gabe train them. Queen Jody promised 500 of her soldiers to help protect their border with Oiad. They'll need to learn about dragons. We need you as an ambassador to bridge the humans and the dragons. There is so much that needs to be done here” Dean implores, and he can see when Sam’s features begin to soften. He learned early on that the best way to calm Sam down is to give him a job to do.

                “I still don’t like it” Sam grumbles, giving in.

                “I don’t either, but we both have jobs to do if we ever want to stop Michael. No one will be safe until he’s dead” Dean dips his chin before raising his gaze to meet Sam’s.

                The younger Winchester frowns once more before looking to Castiel. “You’ll take care of him?” He asks, searching for comfort.

                Cas smiles softly. “To the best of my ability”

                Sam then turns to Benny. “And you won’t let him do anything stupid, right? I know how my brother gets sometimes….” Sam trails off with a smirk to Dean.

                “Well, when he does insist on doing something stupid; I’ll be right there with him” Benny shrugs, his gentle drawl and overly calm demeanor pulls a huff of laughter from Sam as he turns back towards Dean.

                “You be careful” Sam’s shifting hazel eyes bore into Dean’s forest green ones, demanding a promise of safety.

                “You too, Sammy” Dean pushes to his feet and extends a hand to help his brother up. Sam takes it readily and Dean tugs him into a hug. “An you take care of that girl” He mutters in Sam’s ear as he claps the younger man’s back and pulls away.

                “I will” Sam flashes a radiant smile when his gaze lands on Jess. Something flips in Dean’s stomach, something reminiscent of when he thought he was going to lose Sam before any of this started. Back when Dean was nothing more than the son of the village drunk trying to raise his little brother. There is something different about this feeling however. Instead of filling him with dread and despair, this comes with a sense of comfort. They aren't alone any longer.

Cas quickly steps to Dean’s side, sensing that they’re as ready as they’re going to be. He wraps an arm around Dean’s back, offering comfort and Dean happily leans into the touch. "See you soon Sam" Dean nods with a wry smile.

"Yeah" Sam nods back, swallowing hard as Jess steps to his side and laces her fingers with his. "Soon"

Cas doesn't wait to lead Dean away and they wander towards the mess area with Benny trailing behind. They need to stop back by their tent, but Dean wants to give Ellen a quick goodbye before she learns of their leaving from other sources.

Dean does not to risk Ellen taking a wooden spoon to his backside for leaving without telling her.

"SQUAWK!!!!" A shrill, angry scream sounds behind them. "Puk Puk PUAWWKKKKK" Dean turns at the commotion, the inhuman screaming quickly approaching him as men and women scurry from the beast's path.

"What the hell?" Dean furrows his brow, searching for the source of the commotion but the retreating dragons obscure the creature making the offensive noise.

"Dean?" Cas mutters, blue eyes joining the search for the angry bird.

"Rosie?" Dean catches a flash of brown feathers as they hurtle towards him, the unmistakable waddle of a hurried chicken has Dean eyes widening in recognition.

"BAAWWWKK!" Rosie screeches, flapping her wings wildly to launch herself at Dean.

Dean swallows hard, staggering a step back at the sight of the clearly irate bird. She pumps her wings violently, lifting herself off the ground as her eyes glint angrily between Dean and Castiel. He holds out his arms on reflex and they're quickly filled by a mass of fluttering tawny feathers. She scratches with her claws and pecks his arms with her beak, all while clucking angrily.

"I'm sorry girl! Geez!" Dean grumbles, holding back yelps of pain as her sharp talons dig into the tender flesh of his arms. "Rosie, stop!" Dean struggles, attempting to both hold the bird close and push her away at the same time. "Stop laughing!" Dean's voice dips low as he aims a glare at Benny who is doubled over with mirth.

Dean glances to Cas, pleading with his eyes as he wrestles with the bird. His arms are badly scratched but healing almost as quickly as Rosie is tearing them up. His over shirt quickly becomes torn, wet crimson saturating the fabric. He’ll need to change after this. Cas watches with fascinated horror as Rosie exacts her revenge for being abandoned.

"Hey, calm down girl" Dean grates, finally getting an arm tight enough around the struggling animal to pin her wings closed. "I'm sorry, ok" He coos, his tone still holding a sharp edge but softening significantly.

Rosie continues voicing her discontent to the world, but her tone changes from irate to worried as she snuggles into Dean's arms.

Cas reaches a hand towards her, intending on stroking her back but she nips him harshly with her beak and fixes him with a beady eyed glare as she chatters her irritation in his general direction.

"Rosie! What the hell!" Dean exclaims as Cas pulls his slightly bloodied hand to his chest. His blue eyes are wide with surprise as he stares towards Dean. Dean shifts Rosie in his arms so that she's finally looking at him and he arches a brow at her. "You need to calm down" He chastises her with a frown and she balks indignantly in response. He holds her closer, almost in a hug, in response.

"What's with the bird brother?" Benny asks with a chuckle shaking his head and taking in the wide-eyed stares of the men and women watching Dean cuddle the chicken.

"This is Rosie. She's one of my hens" Dean frowns. "I think she's mad at me for leaving"

"I think she blames me for your leaving" Cas huffs, shaking his head in amazement.

Rosie snuggles deeper into Dean's hold, clucking and trilling with contentment.

Benny snorts a laugh and shakes his head. "I guess that _Hell hath no fury_ phrase applies to scorned hens too"

Light laughter follows from those lingering close enough to hear and Dean flushes red. "Shuddup. All of you" He glares but holds Rosie closer, protectively.

"Come on girl, we don't need to listen to them" Dean shoots the loiterers one more glare for good measure and turns towards his tent, knowing that Cas will follow.

Amused stares follow his progress as he treks through camp with Rosie clutched to his chest. Cas follows at a slight distance, unwilling to place himself within pecking range once more.

He shoulders open the tent and dumps Rosie onto the table formerly occupied by their breakfast with a huff. He's surprised to see her, and more surprised at her reaction to seeing him. Suddenly, guilt bubbles in his gut because she had clearly missed him; and he had barely spared her a thought since he’d set off with Sam and Cas.

"Should I give you two some alone time?" Cas pokes his head through the tent opening. His tone is teasing, but he still eyes Rosie warily.

She clucks in his general direction and turns her beak up at him as she turns to face Dean.

"It's not his fault girl" Dean shakes his head, wishing that he spoke chicken. Or that she spoke human. One or the other. "I'm sorry I had to leave" He reaches out a hand to smooth her ruffled feathers and the bird happily leans into the touch.

"I have to go again" Dean says softly, meeting Castiel's bright cerulean eyes from across the tent. Rosie tenses as if she understood him. "You've gotta be good. Gabriel won't have any qualms about putting you on the menu, and I want to see you here when I get back. Ok?" He asks her, pretending that understands his words.  He keeps his tone light and soft, never ceasing his gentle stroking of her downy soft feathers. "Cas here, you remember him? He's very important to me, so I'd really like it if you'd be nice to him" He lifts his gaze to stare into Castiel's eyes, noting the soft look he's getting from his lover. "He's my best friend, my soulmate...he's everything to me" He doesn't look away from Cas as he continues to speak softly.

The corners of Cas' mouth turn upwards in a gentle smile and Rosie turns to measure the dragon for herself. She had liked him well enough before Dean had gone away, but the way she glares now speaks of distrust and anger. She clucks once disapprovingly before turning back to Dean.

The green-eyed man huffs a laugh. "Well, you're gonna have to get it over it" He ruffles her feathers and steps away, moving towards Cas. "We should get out while we still can" He whispers to his mate, using the back of his hand to shield his mouth.

Cas fights down a giggle as Dean's scandalized expression and shakes his head. "Rosie, I'm sorry I took Dean away from you" He steps forward, dipping his chin towards the bird and addressing her as if she were a person.

Rosie stops her clucking and cocks her head curiously towards Cas as she listens to his words. Cas steps closer, hands held out in front of him in a calming gesture. "I understand that you feel abandoned, and hurting you was never my intention. Or Dean's. We must go now, but I promise we'll come back for you. War is no place for a beautiful bird such as yourself" Cas tilts his chin down, looking at Rosie firmly.

She cocks her head further, then twisting the other way as she considers Castiel. Finally, she clucks gently and takes a step towards Castiel's outstretched hand. She dips her head in a bob and a smile breaks across Cas' face. "Thank you" He mutters, dipping his chin towards the bird.

Dean stares, dumbfounded, at the scene before him. Did Cas just reason with the chicken? And hold on...he made promises to a damn bird? He shakes his head, knowing full well that Cas intends to honor his promises. "Cas" He smiles around the word and his grin grows when Cas turns his all too serious gaze to Dean.

"What?" Cas cocks his head much like Rosie had just done and gives Dean a puzzled squint; completely no understand Dean's fond amusement.

"I love you" Dean huffs a laugh as he shakes his head. Cas cocks his head to the other side but smiles back at Dean, crow's feet forming at the corners of his eyes as his smile grows.

"I love you too, Dean" Cas' voice dips low into the register that send a shiver up Dean's spine. He keeps his tone even and very matter of fact, which makes Dean flush hot and look away.

"Come on ya big goof" Dean shakes his head but reaches out a hand to his mate. Cas takes the offered hand with a gummy grin and grabs their travel bag with his free hand as they reach the tent opening.

They wander outside, all but ignored by the dragons surrounding them in camp. The steady glares from Benny might have something to do with their deep interest in anything but their Princes, but the pair barely notices.

“She loves you, Dean” Cas begins, tone low and serious. His piercing blue gaze bores into Dean, not understandings what about this situation Dean finds so amusing. “It was only honorable for me to apologize for taking you from her”

Dean stops, gaping at his mate and sensing that Castiel is completely serious. Those bottomless blues stare into Dean with complete sincerity. “You didn’t…” Dean stares, swallowing hard. “It’s for the best that I left. If you hadn’t shown up when you did…Cas” He shakes his head. “I would have been lost” He stares back at Cas, summoning the sense of certainty that simmers deep in his gut and pushing the sensation towards his mate. “Being with you was worth leaving behind a stupid chicken” Dean says frankly, not entirely willing to embark on an emotional conversation right now.

Cas hums partial agreement. “She is a sentient being Dean. She is perfectly capable of feeling the loss of a loved one. You should apologize to her for your lack of consideration”

Dean snorts and shakes his head. Seriously? “She’s just a chicken” he grumps shortly, failing to see why Cas is taking this so seriously.

“Still” Cas cocks his head towards Dean. “I refuse to ignore anyone who cares so deeply for you. Even if she is ‘just a chicken’” Cas uses finger quotes around the last of his words and Dean has never felt more judged in his life.

Dean huffs, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Well, you already promised that we’ll come back for her” He rolls his eyes a second time for good measure. “I’ll _apologize_ to her then” He rolls a wrist up and out for dramatic effect, hoping that Cas is appeased. He is so not going back to the tent to apologize to his chicken. Even if he does really kind of like her and wants to take her back when all this is over.

Dean shakes his head and starts walking, heading towards the open field at the edge of camp so the dragons can shift. Silver Leaf is still nearly five miles away, so the most efficient way of traveling will be by wing.

Benny is already waiting for them, and the disappearing tails of some of their company can be seen in the distance. The heavily muscled man shifts his pack higher onto his shoulder as he takes in the general unease coming from Dean.

"Everything ok with your girl?" Benny smirks when the mates come within earshot.

Cas cocks his head towards the other dragon with a small smirk and Benny's grin grows.

"Peachy" Dean grumbles, shaking his head and throwing their pack down onto the patch of dirt under their feet. Cas turns towards him, opening his mouth to speak but Dean silences him with a raised hand. He's just said goodbye to his brother, his father and the man who really raised him. Potentially forever. Benny and Cas teasing him about Rosie is grating on his nerves in just the wrong way and he so does not want to deal with that right now. "Let's just go. Ok?" Dean pleads, his bright green eyes boring into Castiel with startling intensity and he watches the breath catch in his lover's throat.

The words dry up on Castiel's tongue, seeing the depth of emotion in Dean's eyes right now makes them seem irrelevant anyways. He swallows thickly and nods.

Dean can feel the push of loving support from Cas when the man realizes just how unsettled he really is currently. Those old feelings of inadequacy and doubt threaten to creep forward, and he shoves them down with a grimace. He refuses to allow them a toe hold and instead holds his chin high. He will not let the sinking feeling of doubt in his gut get the best of him. He'll be fine. They'll all be fine, and he will not let his own self-hatred drag him into despair any longer. He’s learned that Cas will not allow him to wallow in self deprication.

Dean carefully reaches out a shivering tentril of uncertainty as he blindly reaches a hand for Cas, needing the contact of both the physical and metaphysical as the strength that comes with both of them.

 The mighty black dragon within Cas readily reaches for Dean’s soul and brushes against the human’s mind in a gentle, reassuring, caress. His scales and hot breath run silkenly over Dean’s phsyche, seeking out each of Dean’s insecurities and grinding them into the ground with his mighty claws. Dean takes a deep breath, his eyes closed tightly as he reaches deep inside for his own dragon and smiles at the rumble of encouragement he receives from the beast.

Dean nods firmly to himself, to Cas and Benny. To whomever else may be watching. "We ready?" He opens his eyes and squints against the bright light of the sun, turning his face upward to meet the warm rays. Calm acceptance settles over him like a blanket

"Yes sir" Benny says with a smile. Dean turns his squint to the man, looking for sarcasm but not finding anything other than a fond smile. Warmth blooms in Dean’s chest as he takes in his friend.

Dean had thought Benny to be insane at first, pledging his soul to a man he had known for less than five minutes. And that was even before Dean understood the full meaning of Benny’s actions. Benny had seen something in Dean that the green-eyed man hadn’t known existed, that Cas hadn’t even fully realized yet. Benny put blind faith in Dean where no one had before. He gives his friend a smile and firm nod, sending a push of gratitude through their fledling bond.

Dean waves his hands towards the two dragons. “Well, lets get on with it” He feigns an eye roll as he reaches down to grab their packs. Cas and Benny both take several steps away from Dean and each other, giving themselves space to complete their shifts.

The usual crackle of energy accompanies the stretch and blur of their human forms as they are quickly replaced by dragons easily five times the size of men. Dean has seen dragons shift dozens of times and yet the process never fails to mesmerize him. What should be impossible and terrifying, fills him with a sense of awed wonder and a deep sense of calm. His soul knows he belongs in this world, no matter how his human mind struggles to accept himself.

_Ready?_ Castiel’s deep, rumbling voice projects into his mind and Dean smiles as he nods. They had agreed to forgo the harness for this short flight and Dean swallows the hard lump in his throat. He glances back towards the camp one last time, knowing that other than the two dragons in front of him, everyone he loves is in that network of tents. Despite having said his goodbyes, he still looks longingly towards the scattered tents and wonders if Sam or Bobby are watching them prepare to leave.

With that thought, he holds his chin high. Determined to step into the unknown with bravery and determination. _Ready_ he sends to Cas, his mental voice strong and clear as he quickly drops their packs next to Castiel’s mighty talons and carefully steps up the dragon’s shoulder and settles between the large spikes on his neck.

He takes a deep breath to calm his pounding heart and a deep rumble from Castiel’s chest reassures him. This flight is going to be short, they’ll be staying near to the ground. Dean has nothing to fear. Yet, despite this knowledge his nerves sing with trepidation.

This time however, he can feel the comforting caress from the dragon within his soul assuring him there is nothing to fear. Castiel projects sensations of home and comfort at the same instant and Dean gives himself over to the primordial instinct humming happily in his soul at the prospect of being in the air. It might be too generous to claim that Dean begins to embrace the notion of flying high above the clouds, but the spike of absolute terror has dimmed to a numbing poke in his chest. In fact, his desire to keep his feet on the ground barely overshadows his anxious desire to finally lay eyes on the remains of his former life.

If Cas senses Dean’s inner turmoil, he doesn’t acknowledge it and Dean is grateful. _Ready?_ Benny’s deep yet soft voice sounds in Dean’s mind, the dragon’s gentle accent easily transferring to his telepathic voice. Dean smiles at the comforting familiarity.

_Yeah_. He manages to broadcast to both dragons. _M’ready._ He swallows hard and grips the spike between his legs tightly. Dean fights against his eye’s desire to clench tightly and block out the sight of Cas unfolding his ebony wings and stretching them outwards, preparing for flight.

Cas stands tall, lifting Dean high into the air before those magnificent wings begin to move and Dean leans forward to wrap his arms around the spike of Castiel’s neck. The dragon scales are hot beneath his cheek, proving yet again that dragons are more human than reptile and Dean takes comfort in that. He no longer holds a blanket fear of the giant beasts. Instead, he feels at home among them.

Benny mirrors Castiel’s stance, his powdery blue wings stretch outwards and his chin tilts toward the sky with his eyes narrowed to slits. Dean watches as the dragon carefully grips his pack in a taloned foot and gives Cas a firm nod.

Puffs of air blow Dean’s hair back as those smooth wings lift and push downward in one steady motion. Benny crouches as he stretches his long neck forward and begins to lean into the motion of his wings. Up and down, forcing turbulence into the air and the fine pebbles of the dirt are forced out of place, leaving a weak trail of dust as Benny leaps into the air and spirals upward.

Castiel and Dean watch Benny turn toward Silver Leaf, the sun outlining his massive form with a halo of golden light.

Cas crouches and begins to pump his wings, eliciting a silent prayer from Dean as he grips his dragon impossibly tighter. Obsidian wings push, sending dust and rocks skittering from their path as Cas heaves airborn. Dean finally allows his eyes to clench and he fights down a very manly whimper at being so forcibly removed from the safety of solid ground.

Cas purrs beneath him, his chest vibrating with pleasure at feeling the wind beneath his wings as he soars upwards. He flys quickly, catching up to Benny before Dean has a chance to recover from the trauma of leaving the ground behind him.

_Cas?_ Dean asks, responding to the quiet joy pouring from his dragon. It is no secret that Castiel loves being in the air, especially with Dean, but this somehow feels different.

_Can you feel it, Dean?_ Cas rumbles back, a smile lighting his tone. The ground passes in a blur of greens and browns below them, the sun brightens the horizon in brilliants hues of pink and yellow and cool wind whips around their bodies as Castiel seamlessly cuts through the air. Dean’s fear is quickly fading as he watches the world around him with a new type of inner vision.

Dean takes a startled breath at the rush of joy somersaulting in his soul. The sensation had been buried underneath his heavy blanket of very logical fear, but Castiel’s prodding has drawn his attention to the dragon soul within. The newly uncovered part of him is humming with glee at being high above the ground, wind whipping steadily around them.

Dean scowls, refusing to admit that maybe he isn’t so scared anymore. Flying is still something that humans should _not_ be doing and nothing is going to change his mind dammit! He shakes his head, deciding it best to not answer Castiel’s question.

The dragon beneath him rumbles with laughter and Dean crosses his arms over his chest, all the better to pout, before he gives a second thought to the fact that he’s let go of his only handholds. Dean glares at the back of Castiel’s head when the amused rumble doesn’t stop and Castiel answers Dean’s petulance with a quick dip of his flight.

Dean’s stomach drops, and he scrambles to grip tight to Castiel’s neck once more. He’s a half second too slow, however, and stifles a scream when he feels his ass lift slightly from the scales below. “CAS!” He yells angrily as he slams back down onto his dragon. His arms quickly wrap around the spike in front of him once more. “What the hell are you doing!” He screams, not bothering with their mental link. “You almost killed me!!!” His tone is angry and his volume loud enough for Benny to hear and swoop closer.

_You were perfectly safe, Dean_ Castiel dismisses and Dean can just _feel_ the accompanying eyeroll.

“You knew I wasn’t holding on! I could have have fallen!” Dean bites back, fearful rage boiling in his veins.

_I would never allow you to fall. You know that._ Castiel’s tone softens but still holds a chastising note.

_Everything ok, brother?_ Benny looks to the pair questioningly, his concerned blue eye studying Dean from the side.

Dean scowls. _My mate tried to kill me_. He projects to Benny and the dragon has the audacity to huff in amusement.

_Somehow, I doubt that._ Benny snorts and shakes his head.

Dean huffs angrily and turns his attention to the ground that has been growing closer below them as they descend into Silver Leaf.

_I apologize, Dean. I did not intend to frighten you._ Castiel’s gravel rough voice slides like silk over Dean’s mind and his sincerity softens Dean’s resolve to be angry.

Dean huffs, shaking his head in defeat. He can’t stay angry with Cas even when he really wants to. _I know. Just, don’t do that again. Ok?_

_You have my word._ Castiel answers as he stretches his legs below him. He lands gently, barely jostling Dean this time and he quickly flattens to his belly so Dean can slide to the ground.

As soon as Dean dismounts and steps away, Cas and Benny shift back to their human forms. Cas stares at Dean with worried and wary eyes, still sensing the unnerved adrenaline coursing through his mate’s veins.

Dean frowns and reaches for their packs but Cas tugs them from Dean’s grip. “I’m sorry, Dean” Cas frowns and Dean’s ire fractures.

“I know” Dean flinches a smile and reaches for Castiel’s hand. “Let’s do this” Dean nods toward the group of men and women clustered down the street waiting for them. Dean turns his head to examine their surroundings. They’ve landed near the remains of the pub John had spent so much time in. Dean can see the blackened beams that once supported the village forge laying broken on the ground a few yards to their right and charred glass and debris litter the badly pitted dirt street. Even the ground is singed black, bare dirt shows where soft and supple grasses, dotted with wild flowers, once grew.

Song birds happily chirp their chorus, taking up post in the burned and fallen rafters to better watch the invaders to their newfound paradise. The sky is blue above them with lazy white clouds drifting by and the breeze brings nothing but the scent of fresh air and majestic pine from the nearby forest. The brightness of the world around only serves to darken the burned shell of civilization they find themselves in.

If Dean closes his eyes, he can almost fool himself into thinking that nothing has changed.

“Lemme get that, sirs” Dean hadn’t noticed Cole approach, having been too lost taking in the ruins of his childhood. The young dragons holds a hand out to accept the packs from Castiel and Dean forces a small smile for his eagerness to please.

“Thank you, Cole” Cas nods and gives Dean’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Cole returns Castiel’s nod, not quite meeting the older dragon’s eyes out of deference. “The last of your garrison arrived only a few moments ago. Everyone is ready for their assignments; my lords” Cole easily shoulders Dean and Castiel’s packs and jerks his head towards the twenty dragons waiting for them.

“Good” Dean nods and makes to release Castiel’s hand.

Cas frowns at the loss of contact but allows Dean the space. “Cole, are you aware of the significance of this village?” Cas folds his arms behind his back and clasps his own wrists as he looks upwards, the bright light of the sun highlighting his already otherworldly blue eyes.

“No, sir” Cole answers politely but glances to Dean for reassurance.

Dean lets out a heavy sigh. “This is where I grew up” He fights to keep his voice steady. “Abaddon and Lilith destroyed this village to draw Cas and I out. Their ploy didn’t work, so they kidnapped Sam instead” Dean gives a half smirk, not wanting to mention how he had forced this place from his mind until he had found his father imprisoned with his brother.

Cole cocks his head slightly but holds his silence, waiting.

“Before we set off for the wall, we wish to test the abilities of our garrison” Castiel nods towards the younger dragon. “A dear friend of Dean’s was lost during the destruction and we wish to investigate her whereabouts” A troubled expression passes over Castiel’s features that Dean decides must be attributed to his tense encounter with Pamela all those months ago. What else could it be?

“Yes sirs” Cole nods in agreement, eager for the opportunity to show his worth.

“Her name is Pamela Barnes. She’s a dragon, although I had no idea of that until well after I had left with Castiel” Dean frowns, scanning the perimeter. “She’s blind, but you wouldn’t know it. Average height, slim, dark hair. Her cabin was up that way” Dean points in the all too familiar direction.

“Let go get everyone on the same page and we’ll start looking” Benny suggests, nodding towards the people clustered near the remains of the market. They all seem to be watching intently, but not daring to approach without permission.

“Good idea” Dean nods to Benny and leads the way.

“Thank you all for joining us” Castiel addresses their newly assembled garrison. “I trust each of you understand the risks of the mission we are about to undertake, but for now we wish to ensure that we are all well suited to work together. We will be in close quarters for the next several months, and it is vital that we can trust and rely on one another”

Murmurs of agreement filter through the men and women gathered and Dean nods with satisfaction. “Your first assignment will be to investigate the ruins of this village. Does anyone know what happened here?” Dean asks with a raised brow, curious as to what rumors may have already spread.

A hand rises near the back of the crowd and Benny gestures the woman forward. Her long, red hair flows in the breeze and her pale skin looks nearly porcelain. “Your name, my lady?” Benny nods to the woman and she blushes furiously at the honorific.

“Anna, sir” The woman answers, her voice firm and clear despite the reddening of her cheeks.

Castiel cocks his head towards the woman, narrowing his eyes in study. “Have we met before?” Cas questions softly, causing Dean to look closer at the woman.

“Yes, your Magesty. I was an emissary from the resistance to the north. We met briefly under Gabriel’s flag in Androch” She nods with a soft smile.

“Oh yes!” Dean half exclaims. “I remember you. It is a pleasure to see you once again” He dips his chin towards her with a smile.

“The pleasure is mine, my Prince” She quirks a playful yet respectful smile towards Dean before returning her attention to Castiel. “I believe this was Prince Winchester’s home village, correct?” She addresses Castiel but glances to Dean.

Dean feels his cheeks redden at the title of Prince she seems intent on bestowing upon him, but he doesn’t correct her. He instead nods. “Yes. That is correct”

“Rumors have been circulating that Lucifer’s henchwomen destroyed this village in an attempt to coax the two of you from hiding” Anna continues, cocking her head slightly to the side as she examines Castiel and Dean. Her eyes roam over their bodies, yet somehow, she manages to avoid meeting their eyes.

Dean huffs, bringing a hand to scrub over his mouth and down his chin. He turns away from the gathered crowd briefly and nods to himself. “Ya ain’t wrong sweetheart” Dean mutters as he turns back. He flushes red at the withering glare from his mate and look of embarrassed surprise from Anna. “Sorry. I just….ugh. Nevermind” He shakes his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. “My apologies” He dips his head towards Anna, knowing he stepped across the boundary line of propriety with his careless endearment.

“You have my forgiveness” Anna dips her chin, the pink flush rising in her cheeks beginning to pale once more.

“Thank you” Dean touches his heart briefly as he bows his head in sincere apology. “As Lady Anna was saying” Dean lifts his gaze beyond the young woman, scanning the crowd. He stretches out an arm and gestures to the ruins around them. “This was my home and Lucifer had it destroyed to get to us. Lilith kidnapped my father from that building over there” He points to the remains of the tavern, not bothering to explain what the building was or why his Dad was there. “A good friend of mine lived just over that little rise. I had no idea until recently that she was a dragon who had spent the last decade looking after me, after Lucifer and Michael murdered my Mom” He pauses, letting the information sink in.

“We wish to see a demonstration of your abilities and ability to work as a team” Castiel steps forward, pinning each of the gathered dragons with his piercing blue gaze. “Your assignment here is to search the area for signs of what happened to the inhabitants of this village. Gabriel did not discover any remains, human or dragon, so we can only assume that the villagers either escaped or were taken” Castiel continues his speech and not a single dragon’s attention wavered.

“What value would they be to Lucifer?” A light, masculine, voice from the back calls out.

“None that we can decipher” Dean answers easily. “I have hopes that most escaped, but we have received no word of where they may have relocated”

A young woman steps forward, her complexion the type of flawless that only youth can produce. “So there are no leads?” Her voice trembles slightly but Dean cannot determine whether her trepidation stems from addressing he and Castiel, or the mystery of the situation.

“None yet” Cas smiles softly. “That is where we come in”

Dean flashes Cas a quick smile, grateful for his mate’s eagerness to help put his mind at ease. “We’re gonna split off into three teams. Cas and I will each take a group, and Benny here will take the third. We’re not gonna tell you who goes where. You’re all adults. You can figure it out” He waits for them to take action, but he finds himself met with blank stares of confusion.

“Alright y’all” Benny claps his hands together. “Seven to each of us! Cole, you’re with me so I need six more!”

Benny’s abrupt instruction gets them all moving and they quickly sort themselves into groups who congregate behind their respective leaders. Dean is pleasantly surprised that they choose their leaders with no squabbling and apparently no favoritism towards Castiel. All twenty easily fall into line.

“Very good everyone” Dean smiles, a little more genuine this time despite the flutter of nervousness in his stomach. He does not like the idea of separating from Cas, but he begrudgingly admits that they need to be able to trust their new recruits and the best way to do that is to work with them. “My group will begin up the hill and then continue towards my old house. Cas’ group will search the village center here and Benny will take his group around the southern edge near the forest” He looks towards each group in turn and meets Cas and Benny’s eyes with a soft smile.

Cas clears his throat, the rough sound drawing the attention of all assembled. “We’re looking for anything out of place, any sign of people or dragons. Alive or…not” Castiel frowns, glancing towards Dean. “All groups will meet here” He points downward “In two hours” He squints against the sun and attempts to meet eyes with each person assembled. He fails, mostly, but Dean is amused by his valient attempt.

Which is why the green eyed man takes a quick step forward and tugs Cas into his arms to kiss him roughly. His lips grind relentlessly against Castiel’s and it takes his mate a moment to catch up. Soon, Cas is parting his lips to allow Dean entry and the man’s startled squeak turns into a satisfied hum. They both smile into the kiss as their mouths slow. Dean doesn’t care if people see. They’re going to be spending the next months in close quarters, so it’s only a matter of time before everyone see’s just how pathetically sappy they are with each other. A few months go, Dean would have been horrified at the prospect. But now? Nothing has ever felt so right.

Dean finally pulls back, hand fisted in Castiel’s jacket, with a grin. “Be careful out there” He mutters, smoothing down the wrinkled he had just caused in his mate’s deep blue jacket.

Cas stares, slightly stunned with his mouth agape. Dean has a way of bringing his mind to a screeching halt and he needs just a moment to recover. The other man’s fingers feel hot, even through the layers of fabric and his heart stutters to recover from the unexpected show of affection. He snaps his mouth closed and clears his throat with a nod. “Yes. You too. Be careful”

“Lets go!” Dean turns and shouts to his group, his voice pitching deep and rough; nearly a growl. The seven dragons with him jump to comply and follow their leader up the hill towards Pamela’s cabin. Dean doesn’t turn to look back, although he can feel Cas’ gaze burning into the back of his head. He can’t help the satisfied smirk that spreads across his face and he does not miss Benny’s catcall and mirthful laugh.

The trip up the hill is short, and by the time they’ve reached the top; Dean feels ready to turn back and address his team. “Alright. This is where my friend Pamela lives. Lived” He frowns, pointing behind him to the burned heap of wood and ash. “We’re gonna search whats left of the house before following the stream to the dirt road that leads out of town” He suddenly feels shy, having his old life on display for examination by these complete strangers. “I know it ain’t much, but this is where I come from” He coughs, torn between wanting to apologize for his humble beginnings and embracing them for all to see.

“This reminds me of home” A young woman mutters from Dean’s left. Her mousy brown hair flows free around her shoulders, the gentle breeze causing the loose strands to sway slightly. Her gentle chocolatle brown eyes look to the rafters of Pamela’s house that are leaning heavily on the only remaining wall.

Dean studies the woman, who can’t be more that Sam’s age despite them having asked for adults. He supposes that when they’ve been quietly fighting a war for over a decade, young ones must grow up quickly. “What’s your name?” Dean gives the girl a half smile.

He turns towards him, startled that her absent minded musing warranted a direct address from her Prince. “Ingrid, sire” She dips her chin in deference as a deep blush spreads over her cheeks.

Dean shakes his head with a gentle huff. “Please, everyone, call me Dean. Neither Castiel or I wish to stand on ceremony here. We’re all gonna be working too closely for that” He waves a hand of dismissal and is met with silence. He doesn’t bother mentioning that he doesn’t feel like he deserves those honorable titles. He’s just Dean, no matter who he’s in love with.

“Yes sir. Dean” Ingrid blushes redder but Dean chooses not to push.

They carefully study the remains of the cabin and chatter quietly, speaking of who they are and where they had come from. Dean is satisfied to find that he had thought Ingrid was younger than she really is. The young woman is twenty and had been forced to flee Oiad when she was a young teen. Her father had been a royal soldier who disagreed with Michael’s handling of the humans in their lands. Michael’s personal guard had come to take him into custody during the darkest part of a winter night. Their home was burned, but the soldiers turned a blind eye on the young girl and her mother as they made their escape. Ingrid has no doubt the soldiers were pledged to Michael and were being forced to follow orders to arrest her father, but clearly had not been given orders regarding her and her mother. The solders did not lift a hand beyond what their master ordered, and Ingrid and her Mom were permitted to escape. They fled to Coasg to escape Michael’s reach should he turn his ruthless attentions to them.

No one bothers to mention the fact that her father was likely brutally tortured and murdered and yet her story gives Dean hope that Michael’s army is not as loyal as the King would like. Once Michael is dead, the bonds that holds the Oiad soldiers to him will be broken.

Each of the dragons has a similar story. The youngest of them were children too young to truly remember King Charles or his reign. They’ve known only the tyranny Michael. The oldest of their group was a soldier pledged to Charles who had refused to pledge his heart to Michael. The young King had imprisoned the older soldier, but this was before he learned the finer art of torture and imprisonment. Abner had escaped and has been helping Oiad refugees cross the flames for several years now. Dean realizes his knowledge will be invaluable when the time comes for them to cross.

Dean notices several of Pam’s belongings that are damaged but otherwise intact and their positioning strikes him as strange. The shovel he had used to plant her meager garden was inside the wall of her home, and the wall of firewood has been scattered nearly in a perfect circle around the remains of the dwelling. He walks the perimeter of the cabin and stops to stare at the barrels that once held the water he would haul up from the stream. Nothing but ash remains of the wooden buckets, and the ground all around is scorched bare and black. But the barrels are untouched. Dean’s brow furrows in thought as he scrutizes the unburnt wood.

“That’s strange” Ingrid comes to stand by his side, likewise studying the two items untouched by the destructive fire.

“Help me move them” Dean requests blindly to anyone standing near. Soon enough, all seven of his team are gathered and pushing at the strangly heavy containers.

“They’re empty. Why are they so heavy?” A light brown-haired woman named Asariel asks as she heaves one of the barrels to the side.

“False bottom” Abner declares, kicking at the base of one. “I saw something like this once, blocking the service tunnels in the castle” He brings an index finger to his lips, tapping gently. “You said her name is Pamela Barnes?” The older man cocks his head towards Dean.

“Yeah. Did you know her?” Dean stops shoving at the seemingly immovable barrel and turns to look to Abner.

“I’m not certain, many years have passed since I was stationed in the castle” Abner scratches his chin once more before turning to Dean. “But if memory serves me right, one of the nannys to the Princes was named Pamela Barnes. Pretty lady, dark wavy hair and kind eyes. She had a way with young Gabriel and could wrangle the boy into behaving even when his father could not” Abner chuckles slightly before shaking his head. “Anyways, if your Pamela is that Pamela; then it would make sense for her to have instilled some of the same security measures” He turns back to the barrels, ignoring Dean’s stunned expression.

“Wait. You’re telling me that Pam might have been Castiel’s nanny?!” Dean’s eyes widen. Pam had said they hadn’t met! Did she lie to him about knowing Castiel too? Does Cas know?

Abner frowns. “It’s possible. I was on campaign for the most part, last I saw of her was just after Prince Castiel was born. Before everything started falling apart”

The older dragon circles the barrels while Dean watches. Dean pulls his sweaty shirt outward from his chest and pumps it forward and back to fan himself. He cannot deny that those barrels are heavier than they ought to be, and oddly untouched by fire. He’s seen them dozens of time though, how could he have never noticed anything strange about them?

“Ahah” Abner exclaims and Dean crowds closer at the same time as the others step back. He tugs at something behind the barrels, just out of Dean’s line of sight and they suddenly shift to the side.

Dean’s mouth gapes at what is revealed. The mouth of a narrow, dirt, tunnel. He squints into the darkness but can’t see a damn thing, the inky blackness tracks downward; seemingly forever although Dean knows better.

“A secret passage” Ingrid mutters, stepping to Dean’s side and staring downwards.

“Yeaup. I only hope this was her escape route” Abdner rubs his chin once more as he scans their surroundings. “I say we build some torches and get down there”

Dean nods his agreement, and everyone quickly scavenges material to build torches. One benefit of travelling with dragons is that fire never seems to be troublesome to create, so, in a matter of minutes each man and woman is armed with a flaming torch and descending into the cavern below.

The tunnel is narrow and long, extending sharply downward before leveling off. Dean leads the way with Abner close behind. They walk quickly and Dean’s heart hammers in his chest. If she used this to escape…he shakes his head, chastising himself for thinking too far ahead.

After ten minutes of nearly running, the tunnel begins to slope upward and wooden framing appears to help support the tunnel. The roughly hewn beams have fallen in places and the party moves what they must and steps around the rest. Dean can feel an electric buzz start to build beneath his skin as he senses a dragon up ahead. One familiar and yet not. And she isn’t alone. A heavy wooden door blocks their path suddenly, a pile of heavy beams solidly holding it closed. They rise out of the darkness like a shield meant to halt all intruders, or perhaps to imprison anyone who has dared to pass.

Together, they quickly work to remove the collapsed supports from where they block the door. They can hear muffled shouts from within, spuring them to work faster. Dean wipes a bead of sweat from his brow with his sleeve, panting from the exertion.

A lock clicks and the shouts fall silent.

Everyone holds their breath and stands frozen in place as the door swings towards them, released from it’s latch.

“Hello handsome” A familiar voice coos just as the light of their torches falls across a very familiar smirk.

“Pam!” Dean cries, launching himself at the woman with more affection than he knew he harbored.

“Who’s that? Are we free?” Quiet voices mutter hopefully from behind Pamela. They go ignored for the moment as the two friends embrace.

“I knew you’d come kiddo” Pam releases Dean and slug him in the shoulder. “I thought you’d be sooner though” Her unseeing eyes bore into Dean before turning towards his companions. “I see you’ve figured out who you are, huh sugar” She smiles, and Dean can’t help returning her grin before the implications begin to set in.

Dean takes a step back, firming his jaw and narrowing his eyes in a glare. "You knew everything" He accuses, suddenly feeling as if she's been lying to him his entire life.

Pamela smiles, her wide grin almost chilling in the face of Dean's anger. His hands clench at his sides, all too aware of their audience. "Let's take this above ground baby. We’ve been trapped down here for too long. These people need food and drink" Pamela coos and Dean's vision darkens.

"Lets" He nearly growls, turning on his heel and stomping back towards the tunnel entrance and leaving slack jawed dragons in his wake. His joy at finding her, and some of the villagers, alive is overshadowed by his irritation.

He barely notices the bare dirt walls surrounding him, or the smell of damp earth that threatens to clog his nostrils. He doesn't _care_ about any of that. He doesn't even care that his torch is barely lit, the light growing dimmer with each step as he charges through the tunnel.

The bright light of day lights his target and he hurries up the narrow path. The quiet din of others making their way behind him does nothing to slow the anger building out of control in his chest. He fights down a growl as he ascends into the light and slams a closed fist into one of the barrels that had been hiding the tunnel.

The weathered wood splinters and he curses at the pain radiating up his arm. He stands still, shoulders and chest heaving as he fights to control the illogical anger raging through his veins. Why is he this angry? He knows he shouldn't be. Even in the heat of his rage he can see how foolish he's being.

"Dean?" A deep and familiar voice questions hesitantly behind him and Dean spins, taking in bright blue eyes and wild dark hair staring at him in confusion.

"Cas" Dean mutters, barely noticing the group standing behind his dragon as he steps into the man's arms. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's back, pulling him close.

Cas gives Dean a firm squeeze, before drawing back enough to stare into his lover's eyes. "I felt your distress" Cas shakes his head. "What happened?" Piercing blue eyes search for Dean's pain but Dean shakes that penetrating gaze off and steps back. “Are you alright?”

Dean feels far more settled than he did a moment ago, Castiel's presence soothes him considerably and he's finally able to take a deep breath.

"Castiel. It's good to see you again, my Prince" Pamela's husky and seductive voice comes from behind and has Dean stiffening all over again.

Cas gasps, staring at the woman as if he's seeing a ghost. "Pamela?" His brow furrows in confusion as he glances between the woman and Dean.

Pamela smirks, nudging her head towards the barrels. "I saw Lilith coming and knew that no good would come of her arrival. I hurried and grabbed as many people as I could before the fires started. I had built this tunnel almost twenty years ago. Right after I moved here" She grins. "I thought a safe house might come in handy"

Dean finally turns to see the men and woman gathered behind her. Dean can see the blacksmith and his son, as well as the old weaver woman and a handful of others. "But it's been weeks" Dean shakes his head, furrowing his brows in disbelief.

Pamela shrugs. "I had stored provisions. You didn't think I actually went through water that quickly, did you?" Her smirk returns and Dean's jaw drops.

"You mean, all that work I did for you went into this" He waves his hand towards the tunnel.

She nods. "Some. Yes"

Dean shakes his head and snorts a laugh. "Unbelievable" He had carted water for her for years, harvested crops and salted meats. He had always thought she used more than a single person ought to, but he never bothered to question her. Now it all makes sense.

Pamela smiles as if she's known they would come to this moment all along. Dean snorts. Maybe she has. He always had gotten the feeling that she can see more than a pair of eyes would allow. "Are you finally ready to go home?"

Cas swallows hard and Dean turns to face her, stunned. She knows? Castiel cocks his head, studying the woman through squinted eyes. "You were wrong" He swallows hard, his already gravel rough voice cracking slightly. He shakes his head.

Dean turns his focus to his mate. "What?" He asks, crowding closer to his dragon.

"You were wrong" Castiel's voice is a little stronger now. "Lucifer is dead and Gabriel is alive" he says the words with deep conviction.

Pamela cocks her head and smiles knowingly. "Are you sure?" She arches a brow and Dean can feel Castiel's heart sink. Gabriel is alive. They just saw him not more than a few hours ago! Cas nods furiously, but even Dean can feel the creeping doubt in his mate.

"What's she talking about, Cas?" Dean grips Castiel's arm and turns him so they're face to face. He ducks down slightly, forcing Castiel to look him in the eye.

Cas sighs deeply and brings a hand to his temple, rubbing harsh circles on his tanned skin. He sighs again, as if attempting to will himself away from this conversation. "When we first met, and you took me to see her" Cas looks to Dean with wide, sad, eyes that stab into Dean's heart. "She" He shakes his head. "I lied to you Dean" Cas scrubs a hand over his face, glancing sideways towards the onlookers. "I did know her. She was the royal nanny and helped raise me after my mother died. I was afraid when you brought me to her, I thought maybe she worked for Michael" His voice is small, strained as he shakes his head and looks downward, unwilling to meet Dean's hardening gaze. "I was afraid to tell you" He whispers, the sound barely loud enough for Dean to make out.

Castiel's confession hurts like a knife to his chest, but Dean nods in understanding regardless. They had known each other for only a few hours and apparently Dean had immediately led him into the clutches of a dragon who very well could have been an enemy. It’s a wonder Cas did run from him after his unknowing betrayal. He reaches a hand to gently rub the side of Castiel's arm, silently begging his mate to look up at him.

Cas takes a shuddering breath, steeling himself to continue. "She told me that we would end up back here before going home. She said we had much to learn before facing Michael, but soon the time would come to destroy what my brothers have built" Dean can sense there is more to the story, but Castiel's deep blue eyes plead with him not to ask. Not right now.

"And now you boys are finally ready" Pamela inserts herself into their pained conversation.

Dean scowls and shakes his head. He wants to be angry that he had been lied to almost his entire life. So many people, dragons, knew his significance and no one ever told him! A nudge into his mind from within is quick to remind him, however, that all these people had thought Castiel to be dead. The person they knew and loved was thought to be dead and they still protected Dean. Dean should have meant nothing to Pamela, and yet she watched after him all those years. Even Gabriel had played a part in protecting him, however lax that part may have been.

Dean threads his fingers with Castiel’s and quickly scans those gathered around them. Benny and his group are ambling up the hill, looking curiously towards Pamela and the humans she had been protecting with a small smile ghosting across his lips. The dragons around them, their garrison, stand ready and eager despite their obvious confusion that Pam’s appearance has caused. Dean’s heart feels full. For the first time in his short life, he feels he has a purpose outside of taking care of his brother. He feels like he isn’t the nothing he had always believed.

He gives Castiel’s hand a squeeze and meets Cas’ grin with one of his own. They feel what each other is thinking thought their bond and Dean doesn’t feel out of line voicing his prevailing thought.

“We’re gonna kick Michael’s ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. Some days, your comments really are the only thing keeping me motivated to keep writing and they are ALWAYS appreciated. Look for Part 3 sometime this fall. I'm taking a break from this AU to write a story that has been torturing me for months. I've been forcing myself to stay on task with this, but now it's time to write about a green eyed little boy whose dreams feature a blue eyed best friend from another time and place.


End file.
